


Glossary

by ssklarolinewrites



Series: Words Are Weapons Series [2]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mostly fluffy drabbles, continuing another story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 147,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4838294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssklarolinewrites/pseuds/ssklarolinewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Checking in on the characters from "Words are Weapons" through time, glossary-style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. D is for Dates

**Author's Note:**

> D is for Dates
> 
> Hey guys, this is the first entry in my latest drabble series following 'Words are Weapons.' It takes place in that universe, so if you haven't read it (and why not?) it may be more confusing, but I'm sure you can figure it out. You're obviously brilliant if you're reading this. Hey-o!
> 
> The idea is that each drabble will have a theme, starting with a letter of the alphabet. The drabbles won't be in alphabetical and/or chronological order though. Some letters may be used more than once also. (Don't judge me!)

Klaus was breathing heavy as he pumped his hips into Caroline under him. Her hair was spread out on the white pillow. Her hands were in his hair, fingers gripping the dark blonde strands. Her legs were high up on his hips. She was tight around him and he never got enough, filling her and retreating over and over. They'd been having sex for a while and she'd already come twice.

"Caroline, will you…"

"Kiss you? Yes, yes I will," she finished with a smirk, pulling his head down. He was more than happy to kiss her as his body kept moving, sinking his cock into her. His mouth moved over hers, teasing her tongue with his own, nipping at her full lower lip with his teeth.

"Will you…" he panted.

"Love you? Yes, yes I will," she teased him, feeling his necklace moving against her chest, her breasts pressed between them. He felt so good inside her and she felt herself on the edge of coming.

He smiled and she couldn't resist his smile so she kissed him quickly on the mouth. His hips never stopped moving. One of his arms was on the bed near her head and the other slid back, pulling her thigh even higher up. Her eyes fluttered. His pelvic bone was hitting her clit with every thrust, thudding against her hard, and he was so deep and thick, filling her fully.

"Will you…"

There wasn't room, but she made it, sliding her hand between their two toned torsos. He obliged frantically by pushing up on his arms to make space, watching as her breasts bounced beneath him. She was stunning.

"Come?" she squeaked. Then she stroked her clit, one, two, three times, and came hard. "Yes!" Her vision blurred. She could dimly feel Klaus' lips on her neck, fucking her through her orgasm, as she yelled his name. The tension was all gone within a second of the earth-shattering pleasure. He moaned because she never squeezed him tighter than when she came.

When she could think again, which felt like forever later as he continued to fuck her, she turned her head to kiss him. She squeezed her pussy around him. He moaned, sweat beading on his forehead from all his effort.

"Caroline," he tried to get out, "will you…"

"Do that again? Sure," she teased and she squeezed him as his eyes fluttered. He was on the verge of coming himself and she wanted him to feel as great as she did…and she felt amazing! He groaned as he smiled. She was killing him and he loved it. "Will you come, Klaus?"

He realized that if he wanted to have a conversation just then, he'd have to speak quickly and barrel through because she was in a playful mood that he totally loved and encouraged or he'd have to wait.

Klaus went for it.

"Will you go on a date with me?" he spit out as his hips picked up speed, unable to hold on much longer.

"Aww, babe," she cooed and then her dimples flashed. She squeezed him tight and wrapped her arms around his back, sliding her hands down to his ass. Her lips honed in his jaw, laving his neck, sucking hard, and he was lost. He let go with a grunt, seeing white as he emptied himself inside her, giving her his everything.

Caroline felt him come inside her as she kept him on top of her. He collapsed, spent. He tried to roll, but she refused, shushing him until he gave in. His head laid between her breasts.

When he calmed as she played with his hair, she quietly told him, "Yes, I'll go on a date with you."

He laughed. He couldn't help it. She could feel his smile against her skin and it made her smile too. She loved making him laugh.

Waking up and spending a morning in bed with Klaus was amazing. The sheets were down near their feet, unneeded. One of the window shades hadn't been pulled down all the way and the light coming in lit up the room.

"Maybe you can ask me next time when you aren't inside me," she told him, stroking the shell of his ear, and then she whispered, "fucking me."

She could feel him shiver. He loved when she talked dirty to him. She loved when he talked dirty to her too, although it didn't happen every time. She loved every variation of their sex life. They made love. They had sex. They fucked. A type of encounter for every mood, she thought with a smile. The constant was Klaus. The constant was always Klaus.

He pushed back enough to roll and she gravitated to his side as always. "If I knew you'd tease me first, I wouldn't have," he told her, smoothing her hair back from her face with his large hand.

"I told you before, Klaus, I love teasing you," she reminded him, kissing his shoulder. His skin was warm. "You know I can't concentrate when your huge cock fills my pussy."

He groaned again and covered his eyes with his arm. "Those are the kind of words you should use when we're having sex."

"…and when we're?" she started for him.

He looked down at her from under his arm. He enunciated carefully and she watched his lips move, "Fucking."

It was her turn to moan. She loved when he said it. He was super smug at her reaction. It made him feel great, that he affected her as much as she affected him. He'd never been as in tune with someone as he was with Caroline. It had always been that way. He knew her in a way no one else did and vice versa.

"Klaus, I know you don't love cock talk, even though I think that's crazy, but you know sometimes things happen here," she said, gesturing to his softening cock near her leg, "when you see me or mostly my boobs?" He rolled his eyes and she smiled. "When you say 'fuck,' or talk about fucking me," she whispered, "things happen down here," she told him, gesturing towards her groin. He laughed and she did too, kissing his shoulder again. As much as she loved teasing him, she just loved him even more.

She began to trace his initials on his skin, adding hearts and her initials too. It made him smile. She was a ball of fluff under that smart and sexy ninja exterior and he loved all sides of her.

"I'll remember that, sweetheart. So you'll go on a date with me, your boyfriend, Klaus Mikaelson?" he asked her, playing with her fingers on his chest.

He was such a dork. "Right, that boyfriend, yup, sure I can clear my schedule," she agreed, watching his fingers play with hers. "Wait, what's your name again?"

"I'm fragile, sweetheart. I'm still blind after I came. Please pity me."

Caroline cracked up and he smiled as he looked down at her. "Yes, Niklaus Mikaelson, my one and only. Always yes. When are we going out?"

"Tonight. We should to leave here at 7."

"Will you tell me what we're doing?"

He smirked and moved his hand to stroke her thigh. He loved how she practically was on top of him, keeping him right where he was. "Drinks and dinner."

"It's sounds like fun. Thanks, babe."

After they lingered, talking about what they'd been up to since Caroline had just flown in to New Orleans, they each took a shower and got ready for their night out. It was Caroline's first return to New Orleans since Klaus told her he loved her and she was still high from that. Songs were sung very loudly in his shower in celebration. He stayed close by, a remnant of their week together.

April in New Orleans was a beautiful time of year. Spring was in full effect. The colorful and lush plantings always were a welcome sight. Klaus had finished the container garden in the courtyard with ferns and palms. It was beautiful little oasis in the midst of the crazy house. Hope liked it and Elijah did too, often sitting nearby to read.

Caroline wore a green dress with some embroidery on one side. It showed a lot of leg. Her hair was in loose waves that she quickly blowdried, not spending a lot of time on it. She paired her dress with her navy blazer since the nights got cool plus some nude pumps. She liked how tall they made her. She could look over at Klaus and practically be eye-to-eye with him. Klaus wore black slacks and a white button down shirt. The shirt was open at the throat with the necklaces peeking through and the sleeves were rolled up his forearms. He was dressed up for the occasion. He looked great and much fancier than usual, she told him as she fixed his hair for him. It really felt like a date, something adult and special.

"You two look nice," Rebekah said as they waltzed down the stairs. She was lounging on the living room couch as they walked past, looking through a magazine.

"Thanks, Bex. Have a good night," Caroline said as Klaus smiled at his sister. Hand and in hand, Klaus and Caroline got in the car and drove to the French Quarter. Once they found parking, they did a little sightseeing, wandering through the streets before dinner. Klaus noticed that Caroline eyed a simple fleur de lis necklace in a store window. He whooshed in and bought it for her before she could say anything.

"A gift for you, sweetheart," he said as he came out of the store with it in his hand. Caroline smiled and picked up her hair so Klaus could do the clasp.

Her slim fingers touched where the charm fell on her chest and she brought her hand to his cheek. "Thank you. I love it." It would be a lovely reminder of New Orleans and Klaus.

Klaus took her to a bar known for making unusual drinks before dinner. It was quite hipster. Caroline was excited to get inside. She thought Enzo would love it and they would have to bring him. They each tried a cocktail. Caroline tried absinthe. It certainly was something else, but she could say she tried it and wouldn't need to again. Klaus had a bourbon and tea concoction he enjoyed. She drank half of his, liking it too. It was intimate, sharing the one glass over the small wooden table, only having eyes for each other. Klaus spun the glass to drink from the same spot she did.

When it was time, Klaus walked Caroline to one of the city's nicest restaurants in the CBD, a few blocks from the French Quarter. Caroline was all eyes. She heard about the famous chef who owned it and smiled at Klaus when she saw the name on the side of the large limestone building, impressed by her classy date. The ground floor was the restaurant and the upper floors held offices.

The restaurant served classic Creole/New Orleans cuisine. They were seated quickly and Caroline was impressed by the attentive service and sophisticated atmosphere. The men were in business suits. The ladies either wore cocktail dresses or trendy work wear. They were all beautiful. It was loud as people unwound from their long days.

"Klaus, this place is so nice," she said, resting her napkin in her lap as she looked around. The main colors were muted oranges and reds with dark wood. There was a main lower floor where they were and a few tables and a bar on a raised area off to her left. "I'm just glad you didn't compel everyone so we were alone here." That would have been too much. Then she got quiet and began to play with her fingers as her eyes got wide. "Oh my gosh, babe, is that him?"

Klaus looked around, spotting the celebrity chef greeting guests. Klaus smiled at Caroline. "Do you want to meet him?"

"Duh," she said with a smile. She'd seen celebrities since she'd been in Los Angeles, although both Ryan Gosling and Sandra Bullock eluded her. This celebrity would actually feed her though. That put him ahead of the sidekick from a supernatural CW show she saw at LAX on her way out to New Orleans.

Klaus caught the chef's eye. He shook their hands as Klaus introduced himself. "I'm Klaus Mikaelson and this is my beautiful girlfriend, Caroline Forbes."

"Hello, Klaus. Hello, Caroline," the chef greeted them. "Is this your first visit?"

"It is," Caroline said with a big smile. "My boyfriend is pulling out all the stops and I'd say he's doing a pretty good job so far bringing me here." Klaus got that smirk she loved on his face. "I'm very excited to try your food."

The chef leaned in towards her over the table. "I'll send something special out for you," he said, pleased by her enthusiasm. He straightened. "Enjoy your dinner."

When he left, Caroline gave Klaus a big smile, dimples popping out. "Did you hear that? Something special for us. Bonnie is going to die when she hears about this."

"For you, you mean," he said with a smirk, leaning back in his chair, playing with his bourbon glass.

"Semantics. I heard the plural 'you.'" She grinned at him. "What's mine is yours, handsome. I'll share because I love you."

That made him smile. "I thought you were going to tell him one of your lies, Caroline," he teased.

"Me? What are you talking about?" She quirked her her head to the side, not sure if she should be offended.

"The lies that I wrote a Spice Girls song," he started as he began to tick the examples off his fingers as she laughed. "That I take steroids. That I'm a germaphobe. Should I keep going?"

"Ahh," she said on a sigh, amused. "Good memories, Klaus. If I want to make friends with him, I probably shouldn't tell him stories."

He winked and she grinned.

Then he picked up his menu. He had his hand up to his mouth as he perused it. "I considered it of course, having the restaurant to ourselves. However," he said, catching her eye, "I want people to see us together."

She smirked and picked up her menu with a smile. She liked it too.

After their appetizer, their waiter came out the promised "treat" from the chef. It was two small items. It was a small portion of Oysters Rockefeller as well as crawfish bisque. Of course, Klaus told her he didn't need any aphrodisiacs, meaning the oysters. She rolled her eyes which made him grin. Both items were exceptional and worth making friends with the chef for. Their entrees came next, which continued to be incredible. The hype surrounding the chef and restaurant was well earned. Before they knew it, the waiter returned with the dessert menu.

"Klaus, I'm sure you want to pick everything, which would be romantic, but that food was so good and I'm almost full. I don't want to waste food. Maybe just one or two? We can share again."

He played with her fingers on the table. "Whatever you want, sweetheart." He ordered one dessert for them to share that they decided on. The dessert was miniature beignets soaked in espresso, topped by a scoop of vanilla ice cream. Their spoons clashed in the middle. It was the perfect finish for an amazing meal.

"What are your plans for tomorrow?"

"Bonnie and I are going to a yoga class in the morning. She just started and she wants me to go with her. I have to read for two classes too, but I figured that's what I would do on the plane home or when you're occupied. The rest of the time, I hope we can do some fun things. I want to see what painting you're working on." Hope was with Hayley, so she wouldn't be seeing her during her few days in town. It was a short trip and she was bummed that seeing Hope would have to wait until next time.

"I'd like to show you." Then he looked down, shy. "I sold a painting last week."

"Klaus!" she yelped, her eyes huge. "What? Why did you wait to tell me? That's amazing. You must be so proud. I'm so proud. Congratulations." She lifted her glass and clinked it with his.

His smile was modest and she took his hand. "It was a nice surprise. A painting of a street scene I had at a gallery went. Would you like to paint with me tomorrow?"

"I would really, really like that."

He smiled. He wanted to show her more of his art and what it was like when he painted, his process. It was his passion and kept him occupied when she and Hope weren't around.

When they were finished, setting their napkins on the table, they were both full and comfortable.

"That was one of my top five meals, ever," she told him and he had to agree it was great, but in a thousand years he'd had a lot of amazing food. He wasn't sure if the food was in the top five, but the date certainly was.

Outside, Klaus took her hand and they walked in the cool spring night. Their dinner was long, but the city was still buzzing. It wasn't New York City, but New Orleans didn't sleep either.

Klaus bought a single red rose from a vendor selling them on the street. He presented it very formally and Caroline accepted it with a smile.

Unconsciously, they walked towards the water and ended up sitting on a bench near where they summoned Dahlia to set up the final meeting with her. It was cool, but pleasant. Klaus was always warm and she snuggled up close to him. The sky was full of stars.

Caroline laid her head on Klaus's shoulder. His hand held hers on his thigh. "The last time we were here, it was very different." She played with his fingers. "We actually went on a date tonight, Klaus," she teased him.

"Wasn't that day also a date? When we painted and went out to dinner?" That day gave him more hope about his possible future with Caroline than any other. She told him they had "potential." What a wonderful word.

"I was trying to friend-zone you."

"It doesn't work on me, sweetheart. I'm friend zone-proof. It must be the whole Alpha Male thing."

She grinned and played with the friendship bracelet he still wore. Klaus was her friend.

"How are you, sweetheart? How are you feeling? Ok?"

"Yeah," she said with a sigh, appreciating him checking in and listening. "I'm always running around, but you're my rock and I feel good. I feel balanced. What about you?"

"My life has never been more settled than it has been since Dahlia died. I was worried that it meant boring, not having an adventurous quest or goal, but my goal is to raise Hope. While my days with Hope are relatively 'human,' they're still fulfilling. It's not a boring life. It can't be with Kol around," he said with a smirk. "You have great ambition, Caroline, and I do too, but I do need something more to keep me occupied. I'm thinking about spending more time on my investments, maybe real estate. It's competitive and should keep me as busy as I want to be."

"I love it," she said, proud that he was taking the steps he needed for himself.

"I'm planning some trips we should take together too. The world is big and I'd love to see it with you." He stroked her hair. "That contentment that humans are always searching for? I believe I have some. I don't know. I'm getting soft," he scoffed. He still wasn't an angel, but he certainly wasn't the devil. "Knowing you'll be here for the summer soothes me. I love knowing someone out there loves me even though you aren't always as close as you are right now."

She felt the same way and she snuggled even closer.

They sat for a while, talking, and then walked back to the car. Back at his home, they entered his bedroom quietly. She quickly slipped off her shoes, sinking into the plush carpet.

"Thank you for coming out with me tonight, Caroline," he said as he helped take off her coat.

"I had a wonderful evening, Klaus," she said formally as she looped her arms around his neck, just wanting to hold him close. She leaned up on her toes after a long while and he leaned down, smiling at her and kissing her. It was an amazing date. "I love you."

"I love you."

.

.

.

Two weeks later, Klaus was at LAX. Caroline had class when his plane arrived, so rather than wait for her, he took a cab to her off-campus apartment. The traffic made him want to scream, but he bit back the curses, picturing her warm smile. He slipped his sunglasses on.

The high rise building Caroline lived in was nothing like the loft she loved in New Orleans. It was modern and square, with little character, but reasonably priced and she could walk to campus. She didn't even House Hunt it. It was practical and short-term. Getting into UCLA was last minute enough with her transferring that she found what she could.

Klaus knocked, unsure if Caroline was back from class yet. She gave him a key, but the door flew open as he slipped his sunglasses in his leather luggage.

"Klaus!" she squeaked and hugged him, kissing those pink lips she missed so much. His arms wrapped her up and didn't let go as he walked with her in his arms backwards into her place. "How are you? How was your flight? I'm so happy you're here."

He grinned, feeling great and forgetting about the painfully long taxi ride.

"I have to send in this assignment, so sit down and I'll be just a minute." She gave him another quick kiss and then set him down on her couch as she whooshed back to her desk to look over her 18th century English literature assignment one more time before she hit the Send button.

Klaus watched her, bemused. She didn't give him a chance to speak, but that was Caroline. Her hair was in a sloppy ponytail, strands all over the place. She wore shorts, a colorful tank top, and flip flops. She looked like a college student in California.

With satisfaction, Caroline sent off her assignment and then she leapt over to Klaus, jumping on him, straddling his lap. "Hi."

"Hello, sweetheart." He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. Her blue eyes caught him and wouldn't let go. That look was worth a million cab rides. "How are you?"

"Very happy that you're here. Tell me how you are, please," she asked him, playing with his curls and the stubble along his jaw, needing to touch him.

"I'm well, Caroline." His hands fell to her hips, pulling her even closer. "I missed you, but I had a good week." It made her smile. "Everyone at home is jealous I'm here."

"In about 6 weeks, I'll be in New Orleans for the summer. That's the date in my calendar and Klaus, I never miss the dates in my calendar." Her fingers traced along his dimples. "Like today. I'm so happy you're here." Leaning in, she kissed him and spoke between kisses. "Klaus. Babe. Will. You. Go. On. A. Date. With. Me?"

Klaus' eyes lit up and he got that adorable smug smile. His reaction was so Klaus that she laughed. "Yes, sweetheart." His lips captured hers in a proper kiss, along with some attention paid to her neck and her head flopped back to give him plenty of room.

When she could think again, "I already have something planned, so get that hot body into some swim shorts and a T-shirt. We're going on a California-style date tonight."

Caroline disappeared into her bedroom and changed into a bikini, putting on a maxi dress on top, as Klaus found the appropriate clothes in his bag. She had already packed a tote bag with sunscreen, water, snacks, and a few others items, ready for his arrival, plus a change of clothes.

Klaus came out of her bedroom with his changed clothes on and she rifled through his bag, pulling out a change of clothes for him and putting them into her oversize tote bag. Once again she was picking out his clothes for him. He smiled at the memory.

"What are we doing? Going to the beach?"

"Yup," she said taking his hand in hers after giving him some towels to hold. They went to her car. He drove as she gave him directions, finding a parking spot.

"Klaus, what do you think of paddle boarding? I haven't tried yet, but I think we can do it. Want to try?"

He smirked, willing to try because she asked. "I know we can do it. I'm the Original Hybrid and you're a vampire ninja."

She bumped his hip with hers as she came around the car, pulling free the towels. They moved to the sand. There weren't many people around at the particular beach, which was Caroline's favorite just for that reason. The water was relatively calm, but would be cold.

At her request with a wink, Klaus peeled his shirt off and she fanned herself which made him grin. She slicked up her hands with sunscreen and then she covered him in it. The sun wouldn't do much to him, but in the short term he could get red. It was a habit she hadn't broken and her hands were all over him. He couldn't complain. It wasn't as good as one of her massages though. Then it was his turn and she looked incredible in her pale blue bikini with interesting cutouts near her hips. He ran his hands all over her skin. "We should have done in this in private," he whispered. "Next time," she whispered back.

Taking the towels towards the water, they walked to the paddle boarding vendor. They signed up and paid, Caroline's treat for Klaus, and were given the basics. A wet suit was optional, but they were vampires after all and they decided not to get them.

Klaus was freakishly good at it, getting up easily with good balance. Caroline was a little more unsteady on her feet, but she took a few deep breaths. She could do it. She was a former cheerleader after all. Klaus paddled close by and gave her a few instructions, advising her to bend her legs more, and she was up soon after. She blew him a kiss when she got up and then they were off. It was an amazing rush. There was so much they could see, including the mansions looking down on the water from the cliffs above.

It was a hard workout too.

Klaus looked like he could paddle for days and she couldn't resist checking out how his abs moved while he paddled. Yum. "Way to stroke it, Klaus," she called to him and she just knew he was rolling his eyes at her behind his sunglasses and it made her laugh. She thought of a thousand more "stroking" comments, but bit her tongue, saving them for later.

Klaus stayed closed by her side and they talked about the things they saw. They were out on the water for almost two hours, which was a lot, especially for beginners. "How are you doing, sweetheart? I could use some water."

"I'm going to be sore tomorrow. I'm dying for a break, but I really like this. I feel like a native," she said as they steered back towards the shore, jumping into the cold water when it wasn't too deep. It was a welcome relief from their exertion. They returned the boards and oars, sitting out on their towels to warm up and dry off as they each had some water and the snacks she packed, completely prepared.

As they laid down after reapplying the sunscreen, they talked about all the things that had been going on, holding hands between them on the sand. They talked on the phone all the time, but it was nice to see the other person actually in person. She told him about her paper. He told her more about his burgeoning interest in real estate. They decided to visit the Getty Museum the following day.

They used the outdoor showers and then changed into their second casual outfit.

"What's next on the agenda, Caroline?"

"Step 2. The Santa Monica Pier. People at school keep telling me I have to go. I'm not sure if you'll like it, but they have food and rides. It's very traditional. It sounds like something Hope would like."

"I'll let you know if the humans get to me," he said, looking forward to getting a refreshing snack from the vein while he was there if nothing else.

The pier was packed. There were neon lights and Klaus was amendable to the things she wanted to do, even though he never would ordinarily do them. He won her a small stuffed frog that she thought was great. He wanted to keep going for the grand prize, but she told him she actually didn't want a huge stuffed animal. They snacked and rode the ferris wheel where Klaus made out with her, so they went on it again. They rode the rollercoaster where she hid in Klaus' shoulder, occasionally peeking and screaming. On the spinning rides, she was great, putting her hands up in the air, trying to go faster. Klaus started to look a little green from them, not a fan.

"Thanks for being a good sport, Klaus," she said as they walked back to the car after he had a bloody snack. "It means a lot to me. I know that's not your idea of fun."

"I preferred the paddle boarding," he admitted, "but I liked the ride where we kissed." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"One more stop on our California date and this will make it all worth it," she teased, building it up.

He quirked a brow at her. She drove them back towards her apartment and stopped in a somewhat sketchy neighborhood. It was fully dark, but people were still out, especially since the weather was fantastic.

With a smile, Caroline led him to one of her surprise finds in Los Angeles. "Klaus, we ate really well at that restaurant, but this place? You're going to die," she promised and led him to a food truck that had a line of twenty people waiting. They served the best Mexican food she ever had in her life and she was a frequent visitor. With their workout on the paddle boards? They deserved it.

"It smells good," he admitted, never having eaten from a food truck before. He wouldn't say he was a snob, but he could be kind of a snob. She loved food trucks once she'd given them a chance. They were cheap and delicious. Perfect for a college student on the go.

When they reached the counter, Caroline ordered all of their specials, occasionally more than one for certain items, getting a huge bag of food. With a big grin, she grabbed Klaus' hand. She wanted to eat it right there, but they were so close to her place that she drove them home and they raced up the stairs with all their things.

"The finale," she said, pulling out a bottle of tequila and a six-pack of Corona with limes, either option working perfectly with the food. They sat on the floor as she brought out each item, inhaling deeply to get all the smells, mouth watering. They started with the beers as they dug into the food.

Klaus groaned when the first bite hit his tastebuds and his eyes fluttered.

The soft taco he picked first wasn't fancy. He figured it was a good option since Caroline got so many of them. It had steak, pickled onion, red cabbage, and a slice of avocado that he could see and maybe more, but it was unbelievable. Spicy, salty, sweet, and sour. It was the perfect bite.

"I know," she agreed with a laugh at him. His reactions to things were getting bigger, the more he opened up to her. He wouldn't have done that a year or two ago, but he could tell her and show her what he really thought without being concerned about his image or reputation or being vulnerable. It was awesome. He was a hedonist and she loved it. "I found it a few weeks ago and I haven't been the same."

"Caroline, this is incredible," he moaned, using his finger to wipe off an errant crumb from her mouth before sucking it into his mouth, which made her squirm. "Thank you, sweetheart, for the wonderful date. Do I sound like a Californian?"

"Um, no, not with that accent, but I love you just as you are," she said, leaning in to kiss him. "Thanks, Klaus, for being the best date ever."

"You're welcome," he chirped. She laughed and he kissed her smiling mouth, before going back to the food. "I love you, too."


	2. L is for Leather Pants

"Yes!" Caroline yelled when she saw the texted picture from Klaus, standing up on her bed and cheering. There were a few dance moves involved, eyes glued to the phone screen. Her blonde hair flew around her head as she gave in to her excited impulses. It was happening! Immediately, she called him. "Finally putting your money where your mouth is. Or, well, putting your ass where it belongs…in leather!"

Klaus sighed and it made her laugh with glee. "You did not win fair and square, but I did tacitly agree to your win, so I am resigned to this."

"You look amazing. I love that hot body in the black leather, Klaus," she sang, sitting crosslegged on her bed with a bounce, shifting all the papers strewn around her.

Klaus sent her a photo of himself in leather pants.

It was about time and the year deadline was almost up. It was already May and he really should have picked a cooler month. It was going to get hot in those bad boys. The leather looked soft and buttery. Those were high quality leather pants he managed to find again. They were probably really expensive. She couldn't stop smiling. Caroline had finals she was writing and cramming for, so the break was perfect. "You're going to have to keep proving you're wearing them, so…in the next picture, I want to see your butt in them, Klaus."

"Caroline!"

"Klaus, we all have our things that we like," she told him innocently. "I happen to really like your butt. Is that a crime?" she said with a giggle, brushing some hair out of her eyes. She wished she could see him. "Hey, you like my leather pants." She flopped back on her bed, looking up at the ceiling. It was still bright out, but the sun would already have set in New Orleans.

"You know I do," he said softly, "but I like you in anything…or even better in nothing."

She smiled. Vampires were horny. Sue her. When sex was as good as it was with Klaus, the waiting was hard, but totally worth it and she would be seeing him soon. "Where did you go in them? Did anyone say anything? Oh my gosh, has Hope seen them?" She should feel bad making Hope see her dad in leather pants, but she was young enough not to be too traumatized, Caroline thought with a grin that wouldn't leave her face. How did he know to brighten her day so much when the pressure of exams was getting tough?

Klaus smirked and settled comfortably in bed, rearranging a blanket. It felt empty without her. He was in his bedroom where he got privacy for the call with the spelled doors. "Hope has not seen them, but I think she's a little young to comment on them." Caroline laughed. "I went to the art supply store and fit right in." Caroline laughed again, picturing a store full of the artsy types with their leather pants. In her head, a lot of them had man buns too at the back of their heads. She couldn't wait to go with him and see it for herself. "I only got comments from Kol, but he was just jealous."

Kol had gotten a few clever wisecracks in, Klaus had to admit, expecting nothing less from him, but there was a time when Kol wore leather pants as well. Klaus reminded him and suggested that Davina would like to see a painting or two of Kol in them from back in the old days. It wasn't the first time the Mikaelsons wore leather pants after all, but it was the first time in many centuries when so many alternatives were available. Kol continued with his quips, but the threat worked, they were less snarky than when they started.

"Yeah, I bet he was," she agreed smugly and he smiled. "Elijah?"

"Not a fan, sweetheart."

"Ugh," she scoffed. "This is why he's not part of the fan club, Klaus. He remains my nemesis."

They talked for a while, trading "I love yous," and then said goodnight. Caroline had to get back to work and Klaus was going to bed.

Two days later, Caroline got the next shot with the leather pants and Klaus obliged her by showing his ass in the leather pants, facing away from the camera. It looked like he was in Rousseau's. Caroline died laughing. She knew it meant that someone had to take it for him which made it even better. It wasn't a selfie like the first one. She had a feeling it would be Marcel, who was much kinder to Klaus than some of the others. She would have loved to have been there when Klaus requested the photo.

Thank you, she texted back. That photo makes writing my paper a lot less painful. Look at that ass! Love you!

Over the weekend, the third day of leather pants wearing in May was completed. Only 7 more times to go.

"I'm so proud of you, babe. You look incredible as always and Hope is getting so big," she said when he picked up the phone. He was holding up Hope in the picture, who had a big smile on her face, not offended by Klaus' pants apparently. They looked beautiful together. "You're doing it fast. What's been the reaction?"

"I have been getting some catcalls, sweetheart, but I take that opportunity to deal with them," he said smugly. It was quite satisfying. Targets for his attention presenting themselves gave him a chance to exert his superiority over them. Win-win.

"That's my man," she said, tucking some hair behind her ear. "Does this mean after the month is over you'll keep wearing them?"

"They are comfortable, but bloody hot. I think I'd only wear them on special occasions for you, sweetheart. Anniversaries, birthdays, those sorts of things." She giggled and he smiled. "What are you doing?"

"Getting a very late lunch. I'm starving." She shifted her bag on her shoulder and switched ears to open a door. "Only four more days of classes for the year. I finished two papers and have two exams and one more paper to go. I can do it," she said, giving herself a pep talk. "What are you doing?" She was tired, but she'd been working hard all year and it was down to the wire for the semester. There was a light at the end of the tunnel and Klaus, her friends and family, and New Orleans waited for her at the end.

"I'm not doing much at the moment, but I have no doubt that you are doing wonderfully."

"Thanks for the support, Klaus. Some finals will be easier than others, but I have a schedule to stick to."

He imagined a poster of some kind, colorful and fully detailed, hung on a wall to be reviewed constantly to see how she was doing. She had it under control and he admired her dedication. "How's your supply of highlighters?"

"I hope they make it," she said very seriously, worried about them holding out, and he smirked. Her voice got softer. "I'm going to see you really soon, Klaus. We'll have the whole summer together. That and wanting to get good grades is getting me through this."

"It's what makes these pictures bearable, Caroline," he said softly back and she was warmed by his words, silly and sweet.

"I love you."

"I love you, too. I'll talk to you later," he said and then they ended the call, agreeing to talk again before he went to bed.

"Nice pants, pretty boy," Enzo said with a smirk as he helped himself to some of Klaus' bourbon, walking into the Mikaelson living room just as Klaus set down his phone.

Klaus didn't rise to the bait, but he held his own glass out and Enzo filled it. If he could handle it from Kol, he could certainly handle it from Enzo. Klaus was glad those two hadn't become too close. Together, they would be too much. "Where's Rebekah?"

"Having dinner with Bonnie, Marcel, and Josh. I was not invited," he said, slightly miffed. "Now I'm here with you. Do the pants make noise when you walk?" he asked seriously.

Klaus ignored the question, but no, they didn't. He made sure before he left the store. "Would you like to go out for a drink, Enzo? I'm sick of these walls."

"It gives me tingles when you ask me out, gorgeous. Let's go then."

They each finished their drinks quickly and headed out. They returned to the martini bar next door to where Klaus and Caroline's apartment had been.

"If I buy you enough drinks, will you ride the bull next door?"

Klaus laughed at that one. "There is only one way to find out. It's about time you started to buy me alcohol after all of mine you've had."

The two handsome men received a lot of attention from ladies and a few gentlemen. When Klaus went to get to the next round, he was flirted with by a variety of beautiful people. He politely let them know he wasn't interested. Inside he was as smug as could be, revealing it only to Enzo when he returned to his seat, just by giving him that big Mikaelson grin with the dimples all over the place.

Enzo had taken a picture of Klaus surrounded by the crowd getting drinks and sent it to Caroline.

E: I think it's the pants. He's usually not so popular. He's stealing my thunder, Goldilocks.

A few minutes later, he received a response.

C: He's the hunkiest of hunks. Keep the handsy ones away and I'll put in a good word with Bex. Say hi to my babe. Tell him he can't cry because he's missing me. The rule is no crying in leather pants after all. Be good and have fun.

He smiled when he got the response and held up his phone for Klaus to see. Klaus wiggled his brows at Enzo and leaned back in his seat with his drink. He loved the trust Caroline had in him. She wasn't jealous and she loved him. He loved that. She was amazing.

"Is there a reason why you keep wearing leather pants? Do you have a leather fetish I'm unaware of?" Enzo asked, taking a sip of his martini.

Klaus chuckled and took a drink before starting his story. "I dared to steal Caroline's highlighter." Enzo gasped and Klaus nodded. "Exactly right, mate. She told me she could get it back from me in 2 minutes. I am The Original Hybrid and couldn't let that challenge go unopposed of course. It's not in my nature. I play to win." He paused, smirking at the memory of Caroline chasing him around. "We made a bet…and she won. This is my punishment. I have to wear leather pants for 10 days in the same month."

"She's great," Enzo said with a laugh, loving the idea, and they clinked glasses. Klaus told him how Caroline pretended to be injured, slipping the highlighter out from under his nose. Enzo approved. Klaus being more concerned about her than his ego was why he thought Klaus and Caroline made a great couple and it was the same for Caroline. Once she got over Klaus and his past…and sometimes present…she didn't care what people thought of them. She loved him and he loved her. They were opposites and the same all in one. Enzo thought Caroline definitely changed after her humanity went off and on again, but in positive ways. She took more risks in the things that didn't matter and paid closer attention to the things that did.

Klaus and Enzo had a good relationship. They were tied together by their relationships with their significant others, but even without them, Klaus actually liked Enzo and Enzo actually liked Klaus. They spoke of their experiences, knowing it would be held in confidence, and while Enzo didn't have as long of a history, they had more in common than initially thought. It was easier for Klaus to open up to Enzo because Enzo wasn't leery of him and his reputation, immediately recognizing Klaus as someone he could be friends with. Enzo judged Klaus on what he did and not what he'd heard. Klaus liked that. Klaus also appreciated how Enzo had come through during the battle with Dahlia and so far, he treated Rebekah with respect and love. He was a great friend to Caroline, sticking with her through thick and thin.

They liked a lot of the same things. Klaus still didn't like video games, but they liked watching violent action movies which made them laugh. They both liked their reputations for being "bad boys." They both liked to smirk at other people and pretend that their girlfriends didn't have them wrapped around their little fingers. They both liked to taste bourbons and listen to music. They both liked art, although Klaus was the artist and Enzo was the admirer. Enzo was bit of a secret foodie and Klaus liked going out to dinner with him when their favorite blondes were otherwise occupied or together as a double date. Enzo was even cooking more at his apartment or the Mikaelson mansion, asking Klaus for his opinion when Rebekah wasn't objective enough. They of course both loved Caroline, Rebekah, and even Hope. Enzo appreciated the friendship the Mikaelsons and Marcel extended to him. He earned it during his help with Dahlia, but he didn't mind and he fell more and more in love with Rebekah and the city of New Orleans. The family loved him back, teasing him about his bromance with Klaus that he took in his mellow way.

After the martini bar, they made their way to the blues club they went to the year before with Caroline. The music was good and they always had plenty of whiskey on hand. The conversation never slowed and they amused each other. The compelled a heckler, playfully shoving each other to be the one who got to do it, but Klaus won, like he usually did. "Except when it comes to highlighters," Enzo reminded him with a smirk.

They left the bar drunk and quite happy, having a good time with drinks, music, and laughter. Klaus pretended not to notice that Enzo walked into Rebekah's room next to his own. While he was behaving more like a rational adult, it didn't mean he was ready to think about his sister having a lover despite her being with Enzo for almost a year. He was a believer in pretending it wasn't happening, but was very thankful for the spelled rooms.

The following evening, Klaus stayed in. He had a painting he was close to completing. He would be getting Hope the following day and was a few minutes from calling Caroline for one of their scheduled video calls. From his studio, he could hear that Elijah had returned and that Rebekah and Enzo were also roaming around the house.

He went into the kitchen for a simple dinner his housekeeper made. It was waiting in the fridge for him. He really should give her a raise. All he had to do was microwave it.

What he saw there made him laugh and laugh. He clutched his stomach at what he saw.

"I don't know what's so funny, Mikaelson," Enzo said with his nose in the air as he picked up a bowl of ice cream with two spoons.

"Stay right there," Klaus ordered. That was why he liked Enzo so much. Klaus pulled out his phone and took one picture after the other as Enzo ignored him and went upstairs. "Caroline is going to love this."

"Well," Enzo snarked as he continued upstairs, "Rebekah loves it too."

That had Klaus laughing again and he was still laughing as he called Caroline on her burner phone. He never knew how handy it would be to have two phones. They both kept theirs for sentimental reasons.

"Sweetheart, I'm about to send you a text that you will love. Ready?"

Caroline smiled. Klaus laughing had her heart fluttering. Odds were high his laughter had something to do with blood, but she was ready for whatever it was. "Ready."

Klaus sent the picture text to her regular phone and it popped up a few seconds later as Klaus waited for her reaction.

Caroline laughed as she stared at it, trying to make sense of it. She was a little punchy from all the late night studying, so it wasn't hard to make her laugh, but that picture was one she'd always cherish. "Is….that…Enzo? What is he wearing?"

Klaus smiled, feeling his heart flutter when he heard her, and put his food in the microwave. "I've started a trend, thanks to you, sweetheart."

Caroline's stomach hurt and she wiped tears from her eyes. Enzo looked great in the leather pants, he was a great looking guy, but that he was following Klaus' example, especially when Klaus got some extra attention absolutely cracked her up. Enzo was shameless and it was one of the things she loved about him. She could totally picture the opposite thing happening too, where Enzo got attention in leather pants which would make Klaus get some of his own. One was a great friend and the other had her heart.

"He also said that Rebekah loves them," Klaus added with a laugh that had Caroline going again.

"That is awesome. When I'm home, will you wear them together for me?"

"I don't think so, sweetheart," he said with a smile, pulling out his food. "You'd have to win another bet, otherwise I only wear my leather for you, without any coordinating friends."

She grinned. "I love when you talk dirty to me, Klaus."

He chuckled and she sat up. "I have to run to the bathroom, but I'll call you in ten minutes. I can't wait to see that face! Love you."

"Love you, too," he said with a smile, also sending the picture to Marcel who he knew would enjoy it.

When he got to the second floor, Rebekah's bedroom door was closed. He called her on his phone, one of the drawbacks of the spelled door. "Can I come in?" he asked with his food in his hand.

Rebekah opened her door. Enzo was on her bed, eating the ice cream. They were watching a movie together. There was something Klaus had been thinking about and he wanted to broach it.

"Enzo, mate, when Rebekah's off to California, what do you say to joining Marcel and I on a boy's trip of our own? Kol's staying for Davina's prom." It made Klaus smirk, although he creeped on Caroline's own prom, so he understood the impulse.

Rebekah narrowed her eyes at her brother. Somehow, something would go incredibly wrong, especially with that group. She didn't buy into those innocent dimples of her brother's at all. However, she was going to California with Bonnie to see Caroline and that would drive Klaus insane, since he wasn't invited. That was just a side benefit, because she just really wanted to go on a girl's trip with her friends.

"I'm in," Enzo said with a smirk to Rebekah who smiled at him. As long as everyone came home alive and if they didn't do anything permanent, she'd deal with it.

"Bring the pants," Klaus advised with an evil grin. "Goodnight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one will be continued in the next drabble! (Drabble is a loose description. These all end up being so long.)


	3. Is for Instagram

Rebekah spotted it first because she was taller. She looked at Bonnie by her side. "I see her and she's made signs for us."

Bonnie grinned and by peeking between travelers in front of her, she also spotted the signs Caroline was holding up over her head.

"Bonnie! Bex!" Caroline yelled, holding up the sheets of paper in her hands. Then they were there and she was giving them hugs. She presented each of them with the signs with their names on them. "My highlighters were dying and this was their last effort. Treasure them," she solemnly, giving each girl their own. The signs were plain white paper with one name written on each, decorated in various colors and patterns. "I'm so excited you guys are here. I missed you and we're really doing this."

They smiled at Caroline, tired from their trip, but excited. They hadn't been to visit her at all yet, but they were about to change that after a year of talking about it. They were each much more settled than they were the night they ate pizza and got drunk in the MIkaelson mansion.

"Tell me it's not humid," Bonnie asked, shifting her bag on her shoulder, as they made their way outside.

Caroline smiled and led them to her car. It wasn't humid at all and the sunshine was warm with clear blue skies, if you ignored the smog. It was what a southern California day should be like. "What do you guys want to do? Are you hungry? How was your flight? Tell me everything."

Bonnie and Rebekah filled her in on the quiet flight. They were thirsty and couldn't wait to walk around and stretch, being cooped up for so long wasn't fun.

"The boys are leaving today too. My brother's so petty," Rebekah complained when they arrived at Caroline's apartment building, waiting for the elevator door to open. "We leave. They leave."

"On the bright side," Caroline said, tipping her head to the side, "since they're going now, that means they'll be back when we're there and not leaving later. I can't wait to see them!"

"We'll have a much better time anyway," Bonnie said confidently, setting her bag down. Then she got a gleam in her eye that both Rebekah and Caroline very much approved of. "Let's post all the pictures to Instagram."

"They will be scandalous. Scandalous pictures, Bonnie," Caroline agreed with a grin and gave another hug to each girl, so happy they came to see her. "Klaus will go crazy."

"Or try to one up us," Rebekah said with a smile as she took the glass of water Caroline offered. "They're bringing their leather pants."

Caroline cracked up. "Bonnie, did you hear that Enzo bought leather pants after Klaus got his?" Bonnie smirked. Those two were made for each other. "Klaus lost a bet to me where he has to wear leather pants 10 days in one month. He only has 7 more times to go."

"Enzo's a moron, but he's a moron I love," Rebekah said with a sigh that made the other two grin.

Caroline showed them around her place. She decided to leave her apartment as is over the summer. A friend she trusted would be checking in every week to be sure nothing weird was happening, but she'd be back in three months anyway and she didn't want to move out all over again just to return. Her finals were completed the day before with the last paper submitted. She thought she did well on all of them. For study breaks, she packed the clothes she wanted to bring to New Orleans for the summer, limiting it to two huge bags, and cleaned out the food from her fridge. She also made sure to get time outside and keep up with her gym routine as much as possible, still watching herself for signs of not maintaining a balance that had become so crucial to her success and happiness. Having a rigid schedule helped her, boosting her confidence.

The first stop with the girls was the beach. They loved it. New Orleans didn't have a beach despite being on the water and Mystic Falls, Virginia wasn't close to the ocean at all.

Their first Instagram post went up on Caroline's page. They decided she was their best representative since driving Klaus insane was fun and he might not see the ones that Rebekah or Bonnie posted. The photo was of the three women with big smiles, little bikinis, and the ocean right behind them. "School's out for summer" was the caption.

Caroline looked at her two friends to go over their itinerary. She checked her phone and made notes as they sat on their towels.

"Tonight we go out here and look fabulous, obviously. I'm thinking shots. Lots of shots, but not too much to make tomorrow miserable. Tomorrow Las Vegas!"

"Can one of us get married there?" Bonnie asked and then she looked over at them from her magazine, trying to think of ways to make it a really memorable trip. "Oh, I guess that would be me." She was the only single one after all. "There's driving Klaus crazy and then there's driving Klaus crazy," she said with a grin that made Caroline wiggle her brows at her.

"Maybe we can crash a wedding or be witnesses at someone else's wedding," Caroline offered, thinking that would be fun. "Bex? Any ideas or requests?"

"Can we go to one of those male strip shows? The sketchier, the better…for pictures, I mean, not that I would want to go, just because," she rambled as the others rolled their eyes at her.

"I love my strippers," Caroline agreed with a shrug as she made a note. "I want to try my hand at the slot machines. If I win, I'm going shopping."

"We're staying at a nice hotel, right, Caroline? I want to see the fountains, too."

"A test run for our next visit, Bex," Bonnie reminded her with a grin. Las Vegas needed to be seen in more than one night, but it was just a stop on their road trip.

"Our hotel is really nice. It's on the Strip. Ok, the day next is the Grand Canyon, spending that night in Phoenix. The day after that we'll be in Sante Fe, New Mexico. It's supposed to be beautiful and I found the cutest hotel. The next day will be all car, so we'll have to make do with what we find from Sante Fe until Austin, but that's our longest stretch. Austin should be fun and hipster. From Austin, we'll drive home. Sound good?"

"I can't tell you how much I need this, Care," Bonnie said as she laid her head on her arms. "A real vacation. Some girl time where no one is in mortal danger? It's so rare. Finals sucked, but I think I did ok. One year to go." Bonnie was a chemistry major, surprising Caroline who thought she'd follow in her grandmother's footsteps, but understanding ingredients down to the smallest level and how changing one thing would create a reaction fascinated Bonnie. She wasn't sure what she'd do with a chemistry degree, but she could work for a drug company, be a teacher, anything. There were a lot of options.

"One year to go," Caroline agreed, setting her phone down. "Ooh, look at that girl's bikini. One wrong move with the sunscreen and she'll have the weirdest tan lines."

Rebekah flipped onto her back to soak in the rays. "What were we supposed to talk about? Movies, clothes, and what? Shoes?"

"TV shows?" Bonnie asked with a grin.

"Hey," Caroline cut in, sitting up to see them both, "mock me if you must, but we're here doing it." They smiled at her. Her voice got softer. "That night meant a lot to me and I know I wasn't a good friend when I was gone that whole first semester, not staying in touch, but I felt like I had to. When I came back, you both welcomed me with open arms. I didn't feel like I was out of the loop even though I was and it meant a lot to me. You didn't exclude me. Thank you. I love you guys.

She reached out her hands to them and they squeezed hers in return. It was a conversation she'd been meaning to have when they had time together.

"Care, you've been my friend for a long time, but this Caroline is one I love with all my heart. She's strong and confident, yet still sweet and willing to help anyone who needs it. I'm not going to let things pull us apart, no way. You're my girl, girl," Bonnie said, giving Caroline a sweet smile.

Rebekah agreed. "It's not easy for me to make friends, Klaus used to make sure of it, and I used to get jealous when anyone paid attention to my brothers. Self sabotage is a family trait you know, but Caroline, you were there for all of us. You can still drive me insane," she said with a big grin, "but you have a good heart and aren't a pushover. I know why my brother loves you." It made Caroline smile. Then she turned to Bonnie. "You too, Bonnie. Having you in New Orleans has been nice, especially to get away from all the guys. You're a good friend and we always have a good time together." Bonnie gave her a huge smile. It was true, they had gotten close and hung out in the city just the two of them more than either would have guessed. "Ok, now that we talked about our feelings, can we get in the water?"

They laughed and got up, running into the waves that tried to push them down.

"I've got it," Bonnie said with a dirty grin when they took a picture after they'd gotten under the water, getting their hair wet. "You should use the hashtag 'getting wet with my girlfriends.'"

"Bonnie Bennett!" Caroline yelped, although she totally used it, posting it to her Instagram right away. Her account was private with only a few people having access.

Bonnie gave her a stare. She knew Caroline way better than to fall for that shocked look. "Excuse me, Caroline? What was that dirty joke you told me the other day? Your mind is at least as dirty as mine." Caroline grinned. "Who is always trying to get details of my sex life and tells me way too much about Klaus? Yoga is meant to clear the mind and strengthen the body, not to learn new ways to have sex with your boyfriend."

Caroline threw her head back in laughter. It was true.

"Is there a sex life to talk about?" Rebekah asked with a quirked brow that had Bonnie splashing her as they all laughed at the teasing, even Bonnie.

"I don't kiss and tell. I'm magic, Bex," Bonnie said with a big smile as she slicked her hair back. With a swing of her hips, she sashayed to the beach. She looked good and she knew it. She'd gotten into yoga in New Orleans and watched her body change. She'd gotten a haircut and pedicure after finals, her treat to herself, and she looked amazing. She also felt better than ever. Being in New Orleans was great. There were witches to confer with and be part of a bigger community. School was hard, but doable. She got to see Davina all the time, plus the rest of the gang. It was her time and unlike the others, she had one life to live, not countless ones.

Caroline and Rebekah smiled at one another because heads turned up and down the beach to watch Bonnie make her way back to her towel. She certainly had plenty of admirers both in New Orleans and now at the beach in California.

They met Bonnie back on the sand and dug into snacks Caroline brought as they let the sun warm them up, people-watching and enjoying the weather.

"Oh, we've got some hits," Caroline remarked as she picked up her phone. She read the messages out loud to the girls, also seeing that Klaus sent her a text she waited to read. "Elena says we look hot and she misses us." The friendship between Caroline and Elena was still fragile, but they kept in touch. Elena was graduating in a few weeks, a year ahead of Caroline and Bonnie due to their breaks, and they were going to Mystic Falls to see her. Klaus wasn't crazy about her coming back to New Orleans and leaving again right away, but it was a short trip and Bonnie was going with her. It wasn't like he wanted to see Elena graduate. "Marcel says we're looking good and wants to know if he can join us and ditch Daddy and Enzo," Caroline read with a laugh.

Then Caroline saw the text from Klaus that made her grin. It just said: Caroline. She knew that meant he saw the pictures and she was traumatizing him. She loved him so much, which is what her text to him said.

.

.

.

Klaus was at the airport when he got Caroline's text, making him smile. They hadn't even gone anywhere yet, but the girl's trip was already driving him nuts. He wanted to be there with her on her adventures, but he knew she was spending all summer with him and she needed her friendships like he needed his as well.

Enzo looked at his phone and laughed. "Naughty girls," he said, holding his phone up to Marcel and Klaus as they sat in the boarding area, checking out the pictures Caroline had posted. The other two had already seen them. "Marcel, no, you can't join them," he said with a scowl, reading Marcel's post. "Can we look forward to almost a week of this? Scantily clad women showing off all the fun they're having?" He paused. "Wait, what am I saying, can we?" he asked with an excited grin.

"We can do better," Marcel promised, leaning back in his seat, once again confident in his skills. He'd help the poor guys he was going with. They needed him.

Klaus rolled his eyes with a grin and Enzo smirked at Marcel's confidence.

Their boarding call came over the PA and they got on the plane, first class of course. Enzo gripped the arm rests, still not enjoying flying, and Marcel distracted him with stories of what they should do when they got to their destination.

Klaus sat across the aisle from them, the seat next to him occupied by a businessman using his smartphone. "I will agree to do a quarter of those things," Klaus said with a smile and called the flight attendant over, getting Enzo another drink. He needed it. Marcel just grinned, hoping to get Klaus to try new things since he'd want to show Caroline that he was having fun too and not moping around.

They landed in sunny Miami, Florida, their destination for a long weekend of fun with the boys.

The trio of gorgeous guys strutted out of the airport and slipped on their sunglasses, certainly making an impression on those around them, setting tongues wagging. They pretended not to notice, but they totally did and puffed out their chests, each one believing they were the one causing the reaction and not the other two.

Marcel smiled at a young woman standing around and she agreed to take a picture of them. It came out great and Marcel posted it to his own Instagram page. He knew the girls would see it and he was more likely to document their trip than the other two who weren't as into social media. He captioned it: "So it begins. Bienvenidos a Miami."

Their South Beach hotel was glamorous and high end. The outside was painted pale blue and it was right on the water. While the girls were going to share a hotel room, rotating between who would share a bed in the two bedroom suites, the guys each got their own room, each picky enough to need to their own space.

Before dinner, they escaped to the hotel's pool overlooking the ocean. It was decadent and watching the palm trees sway in the cloudless sky was very relaxing. They took a dip and had the drinks coming non-stop to their chairs. The other people were all tanned and clearly took care of their bodies. It was a little much, but extravagance was to be expected on vacation. Marcel took a selfie with Enzo and Klaus laying on chaise lounges behind him. "Before," he titled the shot, hoping to remember to get an "After" from what he hoped would be a fun night out.

He was right. It was a fun night out. The guys got cleaned up. Marcel reminded them of the dress codes, so they each had on slacks with button down shirts, looking especially good. Marcel was ready to make new friends and his smiles got them into one of Miami's hottest clubs. They got a VIP booth and settled in for a night of drinking. Marcel danced enough for the others, they told him, when he came back after meeting lovely ladies. Enzo and Klaus had sent off a few admirers of their own. The three guys people-watched and tried to exhaust the bar's alcohol supply. They luckily were all happy drunks that night, who made each other laugh, and drinking from the vein near the bathroom kept them buzzing. Delicious.

Over the course of the next few days, both groups had fun. Marcel got his "After" photo with the three of them hungover at breakfast not looking well at all. Marcel had also been able to get Enzo and Klaus out on a boat. They went deep sea fishing. Klaus taught Marcel and Enzo how to paddle board after his trip with Caroline, which made her beam with pride when she saw the photos. Marcel got photos of the guys in their hilarious moments, like when Enzo and Klaus each wore their leather pants on different nights and basically sweated to death in them.

Klaus got a photo of Marcel finding a dive bar that he did karaoke in. "Vampire Idol" was the title for the post. Klaus actually sang karaoke which blew Caroline's mind when she saw the video, but all he did was sing "Tequila" where he had one line in the entire song, which cracked her up. Little Havana was great and they binged on cigars, certainly something the ladies wouldn't have liked. They went to a professional baseball game, enjoying a luxury box. They spent a lot of time on the beach, but even more time with a glass of alcohol in their hands.

There was only one tiny little bar fight…that Enzo accidentally started…by trying to get through to the bathroom, disturbing an angry drunk guy's drink. It was unintentional.

Fortunately or rather unfortunately, Marcel loved it and took photos as Enzo and Klaus got into the fracas, both keeping their supernatural status mostly under wraps, veins and fangs staying hidden, as they took care of it before it could spread far. It only lasted a few minutes, ending before Marcel could put his phone down, or so he said. Marcel got a picture of the guys throwing punches and their victory grins, posting it right away to his page. None of them were thinking clearly about the photos because the phone rang seconds later.

"Klaus!"

"Sweetheart," he cooed, shooting daggers at Marcel. A little discretion would have gone a long way.

"Don't you give him that look."

Klaus' head was on a swivel. Where was she? "Where are you?" he asked, wiping his hand on his jeans. His hand hurt, but he felt great. A little violence certainly improved his disposition.

"Not there, but I know you. Leave Marcel alone." Marcel got a big grin on his face and mouthed, "Listen to mom." Klaus rolled his eyes, but he was amused as Caroline continued, "Tell him next time to put his phone down and help out." Klaus gave Marcel the smuggest smile as he pointed at the phone. He mouthed, "Listen to mom" too. "Are you ok? Was anyone hurt?" Caroline was concerned when she saw the photos, stepping out of the hotel room. The ladies were getting ready to go to to dinner. Klaus and Enzo looked ok in the picture, but it gave her a knot in her stomach. She knew Klaus would be fine of course, but she still worried about him. She couldn't help it. She loved him.

"No one was killed or permanently disabled, if that's what you're asking. Everyone walked away," he explained. Then he quickly added, "I'm fine though, Caroline. I'm indestructible you know."

Then he told her a very terse version of how the fight started and how it ended because she asked. Her own imagination and the pictures on Instagram filled in the details.

"How much did you love it?" she asked slyly when her heart rate calmed down, learning it was a minor dispute.

"You don't want to hear about how I quickly handled the situation with my razor sharp skills and protected your dear friend Enzo, sweetheart, without breaking a sweat," he cooed as she laughed, unintentionally entertained by his smug disposition. She didn't enjoy the violence, but if everyone was ok and they weren't the instigators, she accepted it. "Or do you?" he asked hopefully.

"So you loved it," she concluded as she rolled her eyes with a smile. She figured that was the case. "Be safe and try to finish your vacation without any more violence. I'd appreciate it. I worry and I'm too young for frown lines. I love you, Klaus."

"I will try to keep the others in line for you. I love you too, Caroline."

The guys created great memories and more stories to share, always trying to one up one another in the storytelling. By the end of their long weekend in Miami, Marcel had posted a ton of pictures of their time that got sassy comments from the girls as they popped up. Even Kol and Davina popped up on Instagram to post comments for both groups and they added their own prom photos. Marcel was proud of Davina and was a little disappointed he hadn't been there to see her in person.

The women had amazing adventures. They took photos as guests at a Vegas wedding and at the strip show Rebekah wanted to see. The male dancers were certainly ripped and they even convinced Rebekah to get a lap dance. It cracked Bonnie and Caroline up. The photo was great! Rebekah's face in it was a mixture of fascination and being creeped out by the performer. Caroline carefully considered how a lap dance given by a guy was different from one given by a woman. She tried to talk to the dancer about it, but Bonnie dragged her away. Caroline posted a picture of the Grand Canyon and wrote that her love for Klaus couldn't even fit inside. It was too small, which got her a lovely text and later call from him.

Caroline, Bonnie, and Rebekah explored the southwest part of the US, stopping at national parks where they passed them and eating amazing food. The landscape was full of reds, oranges, and browns. It was so unique and the sunsets were absolutely stunning. Caroline thought Klaus would have loved it for inspiration for his art. They picked up turquoise jewelry, each one of them, to commemorate their trip together. They visited dive bars and fancy restaurants. A hot air balloon ride in New Mexico was an amazing moment. So was Caroline accidentally slipping off a curb in her high heels when she was talking about her vampire ninja ways again in Phoenix. She was fine, but it cracked the others up at her timing as always. Austin was a highlight they wanted to visit again.

They laughed until they cried, were amazed at the world, and became even closer friends. They shared their dreams and plans for the summer. They laughed at Marcel's posts and the comments the guys left on their photos. It was an awesome road trip they couldn't wait to repeat sooner rather than later.

"Klaus!" Caroline yelled when they finally arrived in New Orleans, dropping Bonnie off at her apartment first, then racing inside the Mikaelson house. "Klaus!" she yelled again, peeking around doors, not seeing him in any of the rooms on the first floor. Rebekah followed inside at a slower pace, lugging her bag inside.

Whipping open his door, Caroline found him in his bedroom and she leapt on top of him, smothering him in kisses before he knew it, until she laid a big kiss on his lips. Then she hugged him, laying down on his chest, shoving his tablet aside. "Babe."

His arms held her tight, finally having her there. He'd gotten back from Miami a few days earlier and had dropped Hope off with Hayley that afternoon. "Caroline. You're here, sweetheart," he whispered, keeping her head close to his. She was finally there. "Did you have fun? I loved the photos." He paused for a moment, his hand stilling on her back. "Maybe love isn't the right word."

She smiled and pushed up to sit on top of him, wanting to see his beautiful face. "What? You didn't?"

He grinned at her teasing, keeping his fingers on her hips. She looked incredible with the big smile on her face and flushed cheeks. She was happy to be there and he could see it. He loved her so much. "I liked seeing you, but I did not like the ones with the guys ogling you in the background."

"I wonder if Bonnie and Rebekah would have considered that when they helped me pick and post them. Hmmm," she said, looking up and to the side, tapping her finger to her lips, deep in thought.

Quickly, he pulled her down on the bed next to him and slid on top of her as she laughed at his fast move, bouncing around. "Why must everyone torture me so?"

Caroline's legs wrapped around him and her fingers smoothed his cheeks. "Klaus," she whispered, leaning up to speak against his lips and moving towards his jaw and ear, "will you make love to me? I want to make love to you. I missed you. I'm here. You're here. It's perfect. I love you."

"I love you."

"Will you wear your leather pants tomorrow? I have to see them in the flesh. I can't wait," she said with twinkling eyes.

He rolled his eyes with a smile and she laughed, covering his face with kisses. Then she kissed his smiling mouth.

"Ugh, I love you. Let's make love," she told him.

"Let's make love," he agreed, leaning in to kiss her back.


	4. S is for Second Birthday Party

Caroline woke up and snuggled up next to Klaus, honing in on him by her side. He'd been awake for a little while and using his phone, just like the good ole days. He pressed a kiss to her cheek, pulled down the sheet and pressed a kiss to her ass that made her smile, and got up to check on Hope, slipping on some pajama pants. They had a baby monitor now because they kept all the doors closed. There would come a time when they would have to remove the spell on the doors. Klaus could hear that Hope had just woken up too. It was a big day. They were celebrating Hope's second birthday. On her actual birthday, she spent it with Hayley and Jackson but this was the Mikaelson party. His baby was already two years old.

"Good morning, princess," Klaus said as he opened the door. She popped up in her crib. They would be moving her into a toddler bed in the next few weeks.

"Daddy," she said, excited to see him, hair in her face, lifting her arms.

Klaus gave her a kiss and quickly changed her diaper. She would be starting potty training soon too. Two year old Hope was going to be doing a lot new things.

She'd had a bath the night before and her blonde curls were all over her head, looking strikingly like Caroline in the morning, he noticed, both of them covered in hair first thing. Caroline was usually slow getting up. Hope was like him and jumped right up. He loved both and couldn't live without them.

Setting her down to play with some toys, he left to get her breakfast ready as Caroline sleepily made her way into the room, having pulled on some shorts and a tank top with a yawn.

Hope spotted her and called her something Caroline hadn't been able to figure out. Generally, Hope called her CC, which sometimes sounded like Sissy. "Caroline" was too much for her to say. It sort of came out like Cah-yo-yine. They would work on it, but "CC" sufficed. This was something new though over the past week or two.

Caroline tipped her head to the side, really trying to listen, despite being barely awake. It was two syllables, but she didn't get it. Something-hawt?

"Morning, Hope," she said, fluffing her curls and yawning as she sat down to play for a minute cross-legged on the floor.

They'd ended up creating a little routine over the summer. After the semester ended, Caroline stayed in New Orleans with Klaus. She had an internship on a movie being shot in the city. She was learning a lot and she loved her job. She even got to be an extra in a big crowd scene. It would be her first time in something other than a student film!

Hope spent three days a week with them. Caroline was figuring out her place with Hope. She never helped raise a child before. Hope had a mom and that wasn't Caroline, so she didn't want to overstep her bounds with Klaus' daughter. Caroline loved and supported Klaus and loved and supported Hope, so she let Klaus and Hayley make the choices for their child, trying to keep a rein on her judgy side. Caroline gave Klaus her input. She'd loved Hope from the start and spending time with her was great. It would be hard when she went back to school for her senior year. The little blonde bundle was a joy. She made their lives more human.

Caroline stacked blocks and Hope gleefully knocked them down. Her laugh was too cute, loving the destruction. It was another trait she shared with her dad. It was even more fun for Hope when Caroline made faces at her, reacting to the blocks going flying.

"Hope, since we're celebrating your birthday and you are the star, you need to dress like a star. It's very important. I'm sure there will be outfit changes, but where should you start?"

Caroline got up to Hope's closet and pulled out two outfits she thought could work for Hope's inspection. "Boho chic or preppy party girl? What does your gut tell you?"

Hope tipped her head and picked out the boho chic dress that had colorful patterns with straps tied at the shoulders. "This."

"Love it. Come here."

Hope walked over and Caroline sat on the floor again. She slipped off Hope's pajamas and slipped on the new dress. She pressed kisses to her cheeks over and over until Hope was finally able to wriggle loose. "What have you been calling me?"

Hope said it again, looking at Caroline as if she should get it. Hope was at the age where she understood more than she could express, but her vocabulary was growing all the time, surprising them often. Then Hope sang it, kind of over people not getting it.

Caroline tried sounding it out as Hope moved on to carefully stack the blocks herself to knock them down. She was adorable as she gently bent to stack the blocks, still working on being steady on her feet.

Wait a minute. No, that can't be right. Caroline looked at Hope and said her guess.

Hope looked up with a smile. Caroline said it again. "Is that right?"

Hope clapped for her, always encouraging which is how they were with her, and Caroline cracked up. She got it right. Oh my gosh. This was too good.

When she laughed, Hope laughed and got closer to her. Hope's laugh was contagious which made Caroline laugh more. Hope said it a few more times to keep it going and it killed Caroline every time so that she was wiping away the tears, her stomach hurting.

Caroline gave her a grin. "You're the best, birthday girl. I love you so much."

"What's going on in here?" Klaus asked as he walked in, hearing them make each other laugh from the kitchen, music to his ears.

"Tell your Dad, Hope," Caroline said as she sat Hope in her lap as they sat on the floor, snuggling her close and playing with her hands.

She said it and Klaus had no idea. It stumped him too. He figured out that it was supposed to refer to Caroline, but wasn't sure what exactly it was.

"I'll give you a hint, Klaus," Caroline said, looking up with a dimpled smile. "It's in your accent."

Klaus came closer and squatted next to them. "Say it again, Hope."

Hope did, reaching for his necklaces that hung down which still fascinated her.

"What is it?" he asked Caroline with a quirked brow, totally stumped.

"Klaus, she's calling me sweetheart."

Caroline cracked up again which made Hope laugh and Klaus was stunned and then he grinned. Since Caroline was in New Orleans for the summer, she'd been spending a lot of time with them and Klaus did call her "sweetheart" sometimes more often than her own name. She loved when he called her it, but Hope obviously picked up on it and thought she should use it too. He leaned over, whispering, "Sweetheart" in Caroline's ear before kissing her neck. She felt as if she melted into a puddle.

"You're my sweetheart too, Hope," he said with a smile, stroking her cheek, but he usually called her darling or princess if not her name.

Caroline kissed Hope's cheek and helped her up out of her lap. Klaus stuck his cheek out and Hope kissed him which was the cutest thing ever, she was so gentle and barely pecked him. Caroline got the same treatment, her little hands holding Caroline's face as she pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Hope, what's his name?" Caroline asked, pointing at Klaus.

"Daddy." They smiled at her.

"Good girl. What's your name?" he asked her.

"Hope." She popped the "p."

Caroline gave her a high five. "Yeah. What's my name?"

"Sweetheart."

It cracked them up again. "My name is Caroline," she told her with a smile, tickling her belly. Caroline looked at Klaus. "We should probably keep using CC or Caroline, but it's so cute when she says it," she said with a whine as she wiggled her hand at him. He graciously helped her up off the floor.

"It is," he agreed as he stood up. "Tomorrow we'll work on it." They knew she couldn't keep calling her that even though it was sweet. Hope was soaking so much information up that they had to try to nip any habits in the bud that they didn't want to encourage. That happened when Kol was swearing too much around her and when Elijah was being too prissy.

"Daddy race," Hope said, requesting one of her favorite games.

Klaus began to slo-mo run from her and she took off after him. Thankfully with his reflexes he could usually get to her before she ran headfirst into any sharp corners, watching her from the corner of his eye. There was a baby gate at the end of the hall so she couldn't go down the stairs and all the bedroom doors were closed except for Klaus and Caroline's room. She tumbled often, getting ahead of herself, but brushed herself off and got back to running.

"Freeze," Caroline said as she grabbed Hope's brush and a clip for her hair before they could go far. Klaus and Hope stopped dramatically. They'd been practicing that and "Stop". Caroline whooshed over and quickly ran the brush through Hope's hair and put the clip in so that Hope could see, although the way Hope swiped her hair out of her face was really cute, so adult. "Ok, go get him, Hope," she said and they were back off. Caroline went to their bedroom to get changed for the party. She pulled on navy shorts and a yellow top, putting her hair in a fishtail braid.

Once Hope caught Klaus, he carried her downstairs and then he chased her on the first floor within the gated area which was always a fun time, before she was finally ready to have her breakfast, a cut up waffle with peanut butter and a sliced banana, guzzling down her milk after her workout.

Rebekah made her way downstairs, giving her niece a huge kiss where she was stationed in her high chair. "Happy Birthday, sunshine." She made herself a cup of coffee.

"Aunty Bex," Hope said with a smile full of food that made Klaus roll his eyes and be thankful that he tucked a napkin in over her dress.

Klaus rested a hip against the counter. "Caroline figured out what Hope's been calling her," he said with a smile.

"What?"

"Sweetheart," he said with a grin and it took a second for Rebekah to realize that he wasn't speaking to Caroline, that she hadn't come in the room behind her, and she almost spit out her coffee as she laughed.

"Sweetheart," Hope repeated and it made Rebekah grin.

"That's so wrong, Klaus," Rebekah said with a laugh.

At 2pm, the party was started. Hope went to a couple of children's activities during the week and had friends, but this was a family and adult friends party only. She'd also had her daily meltdown earlier, the twos could certainly end up being terrible, with a lot of "no" yelled about, which Caroline definitely thought was all Klaus coming through. Then Hope had her nap and she was back to her sunshine-y good-natured self before the guests arrived as she had her lunch.

Hope was showered with hugs and kisses. She was chased and did the chasing outside on the lawn to her heart's content, especially with her Uncles Kol, Marcel, and Enzo. The party invitation requested a small gift since she was spoiled enough. She got more blocks, a baby doll, clothes, and lots of books, which were great. Klaus liked to read to her before bed. It was their time together. Caroline bought her some children's play jewelry since she liked to get to Caroline's and Rebekah's. She also bought her some fake tattoos since Hope loved them. She would go around with full sleeves if she could. They put one on her arm of a heart that Hope loved, showing it off to her admirers. Klaus bought her a children's easel so she could be set up next to him in his studio and do her own painting, coloring, and drawing. Hope was overwhelmed by all the wrapping paper and gifts, putting on one of her new necklaces and carrying her new doll around.

It was a classic Southern barbecue party. Food was hamburgers, hot dogs, ribs, pasta salad, chips, etc from a local catering company, nothing fancy. All the blood was kept inside since there were catering staff around. They stayed until the food was cooked and set up and then they left. Rebekah and Enzo were in charge of clean up. They lost the "not it" game. There were balloons set up at the ends of the checkerboard covered table and some streamers Hope particularly loved. They agreed not to go overboard since she was just 2. Soon enough they would end up doing theme parties with her favorite characters.

"Does she still dance?" Bonnie asked Caroline, standing next to her as they enjoyed the party, sipping prosecco. Guests were sitting out on lawn chairs enjoying the sun and shade. They were all thankful it wasn't too hot and humid, getting a nice break for the day despite it being July in New Orleans. Eating indoors was the backup plan they didn't need to use.

Rebekah was sitting with her feet in Enzo's lap, holding onto Hope's doll that she was put in charge of. Klaus was lifting Hope over his head until she squealed. Marcel was telling him some story about their trip to Miami again that made Klaus smile and Enzo hang his head in shame. Even Elijah was there and being social with his girlfriend Gia, although Caroline still wasn't exactly his friend. She needed her nemesis, darn it!

"Oh yeah and it is scandalous," Caroline told Bonnie with a grin. "Watch this." She went to the iPod dock and put on the playlist she used for workouts, hitting the Play button. Hope bopped around to it in the car which always made Caroline laugh, so she knew she liked the songs. Klaus would sigh as his blondes had fun around him.

Hope immediately began to dance where she was when she heard the first note and it was hilarious. She still did the booty-dropping thing, occasionally shaking her arms too.

"Hope!" Kol yelped, traumatized, as he put his hands over Davina's eyes who slapped them away. "Klaus, look at your baby!"

Klaus had his hand up to his mouth as he watched her with a smile. He'd seen her dancing and it was a little disconcerting to say the least, but she came by it naturally. She had rhythm, but he knew he'd have to keep all guys away for many centuries to come.

Caroline and Bonnie laughed and then they joined Hope, waving her arms around, picking her up and setting her back down. Hope loved that they were joining her. A little girl time!

"She's a better dancer than you are, Klaus," Enzo offered and Rebekah agreed. "He's right, Nik."

"Klaus is very sexy, you guys. He knows how to move," Caroline said as she twirled and winked at him, her long legs flashing as she moved in her shorts. He grinned and wiggled his brows which made her shake her ass at him and he laughed.

Rebekah joined the dancing and then Davina did too, which meant a few of the guys poured in as well, dragged into it, mostly Marcel, who was always up to dance, and Kol. Hope was looking up at them, smiling, dancing away.

"Daddy!"

Klaus picked her up so she could see better and spun her around as she wiggled, a form of toddler dancing.

When the dancing was over, it was time for cake. Hope was getting tired and really hot. Curls were forming around her flushed face coming free of the clip. It was time for a break.

Her high chair was brought outside. Klaus stripped off her dress and set her down on the seat in just her diaper. She was going to get messy anyway and she was sweating. There was little more Hope loved than to be practically naked…or just naked. She was his little streaker. It's the other thing that gave him nightmares, but he read that it was common, along with her style of dancing. Google saved his sanity.

Hope clapped as Caroline brought the cake outside. It was vanilla with pink frosting topped by a bevy of frosting flowers and 2 candles. They all oohed and aahed for her which she loved, such a ham.

"Make that yourself, Goldilocks?" Enzo asked.

"Shhh," Caroline replied which made him grin. They bought it at a real bakery. Didn't that count?

They surrounded Hope at the table, her aunt, uncles, and family friends, plus her dad and Caroline. Caroline lit the candles and they all sang Happy Birthday to Hope. It was a special day. The year before there was a small party for her first birthday, but now Caroline was there and it was much more festive all around, a sign of the future they all wanted.

"Make a wish and blow out the candles," Klaus said as he tried to show her what to do. It didn't quite work so he helped her out and they all cheered, which made her clap again.

Caroline cut the cake as Klaus put plates under them, passing them out, and they worked quickly together, a well oiled machine, even though they hadn't ever done it before. She leaned over and kissed his cheek, flirting with her cute boyfriend who happened to have turned out to be a great dad, which is what she whispered to him. He winked and she grinned, heart still fluttering when it happened. Champagne was passed to everyone.

Hope got her piece first and shoved both hands in it, getting a little cake in her mouth and more on her face. Bliss.

She was a pink mess when it was over, but she was a smiling pink mess on a sugar high.

"Zo!" she called, "Pick up." Her arms went up and she waited for him to do her bidding.

Rebekah smiled at Enzo. Zo was his nickname from Hope and Hope loved Enzo. Enzo rolled his eyes with a dramatic huff and picked her up, getting smothered by a baby covered in pink frosting. He loved her too.

Klaus took her from Enzo and brought her inside as the others finished their cake and drinks. He changed her diaper, putting on a swimming one. He wiped off her hair, face, chest, legs, and arms which all had at least some frosting on them. It no longer surprised him, how messy she could get. The washcloth helped cool her off and cleaned her up. Then he put her in her bathing suit, a bright purple polka dot one-piece. He stopped and got her some water to drink too, amused as she drank it all down.

"Are you having a good time?"

She nodded as she drank, holding onto his leg, too busy to talk.

Caroline filled the kiddie pool that was Hope's favorite thing in the world with a few inches of water and Hope raced to it when they were back outside, little legs flying over the lawn to get to it. Caroline helped her in over the high edge and she brought her own chair forward so that she could stick her feet in the water as Hope played. Hope had gotten some beach toys to play with from her Aunt Rebekah that they added to the pool with her. They were hit, which made Rebekah very proud.

Kol was up for his own game and brought out squirt guns he bought for the occasion, using the hose to fill them and pass them out to Marcel and Bonnie who were totally in. New Orleans Bonnie got right in the action with the boys. The only rules the others gave them was to not spray inside the house and to not get them where they were sitting, so they had the rest of the yard and around the house to play, the guards having been dismissed. Klaus threatened them a little to be sure he was clear, nothing new. He had to get his kicks where he could.

Klaus picked Caroline up and sat down, keeping her in his lap. A few of the others, Rebekah, Enzo, Elijah, and Gia did the same, sitting nearby and a few putting their feet in the pool, as Hope splashed around, getting their legs and herself wet. Davina was by Caroline's side and she told her about how she was excited to be going to college in the fall. She was going to the University of New Orleans. Caroline was proud of Davina, considering her a little sister. She was a witch by vocation, but having an education never hurt. It was something else they had in common, with three girls now in school including Bonnie.

"Zo! Play here."

Enzo dramatically sighed again, but he couldn't resist her so he raced inside, put on some swimming trunks he just happened to have left in Rebekah's room, and back down so he could sit in the pool with her. It was a very large one so he wasn't squished too badly. Hope was in heaven, splashing him and dumping bucket after bucket of water on him as she giggled like mad.

"He can't say no to her," Klaus told Caroline, watching their antics.

"Or me," Rebekah said from their side, her heart melting at the sight of him playing with Hope as it did every time.

"Or me," Caroline added with a big grin.

"Can someone hand me shampoo?" Enzo asked which made Rebekah laugh. Hope pretended to wash his hair then which was hilarious. He thanked her kindly.

"Daddy, next!"

"Caroline washed my hair last night. She was very thorough. Thank you, darling," he said, declining her which she took gracefully as Caroline pinched him, making him yelp. Their shower time was private.

The sun was setting as the group talked and watched Hope stay in the water long enough that her fingers and toes were getting pruny. A water baby. Enzo had been able to come up with an acceptable excuse to get out of the water. Citronella candles were lit and the outside lights went on. The squirt gun games were finished when all three were soaked. Bonnie cheated by using her magic, but it was her advantage compared to their super speed. Getting Marcel into a wet T-shirt was no hardship, that was for sure, she whispered to Caroline. "Name her Caroline," she whispered back. While they weren't together, Bonnie and Marcel, Caroline suspected some friends with benefits action between the two, although Bonnie wouldn't tell her! It was so unfair!

Hope stood and walked to the edge where Caroline and Klaus were on the chair together. "Sweetheart."

Caroline smiled. "What, baby? All done?"

Hope nodded and Caroline grabbed the towel over the chair's arm and stood, wrapping Hope up snugly, drying her off. Then she sat back down in Klaus' lap with Hope in her own, tucked in the towel. The three of them all sat together in the chair.

"Did you have a good birthday?" Caroline asked her.

"Uh-huh," she said, eyes barely staying open. She had a blast and was completely spent.

She kissed the top of Hope's head and they sat that way as Hope passed out, ignoring the chatter and laughter around her. She would need to be changed, but it was too perfect to disturb her just then. A few more minutes wouldn't hurt.

"Today was wonderful. Thank you," Klaus whispered when everyone was caught in their own conversations. She'd planned the perfect party for Hope with their family. "I love you, sweetheart."

She looked back at him, careful not to disturb Hope as she twisted. She'd had an awesome day too, celebrating with their family and friends. Perfect. "I love you, too."

They kissed. Best second birthday party ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments? I have yet to get one and the hits aren't exactly sky high, so I think my foray posting work here is a failed experiment. 
> 
> Thanks to anyone who has read!


	5. D is also for Davina's Intervention

When the heavy wooden bedroom door opened, Caroline threw the blankets off from over her head and popped up with her hair in her face as usual. "What? We weren't doing anything." Her hands swept her hair aside and behind her ears, expecting to see Hope who was the only one who didn't knock, keeping them on their toes.

Kol rolled his eyes. He shouldn't be shocked when he burst in on them in their bedroom in the morning after all.

"Oh," she said looking down at Klaus laying down next to her. "It's Kol." She looked at Kol. "We really weren't doing anything." She smiled back at Klaus. They'd been talking, because they had just finished the "anything" they hadn't been doing a little while before. Talking to Klaus in bed was still one of her favorite things. It was amazing they still had so many things to talk about.

"Hello, brother. Did you forget to knock?" Klaus asked from under the comforter, not bothering to sit up, muffled by the gray material.

"Caroline," Kol said, ignoring Klaus, a life's work, "I need you for something."

"Oohhh," Caroline sang. "A Kol and Caroline adventure!"

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Kol, I'm sure I could be of assistance."

"This requires Caroline's touch, but I'm sure I could come up with something that requires your particular set of skills." He smirked and looked up, lost in thought, trying to think of ridiculous things Klaus could do. "I'm thinking clown shoes, a wrench, and a cobra will be required for you Nik."

Klaus sat up and smirked at his brother. There was no way he was doing anything involving those items.

"Meet me downstairs, Caroline," Kol said as he reached for the door.

"What should I wear?" she asked before he could leave, excited.

"Normal clothes," he informed her with a sigh as he shut the door behind him.

"An adventure, Klaus. What should I wear, babe?"

Klaus smiled at her and slid her so she was underneath him, not wanting to let her go. "He didn't use the word 'adventure,' you did, sweetheart," he said softly as he stroked her cheek. "Go straighten my brother out and then come back to me." He pressed a kiss to her soft lips. "Actually that will take a century. Help with whatever problem he currently has and come back to me."

Leaning in, Klaus gave her a passionate kiss that evolved into a quickie. She couldn't help it. When Klaus was encouraging and sexy, she couldn't resist him.

Racing into the shower and into clothes, she emerged and Klaus rolled his eyes at her with a grin when he saw what she was wearing, as he brushed his teeth.

"How do I look?"

"You look like a cute vampire ninja," he said and she gave him her biggest smile. That was just what she was going for.

"Klaus, don't talk dirty to me, I have to go," she scolded him with a wink. "Love you."

"I love you."

Another kiss sent her out of the bedroom door and he ogled her ass as she left.

"Hey baby girl," Caroline said quietly as she found Hope awake in her room, playing with toys. There looked to be some kind of meeting going on with her toys. Hope was moving her favorite wolf toy back and forth in front of the others, who was clearly making some kind of speech. Caroline bit her cheek. She was pretty sure the wolf was giving a very Klaus-like speech and would have had his hands behind his back if the wolf toy could do it.

"Hi," Hope said with a smile. She'd just woken up herself, sleep wrinkles still evident on her cheek.

"I'm going to help Kol with a favor, but what do you say later on me, you, and your dad get our paint on?"

"Oh yeah," she said, excited. The three of them painting together in Klaus' studio was fun. "Is Daddy awake?"

"Yup. Get dressed and he'll make you breakfast. Bye," Caroline said, kissing the top of her head.

"Bye," Hope replied as she continued to play.

Caroline found Kol in the living room and motioned for him to join her in the kitchen. She couldn't go on an adventure without coffee and breakfast first.

"What are you wearing?" he asked as he leaned back against the counter, watching her eat.

"This is my ready for anything outfit," she explained with a gesture down at her ensemble.

Caroline had on black ballet flats, black cigarette pants, and a black turtleneck. Oh and a black beret.

She could be both stealthy and stylish, she thought. Plus it was chilly outside and the turtleneck would keep her warm.

"Ready for anything, like playing Audrey Hepburn?"

Caroline smirked. "I'm ready to break into someplace with my vampire ninja skills. Is it a prison break?" Her eyes got huge at the idea. "I can go covertly into a country club like this, too. Plus, I look cute. Klaus said so."

"The beret though, darling?"

"Alright fine," she said, tugging it off as she finished her English muffins. It might have been a little much for a Wednesday morning. "What's up?"

It certainly wasn't a prison break. "It's Davina."

Caroline got serious. "Is she ok?"

Kol began to pace. He didn't like asking for help, but he wasn't sure what to do. Bonnie was off in Italy with Marcel, Rebekah, and Enzo. Caroline hadn't been able to go due to a movie role that ended a few days before and Davina was still in college so she couldn't go either. Bonnie would have been the best person to ask, but Caroline was amazing and he needed any guidance he could get.

"She's not sleeping or eating regularly. She won't leave her apartment except for class. There's a parade of greedy witches coming to her with every little problem and I think she's having an issue with her magic." Kol looked down. "The covens wouldn't accept me helping her with their business and I don't know what to do. Can you talk to her?"

Caroline was ready to help her friend and future brother in law. "Of course. I need to change though unfortunately," she said as she whooshed upstairs to put on a T-shirt, yoga pants, and sneakers, grabbing her jean jacket on the way as Klaus watched her get changed again with a knowing smirk. "Let's go."

They took Caroline's car and Kol drove. She bit her lip during the drive. She certainly knew what it was like to become obsessed with something herself and let everything else fall to the wayside. Davina was a lot like her that way, sleeping at the tomb way back when they were plotting to kill Dahlia. With Bonnie and Marcel out of town, her closest friends other than Kol, she might not feel like she could ask anyone for help especially with the wedding planning occupying Caroline's free time, but Caroline was there for her, feeling bad she hadn't noticed anything.

When they arrived at the small apartment building near Marcel's compound, Caroline gave Kol a list of things to get. They didn't make sense to him, but he whooshed off, vowing to get them right away.

Caroline knocked on Davina's apartment door and gave Davina a big smile when she walked in. The witch looked tired and frazzled, but still gorgeous. Her apartment was an absolute mess though. It felt even more cramped than usual. Vincent and three witches were asking Davina for favors while Caroline thought she had seen saw another pair of witches coming up the street, on their way, as she walked up the stairs.

Davina gave her a small smile, not expecting her, as she tried to listen to what the elderly witch was telling her. He was a slow speaker and he was sweet, but she was short tempered and dying for him to spit it out. It wasn't fair to him, she knew, but she couldn't help her attitude. There was too much squabbling between the covens and it was taking a toll, plus there was more to her than just being a witch. She was still a woman who had relationships and needed things like peace and quiet.

"Excuse me," Caroline said, smiling at the elderly witch. "You own the shop I get my vervain and wolfsbane from." She gave him a big smile and his chest puffed out. She kept the combination in her purse, although she didn't take vervain any longer. Throwing it at Elijah was its only use, but it didn't hurt to have. She still liked to get Klaus to make out with her neck though of course. "Hi." Then she turned to the handsome, young black witch. "Vincent," Caroline said, tapping him on the shoulder, "can I speak with you for a moment?"

Vincent excused himself from the conversation and joined Caroline in another corner of the living room, surprised she was asking for him.

"Hello Caroline, how can I help you?" Vincent liked Caroline. She was fair and always had Bonnie and Davina's back from what he could see. Her history with Bonnie was well known. Despite her being a vampire and one going to marry Klaus Mikaelson, he enjoyed her company.

"How's Davina?"

He sighed and looked over his shoulder. "Very busy. Two of the covens are creating problems, dragging up old feuds."

"With the peace between the vampires, witches, and wolves, some people will never accept it or be happy," Caroline said with a sigh. It had happened in every group although Klaus nipped any issues in the bud with the vampires and wolves. "Plus she's a senior in college and trying to live a life as a 21 year old," Caroline added. "Kol's worried about her."

Vincent was worried about her too. Unconsciously, Davina had set a few fires in her frustrations. She played it off when he asked her about it.

"Can you give me today? She needs a break and I want to make sure she gets it. She won't admit it and I know exactly what that's like. Can you stall everyone for a day, Vincent?" She used her charming smile on him.

He smiled back, thinking that a day is probably exactly what she needed. He could give her that, doing what he could. He'd been the one to volunteer Davina for leader of all nine covens after all and while he tried to keep his distance from a leadership role, it wasn't fair to pawn it off on such a young woman. He could accept more responsibility if she would delegate, starting just then. "Leave it to me."

"Thanks, Vincent." Caroline squeezed his arm and watched as he deftly took the three witches away and got the ones about to knock on the door too, hustling them away.

Kol arrived at the same time, handing over the plastic bag as Caroline requested. "Go spend time with Hope and Klaus. I'll call you later," she promised as Kol left, but not before he shot a worried glance at Davina who collapsed onto her deep brown sofa. Caroline knew being around Hope would put Kol in a good mood. She quickly texted Klaus to let him know what was up, getting his help to distract Kol.

Caroline shut the door and smiled at her friend, sitting in a cream colored armchair, setting aside the textbooks on it.

"What's going on? What can I do for you?" Davina asked, tired even though it was still early. The herbal remedy she'd tried on her headache hadn't made a dent. It had been present for days. Was it too much caffeine? Not enough? Something else? Was she getting sick? She couldn't afford not feeling good. Not now.

"I'm great. The movie is going to be huge, Davina, and yes, I was amazing, thank you for asking. Klaus and I set a date for the wedding too." Davina smiled as Caroline intended. "I don't need anything from you, but I'm here to do something for you. I've been on the receiving end and the giving end of it and to be honest, it's something I'm really good at."

"What are you talking about?" Davina was stumped and she had a pounding headache. She loved Caroline, but she couldn't solve a riddle. "Are you talking about sex?"

Caroline threw her head back in laughter. Davina knew her too well. "Not quite. This is a friendtervention."

"A what?"

"As your friend, I'm making sure you get a break today, Davina."

"Thanks, Caroline, for the offer," Davina said, sitting up. "I can't today. We'll plan something soon. There's too much going on right now." Her eyes landed on the English lit book she was supposed to be reading and winced. Finals were still two months away and she felt like she was drowning.

Things were falling through the cracks. Going to college and being leader of the covens while trying to be in a relationship and have friends was so hard, too hard. Something was going to have to give. She clenched her hands, feeling the frustration threatening to flow from her fingertips.

"That's the point," Caroline said, putting a little steel in her voice. "You need to take care of yourself to take care of all these people that look to you. Do you remember my story, Davina? You don't want to lose control like I did. Let me help you. Please."

Could Caroline even help?

Davina was quiet and Caroline wasn't sure if she'd have to wrestle her, but the pretty brunette asked, so tired, "What's involved?"

Caroline smiled. She knew she had her then and exhaled. Davina was clearly frustrated and Caroline thought of offering her some plates to smash like Klaus did with her, but Davina was more drained and listless than anything. She would need a different kind of help.

Standing up, she went to the kitchen sink and cleaned up one of the items Kol brought her. "It's just the afternoon. We'll talk, have lunch, take a walk, and maybe watch a movie. It will simply be us, no pressure or commitments."

Davina bit her lip and pushed some hair back into her straggling ponytail. Spending a skip day with Caroline sounded great. She only had one class and she'd gotten an email that the professor was ill and would put the assignment up online. It was the day to do it if it was going to happen and spending the day with a friend who supported her and didn't want anything from her except for her presence sounded like heaven.

"This is to keep you going and to be healthy, Davina." Then Caroline added her puppy dog eyes as she returned with the item in her hand. "I haven't spent time with you in too long."

Davina smiled. "I bet Klaus falls for that."

"Every time. That's why I marrying him," Caroline said with a laugh, handing Davina an apple. "Start with this."

It made Davina smile, remembering how Caroline would check up on her, giving her fruit and veggies after they first met. "Kol called you?"

"He's worried about you," Caroline said simply. "I wish you would have called me."

"That would mean taking the time to do it, Caroline, and I just couldn't," she said on a sigh. "An afternoon would be nice," Davina agreed as she bit into the crunchy apple. The flavor exploded on her taste buds and she realized she couldn't remember when she last had a piece of fruit. She already felt a little better that she made a decision to accept help, the sugar from the apple helping. She felt some of the tension riding her shoulders ease up too.

Caroline ran back to the kitchen and got her some water. Then from her purse, Caroline pulled out a small notebook and found a pen on Davina's coffee table. "While you eat, talk to me. Let's make a list and schedule to get organized."

Between bites, Davina told Caroline all the things she needed to do, trying not to lose her appetite when it got longer and longer. There was school, coven business, and her personal life. Looking around her apartment made her wince. Bills were piled up and so were the dishes in the kitchen. Take out boxes filled her trash. Dust covered her tables along with random pieces of clothing. Her school books were a mess, notes everywhere, and her laptop was just as unorganized.

"I can work with this," Caroline said confidently as Davina finished her apple.

"You can?" Davina asked skeptically. That list would take her a year to finish and it would only be added to in the meantime.

"When I have to change my career so people won't notice I'm not aging, Davina, I need to become a professional organizer or life coach. I get to be nosy and bossy while getting paid for it," Caroline said with a smile. "Making a list, turning it into a schedule, and crossing things off makes me feel good. It gives me the control I need to have. My senior year at school was hard too and that was without people depending on me the way they do you." Caroline looked at the list. It was huge, but she could already see how they could multitask and how she wanted to rearrange it to make more sense. "We won't get it all done today, but we'll make a dent. Right now, go put on sneakers. Let's go for a walk."

Davina did as requested, checking out the clock on the microwave, willing to give Caroline a few hours.

They drove to a local park, a hidden gem in Davina's neighborhood. The day was getting warmer and they might not need their coats the whole time. The sunshine was great and the park was full of people taking advantage of it.

"Being outside helps me and I figured with your magic, reconnecting with the outdoors would recharge your batteries."

Unusually, it was Caroline slowing Davina from walking too fast, asking her to appreciate the park. The trees, bushes, and birds all made up Mother Nature's gifts and nature was the most important thing to witches. The walk wasn't for exercise, not that day. It was for relaxation and Caroline could see Davina's shoulders ease a little more. They talked about what they saw and not what they needed to do, staying present.

Davina could feel the magic in nature around her and it was soothing. Balancing nature was a witch's greatest calling and she felt a little more in control once she was in it. When they were walking through a spot where it was just the two of them, Davina put her hand out and lightly touched a bud on a bush, about to explode in color. Then it did and it made Davina smile. The pale pink flower was a sign of growth and expectation.

"I'm starving. You?" Caroline asked later.

"I am," Davina answered, taking a drink from the water bottles they brought. She realized it was true after Caroline mentioned it. She wanted a real meal with substance, not just something she ate a few bites of before someone needed something from her.

They stopped for a healthy lunch and then treated themselves to some fancy cupcakes made by a specialty shop that just happened to be next door. It made them smile at each other, getting a reward.

Back at Davina's apartment, she felt better and they sat down, tugging off their shoes. Davina told Caroline a little more of what was going on with the witches. They were her biggest headache.

"I understand if you don't want me messing around in witch business, Davina, or Klaus because he has only one style of ruling which usually involves manipulation and complicated schemes, but I think you should let Bonnie and Vincent do more once you get these witches to appreciate that peace is good for everyone. There's strength in numbers so you're all stronger if you aren't bickering. Easier said than done, I know." Davina told Caroline of one witch who was upset at her sister for getting more tourist business. That wasn't a coven issue. That was a family issue.

"Yeah," she sighed. She didn't want to burden Bonnie or Vincent, but she trusted them and with neither having their own affiliation, they were independent thinkers. "What do you think of office hours, like professors? The squabbles I've been trying to resolve are constant and not that important honestly. I can't keep a schedule if people keep coming over here interrupting me and, well, they obviously can find me," she reminded Caroline. They were witches that could perform locating spells after all.

"I think it's great." Caroline paused, thinking of what Klaus would say. "I hate to go there, but maybe you need to set an example of what's really important. Get to the root of the problem and send a message. Make the meetings public. Let everyone see what's going on. People can come to you in private or for emergencies of course, but there have to be more people interested in peace and living their lives and they should see what's happening. You're the leader of the covens, but each coven has their own leaders. Let them take some responsibility too. Showing everyone how often you're dealing with nonsense is a start."

"It can't hurt to try," Davina said with a shrug. "I'll talk to the leaders about taking on a bigger role in resolving disputes." She was 21. She could look forward to being leader of the witches for a very, very long time and things needed to change for her to last that long.

"How are things with you and Kol?"

Davina shrugged. "We've been fighting. He thinks I'm doing too much for the witches…"

"…and you don't want to let anyone down," Caroline finished.

The witch smirked. That was exactly it. "I haven't had a lot of time for him and you know those Mikaelson men love to be spoiled."

"Bex too," Caroline said with a smile. "Go on a date with him this weekend and shut off your phone. You need his encouragement just as much as he needs yours. I learned that lesson with Klaus. I know everyone thinks I share too much, but have a make out session with him if you're feeling it. No further. It will be like when you started to date and I don't know," Caroline said with a smile, "sometimes it feels more intimate to express your feelings just by kissing."

Davina nodded. It would be nice to spend quiet time with her boyfriend. When's the last time they actually spent more than a minute kissing? She couldn't remember. She thought they were ok, but she'd actually have to talk to him to know. She loved Kol and wanted to remind him of that.

"Let's watch a movie and I'll get out of your hair," Caroline suggested. "You'll probably like this one better than Klaus. Historical ones always get him touchy when they get details wrong. Musicals make him want to pull out his hair and the dancing ones give him the creeps," she said with a smile. From the bag Kol brought, Caroline pulled out the DVD.

Davina's DVD player was in her bedroom, which Caroline knew, and was counting on. Davina got into bed as Caroline complained that the sunshine would make it hard to see the television and pulled the shades down halfway to prevent glare. She put in the movie and climbed into the bed next to her friend, getting comfortable in the warm room.

The movie was really, really long and in black and white. Caroline loved it, but it took her two times to watch it all the way through because she fell asleep within the first hour the first time around. The music and the actor's slow voices were like white noise and were the perfect setting for a nap.

Davina's eyes began to drift shut a half hour into the movie. The room was warm and dark. She'd gotten a good meal and exercised. The movie was the final touch and she couldn't resist the lure of sleep.

Caroline didn't jostle her and reached for her phone, sending Kol another list of things to get.

When she was sure nothing was going to wake Davina twenty minutes later, Caroline stopped the movie and shut the shades the rest of the way, closing the bedroom door behind her.

Then she went into cleaning mode, which she loved. Plus, it was always more fun for her to clean someone else's stuff than her own. She organized everything she saw in the living room, making piles of related items to clear a path, cleaning as she moved through the room, dusting, wiping, and recycling away.

Caroline moved into the kitchen and started with the fridge, tossing everything that looked sketchy. When Kol arrived with the bags of groceries after putting a finger to her lips to keep him quiet, the food was stocked in the clean shelves. Kol also bought Davina a small bouquet of flowers he put on the coffee tables. Davina loved wildflowers and seeing it made Caroline smile. It was thoughtful.

Caroline put Kol to work, running the dishwasher, taking out the trash, and starting two loads of laundry in the building's washing machines. She also recited a recipe she liked and had Kol put it together as she worked on other projects. She could see how seriously he was taking things as he listened and didn't give her a hard time at all. The meal went into the fridge so they would have a home cooked dinner that night. She wrote out the time it needed to bake and the temperature, setting it on a post-it over the tin foil.

The blonde vampire sat down in the living room and worked on the piles, sorting through things in terms of importance. She even had Kol write out Davina's checks, just leaving her signature blank although he offered to do it, and he balanced her checkbook along the way, paying what bills he could online for her.

Caroline wrote up Davina's list, scratching off all the things they'd taken care of, which mostly was the cleaning, as Kol finished the laundry. She made Davina a schedule for the next 10 days, setting aside a few hours for her friends and Kol, through the week, and put it on Davina's fridge. It was a guide to keep her head above water.

She also wrote her a note, encouraging her.

Returning to Kol as he sat with Davina's computer, "Wake her up at 6 so she can sleep tonight. Dinner is in the fridge. She'll be ok," she said as she leaned down and kissed his cheek. "Ask her what we did today so you can help her next time. Call me if you need me."

Kol stood from the couch and quickly embraced her. "Thank you, Caroline."

She squeezed him back. It was unusual to see Kol so out of his element. He didn't play any pranks or cause any trouble because he was worried. "My pleasure. I love her too."

He nodded and as Caroline left, he slipped into Davina's bedroom and joined her. She gravitated towards him and his eyes closed, falling asleep himself.

.

.

.

When Caroline got back to her house, she found her two favorite people sitting in the same exact pose, relaxing on the couch with their bare feet up on the ottoman. It was pulled close so Hope could reach it. They clearly were waiting for her as they had their painting outfits on. Klaus had on ratty jeans and a Henley so covered in paint she was surprised it was comfortable to wear and not stiff. Hope had on an old T-shirt of Caroline's that she practically swam in and leggings.

They both looked up at her with a smile, hands stilling in the popcorn they were sharing as they watched a movie.

"Sweetheart," Klaus said when Caroline he saw her, making room for her to sit next to him, "how did the prison break go?"

"I'd be so good at it, Klaus," she teased him, getting a piece of his popcorn to snack on.

"Is Aunty Davina feeling better?" Hope asked, concerned. Kol told her Davina hadn't been feeling well and Caroline was going to help her. "Does she have a stuffy nose or does her belly hurt?"

"Her head hurt and she wasn't sleeping well, but she's much better. She needed some girl time and a nap. You know what I mean, right?"

Hope grinned and Caroline gave her a high five across Klaus' chest. The importance of girl time was very clear to Hope and she also still napped if she wasn't feeling good, Klaus too. "Ready to get our paint on?"

Caroline clapped and Klaus smirked at Hope's question, knowing she was repeating Caroline's phrase. "Oh yeah."

That's how they relaxed, by painting and spending time together.

.

.

.

Davina woke, not realizing she fell asleep at all. Kol woke at the same time and kept her in place when she was about to jump up.

"What time is it?" she asked, disoriented and thirsty. When she fell asleep it was afternoon and Caroline was next to her. She'd apparently fallen asleep and Kol was next to her? It took her a few seconds to realize her headache was gone and she eased back down into the pillows.

"6:30," Kol said, checking his phone. "I was supposed to wake you at 6." He looked at her. "How do you feel?"

"A lot better," she admitted. "Thanks for being here and calling Caroline."

Kol smirked and got up, going into the kitchen to turn on the oven as Davina sat up, stretching with a big yawn.

He returned to lean against the door jamb of her bedroom as he watched her open the shades, seeing that it was dark out. "I made dinner," he reported proudly.

She gave him a grin and a quirked brow.

"I did." Then he smirked again. "Caroline might have given me the directions, but I put it together."

"Thanks, Kol," she said, walking to him and putting her arms around his waist. "I love you."

"I love you, darling." He saw that she looked much better, refreshed and having a better handle on things, not on edge.

After pressing a kiss to his lips, she walked into the living room and was shocked. "You guys," she said, eyes starting to water. It looked great. It was cleaner than it had been in a year. All of her books were organized and she could see her area rug, unburied for the first time in forever. She was ashamed at not being able to handle everything on her own, but she knew deep down that if one of her friends needed help like her, she'd be racing to do it, just like Kol and Caroline had.

Her friends did what she couldn't this time and she accepted it, not as a weakness, but as a gift that she had such good friends.

Walking her to her couch, Kol set her down to sign the checks and she did it with a smile. Then she got up and watched him put the enchiladas into the oven, seeing Caroline's schedule on the fridge, complete with color coding, running her finger over it.

"She left you a note too," Kol said, putting it into her fingers.

_Davina,_

_I'm always ready and willing to help you, especially when it comes to friendterventions. I hope you're feeling better and you'll be great. Remember to take care of yourself. The world is still spinning even though you took a nap. We made a dent like I promised and you can finish it. Call me._

_Love, Caroline._

_p.s. Yes, I already booked you for a massage Friday at 6:30. You don't have class. (I know. I checked.) The place is amazing. I got a birthday gift of a massage there and it was unbelievable. After a long week, you deserve it._

_p. p.s. Next time you need to clean, why don't you do a 'bippity boppity boo' spell? Or open a window and sing to the birds until they come in and do it for you like the beautiful fairy tale character you are? (I might be watching too many movies with Hope.)_

Davina laughed and found her phone on the kitchen counter.

"Thank you, Caroline. You are good at friendterventions. I did need it. I love you."

She got an immediate response that said Caroline loved her too and she was happy to help.

Davina and Kol enjoyed dinner together and Davina told him what they'd done. Kol was impressed and knew he could help Davina in the same way Caroline did now that he knew how. He got to help her and really see his girlfriend again. It was good.

"Thank you for the flowers, Kol," she said, admiring them. "Thank you for everything. I needed help just like you thought." She saw that the little pinch between his eyebrows ease and it made her smile. "Did you notice that Caroline has some time free for me Saturday night? Will you go on a date with me? I miss my boyfriend."

"Bull riding, darling? I thought you'd never ask," he said as she laughed and he kissed her.


	6. Z is for Zoo

Klaus strode outdoors to find his two favorite people, sorry Rebekah, in the backyard.

It was a beautiful September day. Warm with bright blue skies. The summer was almost over, but it didn't feel that way in New Orleans.

Hope would be starting preschool in a week, so they were enjoying family time together. She was 4 years old and a pretty normal and happy kid all things considered, including her genetic makeup and family. There weren't many signs of her magic yet other than healing very quickly. She was sweet with a great sense of humor. That mischievous Mikaelson streak came out on occasion, her dimples and the gleam in her eye giving her away.

Hope had her own strong personality, but she would pick up expressions and mannerisms from the people around her, making her sound older than she was. Sometimes she acted a little like a mini-Rebekah, Klaus, or her mom, but she was often a mini-Caroline, including that day.

They were each sitting on loungers in their bathing suits, tankinis with patterned tops and solid-colored bottoms. Caroline was in orange. Hope was in yellow. Their blonde hair was pulled back in matching ponytails. Hope's hair was more golden. Caroline's hair was a paler blonde. It's those subtle variations that made it a joy to paint them for Klaus. They each had on sunglasses, Caroline in aviators while Hope's were Minnie Mouse ones. Their knees were pulled up as they were each reading, resting their books against their legs. Caroline had a magazine. Hope had a picture book. She couldn't quite read yet, but pretended to since she had the book memorized, making it seem as though she was actually reading. Klaus loved getting Hope to "read" to him. She used the same inflections and voices Caroline did when Caroline read to her, making the stories very dramatic. Hope even turned the pages at the right time. She was close to reading, just not quite there. It was the promise that she would learn to read in pre-school that had Hope excited about going.

"Hello, ladies."

Each looked up at him in unison and smiled. He was a lucky, lucky man. He stood with his hands behind his back at the foot of their loungers.

"What have you two done this morning?" He'd gone to a meeting with Davina and Jackson. There was tension between the witches and wolves. Klaus made a scene as usual which put him in an excellent mood, especially because their issues had nothing to do with him except when he inserted himself right in the middle of them.

"We did our nails, Daddy," Hope said, holding up her hand and wiggling her fingers for him to admire. Caroline did the same, showing off.

"Beautiful."

"We did yoga this morning too and now we are relaxing," Caroline added.

Hope put her hands together and bowed. "Namaste."

Caroline cracked up and Hope grinned, loving to make Caroline laugh and her dad smile at her like that. Hope did the poses as best she could. She was flexible and liked trying things. She was in dance classes and the yoga was something to do to feel grown up, although she usually got distracted after a few poses and then danced around to the mellow music. It was still fun with CC.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked him. She loved seeing him as much as ever, maybe more so with their years together, eyes roving up and down him. Klaus was that amazing combination of cocky, vulnerable, sweet, charming, funny, smart, and sexy. He was perfect for her. Her list of 500 reasons wasn't enough. There were even more.

"I would like to spend time with you both," he requested formally.

"So you want to crash girl's day? Hmmm." She wanted to ask him if he could find a palm frond to fan her or get some grapes to feed her one by one, but that probably wasn't what he was thinking about. "What do you think, Hope? Should we let him?"

Hope paused in thought. "Oh all right," she said dramatically, granting him a huge favor, sounding just like her dad.

Caroline bit her cheek. When Hope acted like Klaus it cracked her up. She loved that girl like crazy.

Klaus smirked. "Thank you, princess." He put his hand up to his mouth and pretended to think. "I have an idea."

"You want to kiss us?" Hope huffed, having had this conversation with him a million times, Caroline too. They wanted to kiss her all the time.

Klaus just knew she was rolling her eyes at him. "Noooooo," he snarked at her.

"Seriously?" she asked, seeing right through him, and Caroline and Klaus chuckled. She was so smart and sassy.

"Oh all right, yes, I always do." He whooshed to the spot between their chairs. He kissed Hope's cheek that made her giggle and he kissed Caroline's neck that gave her goosebumps. Then he returned to his spot in front of them. "I haven't taken you since you were a baby, Hope, and I haven't ever taken Caroline. Would you ladies like to go to the zoo?"

Caroline and Hope cheered at his suggestion. "I want to see baby animals," Caroline cooed. She couldn't remember the last time she went to a zoo, but it would have been with her mom and dad. She had a photo of her at Hope's age with them at the zoo. It was a great memory.

"Awww. Me too," Hope agreed in the same tone as Caroline.

Klaus slowly walked to the other side of the yard, picking up a rubber ball there, one of Hope's toys. "There's something else I want to do," he said, acting sinister all of a sudden.

Caroline could see the gleam in his eye and she knew what was coming.

"Hope," she said seriously, turning to her partner in crime. "Run!"

Klaus ran ahead, throwing the ball to one side, as the two tossed their books down and ran away from him. Hope's arms went up in the air, waving like mad, as she squealed like a siren. Klaus almost caught her, her laughter trailing behind her. Then he gave her some mercy and went after his other prey, turning his eyes to Caroline. He liked watching her run in her bathing suit an awful lot, her legs long and lean and her boobs jiggling.

Caroline ran behind a small bush, using it as cover, picking up the ball from earlier.

"I'm going to get you, sweetheart," he taunted her, crouching slightly. He wore long cargo shorts and one of his million Henleys.

"You're going to have to work for it, Mikaelson," she teased with a wink. She always made him work for it. Unless he made her laugh… or if he smiled… or breathed…ok, she sometimes made him work for it. She loved him, what could she say?

He got closer and closer.

The ball went flying towards him and she used it to her advantage. She feinted in one direction and went racing in the other one, trying not to be predictable. Zipping in and out, staying clear of Hope, she bobbed and skipped away from his outstretched hands with glee throughout the yard. She was breathing heavy and she could hear him do the same. She ran behind the kiddie pool back for another summer. It only offered minimal protection. She smiled and he did too before he sped around it and caught her.

She laughed as he threw her over his shoulder. Hope giggled at them as Klaus set Caroline down on the porch with a kiss and a covert pat on the ass that made her go up on her toes. The porch was his evil lair in this particular game, a family favorite. Sometimes Hope would vow to save Caroline and it just melted her heart.

Hope ran behind a tree and her little face would peek out to keep an eye on him. It was adorable with her blonde ponytail swinging and Minnie Mouse sunglasses. Dimples crinkled her cheeks as she smiled at him.

"You're next, Hope," he teased, hands out in front as he walked towards her and she took off.

Caroline cheered her on, calling directions, but eventually Hope was caught and thrown over Klaus' shoulder too as she laughed. He put her down with a kiss.

The girls put some clothes on, Hope keeping her bathing suit on underneath as instructed, and they had lunch before they drove to the zoo.

"Is the zoo acceptable because there are more animals than humans?" Caroline asked Klaus as they got out of the SUV in the parking lot. She was in a red playsuit, feeling flirty and fun. Hope had on green shorts and a striped tank top.

"Exactly," he happily chirped as he got Hope from her booster seat. He held Hope's hand in the parking lot. It also helped that most schools in the area had started, so the zoo was a lot more quiet than normal. It might even be bearable.

Hope was all eyes, excited to be there and to see the animals up close. She was hopping from one exhibit to the next. Caroline would read the signs about the animals and Klaus would add what he knew and if he'd seen any in the wild. It made each of them want to explore the world.

Hope got a balloon carefully tied around her wrist she was very proud of.

The highlight was the wolves. Hope went right up to the barrier and a few of the animals, unusually for them, got closer. It was like the visit when she was a baby.

"They love me," she told Klaus and Caroline behind her, not sparing them a glance. "Awwwww."

Caroline put her arm around Klaus' waist and his arm went over her shoulders. "They love me, too."

He smirked and told Hope about the particular type of wolf and how it was endangered. That furrowed her brow.

"Can we get one?"

"As a pet? No, Hope. Wolves are meant to be free. They're trying to protect them here." He didn't love that they were caged, often feeling caged in his own past, but it was better than nothing. If the population was increased, more would be freed as nature intended. They were beautiful animals.

They moved on to the sea creatures. The sea lions were a big hit. Caroline loved them and their amusing antics.

The zoo even had a mini-water park, which Klaus knew from his research, so Hope jumped in with her bathing suit. She splashed around as Klaus and Caroline talked and watched her play with other kids. She still loved the water as much as ever, having taken some swimming lessons over the earlier part of the summer.

When she was done and dried off, she got changed back into her clothes and they moved on to the African savannah exhibit.

It was huge and even Klaus had to admit he liked it. There was a lion, but he was hiding from them in the shade. Klaus put Hope up on his shoulders for her to try to see, but they were out of luck. It just meant they had to go back, Hope told them wisely, already finagling a return visit. They did see the elephants though.

Only because Hope pleaded with him, sticking her lower lip out pitifully, did Klaus cave and go on the zoo's carousel after Caroline promised there would be no evidence that it ever happened. Pictures were taken of practically everything else though. He hated riding the carousel, but he did it for Hope.

Caroline watched them with a smile, not wanting to go herself when she could watch them and wave. She'd gone into the butterfly area with Hope earlier as Klaus waited for them. He couldn't take butterflies on top of everything else, he told her without Hope hearing. She rolled her eyes at him as Hope cooed at the butterflies that came near them. Caroline enjoyed it so it worked out. They were partners after all.

"What was your horse's name, Hope?" she asked her when they were done. Caroline loved asking her the names of her stuffed animals, etc. They usually made her laugh. Hope had an amazing imagination.

"Precious and she was very cranky. She needs a nap," she told her matter of factly.

Caroline laughed and Hope smiled up at her. "Ohh, just like your dad sometimes," Caroline said with a grin at him and wink at Hope. "And Klaus, what was your horse's name?"

"My stallion you mean, sweetheart? His name was Rufus."

It got Hope to laugh, thinking that Rufus was a crazy name, and Caroline laughed too. He achieved his goal. He made his excuses and went to go get a drink from the vein as Caroline and Hope went to the bathroom.

"The zoo's closing, honey. We have to go," Caroline reported as Klaus met them outside the restrooms.

"Awww."

"I know," Caroline agreed as she took Hope's hand to walk back to the car. "I had fun though."

"Me too," she agreed. "What about you, Daddy?"

"It was perfectly acceptable," he said with a smirk.

Once they were on the road, Hope got a familiar gleam in her eye. "To make this day very special, I think we should get some ice cream…with sprinkles. Right, CC?" She knew which one of them to appeal to.

Caroline turned to see her in the backseat and grinned at her co-conspirator. Then she looked at Klaus, "Hmmm, Klaus. What do you think? Hope was a really good listener today." Caroline could see Hope nodding her head in the back seat and she had to bite her cheek to keep from laughing. "She said 'please' and 'thank you.' She really couldn't have behaved any better and I'm really proud of her."

Hope grinned, thinking things couldn't get any better. Klaus caught her eye in the rearview mirror. He squinted at her suspiciously and she put her hands over her mouth to giggle.

"Plus," Caroline continued, "girl's day always includes ice cream." They had each gotten a water at the zoo and a frozen lemonade to split, but that was it. Hope really was great at the zoo. There were no meltdowns and the only drama was from Caroline when she got upset at not seeing the hiding lion.

"I believe ice cream is in order," Klaus agreed on a resigned sigh. Caroline's hand played with the curls at the back of his head.

"Yes!"

"Hooray!"

They stopped at their favorite local spot, each getting a cup or a cone. Klaus wasn't crazy about ice cream, but he was crazy about the two women with him. That was the story of his life when Hope was around her few days a week, doing things he normally never wouldn't to try to make Hope's childhood the best one possible. It was a very human life around Hope. Their schedule would be changing with her being enrolled in preschool. He'd have her mostly on the weekends from now on. He was planning a surprise trip to Disneyworld in October that was going to blow her mind. Caroline's too, he thought with a smirk. He hoped it would be the only time he'd ever have to go. When Hope was with her mom, the days with Caroline were very different.

Caroline leaned over to whisper in Klaus' ear as Hope threw away her cup in the trash. "Tonight, when she's asleep, I'm going to ride you like you rode that magnificent stallion." She stroked her fingers along his jaw as his eyes fluttered closed.

Hope walked back over, her flip flops making smacking noises across the floor, her balloon bobbing on her arm.

"Hope aren't you getting sleepy?" he asked hopefully as he stood, holding Caroline's hand. She laughed. He was just happy that she was spending another night with them.

"Seriously, Daddy? The sun's still up."

He sighed and they made it home.

"What's next for girl's day?" he asked them.

Caroline nodded at him smartly for asking the right question. "What about a movie after dinner?"

"Sure," Hope shrugged and Klaus did the same move behind her.

They changed into their pajamas and they had some leftovers for dinner, not particularly hungry after the ice cream ruined their appetite. It was a rare treat to eat dessert first to commemorate their very special day. The balloon was left up in Hope's bedroom.

"Eating in pajamas is kind of amazing, Hope," Caroline told her.

"Seriously," she totally agreed. Caroline thought how much fun Hope would have if they had a sleepover with Rebekah, Davina, and Bonnie. She made a mental one to schedule one in a few weeks. Hope was at a great age where she was hilarious and wasn't self-conscious at all.

Klaus didn't like wearing pajamas or that Caroline did either, but it was necessary when they weren't alone. He wore a white T-shirt and pajama pants. Caroline loved how they rode low on his hips. It was his dad look, he teased her.

"Beauty treatment time," Caroline cheered and Hope was excited, grabbing Klaus' hand as they ran upstairs. It was only during girl's night did they go through the whole routine. "Brush your teeth first," Caroline instructed her. Klaus took her to do that as Caroline did it in their bathroom.

When they were done and Klaus and Hope joined her in their bathroom, Caroline set Hope up on the vanity as Klaus brushed his teeth. "Minty," she teased Hope, kissing her on the cheek and then Klaus too who turned it into a kiss on the lips that made Hope shake her head at them. Hope couldn't take them anywhere. If they weren't kissing her, they were kissing each other.

Caroline wiped Hope's face off with a wet face cloth, using a little mild cleanser, and did the same to her own. She knew the appeal for Hope was that it was a grown-up thing. Caroline even did the same to Klaus, wiping off his face, which made him smirk and Hope giggle. If he was crashing girl's day, he had to deal with it.

Hello, gorgeous.

"Hello."

Caroline threw her head back in laughter. It was a bad habit, but she couldn't break it around him. She applied some mild astringent to a cotton ball and wiped Hope's face. It was her favorite part.

Hope wiggled her butt on the counter, shimmying all over the place, and fanned her face. "It tingles!"

Caroline laughed and used the same product. She skipped Klaus, not wanting to get the cotton ball stuck in his stubble.

"Always moisturize," Caroline said carefully as she applied some moisturizer to Hope's face. "Rub it in," she instructed as she did the same to her own face and used the extra moisturizer on her hands to get Klaus who loved her hands on him as always.

"Hope, have I ever shown you the picture of your dad with a mustache?"

Hope tipped her head to the side. She didn't think so and she couldn't picture it.

Caroline whooshed to get her phone and one of her most-prized possessions.

Klaus picked Hope up and carried her where Caroline was flipping through the photos. "Hope, I never had a mustache. A beard? Yes. A mustache? No."

"Aha!" Caroline crowed with a huge grin as she found the picture and she showed Hope who thought it was hilarious, that he had a pen-marked mustache on his face. Her belly laugh made them laugh. "He's so handsome, Hope, and I love him."

They kissed over her head and then made their way downstairs.

They closed the curtains in the living room and put in a DVD. Klaus sat on the leather couch as Caroline rested her head on his shoulder, her legs pulled up. Hope used a pillow on the floor, resting her elbows on it as they watched the family-friendly movie.

They knew she was falling asleep when she twisted to her side, using the pillow under her head. Once the movie was over, they crept over and she was asleep. Caroline smoothed the hair back from her face and kissed her. It had been quite a day.

Klaus picked her up and carried her into her bedroom, shutting the door after kissing her on the head and telling her he loved her.

Then he whooshed back to get the other love of his life as she was shutting off the television. "What was that earlier about riding me?"

Caroline giggled and threw her arms up in the air, "I love you. Do me!"

"I love you." He certainly "did" her and she "did" him too just like she promised.


	7. S is also for Secrets

Caroline's college graduation was a huge family affair. Everyone came out for the event, unwilling to miss the moment Caroline had worked so hard for. Elena and Matt even flew in from Mystic Falls. That meant a lot to her because she'd been gone from Mystic Falls for almost two years. Marcel, Davina, Bonnie, Kol, Rebekah, and Enzo all came from New Orleans, plus Klaus and Hope of course, the two presidents of the Caroline Forbes fan club. They all came a few days early to enjoy the area, especially the ocean, which almost three year old Hope absolutely loved.

When Caroline walked across the stage to accept her diploma, she whispered, "For you, mom." Her pride and happiness overrode the sadness she felt about her mom not being there. Her mom was definitely watching.

Her friends/family cheered her loudly, making her smile. She certainly wasn't alone in the world.

She was mobbed afterwards. The fan club was ecstatic. Rebekah was in charge of the graduation party, proud to show off her own party planning skills. She reserved a room at a restaurant near their hotel. Caroline was happy to let her do it, although she did give her some tips. Finals were rough and between finals and their arrival, she spent her time packing up her apartment. She also said goodbye to all her friends and to everyone at the hospital. She would miss them. For the last two nights, she'd been staying with Klaus and Hope in their room since she disassembled her bed for the move.

The only gifts she allowed were hugs and photographs. That they all flew so far was their gift and she made sure to tell them all how much it meant to her. Hope drew her a picture of them together that made Caroline cry, it was so sweet.

The party was a blast! Hope danced for them as usual. Kol started many drinking games. Davina dazzled them with magic. Marcel charmed them with his smile.

In the morning, Caroline invited everyone to join them for breakfast at the hotel restaurant via text. Only Bonnie, Davina, and Kol showed up. The witches knew better than to try to keep up the night before and looked gorgeous. Kol looked suspiciously good, entertaining Hope as she had her breakfast.

"Are you still drunk? Is that it?" Caroline asked Kol, trying to figure out how he was fine. Then she looked at the two witches, narrowing her eyes at them. "Is it a witchy thing? I may need whatever it is in the future." They smiled at her.

"If I tell you, I'll lose the air of mystery I'm known for, darling," Kol cooed as Davina ran her hand down his arm. Caroline rolled her eyes and Klaus smirked at his brother.

They gave out hugs and stopped at the other guests' rooms. Elena and Matt were up, but looking pale. Caroline hugged them, thanking them again, and wishing them a safe flight home. Hope waved at them shyly from behind Caroline's legs.

Next was Marcel. Hope knocked on his door.

For once he didn't look good and he always looked good, when he opened the door. Klaus slapped him on the shoulder as Marcel picked Hope up. Klaus was glad that he shut down the drinking early himself. While he would have enjoyed staying at the party longer, he got to spend time with his gorgeous girlfriend, talking, while Hope slept in the middle of the large bed. He wasn't hungover and he rubbed it in to Marcel before they left.

"Don't miss your flight," Caroline teased. "Do you want a blood bag? I have some. Oh, you should find out what Kol's doing. He looks great." She kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for coming, Marcel."

"I'll be fine," he croaked as he set Hope down with a kiss. "I couldn't miss this," he told Caroline. He also had a great night. He only hoped that Enzo felt as bad as he did.

"Marcel is sick, Daddy."

"That he is, princess. He did not make good choices yesterday like your amazing father," he agreed, taking her hand.

Hope gave Marcel a look of pity that made him smile. If Hope felt bad for him, he must really look bad.

"I'll be ok, Hope. I need sleep and medicine." Medicine meant blood for him.

They left him alone after their goodbyes.

With Hope's bag, they next visited Rebekah and Enzo.

Rebekah looked looked tired, but still beautiful as always, as she opened the door for them. Enzo, on the other hand, looked awful. He had sunglasses on and was laying on the bed.

"Had a good time?" Caroline asked, pressing a kiss to his cheek. He moaned in response.

"Lightweight," Rebekah teased him. She looked at Klaus and Caroline. "I ate a greasy cheeseburger at about 3 and then drank from the bellhop."

Enzo groaned again. He hadn't done either of those things.

Klaus squatted in front of Hope, setting her bag near her. "Aunt Rebekah and Enzo are taking you home today. You'll fly on the plane again and be in your bed tonight. In a few days your mom will pick you up as usual. CC and I will be there soon. Have fun and listen to them. Ok?" He gave her a hug.

"Ok," she agreed. Since Rebekah still lived in the house and Enzo was always around, she felt comfortable being with them.

Rebekah looked down at her niece. "You'll sit between me and Enzo on the plane and we'll have lots of fun. I promise." Rebekah was excited to spend some time with Hope one on one and with Enzo. She was glad Klaus gave her the chance to do it.

"Hooray," Hope cheered. With a little help from Klaus since she couldn't do it on her own, she got up on the bed and holding his hands, she climbed over to peer at Enzo.

"Zo's sick too, Daddy. I'll make it better," she promised. Then she pressed a kiss to Enzo's cheek that made Rebekah and Caroline "awww" at her. Enzo had to react to that so he sat up and smiled, putting on a brave face for her.

"Hope-a-dope, I do feel better. Thank you."

Hope cheered and the women did too. Enzo excused himself to go find a human. He was desperate and he didn't want to let Hope down.

Caroline smiled and took Hope's hands where she began to bounce on the bed. "Thanks for coming on this trip. You made it extra special." She grinned at Hope who smiled back at her. She was so cute with the curls and dimples. "Have fun with Bex and Zo." She kissed Hope's cheek and gave Klaus a look. "Maybe we can pick up something for Hope on the way."

"Ooooh," Hope sang, which made them laugh.

"Love you, baby girl."

"Love you, CC."

Klaus then took her from Caroline's arms. "I love you, Hope. Don't have too much fun without us," he said, kissing her.

"No way," she promised as she kissed him as she held his face in her hands. Then she gave him that sneaky Mikaelson grin that made him roll his eyes. He put her down on the ground again.

"Rebekah, I know I don't have to tell you your responsibility," he said, putting his hands behind his back. Caroline took one hand and ran her thumb along his palm.

"I love her, Nik, and I've always put her first," she reminded him with an arched brow. He quickly gave her a kiss on the cheek which surprised her and Caroline waved as they left.

Klaus and Caroline would be driving her car to New Orleans like she had done with Bonnie and Rebekah the year before. The route would be different, but both were excited. It was some private time.

As the door closed on the moving fan at her apartment an hour later, Caroline sighed with her arm wrapped around Klaus. It was the end of an era. A good era, though. She dropped off her key and they were off.

"Road tripping with my boyfriend," she sang as they left the parking garage. "How many road trip songs do you think I can sing for you, Klaus?" she asked rhetorically.

Klaus was the driver. Caroline was the navigator. She was also the entertainment. They talked about the party the night before and laughed. It was a good time.

Their first stop was out of the way, but they drove south to San Diego. They were going to stay at the famous Hotel Del Coronado.

As they got closer, the Pacific Ocean often in view, Caroline said slowly, "Klaus, I have to tell you something." She really did need to tell him. It was already late and she was anxious. It was like a cloud hanging over her head.

"No."

"No?"

"No," he repeated.

She was quiet as she watched him, brow furrowed.

He finally relented and explained, "Whenever you start with, 'I have to tell you something,' it's never something good, Caroline." He was more than willing to stay in denial about whatever it was. He was very happy. He watched Caroline graduate and she was moving to New Orleans. There was no room for something unpleasant.

Pushing hair out of her face, she bit her lip. "Really?"

"It's never, I have to tell you something, I'm coming for a surprise visit. It's never, I have to tell you something, when you hold me I feel safe and loved."

She studied his profile. The landscape was a blur behind his head as they sped down the highway. It hurt to hear, but he was right. She did have to tell him something he wouldn't like. She also picked up on what he'd like her to know or share with him.

"Please pull over."

Klaus pulled off at the next exit after looking over at her. She was serious. They found a closed garden center with a large parking lot. He turned off the car, but left the key in place.

"Is that how you feel when I hold you?" she asked him as they sat. She twisted in her seat to face him.

Klaus kept his eyes on his hands on the steering wheel, feeling exposed. "Yes."

She took one of his hands and he looked at her. "I feel the same way. I'll say it more often."

He nodded and his fingers became intertwined with hers. "What do you have to tell me?"

Caroline hesitated, realizing she probably made a mistake. "I know you thought I'd be moving in with you, but I'm moving in with Bonnie."

Immediately, Klaus jumped out of the car and began to pace outside on the gravel.

"Klaus," she called warily as she got out too. He was all wolf, stalking back and forth.

He needed a minute. Then he stopped and laughed humorlessly. "Why would I believe you would be living with me, Caroline? Didn't you do just that last summer? I recall very clearly mentioning how excited I was that you'd finally be in New Orleans full time, to see you every day and sleep beside you every night. Did I make that up? Am I being delusional again?"

Caroline hung her head. It was true. The Bonnie thing came up kind of late, but she never, ever told him he was wrong. "I'm sorry."

"I don't get it, Caroline," he said, stopping and pointing at her. "You keep putting things between us." He sighed and her heart hurt. "You spring this on me after you've already decided. I have to catch up with the pieces of you I'm allowed to be with or get left behind. I thought we were partners."

Being equal partners wasn't something that came naturally to him, but he was trying. Now this was testing everything he thought he knew.

She bit her cheek to keep from crying. He was really hurt. Was she doing what he said? Was that why she made a decision without talking to him about it? Wasn't that common courtesy in a relationship? She tried to speak, but he couldn't listen. He got back in the car and she did too, thinking about what happened. They got back on the road.

They were silent as they arrived at their hotel a few hours later. He wasn't hungry and neither was she.

They sat in the room. The television was off. Each picked a different place to sit and the tension was off the charts, building and building.

Caroline couldn't stand the silence any longer and took Klaus' hand, gripping it tight, and walked outside and down to the beach. "Klaus, I feel sick about this. Please talk to me."

They sat on the sand and watched the waves roll in. The sun had set, but the sky was still full of pinks, blues, purples, and oranges.

His words were so soft she almost didn't hear them. "I feel sick too. You want to talk now, but not before you made a decision for us."

"Are you more upset that I'm moving in with Bonnie or that we didn't talk about it?" She thought she knew the answer, but it was best to ask.

"Both, Caroline," he said curtly, "but I thought we were sharing our lives, that our relationship has gotten to that point. One person can't be the only one in a relationship," he said, repeating what he had told her before and what she lived back with Stefan. "Secrets keep people apart, Caroline." He stared at her. Not only was she keeping them apart by not living together after he thought that decision had been made, but she was springing decisions on him after they had already been made, leaving him out of it. "You kept the truth from me."

He felt lied to and hurt. He loved that she was strong and independent, but did that mean his voice didn't matter? Was she so independent that she didn't want a relationship the same way he did? What other secrets were there?

"I've just decided to take Hope and move to Shanghai for a year. We're leaving Monday. I do hope you can visit," he snarked, using hyperbole to get his hurt across.

Caroline dug her toes in the sand. "I get it. I would hate if that happened, Klaus." She saw that she didn't go about it the right way and didn't give him a chance to be supportive as he'd always been. It wasn't fair and she realized it. "I've tried being open and honest in my life, but I wasn't either with you. I'm sorry, Klaus."

Klaus watched the waves and the moonlight hitting the crests. His voice became softer. "Did you think I wouldn't listen or that I would try to talk you out of it?" Couldn't she tell him anything?

"No. You've never tried to stop me from doing what I think is right. It wasn't that."

"Did you consider not moving to New Orleans at all?" he asked, needing to know, bracing himself.

Caroline's eyes got huge in a panic, pulling his arm so he would look at her. "No. No way. I love you and I want to be with you. I know you're hurt and you have doubts now, which I hate, hate, hate, Klaus, but New Orleans is where my heart is because you're there. It's where I want to be."

She scooted on the sand so she was sitting in front of him, facing him, crosslegged. "The biggest reason why I want to move in with Bonnie is because I'm 22 years old, Klaus. I just graduated college yesterday. I'm still making mistakes, obviously. This is my first time being 22 and acting like it." Her fingers drew circles in the sand between them. "I don't want to rush ahead. I don't think it's because I'm afraid of commitment or being too controlling that I don't want to live with you right now. Not talking to you about it was a mistake, a huge one I see, but I still think moving in with Bonnie is the right thing for me and for us."

Her blue eyes caught his and she saw that he was really listening and she kicked herself for not considering that he would always listen. "I'm committed to you and sharing a life. I am. I want to see you all the time and sleep beside you, too. I'm not putting a limit on when I see you to protect my independence with some arbitrary rules on how much time we spend together, because I'm afraid of going overboard like before. It's not that, Klaus."

She reached for his hand, not letting go, tears forming in her eyes. "I was independent even when we spent last summer together and I'm like that every time you're here. I just want to be 22 years old now and have a place that's mine for a while. I can get that living with Bonnie. We'll each have our own space in the apartment, but it won't be lonely. I know I have eternity with you. You're mine as I am yours."

A tear slipped down her cheek and he kissed their joined hands. She sighed, the tension easing in her stomach. It eased his anxiety too.

Sometimes he forgot how young Caroline was. He vaguely remembered 22 years old. She was wise and mature beyond her years, but she was still so young and he knew their relationship would have growing pains, but he didn't expect this one.

"Let's talk about a solution," she said and he nodded. "No more surprise done deals when they effect us both. We're independent people with strong opinions, but we're partners. I lost sight of that, but from now on, I vow that there won't be any more secrets, Klaus." She grinned. "Unless it's something small, like you probably don't know that I talked about you all the time at school and up on stage yesterday, the girls around me wanted to know who you were and about Hope."

"That is acceptable," he said with his nose in the air.

She squeezed his hands with a smile and then he smiled and was vulnerable once again.

"I need you to be as open as I have been, Caroline, and I'll do the same. I'm not good at this and I want to be with you all the time, so please let's talk about things together. That's me being open and honest. I can be flexible if you'll let me."

She nodded and sighed.

"I forgot and got caught up, but I know, Klaus. Thank you for being patient with me and supporting me. You're my strength and safe place. No more secrets. I love you."

"No secrets," he agreed, leaning forward to kiss her. "I love you." He exhaled. "You know how they say partners shouldn't go to bed angry? I would like for us to do that."

"I love it, Klaus. I want us to do it too." She stroked his cheek. She couldn't bear thinking of not at least coming to some conclusion and having a big chasm between them as they slept.

He sighed. He wasn't thrilled about what happened, but he at least thought they worked it out as best he could and he planned on seeing her all the time, regardless of where she called home. He was just thankful he hadn't told Hope that Caroline was moving in. That would have been too hard to correct. Hope was crazy about Caroline. "Bonnie better get used to seeing this face. Enzo says it's pretty."

Caroline smiled and they enjoyed the rest of the night and the rest of the trip.

It wasn't the first or last time they fought, but the ones where there was deep hurt versus fiery passion was the worst. They didn't keep secrets from one another and didn't go to bed angry, even if it meant they had to stay up most of the night to fight it out.

In the end, Caroline and Bonnie lived together for two years. Their apartment, which they found after squeezing into Bonnie's small place for a month while they searched for a new place, was House Hunted in true-Caroline style. It was the site of parties, girl's nights, movie marathons, bad hair days, witchy experiments, laughter, and tears. They grew into young women in their place.

Caroline moved out when Klaus proposed and he teased that if that was all it took, he would have proposed years earlier, not knowing marriage was something he ever wanted until he thought of a marriage and a public commitment to Caroline.

The apartment-sharing had it's share of issues and growing pains as well.

"Klaus," Bonnie whined two months later in the apartment in the Bywater neighborhood. Klaus made his way into the kitchen. She put down her coffee mug and made a face, picking up a couch pillow to block her view of his lower body. She just wanted to have breakfast in peace. Was that too much to ask?

Klaus Mikaelson, the Original Hybrid, was butt naked as he smirked at her, focused on making his own cup of coffee. His hair was a mess, necklaces his only accessory.

It was the third time it happened!

"I don't know," she said with sass, "if you're forgetful in your old age, showing off, or trying to keep me in my bedroom by not wearing clothes."

His smirk never left his face. Bonnie was warming up to him, he thought. He wanted to ask her if it could be all three together, but kept his mouth shut, raising a brow at her when he turned to her as the coffee brewed.

"If I see you naked in this apartment one more time, I'll shrink that thing." She wiggled her pinky finger at him.

Klaus paled, lost his smirk, and put his hands over his crotch. He thought of telling her that Caroline would be very disappointed if that happened, but thought better of it.

Her grin was huge. She liked the Mikaelsons after all was said and done, but if you did not stand up to them they'd run you over.

Klaus disappeared into Caroline's bedroom and returned seconds later for his coffee with a pair of jeans on. "Good morning, Bonnie."

"Good morning, Klaus," she said pleasantly with a big smirk. It was going to be a good day.

Klaus never flashed Bonnie again…except the time they played Truth or Dare.


	8. F is for Family

Warm, sultry kisses pressed to his neck woke Klaus up. He smiled without opening his eyes and wrapped his arm around Caroline's lithe form, pulling her closer to his warm body, snug in their bed. So she wanted to play, did she?

However, he frowned when his hand came in contact with clothes on her back. That was inconvenient. He shrugged. His hand slowly slipped up her back under her shirt, ready to be rid of it.

Caroline smiled at her boyfriend and his changing facial expressions despite the very early hour. When his fingers found the clasp of her bra, he frowned again. If anyone should be awake at that time of the morning, it should have been Klaus, not her. He wasn't a good sleeper and didn't need much of it, but she had to go to work. Her acting career was just getting started and she was excited to have her job as a recurring guest star on a show shooting in New Orleans. She was going on a lot of auditions too. "I have to go to set."

His eyes stayed shut as she continued her one sided conversation. In response though, his upper lip curled up, making her grin. His nose nuzzled the skin of her neck, inhaling her scent.

"I know, but we're filming a really big scene, babe," she whispered. "Go back to sleep so the day will go by faster. I'll miss you and I'll call you later. Maybe you can pick me up?"

Klaus grunted and she assumed that was a yes. His hands were starting to move south.

Cupping his face in her hands, she gave him a big kiss that made her want to crawl right back into bed with him, but she tore herself away. "Love you."

"I love you," he croaked in his morning voice, catching her eye as his own finally opened, as she slipped from the room.

Two hours later, Klaus was still in bed when his bedroom door was opened slightly.

Rebekah kept her head behind the closed door and ignored his growl, knowing he was awake at the slightest move. Klaus wasn't Klaus without hair-trigger reactions. "Nik, come downstairs."

Rubbing his hand over his face, Klaus got up, used the bathroom, and found Rebekah sitting on the living room couch after he pulled on jeans and a Henley. Her legs were crossed and she appeared nonchalant, her bare foot swinging, at odds with her otherwise complete look in tailored black pants and a dark colored blouse, no hair out of place.

"Yes, Rebekah," he huffed, throwing himself into a leather armchair.

"I've decided."

"What shoes to wear?" He smirked.

"About the cure."

She noticed how he tried not to respond to even hearing the term, but she saw the slightest flinch around his eyes. If she hadn't been looking for it, she wouldn't have seen it. She thought and frankly hoped he was interested in the subject.

The cure occupied an ever-present space in the back of her mind, occasionally coming forward when she found herself staring at Hope or at a pregnant woman stroking her belly. Even seeing an elderly couple holding hands in the twilight of their lives had her thinking of it. She'd taken the time to really figure out what was important to her and came to some conclusions. She'd been talking to Enzo about them since he was a big part of her life now. She was happy and the decisions she was making were about her life right then.

"Should I be prepared to tell Hope her dear Aunty Bex will not be around?"

Rebekah smirked back. "Using your daughter to manipulate me. How trite."

Klaus would have made another snarky statement, but he wanted to know what she was possibly thinking, merely raising an eyebrow. The cure hadn't been mentioned in years and frankly he wanted to keep it that way. Having it not under his personal lock and key gave him anxiety, but he'd been managing.

What if Rebekah took the cure? He told her he would always be there for her and he'd try, but could he watch his sister pass? His sister who was closer to him for a thousand years than anyone, including Elijah? They were more awful to one another than kind, but the good periods were the best, including the latest armistice.

What if she didn't take the cure? A thousand years weren't undone by three plus extraordinary years. He was still selfish and wanted what he wanted. He wanted her to not take the cure and for her to want that too, to want to be with the rest of them forever.

"Mikael used to call us 'unnatural' and an affront to nature," Rebekah said as she uncrossed her legs and sat forward. "We are, Nik. We drink blood to survive, preying on those around us. You're the only vampire in history to have a child." A soft smile crossed Rebekah's lips before she refocused on her brother. "You were given a gift none of the rest of us will ever have. We don't grow old and don't become remnants of the past, forgotten as the next generation inherits the world around us."

"Rebekah…," he started, licking his lips, getting ready.

"I allowed Freya to return me to this body, because while Eva Sinclair's body was able to reproduce, any children really wouldn't be mine. It was a stolen body." She paused. "I knew Hope needed me in this body, this indestructible body, that would move heaven and earth for her…and for you." Rebekah began to get emotional. Even though leaving Klaus became as routine as returning to Klaus, she loved him dearly and would do anything for him. "This body can do that. This body can protect a child, but not create a child." She sighed. "Humans are fragile. They are greedy and their life is over in a flicker of an eye, but there is beauty in their fragility."

"Rebekah…"

"There is beauty in humanity, Klaus. You live it with Caroline, the most human of all vampires, and your daughter. Hope is the greatest unexpected gift this family has ever received. She changed you. She changed our family. She changed me. I raised her for those months and it was as if she really was my own, but I could keep her safe." She took a deep breath and said cryptically, "It's not perfect and there will be challenges to be faced as a vampire raising a child, but you'll do them first." Rebekah looked her brother in the eye and smiled, relief in her eyes. "I'm not taking the cure, Nik."

Klaus sat up straight and on the edge of his seat in a swift move, heart pounding.

"I don't need biological children. Hope taught me that, but I want to be a mother and not one living an utter lie, stealing a child from someone else's body," she said, swiping a loose tear as she saw how much her brother was moved. "I'll be lying forever, Nik, telling tales and keeping our status secret, but these lies will be based in something positive." She grinned. "Although, I'm not giving the cure up. I don't want it out there any more than you do. Maybe in another thousand years it will come in handy. I promise you, it will remain hidden."

Klaus jumped up and pulled his sister up, giving her a tight hug. She gripped him back. While she knew Klaus would approve of her decision, she didn't make it for him. His feelings didn't override hers. Finally.

With a watery laugh, she sat back down and he sat next to her. "I've started the process to become a foster parent, Nik. I can provide a good home for a child who needs it and it may turn into an adoption, but even short term I can touch a lot of lives, keeping them safe and giving them stability. Things we never, ever had ourselves."

"Hope will enjoy having a cousin," Klaus said quietly as he tried to take it all in. Adding humans to their family wasn't something he thought would ever happen, but it might work and it would inherently not be long term. He fostered Marcel, but he didn't plan on turning him. Rebekah could foster children who went out to live their human lives.

"Maybe even more than one, but, well there's another thing I wanted to tell you."

Klaus smirked. Rebekah certainly knew how to set it up. She could say almost anything at that point and he would probably smile through it. His sister wasn't leaving him.

"I'm moving out," she said, excited. "Social Services will want to see where I live, Nik, and while this house is huge, it's time to set up my own place. I may even get a job," she said with a laugh. She just might use compulsion to avoid that one or say she was just independently wealthy, which she was. "This will be your house with Caroline and Hope. I will miss seeing them all the time though, and Elijah, and Kol, and you, brother."

So she was leaving him, but just geographically.

"I will miss having you underfoot, sister." He hadn't considered Rebekah leaving, at least until Caroline moved in, but she was still in her apartment with Bonnie. Elijah was rarely around, Kol was around even less, and Freya wouldn't be around for another century since she refused to be turned. "Caroline will want to help you House Hunt a place."

"Enzo said the same thing," Rebekah said with a smile. "Nik, always and forever."

"Always and forever." The phrase had been tested countless times over the centuries.

Their relationship changed, but it had to.

"Will Enzo be moving into this place?" While Klaus never thought anyone was good enough for his sister, including the sometimes dumb Enzo, Enzo was also fiercely loyal and always came through when needed. That's the kind of person Rebekah needed in her life. She gave the same attributes back to Enzo that he needed as well. He was happy for them.

"None of your business," she huffed with a smirk. Of course he was moving in. The hard part was Enzo not wanting to give up the somehow still free apartment from Freya. He loved that place. She loved it too, thinking back to the hot nights they shared in the little love nest in the Quarter.

"Perhaps you will stay within a few blocks?" he asked, trying to appear nonchalant and undemanding.

Rebekah tipped her head to the side and smiled. Saying yes meant letting Klaus dictate another facet of her life and she was over that, but it also meant not being close enough to stop in and see the rest of her family within a second. They hadn't been apart except for those few months she'd been away, except when he daggered her of course, and she didn't want to leave them when things were so good.

"Within one mile seems doable…because I'll miss Hope," she agreed with a sniff, not giving him the satisfaction.

Klaus grinned and she allowed herself a smile back.

The siblings spent the morning together, not realizing it had happened until Enzo burst in, concerned when Rebekah didn't text him back. He too figured Klaus would be over the moon, but not hearing anything had him rushing in.

The both looked at him like he was crazy as he raced into the living room on a gust of wind, but he smiled, pat Klaus on the back, gave Rebekah a kiss, and sat down between them. "What'd I miss?"

They both rolled their eyes at him, but let him join in on their fun.

After Rebekah and Enzo left to get some lunch, Klaus wandered into his studio. He was in the middle of purchasing an estate in Bavaria, all being transacted electronically.

Klaus knew Caroline would need to hear the news in person and she'd be thrilled, just like him. She was much more respectful of personal decision making than he was, but she also wanted Rebekah to stay part of their eternal family. Caroline didn't live an "us" against "them" world with humans, but he did and he wanted to be in that world with all of them.

The afternoon flew by and his art reflected the lightness he felt. The oranges and blues were brighter than his norm. Rather than mixing the colors again, he went it. When he was finished, he stood back and examined it. It was his style, but art was an outlet for his emotions and it reflected his mood perfectly. It would make an excellent housewarming gift for his sister.

Klaus arrived at Caroline's set, having easily gotten past security, and watched as she was filmed. He smiled with pride as he watched her.

"Cut. That's a wrap for today," boomed from the megaphone. "Check the list for your call time tomorrow. Goodnight."

Caroline sighed as smiled at her fellow actors. Then she looked up and saw Klaus. It instantly perked her up and she dodged cameras to throw herself into his arms. "Klaus."

"You were amazing, sweetheart," he said quietly as he hugged her back. She'd been working for over twelve hours and he didn't know how she still managed to look effortlessly gorgeous.

"Thanks, babe," she said as she took his hand, leading him to her trailer. Quickly she took off her costume and said goodnight, seeing she didn't have to be the next day until noon, a very welcome break. "Let's go to your place again. I can sleep in tomorrow." She left her car at the lot and would get it the next day.

On the ride, she began to tell him everything that happened during the day. She didn't like how they were doing her makeup, but she was trying to let it go. One of the actors consistently flubbed his lines, but she loved the crew. She told him everything and they were almost home before she knew it. It felt so good to share with him.

"What did you do today?" she asked as she slipped off an earring as they pulled into the driveway, also unlatching her seat belt.

"I painted, bought a castle, the usual," he said with a grin. He noticed someone was coming out of the house and recognized it as Kol coming out towards them.

She had a feeling he wasn't kidding. She leaned over to give him a kiss before they got out, but she dropped her earring, part of her costume she forgot to take out earlier, onto the floor mat below.

"Don't move, Klaus," she said, diving across his lap to reach down near his feet.

Kol stopped in his tracks. Was Caroline doing what he thought she was doing? He saw her blonde head sink towards Klaus' lap. Naughty girl.

Klaus saw the big grin on Kol's face as he just stood there. Caroline's hand was on his thigh as she was fumbling around, trying to make sure he didn't step on the piece of jewelry. It was dark and she was trying to see where it rolled to.

Kol put his hand out in front of him waist level and threw his head back.

"I'm going to kill him," Klaus growled, narrowing his eyes at Kol. He thought Kol could hear him, but he wasn't sure. He mouthed the words to get his message across.

"Who now? Why?" Caroline asked, thinking she could just reach it, sticking her ass up in the air to really get in there.

"Sweetheart, Kol thinks you're going down on me and he's enjoying himself. Why is he watching?"

Caroline bit her cheek and twisted so that she could look up at Klaus. He was scowling at his brother. A gleam entered her eye. "Klaus Mikaelson, you don't look like you're enjoying what he thinks is happening. I happen to know you go crazy when I give you blow jobs with a lot of weird noises, so don't let Kol think I'm awful at it or something."

Klaus' jaw dropped as he looked at Caroline and she laughed. "No."

She laughed again and then she grabbed the earring she was able to find once she used her phone's flashlight.

Kol flashed one last grin at Klaus and then he sped off into the night. Klaus thought that was the only thing that saved his spleen.

"Kol needs to learn about respect and boundaries," he said as she sat back up, as if somehow he was perfectly good at both of those things.

"Awww, Klaus," she said as she maneuvered herself up and into his lap, a tight squeeze with the steering wheel pressed into her back. "I was kidding. Even though I tell my friends about our sex life more than they want to hear, it's private," she agreed with a nod.

He raised a brow at that and she laughed again. She was over-tired and Klaus cracked her up, especially when Mr. Down and Dirty was more conservative than her.

"Wanna go upstairs and do something in private?" she asked with a flirty smile.

"Yes," he sniffed and she got ready to get off his lap to get out of the car and he stopped her. "There is some news, important news, Caroline, that I wanted to tell you in person, but since we're onto another subject, we can talk about it later."

She paused. "How important? Is it life and death? Does someone need my ninja skills? Is Bonnie having a baby named Caroline? Why would she tell you before me? She's my roommate, not yours. Not cool, Bennett."

He chucked. "It's not Bonnie's baby named Caroline," he promised, but then he lost his smile because he knew he'd have to tell her now," but it does in theory involve children and life and death," he admitted.

Caroline jumped out of the car with her bag, grabbed Klaus' hand, and raced up to his bedroom faster than he'd ever seen her. Throwing her bag down, she pushed him until he fell on the bed and jumped onto his chest. "Go."

He sighed, but then he smiled. "Rebekah is not taking the cure. She decided."

Caroline smiled, a big bright smile. That certainly was good news and that she finally made a choice.

"She is going to become a foster mother. She's started the process."

"Aww," Caroline said, clapping in excitement for her friend. Rebekah found a way to get what she wanted after all. "I'm so proud of her. It's what she wants."

"Unfortunately, she does think it's time to move out." Before Klaus even finished the sentence Caroline was nodding. She saw that one part coming a mile away, glad she didn't have to break that news to Klaus.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked, tucking some loose hair behind her ear, rubbing circles on his chest with her other hand.

"After we do something private," he said with a grin and she laughed. "I love you."

"I love you."


	9. N is for Nemesis

Caroline was working on a crossword puzzle when Elijah entered the living room where she'd been enjoying a little peace and quiet. Immediately, she started to gather up her tablet and coffee cup to go and sit in the courtyard instead. Then she noticed he seemed to expect it from her. She wasn't going to let him chase her off, even though she didn't want to be around him more than he didn't want to be around her. He was perfectly coiffed and suited. Did he own jeans? It creeped her out even picturing it and she'd seen his naked ass.

Settling even further into her chair, she didn't deign to look at him and vice versa, concentrating on her puzzle.

Elijah pleasantly sat reading a first edition leather-bound book for ten minutes before it got to her. The only sounds in the room were the pages of his book being flipped and the distant hum of the dishwasher running in the kitchen. It was one of her days off and she wanted to enjoy it. Klaus was running errands and picking up their lunch, she was craving Chinese, and Hope was with Hayley.

"Seven letter word for foe. Hmm," she casually mentioned out loud, breaking the silence. Caroline twisted her legs to sit crosswise, legs hanging over the arm, getting comfortable. If anyone was leaving that room, it wasn't her. Well, unless she had to pee. "Adversary? No, too many letters. Archenemy? No, even more letters. Rival? Too few. Hmmm."

"I believe the term you're looking for is 'nemesis,'" Elijah offered, not looking up from his book.

Caroline was an enigma to Elijah. She who professed her love for Klaus, Hope, Rebekah, and basically everyone in the house and even everyone outside of the house over and over and publicly no less, would not offer him even the slightest bit of friendliness. It stung at first, he would admit, mostly because he knew the decisions he made were the reason why she hadn't ever warmed to him. However, she was in love with his brother. If there was anyone who was hard to forgive, it was Klaus, yet she did so. Elijah had apologized to Caroline, but she clung to her dislike of him still years later. It was a cold war between them. He admired her dedication to his brother and her love of Hope, deciding that she wouldn't ever like him.

Caroline looked up from the tablet at Elijah. He was stuffy, pretentious, and loved to give lectures to anyone who would listen, but he did love his family. He was a lot like in Klaus in having certain ideas on how people should act. Even though he was totally wrong on the magical bracelet and Dahlia situations, she occasionally felt bad for not giving him the benefit of the years since. She didn't hate him or anything. She only short sheeted his bed that one time with Enzo and Kol got the blame for it after all. When she wondered if she should make an effort with him, her darker side kicked in and she wondered why she had to be nice to everyone, all the time. Elijah could handle her crankiness.

The feud was a source of amusement to Klaus, Rebekah, and Kol. Elijah was the one who kept the family glued together after all. Their relationships with him were good and they loved him, but he would talk and they more often than not ignored him. Watching their uptight big brother be unable to win Caroline over gave them a kick.

"It fits. Since you're an expert, Elijah, do you prefer the term 'archenemy' or 'nemesis'?" she asked him with a coy smile, starting a real dialogue for the first time in months.

"I'm…" he paused thinking of the word he wanted as his hand circled in the air, "amused that you believe you are my archenemy or nemesis, Caroline."

Caroline bit her lip, trying to hold back her smile, as she went back to her crossword puzzle, but Elijah had seen it. Caroline wasn't offended by him. She was amused. Elijah knew he couldn't underestimate her, she'd shown that time and again, but she was kind of glad he didn't roll over for her either.

Forty-five minutes later, Klaus came back with lunch and she left Elijah with a "Good day, sir," which amused her and made Klaus roll his eyes.

Six months later, Caroline and Elijah had their next encounter where it was just the two of them. She came across him in the large open courtyard. It was lush with short palm trees and it was were Caroline liked to work on her acting. The acoustics were great and she was left alone. It looked like Elijah was on his way someplace, but she got a gleam in her eye, the script in her hand giving her divine inspiration.

"Elijah, do you have a minute? I could use your help," she asked him with one of her huge smiles. If Klaus were there, he would immediately be on guard, knowing something was going to happen just based on that smile alone. It's one of the reasons why she loved him after all.

Elijah stopped in his tracks. Caroline never asked him for anything. He was on his way to see Gia, but he was early and could afford to provide some assistance and still arrive promptly. "Of course."

"Great. I'm filming this scene tomorrow and I'd really like to go over it one more time with someone. Klaus will be back, but could you do the other part now?" she asked him sweetly, flipping through the script until she got the page she wanted.

His chest puffed out at her request, flattered, and he took the papers she handed him. She had her part memorized.

"It's from the pencil mark at the top. You're playing Roger," she said.

Taking a breath, Caroline began the scene. It was a fight between a young adult daughter and her controlling elderly father. "Dad, I'm leaving and you can't stop me."

Elijah said his first lines. "You don't belong there. You'll never belong there. If you leave, you'll come back."

"I won't. I'm finished with this one stoplight town. I'm ready to make it on my own."

"You're just like your mother," Elijah read. "You'll be back and marry the nice Smith boy next door."

Caroline wanted to giggle at Elijah's uptight pronunciation and stilted delivery. Those were words he probably hadn't ever said before. The dad in the story was a salt of the earth Midwestern farmer, basically as far from Elijah Mikaelson as possible with his posh accent and bespoke suit.

Elijah hadn't read ahead and Caroline went into a diatribe taken directly from the script, which turned into her screaming at Elijah, basically telling him off in the most eloquent yet brutal of ways. Elijah was shell shocked at first as Caroline gave it everything she had, he could practically see her eyes blazing, but then he became amused at how he was the one who came to read the part with her and how she found that particular passage for them to act out. What timing she had. His mouth quirked briefly and she pretended not to see it. Since he didn't identify with the character she was railing against, he easily brushed it off and appreciated her performance.

Elijah wasn't supposed to have a sense of humor. She might actually like him then. She ignored the little spurt of pleasure she got when it looked like he was actually playing along with her.

"I love you, but it's my life, Pa," she said as she wound down, noticing Klaus had come and he was concerned when he heard the yelling, hanging over the balcony railing, ready to jump down to them.

Gifting Elijah with a huge smile when she was finished, Caroline took the script from his hand, ready to get away. "Thanks, Elijah. That was helpful. Bye," she said as she practically skipped up the stairs. She would have apologized if he really had been hurt, because that was mean, but when he smiled, she had to admit, she liked that there might be more to Elijah than she had pegged. After all, a nemesis should be complex and she wanted a quality nemesis.

Elijah left with a small smile on his face as Caroline joined Klaus.

"What was that about?" Klaus asked her, noticing how her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were bright.

"I got one over on my archenemy today, Klaus. Let's go celebrate and I'll tell you all about being the bad guy," she said with a pat of his ass.

Then she burst into a run and Klaus, of course, chased after her. He threw her over his shoulder when he finally caught her and she giggled as he whooshed her off to their bed.

Six months after that encounter, Caroline woke up after a crazy night out with Klaus and friends. "Ugh," she moaned as she gently turned her head. The going out and drinking part was awesome. The aftermath? Not so much.

As usual, Klaus was sitting up beside her, looking fantastic and sexy. How did it do it? Was it just his age? Could she look forward to not hurting after drinking so much?

"Ugh. Ugh. Ugh," Caroline moaned over and over as she moved each limb individually as she tried to free herself from the sheets tangled up in their bed. "Vampires shouldn't get hangovers," she groaned, throwing the comforter back towards Klaus. She was hot and very gently swung her legs over the side of the bed and tried to get out.

"I'll get you a blood bag," Klaus offered, liking how her engagement ring caught the morning light. He could look forward to seeing this woman who hated mornings, hair a huge snarl around her head, for the rest of his life. He couldn't be happier.

"Klaus?" she asked, caught with one foot on the ground, one stuck in the sheet that would not give her foot up! "Umm, I didn't do anything embarrassing last night, did I?" She fake laughed, wanting him to laugh it off too as she tried kicking free. Vampire ninjas weren't defeated by sheets!

Klaus grinned, loving the situation. "Like what, sweetheart?"

"Klaus, be nice to me. You love me," she complained as she twisted to face him, finally winning the war on the bed, standing up straight.

"Well, you started karaoke night, which wasn't planned, but I don't think you would consider that embarrassing," he said lightly and she grinned.

No, she wasn't sorry about that at all. She wondered how many One Direction and Justin Bieber songs she got in there in total, remembering singing with Bonnie vaguely. The memories were hazy as she remembered tequila more than anything, but they were starting to come back to her. Her current hangover situation was why she only tried to keep up with Marcel and Enzo once every few months. Klaus and Rebekah took too much to actually get drunk so they were out of the running and Bonnie gave them all pitying looks. Bonnie never tried to keep up. Davina barely drank and Kol had some secret he wasn't sharing with the rest of them.

"You sang some very suggestive songs, Caroline, that we will have to explore in depth later," he teased and she winked. She always wanted Klaus' body and sometimes that came out in song. It wouldn't be the first or last time she sang about wanting to bang him, she thought with a laugh.

"However, there is one thing I don't know if you'll enjoy as much as you did last night," he said gravely, trying not to smile.

Caroline bit her lip. Oh boy. What now? Was it really bad or was he winding her up? Was he going to say something like she told him she loved him? Duh! She did.

She tried to fill in the blanks to remember what it was that he could be talking about.

"You dedicated a song to someone who wasn't there. It was something like Friends Forever," he said with a shrug, not sure exactly. "Bonnie recognized it from your childhood from a television show."

"From Saved by the Bell? They had that song to karaoke?" she asked with a puzzled expression. The karaoke people really kept her on her toes, but she couldn't say she even liked that song, so who would she sing it to? Did she even know the words? Something about friendship? It was as if a memory was trying not to come forward, protecting her psyche.

"No, you sang it acapella, Caroline," he told her, trying not to laugh.

Caroline slapped her forehead. She did that in public? Oh well. She had no shame, but ugh, she could imagine the scene. "Was it to Elena? Rebekah, Bonnie, Marcel, Davina, Kol, and Enzo were there. Oh, Klaus, did I sing a song of friendship to you? Aww, that would have been so cute." She put a hand on her hip as she smiled at her fiancé.

"Yes, well, it wasn't to me, sweetheart. No, Caroline, you had me call him. You spoke with him and then made me hold the phone up while you sang after dedicating the song to him," he said, all smiles at that point, not trying to hold back his glee.

He waited for her and she started to wave her hands, dying for him just to say it.

"It was Elijah," he said and then he began to laugh and laugh, both at what happened and at her face as it fell.

"No!" she squealed shaking her fist in the sky. "No! No more tequila for the rest of my eternal life! Anyone but him!"

He cracked up as she threw herself into the bed again, burying her face in the pillows. The memory came rushing back to her and she kept her face in the pillows, groaning in dismay. She remembered each and every bit of it. "You told him you hoped you would be friends forever just like in the song," he said as he laughed and Caroline pulled another pillow over her head, not wanting to hear any more about her trying to be Elijah's friend.

"I blocked it out. It's so horrifying," she moaned. Elijah was amused when she called, but uncertain about what was happening. Could she tell him what Hope would say? That it was Opposite Day? That it was an elaborate prank? Could she blame Kol somehow? "I can't ever face him. Now he thinks we're friends. I told him we're friends, Klaus, and he was my most bitter nemesis," she whined into the cotton material. "I don't hate him. Actually I worry about him sometimes and I'm afraid he'll blow it with Gia, but Klaus, it was fun giving him a hard time and now it's over. This is the worst thing that's ever happened to me," she declared dramatically.

"I'm sure if you ignore him and don't sing to him any more, he'll go back to being your archenemy, sweetheart," he cooed as he snuggled close to her, rubbing her back, having gotten all his laughter out. She worried about his brother whom she didn't like. That was the amazing woman he was marrying. "I think he enjoys your little displays, sweetheart, they keep him on his toes. He needs people to mess with him once in a while. Kol and I have spent a thousand years doing it."

"Do you really think so?" she asked pitifully, peeking up from the pillow, clinging to the idea that she could salvage things, which meant keeping her relationship with Elijah rocky, but not completely broken.

"I will make sure of it," he promised, sliding his hand along her cheek. It wouldn't be hard at all. He'd enjoy it in fact.

"This is why I love you," she said on a sigh and he grinned.

"I love you, too."

"Klaus, I remember wearing my leather pants last night," she said and he nodded. "I also remember what happened after you got me out of them. Maybe we could do that again? I think it would make me feel better," she appealed, eyeing the hot body she wanted.

Klaus laughed. "It would make me feel better too."


	10. A is for Adventures in Kol's Babysitting

Asking Kol to babysit Hope was not ideal, Klaus readily admitted, but finding a reliable, indestructible caretaker wasn't easy, especially with Rebekah and Elijah having their own lives. Plus, for some reason that boggled Klaus' mind, Hope really loved her Uncle Kol. It often led to misadventures for both of them.

"Right on time," Klaus greeted Kol who returned from spending the day with Davina. "If anything happens to her, I will never undagger you," he warned his little brother. If he didn't need to join Elijah and Marcel meeting some rebellious vampires, he wouldn't leave Hope. Caroline was in her senior year of college in California and Rebekah was needed elsewhere.

"As if I would let anything happen, well anything permanent, happen to her brother," Kol taunted with a grin.

Klaus pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'll be back as soon as I can." Then he spoke up. Hope was in the kitchen with the housekeeper. "Hope, Uncle Kol is here to play with you."

A few seconds later, toddler Hope came running at them, throwing herself at Kol's legs.

Kol didn't want to be so in love with a child, but her racing for him with a serious look on her face made him feel something he hadn't felt before. It was innocent faith and love. She was honestly happy to see him.

Scooping her up, he smiled. "We shall have such fun, squirt."

"Yay." She clapped in his arms, a little blonde bundle with gray leggings and a purple shirt.

Klaus said goodbye with a kiss and "I love you" to Hope and returned about an hour and a half later.

As he opened the door, he heard Hope's laughter, which was a good sign. At least he knew she was alive, he thought morbidly.

Then Hope raced past him, not sparing him a glance.

Naked.

His little nudist was at it again and loving life. Kol came from the dining room, trying to get in front of her.

"Hello, Nik. She's a quick one. I was putting on her pajamas and she got loose. This happened." Then Kol was off, following the trail of her laughter around the house.

Klaus' phone rang. "Caroline, I have a naked baby running around my house."

Caroline laughed. "All I have is Sociology homework. You win."

Klaus kept talking to her as he tried to wrangle Hope along with Kol, finally trapping her in the dining room.

"Put your phone on speaker, Klaus, and see if she'll come talk to me."

Klaus did as Caroline advised, not wanting to send Hope into a brutal 2 year old meltdown by catching her abruptly and ruining her fun. However, he could offer her different fun. "Hope, CC's on the phone. She wants to talk to you. Maybe she'll tell you a secret. Here," he said, holding his phone out in front of him, showing it off to her.

Kol stayed in front of one door as Klaus stayed in front of the other.

Hope paused running around the table. She was getting tired and she walked to her dad, swiping her hair out of her eyes. Getting to touch his phone was a treat and the idea of a secret was very appealing.

Klaus scooped her up as Caroline spoke with her. Hope occasionally got the phone near her mouth, but she liked pressing buttons more than anything. Klaus wasn't sure if she heard Caroline at all, but she did say a few words in response.

"I have to go potty," Hope told them and they all knew to act fast.

Klaus turned to bring her into the bathroom, but she pointed at Kol. "I want him to take me."

"Is that right?" Klaus asked with a huge grin as he turned to face Kol who was frowning, not interested. Hope held her arms out to him and Kol couldn't resist that. "Why don't you get her pajamas on too, Kol?"

"Remember, I'm your favorite uncle," he told her as he took her from Klaus' arms and brought her to the bathroom. Surely that moved him ahead of Elijah, Enzo, and Marcel in the uncle standings.

Klaus and Caroline enjoyed it immensely.

The next time Kol babysat Hope, she was 3 years old. She'd been asking to spend time with him and they couldn't say no. Klaus and Caroline went to dinner and to an art gallery opening, taking advantage by going on a date on one of the nights they had Hope.

When they returned from their night out, not coming home especially late, Klaus and Caroline were shocked at what they saw. Then they burst out laughing. The entertainment at home was better than anything the could buy.

"Yes, baby, I love it," Caroline cheered, not bothered at all that Hope had gotten into her makeup. This was for a good cause.

Klaus laughed like he never had before.

Kol shrugged and Hope grinned, proud of herself.

Hope had given her Uncle Kol a makeover.

He had on red lipstick, purple eye shadow sort of near his eyes, and a lot of blush covering his cheeks. She had also taken small sections of his hair and put it into loose ponytails all over the top of his head. It was glorious. Klaus could barely stop laughing to take some photos with his phone.

Kol was a good sport for his favorite niece, sitting on the floor as she got him all dolled up.

Since Caroline was grinning and not mad, Hope asked for her help. "CC, can you put this on him?" She held up Caroline's eyeliner.

"Absolutely," Caroline agreed, dropping her purse on the floor and taking off her coat to take the pencil. "Close your eyes, Kol," she directed him as she sat on the floor in front of him.

With Hope holding her shoulder and right in Caroline's face to get a good look at how she was doing it, Caroline gave Kol a cat's eye look. "Like that?" she asked Hope.

"Yup," she agreed and then she added more lipstick to her own lips, occasionally getting close to them.

"Do I look pretty, darlings?" Kol asked, twisting his head from side to side for his admirers.

"There's a lot of color going on," Caroline said, squinting at him, using her art gallery speak, "but I appreciate the subtle variation in the eyeshadow. Excellent work, Hope."

Hope grinned and swung her arms from side to side, pleased at how the night was turning out.

"It's not the first time you've worn makeup, is it, Kol?" Klaus asked as he plopped down in an arm chair.

"It was the times, Nik," Kol pouted, unashamed of his past. His appearance might have been garish, but he had a good time with Hope. They had gone into Elijah's room and messed things up, which was fun, changing the order of his suits in his closet. They played in the yard before it got too cold and dark and watched a show together that made them both laugh. It was a fun time. "Do you think Aunty Davina will like this, squirt?"

"She'll love it," Hope promised, believing it.

Kol gave her a quick hug and Caroline got a quick picture of him before he escaped.

"Daddy," Hope said, moving to his side. "Do you want a makeover?"

"It's time for bed, princess. I'd just have to wash all your hard work off," he hedged, tucking some of her hair behind her ear. She was growing up so fast and was pushing to be even older all the time.

"Hope," Caroline whispered, putting her makeup back in its case, "Come here."

Caroline whispered in Hope's ear who nodded and smiled.

Klaus narrowed his eyes at them which made them both smile at him.

Hope climbed into Klaus' lap and then she took his face in his hands, kissing him on the cheek. Sitting back, she saw the print she made and smiled. She got her dad after all.

"Told you," Caroline said, so Hope got Klaus a few more times. "It's art, Klaus." He accepted it with a smile and a roll of his eyes, even when Caroline applied a different color to Hope's lips.

Klaus ended up covered in pink and red when Hope was done and she was very, very happy.

When Hope was 4 years old, Kol babysat again.

An actor friend of Caroline's invited her and Klaus out on a double date with him and his wife. Caroline accepted, liking the guy, and Kol stepped up into the breach.

The double date was not good. The actor was a lot less appealing when in the company of his wife who was pretentious and petty, clearly jealous of Caroline, trying to see if anything was going on between them on set. It was insane to Caroline and even Klaus, who was the most jealous and possessive guy, knew there was nothing going on, but she was a terrier, asking prying and annoying questions. Dinner seemed to last forever with them.

Klaus and Caroline stopped for a drink after leaving the other couple where they made each other laugh about what happened, vowing to not do that again. There was flirting and some promises made about what was going to happen when they were home alone.

They found Kol and Hope together on the couch watching a movie, a bowl of popcorn set on the leather between them. Caroline and Klaus took off their light coats to join them.

However, Hope didn't look good. In fact, she looked green and when she saw them, she sent them appealing looks. "I don't feel good," she revealed.

Kol stared at her. She hadn't said a thing to him and he wasn't sure where it came from. "You don't?"

Caroline sat down on the couch next to Hope and felt her forehead. She didn't feel especially warm. Caroline used Kol's forehead to check, but they felt the same to her.

"What's wrong, Hope?" Klaus asked seriously, squatting in front of her, imagining some devious scheme that he would need kill everyone involved with, already getting fired up.

Hope leaned into Caroline's side, finding comfort there. "My belly hurts."

"What did you eat?" Caroline asked, brushing Hope's hair off her face. Hope healed insanely quickly, but like her dad and all of them, it didn't mean she couldn't get sick or hurt.

"I had some candy, pizza, a donut…" As Hope continued to list what she ate, Klaus glared at his brother and the bowl of popcorn between them. "… then ice cream."

"Kol?" Klaus asked, standing and looming over his brother.

"She told me she was hungry and that you guys let her eat that stuff. It's not like I worry about what I eat." He stood, looking concerned at Hope. That was pretty dumb, he'd admit.

"Exactly. She's 4 years old. Did you think all that food and sugar was good for her? Right!" Klaus scoffed. "You didn't think."

Hope was uncomfortable with the fighting and looked up at Caroline. "Will I throw up? I don't want to throw up." She started to cry and Klaus was enraged.

"You might feel better if you do," Caroline tried to explain, picking Hope up and rubbing her back gently, but that just made Hope cry harder. "Let's put on your pajamas and get cleaned up for bed. Maybe that will make you more comfortable. You just ate too much food, baby, but you'll feel better."

Hope's tears slowed.

"Don't worry, Hope, Uncle Kol is going to sleep on the floor of your bedroom in case you need him, your personal attendant since he led you down this path," Klaus snarled.

Kol wanted to protest, but he didn't like seeing Hope hurt. Sometimes he forgot that the rules were different for her and he had a responsibility to her, his favorite and only niece.

They got Hope settled in bed, still feeling queasy. They left Kol with her and a bucket in case it was necessary. He read to her until she fell asleep.

"She'll be fine and hopefully she'll remember this lesson," Caroline told Klaus as she pulled back the sheets on her side of the bed. "He's sorry, you know. It was dumb, but that's all, Klaus."

He wasn't impressed and until Hope was herself, he would be upset.

The next morning, Caroline got a poke in the shoulder.

"Klaus, it's too early," she mumbled, knowing she didn't have to wake up yet.

There was anther poke.

"No, Klaus," she whined, swatting him away.

That's when she heard a giggle and realized it wasn't Klaus who had been kicking her shins in the middle of the night and currently poking her. It was 'back in action' Hope. Usually she only ended up in their bed during thunderstorms, but not feeling good was another rare occasion.

"It's not Daddy. It's me," she whispered, thinking she was hilarious tricking Caroline, smiling up at her dad.

"Hope? Hope Mikaelson? It is really you?" Caroline asked as she turned to face her and Klaus together.

"It's me," Hope said, lifting her hands in the air, a very Caroline-like move.

Caroline got the pillow propped up under her head. "How do you feel? Is your tummy ok?" She had missed Hope and Klaus' earlier conversation about the same.

"Yeah. It's better and I'm hungry," she admitted, which made Klaus roll his eyes behind her.

"Let's go wake, Kol," Klaus said. "I have an idea. Wait here."

When Klaus had the supplies ready, the three of them crept into Hope's bedroom. Kol was lightly snoring away on the floor.

Klaus nodded at Hope who took a large metal spoon and banged it against the bottom of a metal pot. The result was an incredible amount of noise.

Kol shot up at the racket.

"Wake up, Uncle Kol!" Hope sang as she banged her drum. Kol covered his ears as did Caroline until she stopped. It was way too loud in the small room.

"When did you join a band, squirt?" he asked, rubbing his eyes. "Feeling better?"

"My tummy's all better," Hope explained, rubbing her belly, and very happy that there was no throwing up involved. "I ate too much."

"I'm sorry about what happened, Hope," Kol said, looking at her and he then looked up at Klaus. Caroline took Klaus' hand.

"It's ok. Maybe you can babysit me next week," she said, already over it, remembering the good times as Caroline laughed.

"I think we've all learned a valuable lesson," Klaus told them grandly. "No more babysitting this year, Kol, and Hope, no dessert for the rest of this week." They hung their heads, looking down at the ground, as Caroline bit her cheek to keep from smiling.

Kol and Hope stayed in her room for a little while. Kol was still waking up and Hope was showing him some of her toys.

"What lesson did you learn, babe?" Caroline asked him as they went downstairs to make breakfast.

"That Kol doesn't know what he's doing," he said. His tone wasn't angry. He made plenty of mistakes himself and Kol made one the night before. He could see Kol was sorry and he knew that Kol loved Hope and vice versa. "They love spending time together, but things happen. Maybe when she's 35 he can babysit again," he said with a grin and she started the coffee maker.

"And my lesson?" she asked, resting her hip against the counter, watching his eyes take her in from her bare toes to the ponytail at the top of her head.

He stalked towards her and she couldn't help the hitch in her breathing. He kissed his way down along her neck and her hands drifted to his shoulders. "Your lesson will be coming tonight, sweetheart. I'm looking forward to it."

He smiled and she couldn't resist his smiling face so she kissed him as she smiled herself. She was looking forward to it too. She loved him and he loved her.


	11. H is for Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween 2015!

"Are you ready, sweetheart?" Klaus asked outside their bedroom door.

Klaus and Caroline were going to Davina's annual Halloween party, but their costumes were a surprise. They usually coordinated, much to his chagrin, or offered suggestions for the other, but this year was different.

They had plenty of time to plan. She was between movies and he had an art showing one month prior. It was their first Halloween as a married couple which rocked. Caroline had been working diligently on her outfit for weeks. She had no idea what Klaus was doing, but she sure hoped it was good. He'd been getting ready in Kol's old room. All her efforts to seduce it out of him resulted in sexy times and Klaus laughing which she loved, but no hints as to what he was going to wear!

With a little more eyeliner she stood up and fluffed her hair, picking up her prop. She thought she looked great.

Klaus practically swallowed his tongue when the door opened and then he choked. When Mr. Suave wasn't his cool self, she knew she nailed it. His eyes were stuck her to boobs. He really was a boob man. Her boobs, he would have said.

Caroline was dressed as Britney Spears during her MTV VMA performance when she did "I'm a Slave 4 U," with the snake. It was the role Caroline was born to play!

She did an insanely good job getting all the details right. She had on the bedazzled hotpants, the flowing scarves attached to them, plus the tiny green bra-let top giving her tons of cleavage. There was a lot of skin exposed and it looked good. She used lotion with a slight sheen to it. She even added the faux belly button piercing and other jewelry. Caroline copied the hair and makeup while she sang the song into the mirror over and over again, occasionally stopping to do the dance moves from the video. Her inspiration came when she saw a stuffed snake and knew it was perfect. She had the snake resting over her shoulders. It would be a gift to Hope post-Halloween.

"Caroline," Klaus finally said when he could speak. "Fuck. Me."

"Fuck. Me," she breathed when she took it all in, unconsciously repeating him.

He grinned. Great minds thought alike.

"Klaus, that's so hot," she squeaked, liking what she saw, eyeing him up and down. He looked awesome. Klaus was dressed as The Green Arrow. He was in a dark green leather outfit that outlined every muscle. His thing for leather was working for her alright. She noticed the bulge in his pants. Yum! The hood was pulled down and his scruff fit perfectly. His eyes gleamed.

Klaus only watched the show with her because she liked it. He usually thought Oliver Queen wasn't as cool as Caroline thought he was, which amused her. His ultra-competitive and possessive nature couldn't help but tell her how he could have handled the situation much better. His idea was to kill anyone and everyone and then hide the bodies. He made her laugh.

"Let's just stay in," Klaus said as his hands spanned Caroline's tiny waist, lips finding her neck and moving down towards the tops of her breasts. She was barely wearing anything and that was perfect for a night in.

Caroline bit her lip. Her hands landed on his leather-clad shoulders, her snake prop almost falling off. Oomph. He was temptation personified and she couldn't lie, wearing her outfit made her think of sex. "We have to take pictures and at least go for a while. Think of it as foreplay," she offered with a tilt of her head. "Just a few hours before I get you out of that leather." Their friends wanted to see them and she spent hours getting ready and taking it all off right away- even if it was the best way to take it off- could wait a little bit.

Klaus gave her a smoldering look, negotiating. "Half an hour and I'll do the salmon ladder," he offered and she put her hand on her forehead, unable to take it, swooning. Then she smiled. "We don't have one, but I'm buying you one for Christmas."

He grinned.

"A few hours. Please," she asked him, trying to be strong. "I don't have to work tomorrow and Hope's gone for a few days. We can sex it up all night and tomorrow, only stopping for food, water, and blood. Please," she sang.

He exhaled sharply, but he eventually caved, keeping his eye on the clock. "Put the sex marathon on your calendar."

"Yes!" They knew the things in her calendar didn't get changed or forgotten. Caroline kissed him after clapping. She couldn't help it.

First they took some selfies for Hope to see, although she wouldn't have a clue who either one of their characters were and Caroline was definitely dressed very scandalously, but it was what it was. Klaus had even set up a target in the backyard and made Caroline take a video of him shooting a bow and arrow at it for Hope.

Caroline whimpered as soon as she hit the Stop button on her phone, ending the recording. It was so hot and his biceps bulged.

"Can we do it again? I can do better," he said, looking at her and getting the next arrow ready.

"Nope, no way," she said, walking towards him and putting the arrow back in the quiver on his back. Then she picked up her stuffed snake she'd put down. She gestured towards her crotch and circled over it in the air. "Things are happening down here."

He laughed and she grinned back at him.

Next, she showed him the video she modeled herself on. He knew Britney of course, but didn't realize how accurate her portrayal was until he compared the two. He thought Caroline looked better of course and she preened under the attention from her hunky husband.

They went to the party and had a good time. Klaus made sure to stay within a few inches of Caroline the entire time they were at Davina's party. It was being held at one of the bases for the largest coven. They drifted around the place saying hello, taking pictures, and giving hugs. Caroline of course sang for everyone who recognized her and there was a lot of eye rolling and smiles, especially when she added the dance moves. She was a hit of course and Klaus got a lot of attention from the witches when he gave them that dimpled smirk.

Rebekah wore a 50s-style costume complete with a poodle skirt that Caroline was in love with and wanted to wear immediately. Enzo was dressed as a nerd which made Caroline laugh and she laughed again when he asked Klaus where he got his new leather outfit. Someone was jealous.

Marcel was dressed as Lebron James showing off his muscles. He knew his strengths and not wearing sleeves was one of them. Bonnie was dressed as Princess Leia in the gold bikini. Caroline thought she was smoking hot. Caroline's body wouldn't change with yoga, but Bonnie was ripped from all their classes. Kol was dressed as Frankenstein and Davina was dressed as the Bride of Frankenstein, classic horror characters. They all came out great.

Whenever they were alone for a second, Klaus would whisper in Caroline's ear about how he couldn't wait to get her home. There were lingering touches along her midriff that gave her goosebumps. She would slide her fingers along his shoulder or along the top of his thigh and he'd growl. "Foreplay," she'd remind him with a wicked smile.

After drinks, dancing, and laughter with their friends, enjoying the coven's hospitality, which lasted a few hours they said their goodbyes.

They made it back to their place in seconds after getting outside, breathing heavy as they whooshed up into their bedroom, dropping his bow and arrows and her toy snake. Klaus dimmed the lights, enough to see without it glaring. He slipped off his shoes and she took off her boots and the belly button piercing.

She sighed as his lips sucked at her neck, his fingers tracing where the belly button jewelry had been. Leaning down, he flicked his tongue inside her belly button and she thought her legs would collapse.

Pulling him into standing, her fingers traveled along his chest and stroked the supple green leather of his costume. She found the zipper and undid it, revealing his rippled stomach and his trademark necklaces. Slim fingers traced the tight abs. He shivered into her touch. She slid her fingers along his chest and under the lined material, slipping the top free from his shoulders. Her man was smoking, smoking hot.

Klaus' mouth found hers and his hands cupped her head. His tongue dueled with hers, pushing forward and retreating, mimicking sex.

Caroline's hands stayed busy drifting to the middle of his torso and then lightly touching his belly button. She followed the happy trail past the waistband of the leather pants and finally cupping his crotch as he inhaled sharply against her mouth.

Her smile was wide as her fingers stroked his cock through the material. He was hardening and thickening even more as she played and he continued to kiss her. His erection was trying to break free of the material and Klaus couldn't take it, unbuttoning and unzipping the pants that were too uncomfortably tight.

He moved forward and buried his head in her cleavage while his hands circled her back and began to loosen the clasp he found there. With a quick spin that had her squeaking, Klaus undid the top and pulled it off, leaving her in the tiny hotpants.

Lifting one leg when she turned back around, she planted her bare foot on his chest and pushed until he landed on the bed. He grinned and she smiled, feeling strong and confident. He resettled in the middle of the mattress, throwing the decorative pillows to the side. He was the Alpha Male, but he wanted a strong partner which Caroline was in every way.

Climbing up on the bed with graceful moves, Caroline licked her lips and pulled his erection from the opening in the leather pants, tugging the pants and boxer briefs down and off his legs with his help. Then she gave his big cock a long lick. Klaus' hands fell to her hair. Her lips opened wide and she engulfed him in her warm mouth as he groaned, throwing his head back. Her pace picked up and she licked and sucked his cock as he gripped her hair. "You're so big," she whispered before swallowing him. Her hand stroked any part of his cock that wasn't in her mouth, constantly stimulating him. Hard and soft. Fast and slow. She gave him the blowjob to blow his mind.

"Caroline, let me. Caroline," he pleaded with her. "The Green Arrow wants to fuck Britney Spears," he said, trying to distract her, and she laughed, holding his cock against her lips. His heart fluttered as always hearing her laugh.

"Any other time and you know I'd have you coming down my throat," she said wickedly and he groaned. "You taste so good in my mouth," she said as she stood after giving him one last long suck that had him curling his toes. An idea came to her. "I have a new fantasy about you, blowjobs, and Salmon ladders, Klaus," she said with wide eyes.

"I've created a monster," he moaned, throwing an arm across his eyes, and she giggled.

Like that night they first made love, Caroline stood up on the bed and Klaus put his arm back down to see her. She looked like an Amazon, bare breasted and strong. She smiled and her fingers undid the zipper to the shorts. Sliding them and the thong along with them down, she kicked them off her foot, sending them flying. With a graceful movement of her arms and torso, she did one of the moves from the video and Klaus groaned, hand gripping his cock. "I'm a slave for you," she sang, eyeing her husband holding that big cock in his hands. Unf.

Walking forward, she lowered herself until she was sitting on his stomach.

He smiled and she kissed his smiling mouth, his stubble rasping her skin. Her arms held him close. She could feel his huge erection against her stomach and she wanted him to put it in her and move it around, she thought with a smile. Her hands caught in his curls as she kissed him.

His hands caught her torso and pulled her higher up the bed so he could get to her boobs. He sighed with contentment when they filled his vision. Caroline's hands went to the bed behind his head, propping herself up slightly. First one nipple was sucked into his warm mouth as she mewled. She was dripping wet and that's when he slowly went to her other nipple. She began to grind against him, desperate to be filled. One of his hands cupped her ass and she shivered. Close, but not close enough.

Long fingers continued past the curve of her ass and began to play with her pussy from behind. She whispered words of love and encouragement to him as he continued to play with her nipple, licking and sucking. His fingers took advantage of how wet she was, avoiding her clit, but plunging inside of her. He moaned louder than she did when he felt how tight she was around him. It always thrilled him.

Caroline's hips couldn't stop moving and Klaus kept up the assault on her breasts and pussy for much longer than Caroline could take it. She couldn't quite come, but the tease of it was amazing. One finger turned into two and the stretch appeased them both some. She ground her clit against his stomach, trying to get friction where she needed it.

"Please," she whispered to him and he quickly flipped her, settling between his hips between her legs. She lifted her pelvis off the bed to get him inside her, but he didn't enter her, laying on top of her, getting comfortable. "Babe."

When he smiled, she knew he was being the tease now. He licked his lips and she squeezed her thighs around his hips.

"Klaus Mikaelson, you do not want to fail this city. Do me!"

He laughed, delighted, and she caught her fingers in his necklaces, kissing his dimples and those smiling lips.

One of his hands caught her leg behind the knee. She expected him to pull it higher up his leg, but instead he just grinned against her lips and lifted her leg as he slipped down the bed, pausing to kiss the spot behind her knee that drove her wild. Then he was settled right at her pussy. He pulled the leg he'd been holding over his shoulder. The other he pushed flat against the bed making space by bending that knee flat on the bed.

"Fuck," she whispered, propping herself up on her elbows. She watched with baited breath as he dove into her pussy. Immediately, she dropped back to the bed behind her. His hands held her hips, keeping her in place while he devoured her. Lucking, sucking, nibbling, he ate her pussy, every fold he knew intimately. She whispered his name amongst the unintelligible words that fell from her lips. After he'd teased her enough by staying away from her clit, only occasionally fucking her with his tongue, he concentrated on it. Sucking hard, varying the pressure of his mouth, she came the first time with a wail. "That's it, Caroline. Come for me." Then he sucked her clit and hummed so she came again. "Do you want more?" he asked her, lips covered with her wetness.

She panted and nodded. She always wanted more of him.

"Yes, sweetheart," he murmured, then he returned one then two fingers inside of her. Using them feverishly, fucking her, he teased her. "This is just the start, Caroline. How many times can you come? We'll fuck, fuck, have sex, and make love again and again, until we can't move." His fingers never stopped penetrating her, feeling the tight squeeze and how her muscles clung to him. In and out. Filling her over and over. "It will take a lot for me to run out of energy," he teased. "Can you keep up? Tell me when you're too sore to keep going. I'll be gentle." He dove for her swollen clit again and she screamed out her climax as he sucked on it hard. She could see white lights behind her eyelids and felt the pleasure spread through her body, starting where Klaus was giving her the most delicious sensations.

When her breathing eased up, she knew he'd moved up her body, having felt him kiss her breasts again, getting back into the position he'd been in. She opened one eye. "Will you be able to keep up, Klaus? I won't be gentle," she sassed. It would have been more effective if she hadn't been panting the words and if she could move.

"I love you," he vowed, kissing her lips, sharing her taste, needing to connect with her more than physically.

"I love you so much," she said when their kiss broke.

His hand went between their bodies and he lined up his cock. He looked up and she was more than ready. Klaus pushed inside and then his hand did as she was expecting before and pulled her leg higher up his hip.

Klaus' arms were positioned where he was on his forearms. His powerful hips pumped his big cock in and out of her. Her legs snaked around him, climbing up his body to get as close as possible. She felt impossibly full with Klaus inside her. He was the perfect fit for her and vice versa.

Her eyes fluttered with the feeling of him and his fingers caught in her hair. His head fell to her neck and she was lost. Her pussy squeezed him tight and as his pelvic bone thudded against her clit, she squealed her climax in his ear and he never stopped, adding his fingers to her clit to keep her coming. His hips got more frantic and he felt like he could barely hold on. He wasn't sure how long he could wait to come for the first time as she continued to pulse around him. She was so tight and wet, clinging to him and telling him how big he was, how good he was fucking her, and how much she loved him in broken speech. It was everything.

"Let me. Let me. Let me," she chanted and she pushed against his shoulder when she came down some from the high. He knew what she meant and he stopped and rolled until he was on his back. She sat up on him and the image was forever burned in his brain. She'd been in the same spot earlier, but now he was inside of her and her taste was still on his tongue.

Sweat had been gathering along her hairline, his too. Where their bodies touched, sweat was forming. Both of their chests were heaving. Her breasts were bouncing as she moved and he couldn't look away. Caroline swiveled her hips on him. He held up his hands and she gripped them, using them for leverage to lift and lower her pussy on his cock. They fell into their familiar rhythm, feeling it in their chests.

Up. Down.

Thick. Tight.

In. Out.

Leaning back, she pulled his hands so they were cupping her bobbing breasts. She could feel everything gathering inside her. All the pleasure she was getting from her man. All the pleasure she was giving him. The look in his eye. The feel of him filling her. The knowledge that this man cared for her more than anyone in the world. It propelled her into moving faster.

"Come with me," she asked him desperately, breathing hard, feeling herself getting closer and closer to a blinding orgasm. "Please, Klaus."

He nodded. He was on the edge already.

While he watched, she took one hand and brought it to her clit. Every time she passed over it, she tightened on him as she kept moving. Over and over she circled her clit, hitting all of the sweet spots as Klaus' cock stretched her and hit that spot that needed him deep inside. She felt as if her eyes would roll back in her head it was so good and her hand moved feverishly.

The noises she made were getting louder and she was frantically fucking him by the time she reached the peak and exploded. Klaus could feel it and shouted her name as he let go of all the tension and pleasure inside of him, fucking her because he had to, needed to. His body emptied into hers and she collapsed onto his chest, a heap of exhausted and satiated muscles.

It was silent as they recovered. Her legs ended up splayed outside of his. She could feel his dead heartbeat under her and it soothed her when she came back down to earth. Eventually one of his hands twined around her back and the other caught the back of her head. "I'm here, sweetheart." She looked up and watched his lips as he pressed forward and kissed her. His kisses always brought her back to him, she thought with a smile when she laid her head on his chest. Then she shifted off his cock, sliding along his side and throwing her leg over his sticky cock which made him twitch, still sensitive. She kept her head in place on his chest and she traced his tattoos like always when she'd calmed, feeling blissfully tension-free.

"You're really good at this stuff," she told him, reminding him of their first time making love.

His fingers stroked along her back, playing with the ends of her hair as he smiled, remembering that moment. It was forever a part of his heart, teaching him something that would change his life forever, what making love meant.

"I'm only good at this stuff with you, because of you."

Caroline snuggled her head against his chest and she caught his hand, pressing a kiss to his wedding ring there. It was still new, they were newlyweds after all, and it meant so much.

He pulled her tighter to him in response. They were quiet, feeling a cocoon surround them. "Will you make love to me, Caroline?" he asked, tipping up her chin.

"Always," she said sweetly.

They kissed and they made love. It was perfect and it was the best Halloween ever.


	12. M is for Mystic Falls

7 year old Hope Mikaelson was doing her homework at the kitchen table. Her hair had darkened into a dark blonde. She had those Mikaelson blue eyes and dimples. She was beautiful and tall for her age. She looked a lot like Rebekah. She asked a lot of questions since she was a second grader after all.

"What do you guys do all day when I'm at school?" she asked, tapping her pencil's eraser on the table. She never really thought about it before.

Caroline grinned at Klaus. This could be fun. They were making dinner on a Sunday night in April.

"We play all day long," she told her seriously. Hope's jaw dropped. It was her worst nightmare. The pencil fell from her fingers to the table.

"We have all the ice cream and candy we can eat," Klaus added, getting her going.

Hope couldn't believe it.

"That's why we say no when you ask for it," Caroline told her. "We've had so much we're stuffed."

"I knew it!" Hope exclaimed, raising her fist in the air. It was the only logical explanation.

"We watch all your movies and we play in your room with your things," Klaus revealed with a classic smirk, knowing that would drive her crazy.

Hope slapped her palms to her cheeks in horror at what they were telling her.

Caroline had to bite her cheek to keep from cracking up. Hope's reactions were so dramatic and she loved them. She was still a ham. It was the Mikaelson genes mixed with being around Caroline Forbes that assured Hope of being a drama queen just like the people around her.

"It's all fun, all the time while you work hard at school," Caroline sighed, slipping baked ziti into the oven. "I feel so bad for you, but now you know the truth." She toasted Klaus with her glass of wine. "I'm glad she knows."

"You guys!" she whined, dropping her head onto her arms, all her hopes and dreams dashed.

Klaus laughed and Caroline did too. Hope shot them the evil eye, not amused, as Klaus sat down next to her.

"We're kidding, princess."

Hope looked from one to the other, still suspicious. "Seriously?"

"Seriously," Caroline affirmed.

Hope's eyes lit up. She didn't want to go to school if she was missing the fun stuff and she actually liked school. She was really good at it and her friends were there.

Caroline came around to the table and sat on the other side of Klaus, putting her hand on his back. "I'm usually working. I just finished the movie. Your dad comes to visit me sometimes." She smoothed her hand along Klaus' shoulders. She loved him like crazy. "I work late a lot when we're shooting, but I make sure to come home early on the days we have you, because duh, you're awesome."

Hope preened in a classic Klaus way, dimples flashing. Then she turned to her dad. "What do you do?"

He smiled. "I paint and I make people cry."

"You're funny," she laughed and Caroline rolled her eyes. He rarely made people cry anymore, because he didn't need to. He killed any and all threats so there was no time for tears, although nothing came close to the terror of Dahlia. He did paint a lot and worked on their investments and real estate dealings so he wouldn't actually ever need to actually get a job, but staying busy. Caroline worked because she wanted to, loving her job.

"I also like to take naps when Caroline is here. She rubs my back," he said, trying to get some extra attention.

"You know he still gets cranky without his naps, Hope," Caroline teased him in a long-running family joke, running her finger along his earlobe that made him shiver.

Hope giggled. "I stopped napping years ago, Daddy," she told him wisely.

"Let's talk about tomorrow," Caroline requested. "Our flight is at noon. We're getting a rental car and should be in Mystic Falls before dinner. I already checked us in and have all of our information ready. Then we're going to Washington on Wednesday. Our hotel is already booked and some tours as well. Mr. President here we come! Oohh, Hope will you become President one day? I think you should. I'd vote for you," she said, looking over her notes on her phone, in her element.

"A President has to be thirty-five years old," Hope said and her dad and step-mom gave her impressed looks.

"Looks like we have a brainiac over here," Caroline teased as Klaus gave her a high-five.

"We're studying that right now in social studies," Hope said with a grin.

Caroline turned stunned eyes to her husband. "Klaus, did you just give her a high-five? I try all the time and you never give me high-fives! Kol usually steps in so I'm not left hanging," Caroline complained then she winked at Hope behind Klaus' back. "Do you, like, love her or something?"

Klaus gave Hope a big smile as she grinned back at him. "Yes, I love her very much."

"I guess we'll just have to be a family then since you love both of us," she said with a sigh that made Hope laugh. Then Caroline got back on track. "Is everyone packed?"

Hope looked up, thinking. "I need to remember my pajamas, my toothbrush, and my book."

Caroline made a note on her phone to remind her in the morning. "Awesome. What about you, babe?"

"I'm already done," he said proudly, earning a kiss on the cheek for his efforts. "Well, other than my toothbrush too."

Hope and Caroline smirked at him. The truth came out.

"We're really going to see your old house?" Hope asked. Both Klaus and Caroline had been back to Mystic Falls multiple times, but it would be Hope's first visit. She was finishing her homework so she would have it out of the way during school vacation week. She'd just arrived from her mom's house that afternoon.

"My old school when I was in the second grade too and everything. We'll stay at your dad's old house."

"Cool," Hope said, getting back to her homework before dinner.

Hope was a better flyer than Caroline. Caroline had gone on some amazing trips with Klaus and flew back and forth from California often when she was still in college, but she didn't love it. Having a death grip on Klaus' grip calmed her a little, but Hope kept up commentary as she was glued to the window, telling her that they were really up in the air. It didn't help. Klaus played with Caroline's wedding ring, trying to distract her, asking about her paperwork and scheduling, using logistics to entertain her.

Things ran smoothly once they landed. They picked up the rental car and got a snack before hitting the road. April in Mystic Falls showed signs of spring. The cherry trees would be blooming before they knew it. Hope's nose was glued to the window, seeing horse farms and rolling hills that New Orleans just didn't have.

A few hours later they were in Mystic Falls, Virginia. The memories were bittersweet, but more sweet than bitter. They stopped at the Mystic Grill for dinner.

"Matt!" Caroline squeaked, surprised to see him. Instead of his usual jeans and a T-shirt working behind the bar, he was in his sheriff's uniform, picking up take out.

"Caroline?" he spun and enveloped her in a big hug. She looked the same as she did when she was 17 and she always would. "You look great." He kept in touch with her over social media, but that was it since her college graduation. He missed the wedding.

She grinned and squeezed his arm. "You too." They chatted as Klaus and Hope got a table, catching up. Caroline brought Matt over to see them.

"Quarterback."

"Klaus."

"Matt, this is my step-daughter Hope. Hope, this is my friend Matt. We went to school together." She made her eyes wide for Hope, showing how cool it was.

Hope gave him a shy smile, staying close to her dad's side in the booth.

"Hi, Hope," Matt said, all friendly, surprised to see such a normal family around Klaus. Caroline was a step-mother. It was still a shock. Hope was a really cute little girl and Klaus' life obviously had to have changed to raise a kid.

"We're in town for a few days then going to Washington DC for a family vacation."

"You'll have a good time," he said. He still loved Mystic Falls and all of the vampires had gone, although they still owned their homes, so it would never surprise him if they popped back up, especially The Salvatores. Mystic Falls was a lot safer without them though. No more "animal attacks."

"Hope," Klaus asked her tucked into his shoulder, "do you want to ask him about when Caroline was a little girl?"

Hope grinned, mini-Klaus style with the dimples, and Caroline gave her an encouraging nod. This was her chance.

"Um, what was Caroline like when she was 7?" she asked shyly.

Matt rubbed his chin with a smile. "7 year old Caroline Forbes, huh? She was always hanging around with Bonnie and Elena. They would run all over the playground and we would try to catch them." He smiled at Caroline. "She was smarter than we knew at the time." Then he remembered something he thought might have occurred when they were 7. He leaned over the table to tell Hope, "One of her teeth fell out during class. Mr. Reese did not like it because she showed it to Elena who screamed, but Caroline was fine." Hope smiled, she lost a few teeth already herself. The Tooth Fairy was very good to her. "And she always wore pink."

Caroline laughed and Klaus grinned because she happened to be in a pink top that day.

"Take care, guys," Matt said as he left them with another hug from Caroline.

Caroline sat and grinned at Hope who liked hearing about Caroline when she was little. Aunty Bex or Uncle Elijah or Uncle Kol could tell her about her dad when he was young, but there weren't as many to tell stories about Caroline in New Orleans, just Aunty Bonnie.

Their waitress came over and they ordered.

"He was cute," Hope said.

Klaus gave her a look. "Hope!"

Caroline gave her a look of agreement. Matt was cute.

"You're cute too, Daddy," Hope said with a pat on his arm in a classic Caroline-like move, soothing his ego.

"Yes, you are," Caroline said, "really cute. The cutest boy I know." She winked at him. "Hope, can you believe that Matt was my boyfriend when I was in high school before I met your dad?"

Hope's mind was blown and her jaw dropped, making Caroline laugh and Klaus smirk. The idea never occurred to her. As far back as she could remember, Caroline and her dad were always together. She knew her mom and dad hadn't really been together, but what happened before that wasn't something she even considered.

"What? Before Daddy?"

Caroline nodded and their food came out.

"Exactly, Hope," Klaus told her as she sat in amazement. "It is shocking, darling, but until Caroline fell in love with me, she had to kiss a few frogs. I don't like thinking about it either. I'll lose my appetite."

Caroline smiled and tangled their legs under the table. "Hope, ask your dad about all his girlfriends before me," she casually mentioned as she ate a French Fry. He never did tell her that day so long ago in the cemetery about his many women. Should she re-open the investigation? She could grill him for fun.

Hope turned shocked eyes to her father. "Daddy!" she scolded him.

"Really, Caroline, no need to trudge up old memories," he said and he looked deep into those blue eyes across the table that always mesmerized him. "Hope, I love Caroline forever and ever."

Caroline saw it in his eyes that he meant it. His love got better and better. Hers did too. She smiled.

"You better," Hope said with a lot of sass and Caroline gave her a high five. She didn't leave her hanging.

Klaus took Caroline's hand from the tabletop and pulled her across the table, meeting her in the middle to kiss her with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you."

Hope smiled at them. Usually when they got mushy, she didn't like it because it was all the time, but it was acceptable then. When they were happy, she was happy.

After dinner they went to the Mikaelson mansion. Hope thought it was cool, especially the family portraits with Aunt Rebekah, Uncle Elijah, and Uncle Kol. Klaus contacted the caretaker before their arrival and the beds were made with a few items in the fridge to get them started. They watched a movie on the laptop and then went to bed. It had been a long day of travel.

The next day they showed Hope around the town. Klaus told Hope about the concert put together when they went to the town center. She'd seen the video Uncle Zo took of Caroline on stage. They went past Caroline's elementary school, stopping to play on the swings for a minute. It was school vacation week in Mystic Falls too so they had the playground to themselves. They showed Hope Caroline's old house. A young family was living there and it made Caroline smile. It should be used by someone who would grow up there with good memories in small town America. Klaus kept his arm around Caroline. They saw Aunt Bonnie's old house. Hope sometimes forgot that Bonnie and Caroline grew up together.

"I met your dad, Aunt Bonnie, and Uncle Enzo here in Mystic Falls," she told Hope with a smile, playing with her hair.

"Whoa."

They stopped for a bouquet of flowers. Driving to the cemetery made Caroline equally happy and anxious. Every time she returned, she visited her mom and dad's grave.

They stopped at her dad's grave first, having told Hope what would happen to make her more comfortable.

Caroline pulled a flower free and laid it on his grave. She spent a few minutes there alone. "Bye, Daddy."

Then they walked to her mom's grave. Caroline sat cross-legged on the grass after she laid the bouquet down, uncaring about her jeans. Hope saw how sad Caroline was and sat in her lap to comfort her. She could barely fit since she was getting tall, but it felt right. Caroline wrapped her arms around Hope as Klaus stood behind her, lending her his strength as always.

"Hey, mom. It's been six years now and it still breaks my heart. I miss you, but I brought some visitors with me. They're my family, which makes them your family too. You remember, Klaus, I'm sure." Caroline looked up at him. He smiled for her.

"I'm unforgettable," he whispered.

"I finally brought Hope, too. I've told her all about you and she likes seeing pictures of me when I was a kid, so she's seen you. She thinks we look alike. We both agree that cancer stinks, right Hope?"

Hope nodded.

"One of the great things about loving Klaus is that he's a package deal with this awesome girl. I get to love Hope, too." Klaus put his hand on Caroline's shoulder. "We're back in town for a visit, but life in New Orleans is wonderful. All of us are busy with movies, painting, dance lessons, and school. I hope you can see that my life is really good. I'm listening to your letter's advice and I'm happy because of these two and the other people in my life. I think about you every day. I miss you and I love you." The last words were said through tears. "We'll come back. Goodbye, mom."

Caroline boosted Hope up off her lap and Klaus tugged Caroline into his arms where she cried into his neck. Hope was uncertain and scared. Her little face crumpled and she began to cry as well.

"Come here, darling," Klaus asked her, holding his arm out to her. Once again Klaus had his arms fully of crying women as they all hugged together. He stroked their backs. "It's ok," he murmured. He loved how much empathy Hope had, just like Caroline, but it meant that tears were part of the territory, as uncomfortable as they made him. He was there for his wife and his daughter.

"Sorry, Hope," Caroline said, sniffing and wiping her eyes. "I didn't mean to scare you. I'm not really sad, but I miss her and sometimes it makes me cry." She hugged Hope, soothing her. "My memories of my mom are good and you coming here today was one I'll always treasure. I'm better, see?" She smiled for her and kissed Hope on the cheek, wiping away Hope's tears.

Hope checked her out and then looked to Klaus for confirmation. He put his hand out and she took it. "It's ok," he said and she trusted them.

"Klaus, babe, can we do something fun now, please?" Caroline asked him, hand on his back as they walked to the car.

"What do you think, Hope? Do you want to do something fun?"

"Yeah." She was still thrown, so they took the opportunity to entertain her and themselves.

They went to a mini-amusement park where they rode bumper cars as Klaus watched. They played a video game or two so they could report it back to Uncle Marcel and Uncle Enzo. It at least got them to smile and ease the knots in their stomachs so they could have dinner.

Klaus told Hope what Mystic Falls used to look like and a little about his family on the way home from dinner, but his past wasn't something he really shared with her. She was too young and believed in people too much, still innocent, and he wanted to protect that as long as he could.

Back at the house, they played hide and go seek. Klaus definitely had the advantage in his old house, which is why he suggested it.

As Klaus put Hope to bed, she was still reflecting on the day, unable to let certain things go.

"Nothing is going to happen to you, Daddy? Or Caroline, right?" she asked him as he tucked her in, watching him closely.

Caroline heard her and stopped outside the door, heart in her throat, knowing that Hope was even thinking about losing one of them because of her.

"Absolutely not," he told her confidently in a quiet voice, cupping her cheek. "Some people get sick like Caroline's mom, but neither one of us will or you either. We took special medicine." It was the most basic explanation he could give her. Hope had seen them whoosh around and use their super strength, but they didn't drink blood around her, mostly because they didn't want her to tell non-supernatural people about it accidentally. They would tell her the truth when she was a little older and she would also have to deal with her own supernatural powers when they came out. "Caroline and I are going to stay with you forever. I promise and there's nothing I take more seriously. I would do anything for you and that means we're not going anywhere."

"Ok," she said, considering it and she slid down under the covers. He hadn't lied to her yet, so she believed him. She looked so little in the queen-sized bed in Rebekah's room.

"I love you, darling," he told her, kissing her cheek. "Goodnight."

"Love you, too."

Klaus squeezed Caroline's hand as he saw her outside the door. She entered as he left.

"Hey girl, do you know what your dad's two favorite things to do are?" Caroline asked her as she sat down on the bed and Hope shook her head. "Loving and protecting us." Caroline smiled and leaned in to whisper. "You know what my two favorite things to do are? To love and protect you and your dad, plus everybody else at home. If you worry, that means you don't think we can do our job and we're really, really good at it, so you shouldn't," she told her wisely and Hope smiled up at her, accepting the reassurance. "Ok?"

"Ok."

"Alright, we both love you." Then she teased Hope, putting her arms out. "I mean, if you want to tell me you love me, I wouldn't say no."

"Oh Caroline," Hope sighed with exasperation. "You know I love you like a lot."

Caroline wiggled her brows at Hope who laughed at how much Caroline loved hearing it. Her dad was the same way.

"Here's a bedtime story for you. When my mom died, it was scary and I made some really bad choices. I tried not to think of it and then I was in New Orleans for the very first time. I was there with your dad, Aunty Bex, Marcel, and Davina. Zo and Bonnie came down from here to see me and they never left." Hope smiled, glad that happened. "On the day I really let myself be sad about my mom and those other things, your dad was there for me. Your mom dropped you off with us." Hope watched her carefully, not having heard the story before, hands touching Caroline's wedding ring. "You were little and so cute." Caroline played with one of Hope's curls. "Since I was crying, you cried too, kind of like today. You and me, baby, have always had a special bond." Hope nodded, feeling it too. "You wanted me to hold you and you made me feel better when I did. Our hugs are still so good. I told you about my mom, Hope, and it helped me, thinking of what she would say. You were there on that really hard day, just like today and it was perfect," Caroline smiled. "You fell asleep on me and your dad tried to hold you and I wouldn't let him," she told Hope with sass.

Hope grinned at the image of them fighting over her and Caroline did too. Then Caroline got ready to get up, but Hope had a question for her that stopped her.

"Did you fall in love with Daddy right away?"

Caroline laughed. "Your dad will tell you he fell in love with me right away and you should ask him, but no, I definitely didn't fall in love with him right away."

Hope frowned. "Does he know?"

Downstairs, Klaus was listening and smirking.

"Oh, he knows," she answered with another laugh. "Your dad was grumpy and made some bad choices when I first met him. He wanted something from my friend and I didn't like him."

"My dad?" She couldn't believe it, mouth open in disbelief.

"Yup." Caroline smiled. Hope didn't know the Klaus that Caroline first met at all or the man he'd been for the first thousand years of his life. "You know sometimes when people are hurt, instead of saying so and getting help, they're mean? They're trying to protect themselves even if it hurts other people. Like when Beast gets the thorn in his paw."

Hope shifted under the covers. "Uh huh." She knew the story of Beauty and the Beast.

"Your dad was kind of like that. When he was young, people weren't always nice to him. They're all gone, because believe me, I would deal with them. Anyway, that's what he learned to be like and to protect the hurt he felt, he didn't want people to see what he was really like inside. So, I didn't like him. He would be nice to me, then not nice, back and forth. Or, he would be nice to me, but not my friends. I told him he had to be nice or I wouldn't be nice back to him, which he really wanted."

Caroline sat comfortably on the bed as she told Hope a bit of their story. "That was hard for him because he'd been that way a very long time and it's hard to break habits." Hope nodded. "But your dad also really wanted people to love him," she told Hope. "He would tell me really interesting and wonderful things. He's so smart." She got a little twinkle in her eye. "I didn't want to like him, but I kind of did more than I should."

She sighed at the memory. "We danced together at a beautiful ball right here in this very house. That's when I met Uncle Elijah and Uncle Kol for the first time. I met Aunty Bex before." Caroline thought back. "I tried to ignore him at the party even when we danced together and you know how much I love to dance with him. He was all dressed up and tried to impress me. He smiled at me and I had to ignore those adorable dimples!" She smiled at Hope who had the same ones. "I couldn't love him if he wasn't kind even if he had reasons he thought were good, because that's important to me and he needed to behave better."

"Then what happened?"

"We weren't enemies, but we weren't friends either for a while. Then your dad moved to New Orleans and I went to college near here for a few years." Caroline continued with the abridged version. "In New Orleans, he had you. How exciting," she told Hope, squeezing her leg under the covers that made her smile. "He had to make good choices with a brand new baby counting on him. It was hard after such a long time, but he tried, really tried. Then I was in New Orleans after my mom died and he was different. I saw it for myself. You were the one who helped him change, Hope. You were a little like Belle because when he had you, he realized the thorn was there and pulled it out himself, so brave. Once he felt better, he was better to everyone and everyone was better to him. People could see how great he is."

Hope smiled. She thought everyone should love her dad as much as she did.

"He helped me with some bad choices I made after my mom died and I got to help him too. I realized that I might be falling in love with that man." Caroline's smile was dreamy. "We talked and spent a lot of time together. That's when I definitely fell in love with your dad and I love him like a lot, a lot."

Hope giggled and Caroline grinned.

"I went to California to finish college and he asked me out on dates," Caroline sang the end with a clap and a shimmy. Hope wiggled in bed in allegiance. "We were there when he told me he loved me for the first time, even though I totally knew it ages ago," she teased Hope who loved it. "I had to tell him I loved him because I felt like my heart would burst if I didn't. I couldn't keep it inside any longer! That's why I still tell him all the time. I feel like the people you love should know it. Then we got married!" Caroline threw her hands in the air.

Klaus was listening below with a smile and felt exactly the same way that Caroline did.

Caroline wound down the end of her story for Hope, thoughtful. "Your dad changed, but I did too. I was young when we met. I had to grow up and be more forgiving of other people and myself. People can change, Hope, and if you're kind to someone, you deserve to be treated kindly in return. They aren't your friend otherwise. Remember that, Hope. It's not your job to change people, it's their job."

Caroline smoothed the blanket. She wasn't sure if Hope understood everything she told her, but she was sure they would have conversations like it again.

"So Hope, I didn't fall in love with your dad right away, but I completely fell in love with him and I love our love story. I wouldn't change a thing. When you're older I'll tell you more, because it's really good." Then she leaned in to whisper, "He's the man I dream about every night. He makes me laugh every day. When he smiles, my knees go weak." She sat up. "Just like your dad says, me and him are forever and ever. You're right there with us, baby."

"Awwww." Hope liked the end to the story, shifting to lay on one side facing Caroline, one hand under her pillow.

"I fell in love with you the first time I saw you though," she said, brushing Hope's golden hair off her face, reassuring Hope of the security and love that surrounded her, seeing her getting more sleepy.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. I fell in love and then every time after, more and more. The first time I saw you, your dad invited everyone over to the house, the rest of the family. Uncle Kol and Bonnie weren't there, but I think everyone else was. I got to hold you for the first time and even that day, I told everyone you were my favorite Mikaelson."

"I was so cute," Hope preened, dimples flashing, and Caroline laughed.

"You were. You're easy to love, even when you leave your stuff all over the house." Hope rolled her eyes with a grin. "We'll go through the pictures when we're back home," Caroline promised. "There's one of your dad and I at the ball here where I tried really hard to ignore him."

"Ooohh," Hope sang, excited to see it now knowing the story behind it.

"Can we look at the wedding pictures again?" Caroline requested hopefully, always looking for a reason to page through it. It was where their love story led them to the present.

"Oh yeah, I love them," Hope agreed, starting to feel sleep pull at her now that the knot in her stomach was dissipating. She loved seeing Caroline and her dad all dressed up and smiling with the rest of the family in the photos.

"Alright, time to sleep." Caroline kissed her cheek and told her she loved her, getting a hug and an "I love you" in return. She made it to the door and flicked off the light. The only light came through the open doorway.

"CC?"

Caroline stopped.

"What, baby?"

"Do you think your mom would have liked me?"

Caroline returned to stand near the side of the bed and gave Hope a huge smile, feeling that love and happiness her mom told her to cling to. "She totally would have loved you," she told her, smoothing her hand down Hope's arm. "I'm positive. You're sweet and funny and smart and fierce. My mom really liked those things."

"She was my grandmother?"

"Yup." It was step-grandmother technically, but close enough. Her mom would have doted on Hope, spoiling her rotten. Caroline wished more than anything that it could have been.

Hope nodded. She didn't have any grandparents. Jackson's own grandmother had passed when Hope was a toddler. Kids at school had grandparents, but they didn't have as many aunts and uncles as she did.

Hope nodded again, making a decision, feeling her eyes starting to drift closed. "If you love your mom, I think I love her too."

Caroline's eyes filled with tears. Her heart was in her throat. She leaned down over Hope, giving her a kiss on the forehead, trying to keep the tears out of her voice to not scare her again. "That is the nicest thing you could ever say to me. Thank you. You're still the best, Hope. Goodnight."

Caroline slowly walked to the door and shut it as Hope closed her eyes. Then Caroline whooshed, finding Klaus in the living room. She tackled him and sobbed into his neck. "Hope…she…said…"

"I heard, sweetheart," he told her, rubbing her back. He was touched that he raised such a sweet kid and a lot of it had to do with the woman he shared his life and love with. She was showing Hope how to be open, honest, and loving. She showed him how to be more like that too. "She really is the best." She was certainly the best of him.

Klaus sat with Caroline in his lap. It had been an emotional day. Caroline thought about how she'd like to share her mom's letter with Hope one day. She had several copies made so she'd never be without it although she had it memorized. It had taken her a while to show Klaus, but it was her most prized possession.

"You're right about those being my two favorite things, sweetheart." He lived to love and protect them. "She has so much love. It's incredible," Klaus said, rubbing her back.

"Just like you," Caroline sniffed into his neck. "I love you."

"I love you a lot, a lot too, sweetheart."


	13. K is for Karaoke

"Babe," Caroline said as she collapsed into a chair she'd set up in his art studio. She liked to sit in it and read or watch him work where she wasn't in his way, but she was still with him. The room was airy with lots of light and windows. Her chair had a floral pattern that Klaus made faces at, but she liked it. It was her chair.

Klaus set down the wet paintbrush and carefully keeping his paint-spattered arms away from her, he leaned in.

She smiled, loving the look in his eyes, and held his face in her hands to kiss him. It was hot and perked her up after a long day on set. "Hello, gorgeous," she said with one last smiling kiss.

"Hello," he said as he went back to his painting. As she told him about her day, he painted. She was working on a film, her third, and she loved it, but it was exhausting. There was a lot of racing around and then waiting. She only had a few more days of shooting, but she had two days off before then.

Klaus finished the area he was working on as she spoke and cleaned up his brushes and workspace as she wound down. He smiled, laughed, and frowned at her stories.

Caroline sighed. "Tell me what you did," she requested.

He told her what he'd been up to, including negotiating the loan of a painting of his to a local gallery and how he won a bidding war for a lovely little property on the French Riviera. Her eyes lit up. Klaus' real estate work gave them more and more vacation opportunities. Seeing the world with Klaus rocked.

"Did you see Marcel's last Instagram post?" she asked, knowing social media wasn't really his thing still. He only stalked her page after all.

He picked her up and sat down back down, keeping her in his lap. "No."

Caroline showed him the picture on her phone. Marcel was singing on stage. Klaus smirked.

"Caroline, are you trying to say you want to sing to me? Awww," he teased, imitating her which made her giggle. Hope said it all the time too. "You sing every day- when we're in the shower, when we're in the car, when we're everywhere." She smiled at all the times he used the word "we."

"Yes, but this would be my first karaoke appearance as Caroline Mikaelson," she told him and it was his turn for his eyes to light up. The idea certainly appealed much more to him all of a sudden. The wedding and honeymoon had been spectacular. They had been married for two kick ass months. Right when they returned, she started the movie and she was ready to go out. "Maybe my married singing will be better than before. I have more life experience," she told him sagely. Her hands reached up and she whispered against his lips. "Must be all the married fucking, love making, and sex. It's the best."

His lips captured hers and they were lost. It was the best.

It was hours later, after having more married sex, that they returned to the subject of singing and going out. "I'm going to call the fan club and we're going out tomorrow," she announced.

"Yes, we are," he agreed and when he smiled, she attacked him again for some married fucking.

Klaus and Caroline had seen their friends and family since returning from their honeymoon, but not all of them together since the wedding. They all cleared their schedules to attend. Caroline even put on her leather pants despite it being warm out. Klaus teased her about meaning business when she brought them out. She paired the pants with a red tank with a deep v-neck along with one of his necklaces she stole from him. Boots with a sharp stiletto heel boosted her up. She felt like a badass vampire ninja.

Klaus wore black jeans and a navy blue top. Well, he started with that and she replaced it with a black shirt. He rolled his eyes, but he loved how she was looking out for him. "Number 571," he said softly. Her hands fiddled with his hair and he turned that into a make-out session.

"Quit making me love you more than I do," she said with a big smile. Her eyes fell on his ring and it was the best feeling in the world. This man was the one she loved. He made her feel strong and protected and that she had an important place in the world. He told her she did the same for him and it was awesome.

Rushing him out the door so she could sing her feelings for him, they arrived at their favorite dive. The old Irish bar was full of dark wood and had a sticky floor most nights. It wasn't where the tourists ended up. Rather there was a mix of yuppies and blue collar laborers out for after-work drinks on a buzzing Friday night. Klaus gifted the bar with a decent karaoke system. It was a Christmas gift to Caroline two years before and Caroline was thrilled with it, making it their regular spot to karaoke.

Davina and Kol were already there. Davina looked settled and happy, gorgeous too of course. Kol was tipping back a glass of amber liquid into his mouth. "It's the only way I can sing," he teased.

They found another empty table and pulled them together to make space for their group right in front of the area where the singers would be.

"Fan club," Enzo greeted them. Rebekah was at his side and they both looked incredible. Rebekah was sleek in black and Enzo was in deep green. Elijah and Gia were actually babysitting Rebekah and Enzo's new foster children they were in the process of adopting, so it was a night out for the parents. Hope was with her mom and step-dad.

Bonnie arrived next with her handsome date, Michael. He didn't say too much, shy. According to Bonnie they weren't serious, but he sure was hot. Marcel eyed all the ladies in the room as he walked in with Josh. Josh had just gotten dumped by a boyfriend who was moving to Hawaii to find himself. Marcel invited Josh along to cheer him up.

"Sweetheart," Klaus asked when everyone was seated and settled with drinks, "will you perchance be serenading Elijah with songs of your friendship?"

"Ha ha," she said with no laughter in her voice which made Davina laugh. "You guys, don't let me do that again."

"Goldilocks, you can sing a song of friendship to me," Enzo offered as she paged through the song book.

"You've turned into Nik's best friend as much as hers," Rebekah reminded him as she stroked along his shoulders. Enzo winked at Klaus.

"Fine, Klaus can sing to me too," he added with a big smile that made Marcel laugh.

"Get a room," Kol interjected.

"Speaking of beautiful collaborations," Caroline interrupted, looking at Marcel after taking a sip of her bourbon which she'd taken a liking to after all, "Marcel, do you want to sing with your smoking hot step-mother?"

Marcel's grin couldn't be contained. "So hot," he agreed. "Let's do it."

The others cheered as Caroline and Marcel stood up to start the night off. They walked to the karaoke machine and the bartender they befriended turned on the equipment.

"What about Telephone by Lady Gaga and Beyonce? I'll be Gaga," Caroline said.

"Why am I Beyonce? Because I'm black," he asked with a raised brow.

"Nooooo," she said, giving him a sheepish smile, "because Lady Gaga gets to sing more. I'll be Beyonce any other time," she readily agreed. "She's amazing."

Marcel rolled his eyes. "Fine microphone hog, but I pick the next one." He was ready to do his best Beyonce for everyone, he thought with a big smile.

"Deal."

They entered the song number into the machine as the after work crowd and their friends and family watched the entertainment. They sang well together, having fun, both being natural hams and attention seekers. They got a nice round of applause, a handful very impressed with Marcel's moves.

Caroline sang her first solo song next.

"As you all may know, I love to make dedications."

The music started to play and she shot the bartender the evil eye. "Not yet, Keith." She wasn't ready!

She didn't see Kol crack up at the table. He now owed Keith $50 for that, only resisting using compulsion on him at Davina's request. Klaus rolled his eyes when he heard Kol laugh, figuring his brother was involved.

"Shut it, Kol. She's going to tell everyone she loves me," he bit out to the amusement of everyone at the table.

The music stopped and Caroline gave the crowd a big smile, getting back to her dedication. "As I was saying, I'm dedicating this song to someone very special." She held up her left hand where the enormous diamond sparkled under the bar's lights. It blinded Bonnie. "You guys, he put a ring on it. Well two rings. We're married." The sparse crowd cheered for her. "I know, right? You know why? He loves me!"

Rebekah couldn't stop laughing.

Someone walked into the back of the bar.

"Sir," Caroline called to him, everyone looking at the poor guy. "Did you hear me? This guy right here loves me," she said, pointing at Klaus.

The older man yelled out, "Congratulations," and Kol died laughing.

"Do you want to know where we met?" She got that gleam in her eye and Klaus knew something was coming. "You know those sketchy dudes that work in the shoe section of department stories to get close to ladies' feet? He fell in love with these size 7s first. Yes, he was on parole too," she said almost as an aside, "but that's my man," she finished with a huge smile.

Her table howled and Klaus' look promised delicious retribution. A parolee shoe salesman with a foot fetish? The stories she told about him were insane, but he had to laugh.

"Weren't you killed on NCIS:New Orleans last year?" a drunk guy yelled out.

"Yes! Thank you, sir, for noticing. I was. I'm not a Marine in real life, I just played one on tv," she said with a laugh.

Enzo smirked at how long she was taking on stage to sing the song, which hadn't even begun. It would be a long, but fun night.

"Back to my guy, I love him too," Caroline said sweetly. "We got back from our honeymoon a few weeks ago, 5 weeks to be exact. I feel like my singing voice has changed for the better." Her voice then got soft and the crowd couldn't look away, not sure what was going on at all, but drawn in by her personality. She looked as if she was about to tell them a big secret. "We did some things."

"Caroline!" Klaus yelped as the crowd exploded. Enzo, Marcel, and Kol all sat up a little straighter, very curious, as they laughed at her antics. They had all missed this.

"Caroline! No!" Bonnie yelled, standing up and waving her arms as Caroline threw her head back in laughter.

"Anyway, it was great and I can't think of a better song to express my feelings for Klaus, my husband, than this one. Hit it, Keith."

The music began and Caroline performed her heart out like always.

"You're insecure, don't know what for. You're turning heads when you walk through the door. Don't need make-up to cover up, being the way that you are is enough."

Caroline sang "What Makes You Beautiful" by One Direction to Klaus. He grinned and loved the attention even if he thought the lyrics didn't quite, or at all, fit him. Bonnie and Davina sang along at the table, singing to each other and their dates.

Caroline did a bow when she was done to the delight of her fan club and the rest of the bar.

"Sweetheart," Klaus said after he kissed her briefly when she reclaimed her seat. "Only two songs in a row?" he teased. "Only one horrifying story?"

"I can't drink if I'm singing," she teased back, taking his drink.

"I think everyone enjoyed your over-sharing," he said and she nodded. She thought so too. It's not like people didn't know they had sex on their honeymoon, right?

Kol went up next. He sang Kenny Rogers' "The Gambler" which had many of the older guys singing with him. It amused Klaus. Davina thought he was great.

Josh's choice was Jewel's "Foolish Games" and Rebekah wiped away a tear. His heartbreak was palpable and she always liked Josh. Caroline squeezed his arm as he passed by her to return to his seat. Rebekah hugged him. Josh held his arms out afterwards and Enzo hugged him tight.

"He wasn't good enough for you," Enzo advised him kindly into his ear.

Josh sat back down between Davina and Marcel. "He smells so good," he said with a little grin that made them smile as Davina put her head on his shoulder and Marcel put a fresh drink in front of him. He would recover from his heartbreak slowly but surely and having Enzo around gave him a little boost.

Bonnie, Davina, and Caroline sang "I Want It That Way" by the Backstreet Boys. Rebekah didn't know it, having been daggered and all when it came out. She did sing with Marcel though, an oldie from the 1920s that Klaus was kind enough to make sure was in the machine's library. She wasn't as confident a singer as Marcel was, but Enzo encouraged her to do it and he was entranced by all the sides of his love.

Marcel then sang Marvin Gaye's "Let's Get It On," to Caroline, aka "his mom," which she loved, shimmying and swaying in her seat as Klaus merely sat back with his arms crossed over his chest. Marcel was a natural performer who had hearts fluttering all over the bar. He ventured as far out as any of them had, moving around tables to serenade the ladies and Caroline.

Enzo and Caroline went to the bar to get the next round as some strangers got a chance to sing. Enzo thought Caroline looked great. She was working, spending time with friends, helping raise Hope, and was now a married woman. The sky was the limit and it made him happy to see, especially when his own life was going so well. Loving Rebekah just fit. Their two kids were amazing. He and Rebekah had so much in common, more than any one could have guessed, and their life just worked.

While they waited for the drinks to be poured, Caroline turned to Enzo with bright eyes. She was deliciously buzzed and very happy. "Tell me a freaky sex story."

Enzo grinned and leaned into her ear. He told her one as she slapped his shoulder in reaction to his words, jaw dropping.

He grinned when he was done as the bartender put all their drinks on two trays for them to carry back to their tables.

"That's freaky? Klaus is into that," she told him with a wicked grin of her own.

Enzo laughed as he lifted his tray.

"Caroline," they heard Klaus say as he came up behind her, taking her tray before she could grab it.

"Fine," she whined. "I'm the one who's into that."

Enzo laughed and laughed as he took the tray to the table and Klaus grinned at her.

"I love you."

"I love you."

They brought the trays to the table and sat down while the rest of the night was spent having a blast. Everyone who wanted to sing did. Marcel and Kol sang, "I Got You, Babe," which Caroline totally thought she should have sung to Klaus. They kept the phones from Caroline when she even mentioned Elijah's name which made her hug Bex who was sitting next to her. She asked if there were any songs about arch enemies or not liking your brother in law too much, but they drew a blank. Marcel and Caroline sang "Paradise by the Dashboard Light," where Marcel got the much larger part, although Caroline jumped in front of him, literally, when her parts came on- acting the whole song out.

For her finale, Caroline prepared to sing, "Still Into You," by Paramore to Klaus, having sung "Do Me!" by Bell Biv Devoe to him earlier.

The music started. "Keith!" Caroline barely resisted stomping her foot. "You can't take my freedom! Step away from the machine." She glared hard at him and Klaus did too from the table.

Keith put his hands out with a grin and stepped back. He was going to get $150 from Kol by that point.

When she finished, Klaus took her by the hand and they had a hot make out season outside in the alley where it was private. He told her how much he enjoyed her singing…and her leather pants. She told him how much she enjoyed his reactions to her performance…and his hot body. They returned with Caroline's cheeks even more flushed and Klaus looking smugger than ever.

Caroline stopped to chat with Keith before she returned to the table.

Her eyes were narrowed when she found the group and she took Davina to the side. She cupped her hands over Davina's ear and began to whisper as Kol began to panic.

"Caroline, no, it was a joke. Whatever she's saying Davina, darling, do not listen." Kol stood in front of them, not liking this outcome at all.

Davina and Caroline both crossed their arms and stared at him. Davina did it because watching Kol melt down was fun. He played pranks on her all the time and this was minor payback. Plus, Caroline mostly told her how much she liked Davina's new boots, asked her how she got her hair so shiny, and made plans to get together in a few days.

"It won't happen again, darlings," he promised, arms out.

Caroline merely raised a brow. She took her microphone time very seriously. Klaus came over and began to whisper in her ear. She loved when he did it, but it sent Kol into a bigger tizzy.

"Nik, no! Caroline, ignore him," he asked, pleading, which only encouraged Klaus.

Caroline laughed and Kol couldn't take it.

"I'll help you prank Elijah," he offered and she was interested, unable to help herself.

"Your ideas are intriguing, but I have different ones in mind."

Caroline put her hands behind her back and began to circle Kol, turning Klaus on unbelievably with her imitation of him. "Here's what's going to happen. You're going to help me make a scrapbook of my honeymoon with Klaus. I took 2,000 pictures and I need help putting them together. It will be just you and me. Since you wanted to cut me off, I'm going to talk and talk." She smiled brightly and he hung his head, but he thought he could have fun by blocking Klaus out of every picture.

"And," she said, pointing her finger in the air like her husband, "most importantly, you're going to tell people I'm a vampire ninja."

"Caroline," he whined, as if that was the final straw, as Klaus kissed her on the cheek. Kol took a seat with Davina as she comforted him with a laugh.

Drunk Caroline was awesome to Klaus, although he loved her every way. "Well done, sweetheart."

She preened. "Thanks, babe."

"My ideas were much more wicked." It was a gift, he though, to be deliciously devious.

"I know and I love you for them, but now I finally have someone to sit with and look at those pictures. Everyone else is scared of them."

He laughed and they sat back down.

The party broke up soon afterwards when all the hugs and kisses were given out. It had been an awesome night. Poor Michael, Bonnie's date, had no idea what was going on, but it was fun.

Caroline danced her way home. A thought struck her in the middle of the sidewalk mid-spin. "Babe, sometimes I wish we were still attached by the magical bracelets. Then I remember how annoying it was to tell you every time I had to go to the bathroom." She delighted in his confused expression and she waved her hands. "Anyway, I just realized our rings are like the bracelets. We'll always come back to each other. Awww," she said and he could see she was getting emotional. He loved the soft center mixed with the sexy ninja vampire.

"Our hearts are what will always keep us together, Caroline."

She swooned. "Kiss me, Klaus."

He did. His kiss always brought her back to him and vice versa. They whooshed home together after the best karaoke night ever.


	14. B is for Breakfast

It was Hope's first day of kindergarten, which meant there was a buzz in the air at the Mikaelson mansion. It was a real milestone in her life. Her school was very close to their house. While preschool was in the bayou, Klaus insisted and Hayley agreed that she would go to school in the city because it offered more than the others could.

Klaus woke early, wondering how he ended up with a little girl who was starting school. Time passing never mattered much to him, but it seemed as if it was flying by with Hope and she was changing constantly.

"Klaus, why didn't you wake me?" Caroline yelped as she rolled over and spotted the clock through her hair, zipping into their bathroom.

"They're on their way. You have 30 minutes," he said, hand up to his mouth as he thought, distracted. Hayley and Jackson were stopping at their home before they made the trip to school. It was another thing he "insisted" on.

Caroline emerged a few minutes later and ran to the bureau, slipping on a bra and panties. Next came a striped cotton dress pulled over her head in the closet. She pulled her hair to the top of her head in a messy bun. It wasn't that she slept late, it was a style choice! "What are you thinking about?" He was unusually distracted.

He sat on the bed as he watched her slip on sandals. "What if she's nervous?"

Caroline sat next to him, fiddling with his hair, and taking his hand, figuring out why her guy was so out of it. He was the one that was nervous. He was worried about his daughter and being a good dad. "I think you should encourage her and reassure her." Her not going to pre-K with the same kids was the one challenge Caroline saw, but Hope was a great kid. She'd be fine. "I would try avoiding being too sentimental, although I personally won't promise not to cry," she said with a smile. "Remember the times you left me at school with a smile versus tears? That helped me. I think she'll need that today, that strength that you have so much of. This is a good thing for her." An idea came to her. "You should draw her a picture. She can take it with her."

He slid his fingers in and out of hers. "Can I compel everyone at her school?"

Caroline smiled and rubbed his back before standing and returning to the bathroom to put on mascara and lipgloss.

Klaus was in the same place where she left him when she returned. Tugging him to his feet and out their bedroom door, "Do you have your phone? Is it charged?" She had her phone in her hand and her camera was on the table near the front door, in position for the occasion.

Twenty minutes later, there was a knock and Klaus whooshed to the door. He'd been working on a small drawing as Caroline suggested. Hope gave him a small smile and he picked her up. "Good morning, princess."

Caroline greeted Hayley and Jackson after saying hello to Hope, inviting them in and offering coffee they accepted, both looking bleary at the early hour. They sat in the living room.

Klaus carried Hope to her bedroom, gently laying down her brand new backpack on the ground. He wanted to talk to her in private.

"How are you, Hope? Are you nervous?" he asked, projecting his own emotions.

"A little," she admitted, sitting on her bed and swinging her legs, "but I'm excited too." She had on a new cotton dress. Her blonde hair was pulled back on the sides, with barrettes keeping it in place. Everyone told her how good kindergarten would be and she liked her preschool a lot. She was not her chatty self though, a sign she was nervous.

"You're a Mikaelson. That means people will treat you with respect." He sat down on the bed next to her. "You are very smart and you'll learn a great deal, much more than your Uncle Kol," he said to make her smile and she did. He tried to encourage her as Caroline suggested. "There's no reason to be nervous. You're already reading very well."

She gave him a bashful smile, wanting to change the subject. "Do you want to see what's in my bag?" she asked, sitting on the floor and opening it, focusing on something she was excited about, i.e. her backpack and new school supplies.

"Show me," he said, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees.

Taking out each item, she told him what they were for and why she liked them. There was her new notebook to practice her writing with a purple cover, her favorite color, for example. The backpack was new and for her school things only. Her lunch was packed and ready, snacks included, she told him seriously. She detailed each and every item and he looked appropriately interested. He slipped his drawing into her lunchbox when she wasn't looking.

"You better not let Caroline see those pencils, she'll want to keep them," he teased, helping her put everything away. "You can tell me afterwards everything that happened today. If anyone isn't nice to you," he said, trying to use careful language, "you tell me and I will take of it. Ok?"

"Ok, daddy," she agreed, picking up the pencils.

Caroline knocked, smiling at them. "Can I come in?"

Klaus nodded. Hope mischievously opened her hand to show Caroline the new pencils she was putting in the front pocket of her backpack. Her eyes were twinkling.

Caroline's jaw dropped for Hope who giggled. It was true. Caroline did want to play with her things. "Ugh, I want pencils just like those, Hope! If you wanted to leave them here for me, I wouldn't mind." Hope grinned and rolled her eyes. "I love school supplies. Where did you get those?" she whined to make Hope smile. "Wait a second."

Caroline left and returned in seconds with something held behind her back. "Hope, I'm giving you something that helped me in school a lot. It's very special to me. Your dad tried to steal it once, but I snuck it back by being very clever."

Hope gave her a curious look and Klaus smirked as he sat back on the bed.

Caroline gave Hope a yellow highlighter. It had been replaced over the years, but she still loved and used them. "It's for you on your first day. The power of the yellow highlighter is strong. Use the force, Hope! It worked for me and it will work for you." Caroline safely tucked it into the front pocket of her backpack.

She sat on the bed near Klaus after also tucking in a notecard with everyone's numbers in case there was an emergency. The numbers were already on file with the school, but Caroline couldn't resist. "I know we're making it a big deal by all being here today and it is, but every kid does this and you'll be amazing. Smile and be yourself. I loved school and I know you will too. Everyone will be nervous, but you're the best, Hope."

Hope nodded and scooted next to Caroline as Caroline stroked her hair, also noticing how quiet Hope was. "You're looking especially glamorous." Klaus stood and moved near the door to see them both.

"I've been really excited to wear my new dress," Hope admitted, standing to spin for Caroline, and Klaus took a picture of them talking. He wanted to paint it and one of Hope alone on her very first day of school.

"I love it and I also want it." Hope grinned at her and Caroline memorized that smile. "Did your dad tell you to tell him if anyone isn't on their best behavior?"

Klaus nodded and Hope agreed, "Yup."

Caroline nodded. "You can tell me too, you know, if you don't want to tell him. I'm a ninja, Hope."

Hope rolled her eyes and it made Caroline laugh, which made Hope grin and Klaus smirk.

"Well alright," Caroline said, looking at Klaus who was still unsettled. Then she looked back at Hope. "You look great. Your bag is packed. All of our numbers are on the card I put in your bag if you need us for anything. You're going to be great, baby. I know it. You're a Mikaelson. Ready to have a photo shoot with us? I want to see those dimples," she teased, stroking Hope's cheek.

"Oh all right," Hope said, jumping up.

They all went downstairs where Klaus and Caroline took a million pictures. There were ones with Hope alone, Hope and Klaus, Hope and Caroline, and all three of them. Caroline even got some of Hope with Hayley and Jackson too plus she couldn't resist and got one of herself with Klaus.

Indoor photos weren't enough, so they trudged outside and as they were doing so a car came racing up.

Enzo and Rebekah poured out of it and smothered Hope with hugs and kisses, apologizing for running late.

"The Hopester in kindergarten! Way to go, kiddo," Enzo smiled at her, poking her stomach that made her smile up at him. Hope still loved Enzo as much as ever. The feeling was mutual.

Rebekah hugged her next as Caroline took pictures of Hope with the new arrivals. "He's always silly, Hope, but he's right, we're so proud of you. Plus, he even went to school, so you know you can do it." They both smiled at Enzo who put his arms out in a 'give me a break' gesture. "Happy first day of school! Love you, Hope."

Hope hugged her aunt tight. "Love you too, Aunty Bex."

Caroline was up next to say goodbye. She gave Hope a big hug and a kiss, followed by, "I love you and I want to hear everything, from how nice your teachers are to who sits right next to you. Have a great day. Be a good listener and ask questions if you need help. Alright?"

"Alright, CC," she said as she hugged her, giving her a kiss on the cheek back. "Love you."

Klaus' turn. He picked her up even though she was getting big. "You're my princess and to lead you have to learn. Plus have fun, I suppose," he said with a roll of his eyes. "Have a wonderful day at school, Hope, and I'll call you when school is over. I love you."

"Love you, Daddy." She gave him a kiss.

He kissed her cheek and set her down after a long hug where he stroked her back. Feeling her little arms around him was the best. She was being brave in the face of the unknown for her and there wasn't much he could, since he'd already checked out the school. He whispered in her ear, "Boys pick their noses, so don't touch them."

Hope laughed, those Mikaelson dimples flashing. "Ewww." Klaus grinned. He was sending her off with a smile.

Hayley and Jackson took her to their car to bring her to the school. They would walk her into the classroom. Klaus and Hayley had met her teacher a few weeks prior, touring the school.

Klaus, Caroline, Rebekah, and Enzo all waved her off as they drove off. Rebekah and Caroline were teary.

"She's so little and nervous and I'm so proud of her," Caroline cried into Klaus' shoulder. "She's going to be fine, though," she sniffed, knowing Klaus was torn up, and not wanting to make it worse. "She'll be fine, Klaus. You were great."

His arms held her and rubbed up and down her back. "I want to watch her." Caroline's anxiety wasn't helping his own, because he felt it too in the pit of his stomach.

Caroline smiled into his shirt. "That would be creepy. She went to preschool and we were ok. Aww, I already miss her though. I know she'll be fine. We're the ones who are upset. She didn't even cry."

"I couldn't take it if she did," Klaus added and she smiled up at him. He was ok with Hope's tears usually, especially if she scraped her knee or was emotional like Caroline was over a movie or book, but if she was nervous or scared when he wasn't with her, he honestly couldn't take it and would homeschool her, which would be terrible for everyone.

Enzo was comforting Rebekah who sniffed away her last tears. The little baby she helped raised for those scary few months in hiding was in school. They had their first foster child for a short stint, but he was back with his mother in a better situation. They were waiting to hear about their next assignment, but seeing Hope made Rebekah ache that it would happen soon.

Caroline wiped her eyes carefully, trying not to smudge her mascara. "Since you guys are here, do you want to do something?" They could all use a distraction.

"Orgy?" Enzo offered with a smirk.

Caroline gave him an exaggerated wink.

"That's my brother." Rebekah pointed at Klaus, reminding Enzo of the obvious.

Klaus shrugged and Caroline cracked up, taking his hand and leading them inside. She remembered his, "If you can't keep it in your pants, keep it in your family," line he told her to make her laugh right after she turned her humanity on.

"Don't have you have to work?" Rebekah asked.

"Not today. I don't like using compulsion, but I had to be here so I made sure they didn't put me on the schedule. Being the lead detective on a homicide case will have to wait until tomorrow," Caroline said with a smile, mentioning her latest role. "Do you want to have breakfast? Have you eaten?" Caroline asked. She'd only had coffee and a blood bag herself.

"I'd like some bourbon with my eggs," Enzo said with a smirk.

"I'm not cooking," Caroline shot back with a hand on her hip. "Not it!"

"Not it!"

"Not it!"

They all looked at Klaus who was lost in thought. "Wait. What?"

"You're it. Do you want to cook us breakfast, Nik?" Rebekah squeezed her brother's arm. He was having an emotional morning that didn't involve ranting and raving.

"Not bloody likely," he said as they sat in the living room. "I will get us somewhere someone else can cook for us though."

Enzo shrugged and poured himself a glass of Klaus' best bourbon as Klaus went to drop off Caroline's camera in her office and she went up to get her purse.

Rebekah could hear them coming back downstairs and took the drink from Enzo's hand to down it. He gave her an impressed look and she smirked after pressing a peck to his lips.

They walked to a local diner. It was a Wednesday morning in September. The short week was to ease the kids into the school year. There were other people in the restaurant, but it wasn't crowded. A table was found for them shortly in the center of the room. The air smelled of coffee, syrup, and butter. Yum.

Over breakfast, Enzo and Rebekah regaled the others with stories of their activities in the past few days, making Caroline laugh and Klaus smirk when he let himself pay attention. Caroline rubbed his back often, comforting him. She loved how much he cared.

"So I said, Bex, let me get that," Enzo said, leaning forward to tell a story. "I can change a flat tire and I was trying to be chivalrous. I pulled out the jack and before I know it, she's picking up the back of the car and yelling for me to hurry."

Caroline smiled and Rebekah did too. "I am capable of helping," his girlfriend reminded him as she took a bite of her French toast.

"She's more than a pretty face, Enzo," Caroline said with a sip of her coffee.

"She is," Enzo agreed. "Although, I ended up not being able to do it quickly enough, so I held up the car and she finished the job."

"Way to go, Bex." Caroline laughed and Klaus smirked.

Rebekah had a proud smile on her face.

They put their napkins on the table, Klaus treating them since he lost the "not it" battle. Walking back to the house, hugs were passed out to Rebekah and Enzo. Enzo and Klaus had plans in a few nights and they all talked all the time, but otherwise they had things to do and split up for the day.

Klaus went into his studio and Caroline read over scripts to see what role she should audition for next and read over her lines again for the next day's taping.

A few hours later, Klaus disappeared and returned with three new coloring books, Caroline noticed, and some lunch for them.

"You didn't spy on her, did you?"

He sat down next to her. "I resisted, but," he said, looking at the clock, "I'm going to be there when she's done for the day."

"She will be thrilled to see you," Caroline agreed, playing with his ring finger, knowing a wedding band would be there sooner rather than later, wedding planning in full swing. "Why don't you bring one of the books and keep the others here? She'll be here tomorrow night anyway to get them."

Klaus nodded, hating feeling anxious and worried. He promised himself he would only resort to compelling the entire school if her first day did not go well.

"I'm here for you," she told him quietly, catching his eye after they ate. "Will you sit with me or do you want to paint?"

"Thank you," he said quietly back. Painting was a welcome release, but he needed someone around and there's no one he'd rather be around than her. "I'll stay here," he said and he picked up her script, reading it with her, getting into character as a mobster she was investigating that he enjoyed a little too much, Caroline teased.

Caroline gave him a kiss as he left just before school would be let out, giving him a message to pass on to Hope, wanting him to get some father-daughter time in.

Klaus was standing outside the front door of the school when he heard the bell ring. Soon afterwards, a rush of small children came pouring out. He forgot that part and how uncomfortable he would be in the midst of hundreds of kindergarteners and first graders.

Spotting her, "Hope," he called and she came racing up to him with a huge smile on her face and all of his anxiety fell away. He squatted in front of her to hug her. She was happy to see him, a familiar face that loved her, but there was more. She was ok.

She gave him a big hug back. "Where's Mommy?"

Klaus gestured over his shoulder and she waved when she saw her mom and step dad. "She's with Jack at the car. I couldn't wait, princess," he told her, "but they'll take you home. How did it go?"

"Awesome. I have my own seat near the window. My teachers are really nice. Ms. Shelly and Ms. Robideau. I raised my hand if I had to go to the bathroom or could answer a question. I answered three questions today, Daddy." She preened and he loved it, stroking her cheek. Then she went on and on, telling him everything that happened over the course of the day in minute detail, reminding him of how Caroline did the same. Compared to how quiet she had been that morning, he was very happy to listen. "I got your picture at lunchtime and it made me really happy."

She found the drawing of herself standing between Klaus and Caroline when she'd gone for her lunch and it made her feel good. The note at the bottom said that they were proud of her and they loved her. Klaus was glad to give her a little boost of confidence in the middle of the day, letting her know they were thinking about her.

"Did you get to use your pencils?"

"I only needed one of them, but I got to use the pencil sharpener," she said with a sly smile. That was fun. "What's that?" she asked, pointing to his hand, noticing it now that she was starting to wind down.

"Since I knew today would go wonderfully," he said, lying through his teeth, "I brought you a little gift for doing such a good job."

"Ooooooohh," she sang, admiring the cover and then proudly putting the new coloring book in her fancy backpack. Her reaction made Klaus smile. "Thanks, Daddy."

"Bye, Hope," a little voice called out. Hope looked over and waved. "Bye, Alison. See you tomorrow."

Then she looked at her dad. "That's my new friend, Alison. She's really nice. I traded one of my pretzels for one of her potato chips at lunch."

"A wise business decision." He was amazed at how easily she made friends. It was never like that for him and the changes he made in his life to get this sweet, loving kid in front of him made it all worth it. That she made friends already eased that final worry.

"Oh, there's Joey. He's my friend, too," she told him and she leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "I don't think he picks his nose."

Klaus laughed and stood up after kissing her on the cheek. "Better to be safe than sorry. I'll be here tomorrow to pick you up from school for your regular days with us. Caroline wanted me to tell you that she loves you and she's very proud of you for having a great first day and if you want to let her borrow your pencils one day, she says she's ok with that." Hope giggled. "She's going to have a hard time waiting until tomorrow to hear from you, but I think she can do it." He smiled at her with a twinkle in his eye. "I may have two coloring books waiting for you in your room tomorrow, too."

"Yes!" she squeaked with a pumped fist, definitely getting that move from Caroline.

Klaus took her hand to lead her to Hayley and Jackson who covered her with hugs and kisses too, patiently waiting until they could talk to her about her first day, happy that it was on their day to have her. "Keep up the good work, darling. Have a good day at school tomorrow and I'll see you after. I love you."

"Bye, Daddy. I love you."

Klaus walked back to his car, hearing her tell Hayley and Jackson all about her first day. Her excitement remained high and it made him happy as she spoke a mile a minute. He arrived back at home feeling a thousand pounds lighter. Caroline could instantly see it, whooshing to him and pulling him to the couch to find out what happened.

"She loved it." He paused. "Caroline, she made friends. She waved to one as we left."

"Awwwww. I bet that was the cutest thing ever." She could picture it easily. Hope was an easy going kid with a great sense of humor and was inherently kind. It was such a relief to know that there were other kids that saw it already.

"It was and I don't think anything's cute, other than her and you, sweetheart," he agreed and she held his hand close.

"See, I told you she'd be fine." He gave her a look and she pretended not to see it. "You're doing a great job, Klaus. She's an awesome little girl." He smiled. "I love you."

"I love you, Caroline."

Then he looked at her, seeing the past day through new eyes, breaking from the single-minded focus he'd had. "Do you think Rebekah and Enzo want to go out to breakfast again next week?"

"Why wouldn't they want to spend time with us? We're the coolest people they know," she asked with sass and he grinned, in complete agreement.

Starting that day, Rebekah, Enzo, Caroline, and Klaus had breakfast every Wednesday, sometimes accompanied by Hope or any of Rebekah and Enzo's children over the years. Occasionally they were traveling or had other commitments and breakfast was cancelled, but their breakfasts were a nice time to catch up during the week. It was special for the four of them, starting that day Hope went to kindergarten.


	15. I is also for Invitations

"Hi Daddy," Hope said as she found him in the kitchen. In her pajamas with her hair in a sloppy ponytail, she was up early.

"Good morning, princess," he said with a smile and pressed a kiss to the top of her head as she took a seat at the kitchen table. "What will it be?"

"Umm," she said, tipping her head to the side, "cereal."

"Excellent choice," he said and he poured her a bowl of cereal with milk. Klaus sat down next to her as she crunched away and he sipped coffee.

"Is CC at work?"

"Yes, she's working very hard, but she'll be back this afternoon and you have some work today too," he reminded her. "Your invitations."

"Oh yeah," she said as she ate.

"I have the cards for you right here," he said, sliding out a stack of card stock he'd purchased for the occasion. "I'm going to draw you dancing on them. How does this look?"

Klaus quickly sketched Hope in her tutu with her arms up and on her toes on a blank piece of paper to see if she'd like it. It was a simple outline, without a lot of details, but he added her hair in a bun on the top of her head with a couple of curls coming loose.

"I love it," she gasped, breathing heavy which made him smile. She couldn't take it, she loved it so much. "It's so good, Daddy." She leaned over and pursed her lips, waiting for him. He had to lean in for her to reach him to kiss him, which he absolutely loved. She gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"I love you," he told her, pushing some wild hair behind her ear. What had always been most important to him was that Hope knew him and knew he loved her. He'd do absolutely anything for his little girl.

"I love you too, Daddy."

Hope was inviting people to her dance recital in a month. Klaus suggested personalized invitations, which Caroline thought was perfect and Hope thought was awesome.

"How many do we need?" he asked. Hope set down her spoon and began counting on her fingers which made him smirk.

"7, no, no 8. I know Mommy and Jack will want one."

"Why don't we make 10 that way we have extras, because I believe we need one to go on our fridge too," he said and she nodded, liking his idea a lot.

Klaus drew the picture of Hope in the middle of each of the ten cards as Hope finished her breakfast.

Klaus wrote, "You're invited to Hope's dance recital," over the top of the dancing girl and then he added the address of the auditorium along the bottom.

Hope took his pen and with his help to get it right, she carefully and methodically added in the date and time. She also added a heart and her name at the bottom. Her handwriting was large and uneven, but a homemade touch. It made her feel special to do it. She was 5 after all and she knew her numbers and letters.

"I think it would look good if maybe you colored in your tutu pink and your hair yellow," he suggested since otherwise it was just a black and white invitation.

"Daddy, you are so smart," she said as he sat back, bemused by all of her compliments. Then she ran into her room and pulled out her colored pencils, bringing them back with her, walking carefully when he reminded her not to run with them.

Happily she colored in her hair on every one and used a different color tutu for each invitation. Klaus liked to think she inherited her artistic talent from him.

"They are lovely, Hope. You did a very good job," he said after she finished and got dressed for the day in jeans and a gray long sleeved t-shirt with a big purple heart on it. She fixed her ponytail. He cleaned up their dishes and she put on her shoes. "Are you ready to make deliveries?"

She was.

Saturday morning was a good time to catch the vampires and witches at home. Mostly because they would be hungover from the night before. Fortunately, the one who was always up the earliest was the one right in the house.

Hope knocked on Elijah's door.

"Enter."

"Good morning Uncle Elijah, I have something for you," she sang to him, holding out her card.

Elijah took it formally. He was already perfectly dressed of course. He read it carefully. "It will be my honor to attend your performance."

"Awesome," she said, lifting her fist to the sky in triumph, already excited that she got one taker.

He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. She gave him a hug back.

"We're heading out," Klaus said behind her, "to deliver our invitations."

"I have a lunch meeting this afternoon. I'll be out most of the day," he said and Klaus nodded.

"Bye," Hope waved and he smiled back at her, "Bye, Hope."

They knocked on Kol's door, but they didn't think they'd see him. It wasn't a surprise when he didn't answer. He called their home his address technically, but he was always out or more often with Davina. Same for Elijah really, but he did usually stop by once a day, mostly in the mornings. He told Klaus his eye was on a penthouse in the CBD. Klaus expected him to move out before Klaus and Caroline's upcoming wedding.

"Do you want to slip it under his door? We'll try Davina and if he's there, they can share," he asked her when Kol didn't answer.

She squatted and slipped the invitation under the door. Another invitation taken care of.

"Hey Aunty Bex, Hey Uncle Zo," Hope called and waved to them when they were invited inside their home. She was kissed on the cheek in return.

They'd been enjoying a quiet morning in, not quite as chipper as Hope yet.

"What's the word, Hopscotch?"

She smiled at all of Enzo's names for her. "It's something very special," she said and she handed them the invitation they both looked over.

"I will check our calendars, but I'm sure we'll make it," Rebekah said with a smile.

"Woo hoo!" Hope yelped as she did a spin.

"That was a sneak peek," Klaus said and his sister and Enzo laughed.

"This is beautiful," Rebekah said as she admired Klaus' art and Hope's writing.

They both looked down, shy, at the same time and Enzo grinned at the pair of them, looking very alike.

"Let me guess. Hope did the drawing and pretty boy, you did the writing?"

Klaus looked at Hope who cracked up at Uncle Zo's joke. "No silly. Daddy did the picture and I did the writing." She thought Enzo was hilarious.

They hung around for a little while at the house, but they had other people to see.

"Love you, bye," she told him after she gave them hugs. Klaus hugged his sister and slapped Enzo on the back.

"Klaus," Davina said, uncertain, when she opened her door, not expecting to see him stop by for a chat.

"And me!" Hope said, getting her attention, and Davina smiled at her. "Hey cutie."

Klaus rolled his eyes as Davina let them inside, probably because of his daughter.

There they found Kol in his boxers scratching his belly on her couch. Klaus rolled his eyes again. Davina was pulled together and Kol was a mess.

"Were you looking for me?" Kol asked as Davina sat down next to him, unbothered by their appearance or his own.

"I knocked on your door, but you weren't there," Hope told him seriously, handing Davina the card. "This is Aunty Davina's, but you can read it if she lets you."

"Darling, let me see," Kol appealed to his girlfriend with a smile.

"Hope left you one as well," Klaus told him and Hope nodded. Davina held the invitation between them so they could get a look.

"It's going to be me dancing and my friends. We're really good."

"This looks like an awesome time. I know what a good dancer you are," Davina said and Hope put her hands up over her mouth to giggle. It made Davina laugh.

"Squirt, I can't miss this," Kol said and Hope whooped. They smiled as they watched her. She was such a welcome addition to their family, a piece of glue really, that reminded them of their humanity and innocence.

She gave them hugs and then they were off.

"Aunty Bonnie, hi," Hope said when Bonnie opened her door, rubbing her eyes. She'd been sleeping in and had only just gotten up to go to the bathroom.

"Hope? Hey girl," she said and like Davina, opened the door to let her and Klaus inside. She'd kept the apartment after Caroline moved out. She used the spare bedroom as an office and loved the extra closet. "Where's Caroline?"

"Filming," Klaus told her as they walked further in.

"I have something really, really cool for you," Hope sang as she handed Bonnie the card. They sat down. Klaus declined another coffee, but Bonnie got some for herself, setting it onto the coffee table to accept the card.

Bonnie was already smiling before she read it. Then she read it out loud. Catching Hope's eye, "Since you asked me so nicely, of course I'll be there."

"Yes," Hope yelled and threw herself at Bonnie for a hug where she got smothered by Bonnie which they both loved.

"This picture is cool. Did it come like this?" she asked, flipping it over, as Hope settled on the couch next to her, Bonnie playing with her hair.

"Daddy did it," Hope said proudly and Bonnie looked up at Klaus, impressed. She hadn't seen a lot of his artwork and what she had seen was nothing like the picture on the card. "It's really great, Klaus," she told him.

"I'm happy to do my part," he said shyly.

"It's awesome," Hope added which warmed Klaus. "It's me, like this," she explained. Then she got off the couch and got up on her tiptoes, putting her hands over her head.

"I can totally see it. A perfect match. Thanks for the invitation," Bonnie told her with a grin.

"We have one more stop, princess," he reminded his daughter, letting Bonnie get back to her morning.

"Bye guys," Bonnie said as they left after she gave Hope another warm hug.

The duo arrived at Marcel's compound next. Hope had only been a few times. Klaus nodded at the two guys sitting out front. They found Marcel in the main living area. He wasn't alone.

"Excuse me. Excuse me, Uncle Marcel," Hope said when she found him, jumping in when there was a break in the conversation, waiting patiently otherwise. Klaus watched her in action, loving how confident she was.

"Hope? Now this is a treat," Marcel told the room as he leaned down to get a hug from her. "What's going on?"

"I have something for you," she said and handed him the card, hands up in front of her chest, excited.

Marcel read it and grinned at her. "And you're inviting me?"

"Yup, I want you to come watch," she answered.

"Maybe you'll even learn some new moves, Marcellus," Klaus added with a raised brow.

"Will you come?" Hope asked him, really wanting him to attend.

"Hope, I will be there," he promised her.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Everybody said yes," Hope sang as she clapped and jumped around.

"It's going to be something else," Klaus said dryly as he watched her enthusiastic antics, seeing so much of Caroline in her. People debated nature versus nurture and he saw himself in Hope, but he also saw so much of Caroline's influence on her too and he thought it was wonderful. To say Hope was full of light like Caroline was an understatement. She didn't quite have edges yet, but like Caroline, with time she'd get that steely backbone and the skills to defend what was hers and to go after what she wanted.

As Hope danced, Marcel leaned in to Klaus, "Why don't I have everyone over here afterwards? Make it a real party."

Klaus clapped him on the shoulder. "I'm sure we'll need it after two hours of children melting down and dancing. Humans," he said with a shiver. "It's Hayley's weekend with Hope since she had to switch days, so Caroline and I will be free. As she told you, everyone said yes," he said with a grin, pointing at Hope who was still shimmying around, not getting her love of dancing from him, "I think you'll probably get them all to come here afterwards."

The four other vampires in the room who Klaus knew by name and who knew of him and Hope watched her with smiles. They didn't often see kids, but many of them liked the reminder of their human selves, most only had turned in the past few years. It helped that she wasn't crying or melting down, but having a great time. She was also beautiful with the blonde curls, blue eyes, and dimples.

Hope swiped her hair from her face as she shook her booty once more, thrilled at everyone telling her they would come to her recital!

Marcel grinned and took out his phone, playing a song, which Hope took as a sign to keep going. The vampires joined her, her enthusiasm infectious and the song good. A few others came out of the other rooms to see what was going on before noon on a Saturday. A crowd of them joined her, so Hope Mikaelson once again started a dance party. Klaus liked that they saw her a little. She was someone they would all protect if needed, like the wolves, especially if they could see her due to their loyalty to Klaus, the other Mikaelsons, and Marcel.

Marcel stopped the music after a couple of songs, breaking up the party, and Hope smiled as she wound down, flushed. "I like it here, Uncle Marcel," she said which made them laugh. Of course she did. She smiled up at Klaus, liking to make her dad laugh just like CC did.

"Time to go, princess," Klaus told her, taking hold of her hand.

"Thanks for dancing with me everybody," she told them politely with a wave, her cheeks pink and curls popping free from her ponytail.

Hope gave Marcel a hug and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks, mate," Klaus said with a hearty man hug.

"Daddy, that was so awesome," Hope told him when they were back in the car.

"You are very lucky to have such a wonderful family," he agreed. His eyes caught the clock on the dash and then her eye in the rearview mirror. It was already noon after all their visiting and driving around. "What do you say to you and me having lunch together? Maybe we'll even get some ice cream since it's a very special day and very special days always have ice cream you told me."

"Daddy…this is the best day ever," she told him and he laughed. It was nice father-daughter bonding for both of them.

The best day ever continued with po boys and a kiddie size hot fudge sundae that she ended up eating more of than him.

They stopped next at a book store nearby, picking up one they could read together, and got back in the car.

"Where are we going?" she asked, not recognizing the area outside the SUV window.

"Maybe Caroline is done and we can say hi."

"Cool."

They arrived on the television set and walked through security easily. They found Caroline shooting a scene. She saw them and slipped over to kiss each one and then run back to finish for the day as they were just about done, having caught the morning light that had been crucial earlier.

"What an awesome surprise," Caroline said when she was able to leave with them.

"You're not going to believe what happened," Hope told her dramatically and Caroline stopped just as dramatically as Klaus smirked. Which one was the professional actress again?

"Tell. Me. Everything."

"Ok," Hope said, putting her arms out wide like Klaus to start the story and they ended up behind her back just like him, "Daddy and I made the dance invitations and they came out so, so awesome. There's a picture of me on them and he wrote some of the words and I did too and I colored in my tutu and it's just, ugh, awesome."

Caroline cracked up and Hope smiled, but she kept going. "Then we gave one to Uncle Elijah and he's coming. Uncle Kol wasn't home, but he was with Aunty Davina and they're coming. Aunty Bex and Uncle Zo are coming. Guess what? So are Aunty Bonnie and Uncle Marcel!" She jumped up and down.

"What? All of them? Yes!" Caroline yelped, so excited for her, clapping.

"Seriously," she agreed, "then Daddy and I went out to lunch and got a hot fudge sundae."

"No," Caroline gasped with her hand to her head, doing her most dramatic work of the day. Hope was on a roll and she loved watching her live life to the fullest.

"Yes!" Hope said with a giggle. "We bought a new book and now we're here surprising you."

"Oh my gosh," Caroline said as she was filled with joy being with those two. "Did you and your dad have the best day ever or what?"

Klaus laughed. "She said that in the car earlier. She also didn't mention the party she started at Marcel's place."

"Aww yeah, baby." Caroline laughed and gave her a high-five as they walked out to parking lot, keeping an eye out for traffic.

"Do you think we can make the day even better?" Klaus asked with a gleam in his eye.

"I don't think so," Hope said, emoting all over, hanging her head. She'd reached the peak and it was only downhill from there.

Klaus chuckled and Caroline grinned at her as she wrapped an arm around Klaus' waist.

"Have you have lunch?" he asked Caroline, stroking his thumb along her cheek. She looked a little drawn. It was tough telling with her being a vampire, but he could see it.

She shook her head. She was starving.

"Do you want me to pick up some lunch for you and you take her to the playground and I'll meet you there or do you want us to go and you get the house to relax in for a few hours?"

She appreciated both of the offers. She was exhausted, but she also wanted to see them and be a little part of their best day ever. "I'll take her. Get me something good and coffee too, please." She also needed some blood which she'd get at the park when Klaus was watching Hope.

That's what they did and Hope's best day ever continued. Klaus found them on the swings at the park. Caroline sat and ate as they watched Hope run around, having a blast. Caroline loved watching Klaus make faces at the playground equipment. Hope asked him to try each item every time they came and he hated it, but he did it for her except the slides. That he wouldn't do. It cracked Caroline up, all his faces and muttering and how he did it to make them smile. She was crazy about him. She herself loved the swings.

After an hour or two at the park they arrived home where Klaus showed Caroline an invitation and she freaked out. She loved it so much as Klaus and Hope just grinned at her. It really was so, ugh, awesome.

"Do you know why I love this so much?" Caroline asked them as they stood smiling in front of her. "It's because you worked together like a team. I'm so proud of you and I love you so much." She re-covered them in kisses. It immediately went on the fridge to be admired.

They put on a movie in the late afternoon. Caroline fell asleep on Klaus, having been up since 3:30am. Her head was tucked into his shoulder. Hope thought it was neat to see Caroline sleeping there and then she began to yawn. The room was warm and quiet with the movie playing softly. She'd been up earlier than usual and while she didn't really take naps anymore, she was lulled into one. Hope put a pillow on Klaus' thigh. He rubbed her back and she took a cat nap, tired after all of her excitement, dancing, and playing at the playground.

Klaus loved being covered by his sleeping beauties and it was the best day ever.


	16. O is for The Oscars

_In a luxurious hotel room in Los Angeles just one day before The Oscars, the bubbly blonde captivating American audiences met with me to discuss the big day and her career._

_Caroline Forbes has been a working actress since graduating from UCLA seven years ago. In this year's blockbuster 'Caption,' she played one of advertising's first female executives. Nominated for Best Supporting Actress in a Drama, Ms. Forbes told us about her film choices and unique career._

_Dressed in a pale green skirt and white top, skin stunningly youthful, looking like the Southern belle she played onscreen, Caroline Forbes dazzled us._

Caroline stopped reading out loud to look up at Klaus who was checking his phone next to her. Rebekah was texting him. "Did you hear that, babe, dazzling?"

He winked at her and she laughed, getting back to reading the article to him.

_"I began acting in college," she told us, "although I've always been a performer and attention-seeker. Entertaining people comes naturally to me. It wasn't until my mother died that I really focused on my craft. As I mourned, I turned to television and movies to distract me. There are people struggling with so many issues right now and if they can forget their troubles or go after them with a fresh start because they watched something I was in, it would all be worth it."_

_"Tell us about this particular movie."_

_"I'd been doing a lot of comedies and when I came across the script, which wasn't intended for me at all, I thought it was great and did everything I could to get it. Cindy was an integral part of the story. She influenced Jerry's life significantly and has her own important story. She was so strong and smart, yet still gracious and charming. The role let me work with amazing people like James Lyman and challenge myself. The response has been wild," she told us with a grin._

_"Where was the movie made? You're known for mostly filming in New Orleans. Does that limit your options, especially for a young actress?"_

_"The movie was shot in New York and New Orleans, since Cindy and Jerry grow up there," she explained. "New Orleans and all of Louisiana really has a booming television and film industry. I don't regret not leaving my home for months at a time to shoot. I travel for my career as necessary, but I decided at the start that balancing my work and personal life was key to me being a happy and healthy person. That's what I'm doing and so far, so good," she said with a laugh._

_"Are you bothered by fans or paparazzi there?"_

_"Never," she replied right away then paused to take a sip of water. "There are other actors, artists, musicians, and athletes in New Orleans. It's a big city. Come and visit. There's more than just me living there."_

_"How's the food?"_

_Caroline nodded with a big grin. "Unbelievable, but," she revealed, her blue eyes getting big, "after this interview I'm taking my husband to eat at a food truck nearby. There's nothing like the LA food truck scene."_

_"Speaking of your handsome husband, the mysterious artist Klaus Mikaelson, will he be joining you on the red carpet?"_

"Mysterious? I like it," Klaus said. "Handsome I like too," he said as his dimples flashed. Then he picked up the laptop from her lap and began to read out loud as she listened.

_"He is handsome, isn't he?" she asked with a laugh. "He's a master in the art of origami."_

Klaus stuttered as he read. "What?"

Caroline died laughing. "I'd forgotten about that," she said, unable to stop giggling. "That was a good one."

"People will expect me to fold my napkin tonight," he huffed as he rolled his eyes and she cracked up again. His heart fluttered.

"I keep telling you how funny I am, Klaus," she said in the midst of her laughter, feeling great.

He gave her a look and she prompted him to keep reading, thankful the interviewer had let that random tidbit go.

" _Yes, he's my date for the night. He's my best friend and while I don't have any expectations to win, although that would be awesome, I'm looking forward to getting dressed up and spending time with him. He's not a mystery to me."_

Klaus put down the laptop and took Caroline's face in his hands. Leaning in slowly, eyes on her lips, Klaus gave his wife a passionate kiss that was rudely interrupted by a knock on the door.

He groaned and Caroline did too, pressing another kiss to his lips before she got the door. Her hair and makeup people came in, starting to get ready for the big night. It was kind of a huge deal after all and deserved some extra attention when there would be so many millions of people watching.

Klaus read the rest of the article to himself, which was only a few more paragraphs. She mentioned she had a few months off before starting an action movie in the fall. That was about it. Klaus was so incredibly proud of her and how the movie got her so much positive attention. He didn't like seeing the critical comments though. He wanted to threaten anyone who said anything but the best about her, but she calmed him by reminding him of what was important and internet trolls weren't on the list.

While Caroline got ready, Klaus completed a real estate transaction, purchasing a bungalow in Havana through a third party. He'd been working on it for months and finishing the deal put him in a great mood. He also sent some texts to Hope who was going to be watching that night on television with Aunty Bex and the rest of the family, rooting for Caroline to win. He kept himself busy, talking to Caroline and ordering room service for them to snack on as she was prepped.

Two hours later, Caroline emerged from the bathroom and his jaw dropped. He'd seen her dressed up before, but she looked incredible.

"Sweetheart," he murmured, forgetting that he was buttoning his tuxedo shirt as the hair and makeup people left.

"Right?" she asked with a spin. The gown was red and beaded. The sleeves were long and the back was cut down as low as it could go. "It weighs a lot, but I thought it was elegant and sexy."

"Just like you. I love it. You are exceptional," he said with utter admiration.

Her hair was pulled back on one side, the other side curled under at the ends, like a 1940s pinup. Her lips matched the red of the dress. She looked like the gorgeous movie star she was.

"Babe, you can't kiss me because it will smudge my makeup and you're too pretty to have lipstick on your face," she cooed as his arm wrapped around her waist. He saw the flesh colored strap at the top of her back keeping the dress from slipping off her arms.

"What a shame, I'll have to kiss you here," he cooed back, nuzzling her neck as her head flopped back. Then he kissed and sucked her neck as she melted. Yeah, that was awesome.

Shaking her head to clear it much later, making sure he got both sides of her neck of course, she stood up straight and helped him finish dressing.

Caroline held onto his arm as she slipped into her shoes. She straightened his bow tie and she whimpered when he slipped the tuxedo coat on. It was custom made and fit him perfectly. "It reminds me of the wedding. I might even like you in this more than the leather pants."

"What?" he teased dramatically, liking the glow in her eyes.

"I know! I can't decide. Maybe you should keep wearing both and I'll ogle you."

On the limo ride to the red carpet, Klaus asked her, "How are you feeling about this?" He'd asked her before, but that day was the actual big day.

Getting nominated was something she never dreamed of. She smiled at him, squeezing his hand. "I really don't expect to win and I'm ok with it. It's some of my best work and people noticed. It's opening doors. That and getting to go on a date with you is what I want. Let's just enjoy it."

"I noticed it was some of your best work," he told her proudly, knowing it truly was. She'd been doing a few comedies in a row and this was different and while he knew she could do it, he was blown away.

"You're my number one fan as I am yours, fan club President," she told him confidently, resting her head on his shoulder. "We need to talk about an exit strategy, babe. I'm 30 and still look about 20, depending on my hair and makeup. I can't hide this forever. I don't want to pretend to die, but we can't move yet either. Hope's only 9. It's not like Hayley would come along." It had been weighing on her as she committed to films and signed contracts. Maybe it would be one more, possibly two movies, and then she'd announce her retirement? "I would like to do a musical before I go," she said sadly. Thinking about leaving it behind and having to hide hurt her feelings, but it was something they would have to face.

"We'll figure something out." He had a few ideas they would have to talk over including having Bonnie or Davina doing some magic to give them the appearance of aging, but that wasn't the night for that conversation.

As the driver opened the door, Klaus stopped Caroline from getting out. "You deserve this and if you would have let me compel all the voters as I suggested it would have been guaranteed, but either way it will be a good night. I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you, Klaus," she said emotionally before she kissed him and got him cleaned up, unable to resist him. His support meant so much to her. In her head she could still see when he laid down on the loft floor with her telling her immortal life wasn't worthless. He'd given her a boost that day and ever since then too.

"I have a bit of a lucky charm," he said and then he slid back his sleeve to show her he was wearing the friendship bracelet she gave him at her charity concert.

"Awww, Klaus," she cooed, trying not cry. She hadn't seen it in a while.

Klaus got out first and helped her emerge to cheers and bulbs flashing. She smiled at her publicist who directed them where to stop. Klaus dutifully stayed close by, staring down sketchy characters. Caroline twirled and spun for the cameras.

She charmed reporters, answering questions peppered at her for an hour before they got inside.

"Caroline, what's your secret?"

"Lots of water and sleep," she responded, moving on.

"Caroline, will you be expanding your family?"

"My family is perfect as is," she answered, stepping to the next interview.

"Caroline, how does it feel to be here?"

"Amazing. Thanks to all the fans for their support." She looked at the camera. "Hey everyone back home. Miss you and love you." She blew a kiss to the cameras and went to the next station.

"Caroline, what's your day been like? Are you superstitious?"

"No, I'm not. I've enjoyed being back in LA. It took me hours to get ready and I spent time with my husband." She sent him a smile over her shoulder. She bit her tongue when she thought of a line about Klaus being her lucky charm in that she was going to get lucky with him.

Klaus stood up a little taller every time she mentioned him and one interviewer called him forward.

"Mr. Mikaelson," a reporter asked, getting his name correct, "what's it like having your wife nominated for an Oscar?"

He smirked and squeezed Caroline's hand as she smiled up at him. "Caroline is an incredible actress and this is well-deserved. She can do absolutely everything with grace and an incredible sense of humor. I could not be more proud of her." They moved onto the next spot as Caroline felt supremely confident, boosted once again by her supportive husband.

"Caroline, who are you looking forward to seeing tonight?"

"Sandra Bullock and Ryan Gosling," she answered as fast as possible. "Wait, what was the question?" she asked with a big smile and the host laughed. The host then repeated the question. "Well, other than those two who I'm big fans of, I'm looking forward to seeing everyone I worked with on 'Caption.' They made me look good."

Klaus and Caroline got some relief when they finished with all the microphones shoved in Caroline's face. Most of the questions were innocuous, repetitive, and some were downright rude, but she dealt with them gracefully. It might not ever happen again.

They sat with her cast mates, the movie's director, producers, etc.

They enjoyed the show and Caroline had a big smile on her face when a clip of her work was shown on screen during her category. Hearing her name be announced was awesome, but it made her nervous as she hadn't been. She gripped Klaus' hand so tightly he was sure she was actually breaking bones, but he would offer her the other one or any other bone to break if she needed it.

Caroline did not win.

Klaus consoled her, but she was ok. She shook it off and enjoyed the night for what it was. Winning seemed so out of the realm of possibility that she hadn't let herself too excited, accepting the life experience for what it was. She felt bad that her friends and family didn't get to see her win though. That was the disappointment.

They went to a studio after-party where they got to eat and drink finally.

"Klaus, they're here. They're here. For real. I can't take it," she suddenly said, more excited than she'd been all night, tugging his arm where they'd been mingling near the bar.

Looking around, he didn't see any threats, but then he stopped and smiled. He saw what Caroline had seen. One of Caroline's dreams was about to come true. He would make it happen.

"Excuse me. I'm Klaus Mikaelson. This is my wife, Caroline Forbes. She was nominated tonight," he said, hand on her back, having brought her forward as she thrummed with excitement.

Caroline shoved down her nervousness and finally said hello to her two dream actors, chit chatting with them as she thought she was going to die. They lived up to her expectations thankfully.

It didn't last long, but it was everything she wanted. Her smile couldn't be contained and she was dying to break out some dance moves and/or clapping.

"Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Babe, that was the best thing that's ever happened to me," she squeaked when they moved away, using hyperbole as usual. "Did you see how beautiful they were? He was taller than I thought. She was hilarious and so genuine. Oh my gosh. Did I talk too much? Did I talk too fast? Did I break into song? Oh my gosh. Klaus, pinch me. Am I sweating? I just met Sandra Bullock and Ryan Gosling." She was breathing heavy as he chuckled. The night was a success after all. "They. Hugged. Me."

"He didn't get fresh with you," he said and she threw back her head in laughter, which was a moment caught by cameras and made it into the next day's magazines. Caroline would forever treasure the photo where she was laughing and he was smiling at her as they were all dressed up for their night at The Oscars.

Caroline and Klaus had an amazing time. Her life was all about balance. She worked hard at the movie. She couldn't and wouldn't focus everything on winning one award when acting was her career, so it was ok. Her life was bigger than that. Klaus had the balance too, encouraged by Caroline. He had his family, his nose in everything supernatural, and his business dealings. He was covered in blood as often as he was in a tuxedo. Neither dominated his life, but they were there. He was as busy as he wanted to be, but that time in his life was a respite from a thousand years of angst and fear and he was relishing it.

After they got back to the hotel and made love in the luxurious hotel room, they faced each other.

"I'm sorry you didn't win, Caroline."

She nodded, cheek nuzzling the pillow, fingers playing with his between them, their legs tangled. "Your lucky charm wasn't very lucky," she said as her fingers got caught on the threads of his bracelet.

"Of course it was. It didn't win you an award, but I'm lucky enough to be here with you and to be your friend, your husband."

Caroline smiled at Klaus, stroking his cheek.

"Do you want to hear my speech?" she asked. She didn't have one written, but she did think about what she would have said beforehand. He was the speechmaker among them.

"Please tell me," he requested, wanting to share the intimate moment. It was the two of them in the dark, talking about things buried deepest in their hearts and minds. It was how they fell in love.

"It's short," she said softly. "I'd like to thank The Academy and my fellow nominees. I was given an opportunity with this role that I'll never forget. Thank you James and the rest of the cast and crew. Thank you, David, for directing me with faith and trust." She smiled at Klaus. "I have to thank all the people who make my life blessed, including those I hope," she said, rubbing her nose. "That's my signal to Hope," she told him as an aside with a smile and she got back to her speech, "those I hope are having a good time in the Big Easy. I love them dearly. Thank you to my husband, Klaus, who lets me dream as big as I can and who I know will catch me if I fly too high." His eyes warmed. "Finally, I'd like to thank my mom and dad. Both have passed, but they encouraged me from the start. I'm sure they're watching tonight. Love you," she said as a tear dripped from her eye. She would have liked to have shared her message with the world.

Klaus swiped her loose tear away and cupped her cheek. His lips met hers in a sweet kiss and he pulled her onto his chest, her leg crossing his lap as usual.

"It was beautiful, Caroline," he said softly as his hand caressed her thigh.

"I think they would have liked it. It would have been nice for me to say it on the biggest stage possible. I'll be glad to go home tomorrow." She shrugged. "Do you think everybody will be really sad at home? I know Hope was really excited and Enzo takes his fan club duties very seriously."

"If they are disappointed it's not of you, but that others can't see what we see."

She nodded with her head on his chest, then she looked up at him. "I love you, Klaus."

"I love you, Caroline," he said, leaning down to kiss his lovely Oscar-nominated wife.


	17. J is for James

Klaus carried Hope's sneakers downstairs, hearing Caroline and Hope in the living room, hysterically laughing. He couldn't help the smile that crossed his face.

When he found them, Hope had jumped face-first the couch as she laughed and Caroline was bent forward in her mirth.

"Babe, you have to see our new move," Caroline said with a big grin. Caroline was working on a movie and he'd gotten Hope late the evening before, so the pair hadn't had much time together, but they were catching up quickly.

Hope's dimples were out and she jumped up, getting into position. Caroline and Hope stood at opposite ends of the living room along the wall of windows with only open space between them.

"Ready?" Hope asked.

Caroline nodded.

3

2

1

They counted down and at the same time, they quickly ran at one another, but right before they would have hit each other other they stopped with a tiny bit of space between them. They leaned in and gave each other one air kiss on each cheek.

That was it.

Then they absolutely cracked up again. Klaus chuckled as he watched them. It didn't make sense to him at all. "Are you going to be doing that in public?"

"It's so awesome!" Hope yelped.

"Only all the time, babe," Caroline said as she sat down. The air kisses were Hope's idea and Caroline thought it was too funny.

"Why do you call Daddy 'babe'?" Hope asked her, curious, when she jumped up into the seat next to Caroline.

It was Saturday morning and they had plans, exciting plans Hope needed to know about, but her question came up first.

Caroline opened her arms and Hope climbed up into her lap, getting snuggled. They were both wearing bright outfits, Caroline in a vibrant blue top and denim skirt, Hope in a red polka dot button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up and jeans. Caroline had braided Hope's hair in two French braids and she couldn't look any cuter. Caroline's hair was down in loose waves. It had gotten long and Klaus loved getting his hands caught in it. He teased her it was more for her to get covered in the morning.

Caroline smiled at Klaus who sat on the other side of her, comfortable in a Henley and jeans, his usual.

"It started as a joke. I thought it was funny, you know I'm hilarious. I'm not sure he liked it, which made me do it that much more. Plus he is a hunky babe," she said which made Klaus wink at her. She wiggled her brows back at him.

Klaus didn't like it at first, it had been part of her no-humanity defenses, but he had grown to like the endearment.

"And I'm your baby," Hope said, smiling up at her, which made Caroline rock her in her arms even though she wasn't a baby any longer.

"You're not really my baby, but you're my baby," she replied confusingly. "You know what I mean? You're your mom and dad's baby, but I love you and take care of you as if you're my own baby, baby." She smiled at the little girl in her arms, tapping the tip of her nose to make Hope smile.

"Exactly," Klaus said as he tickled Hope's toes.

"You have a mommy and a daddy, but you have me and Jack, too."

"You are very lucky to have Caroline," Klaus told Hope, ignoring Jackson's name which made Caroline smirk. "I am too."

"I love you, babe," she said to Klaus. He leaned in and kissed her as Hope sighed at them kissing again, making them smile during the kiss. Then she looked down at Hope in her arms. "I love you too, baby." She kissed her on the cheek, making her smile, showing off her dimples. "I can't have any other babies unless we adopt them." Caroline paused. "Klaus?"

Klaus choked on his drink and she laughed.

"We could get a little boy who thought fart jokes were hilarious," she said which made Hope cover her mouth to giggle. Klaus kept choking. She cracked herself up too. "Niklaus Mikaelson Junior."

Caroline looked back down at Hope. "Where do babies come from?" she asked her, killing her poor fiancé.

"Umm, a mommy's belly gets really big and a baby comes out," Hope said, giving her vague answer with a shrug.

"That's exactly what happens," Caroline said as Klaus breathed a sigh of relief, happy not to have to provide an explanation. "How much do I love you?"

Hope rolled her eyes. "Like a million times a million."

"That's exactly right too. How much do I love your daddy?"

Hope grinned at her dad. "So, so much. Like a million times a million too."

Caroline nodded. "It's true, Klaus."

"How much do you love me, CC?" Hope asked, turning the tables as Klaus chuckled.

"Like infinity times infinity."

"That's right," Hope said in the same encouraging tone Caroline had used, which made her laugh. They'd been encouraging Hope since she was a baby.

"And you, Daddy?"

"There are no words to express how much I love the both of you, my sweetheart and my princess."

Caroline goofily sighed and Hope giggled. Klaus reached for Hope and got his chance to kiss and hold her before he helped her with her sneakers.

Caroline was happy with just Hope. She never realized before how awesome it was to have a child in her life, a fun, great kid like Hope. She was very lucky.

Caroline was focused on her career and family as it was though. Klaus was happy as is too, luxuriating in a quiet time in his thousand years. They'd talked about children briefly, making sure they were on the same page. It was of a series of questions Caroline peppered him with post-engagement to be sure they were in sync.

When biology took natural options away, it wasn't a common topic for them. They had eternity to adopt children if they wanted and maybe there would come a time for it…or not. That's the thing about being a vampire- the opportunities were endless. While Hope having a sibling close in age would have been nice, Klaus was member of a large family himself after all, it wasn't to be when Hope was young.

Their family was growing in other ways though.

"Hope, we're going to visit Rebekah and Enzo," Klaus told her, moving on before he accidentally committed to something like a gaggle full of children.

"Cool," she said, dressed and ready.

Rebekah moved out a while ago and had her new place only a few blocks away like she told Klaus. Enzo was living with her and Hope liked their house a lot. It was a new place to explore.

Klaus looked at Caroline who jumped in. He loved to talk, but wasn't sure how to broach it in a way Hope would understand.

"Aunty Bex and Zo have someone living with them, a little boy," Caroline explained. Rebekah and Enzo had gotten the call just a few days before that they were getting their first foster child. Neither Caroline nor Klaus had seen him yet. Enzo kept them up to date via phone calls and texts. The child had only been with them two nights. They thought meeting Hope might make him more comfortable with the strange adults.

"How old is he?" she asked, curious about this change.

"He's 7 years old," Caroline told her. Hope was almost 5 years old herself. "His name is James."

"James' mom had to go away for a while, so Rebekah and Enzo will take care of him until she returns." Hope's brow furrowed and Klaus kept explaining, "Nothing will happen to us or your mom. Plus James does not have all the aunts and uncles you do."

"Where's his daddy?"

"I don't know, baby," Caroline answered. "When we visit, I think it would be really cool if you were friendly, but he might not want to talk about his mom. He's probably nervous being in a new house. He doesn't know Bex and Zo like you do. I'm sure he could use a friend and you're the friendliest girl I know."

"Seriously," she agreed, which made Klaus smirk.

The trio walked over to Rebekah and Enzo's house. Hope held onto their hands and kicked her legs up as they walked. They knocked and let themselves in, finding the others in the cozy living room. The house was smaller than the Mikaelson abode which was huge, but it was perfect for Rebekah and Enzo and any additions.

"Hey Aunty Bex! Hey Uncle Zo!" Hope greeted them with big waves, not shy at all.

"Hot potato," Enzo greeted back with a high five.

"Hello, darling," Rebekah said, eyes bright, leaning down to give her a kiss.

Rebekah was uptight and anxious, worried about everything. When she watched Hope for those months, she'd known her from birth. James was in their care all of a sudden and she was second-guessing everything. Hope had been a helpless baby. James was a boy who had routines and customs that had all been taken away from him.

James' mother had run into trouble with the law. During her trial James was with his grandmother, but her health turned for the worse and she couldn't care for him. It was heartbreaking for him, but Rebekah and Enzo would do anything they could for James. They were told they'd have him for probably six months until his mom was released, but it could be less if she got parole.

"Hope, this is James. James," Rebekah said, carefully watching him to see if he seemed uncomfortable, "this is my niece Hope." She told him they would be having visitors.

"Hi James," Hope said. "That's my dad," she said, pointing to Klaus behind her who tried not to look intimidating. "Daddy, what can James call you?"

"You can call me Klaus, James," he said, holding Caroline's hand, amused that Hope was taking her "friendly girl" duties very seriously by introducing him.

"That's a funny name," James whispered, his first words since they arrived.

Klaus smiled. "Rebekah calls me Nik, short for Niklaus. You can use that also."

Hope pointed at Caroline who was already waving at James, trying to resist running and giving him a hug, he looked so little and lost. "That's Caroline. Caroline and my daddy are getting married. You can call her CC if you want to. I call her that," Hope finished.

"Hey James. It's nice to meet you," Caroline told him.

"Where's your mom?" James asked quietly, wondering if Hope was in a somewhat similar situation.

"She's at home with Jack. Sometimes I'm with my daddy and CC and sometimes I'm with my mommy and Jack."

"Why don't we sit down," Enzo offered. They let Hope and James talk, trying to have their own conversations, but they were all listening in to the kids. They could see James loosen up a little with another child around even though there were 2 more adults.

"You'll like it here," Hope said confidently. "Aunty Bex and Zo are really cool. I love them. They play games with me. Uncle Zo is really good at chasing me. He makes awesome chocolate chip pancakes," she said, breathless when she thought about them which made Klaus roll his eyes. She was such a ham.

"I will make some for dinner," Enzo promised, thankful for the opportunity Hope gave him to try to win the little boy over via chocolate.

"Aunty Bex is not as funny as Zo," Hope said matter of factly which made all of them except Rebekah smile, "but she's really good if you don't feel good and she'll scold anyone who is not nice." There was one time at a playground where Aunty Bex stood up to a mean girl and it impressed Hope very much. Hope considered what else she thought about her aunt. "She's also really nice and gives good hugs."

That warmed Rebekah's heart and gave her a boost of confidence she needed. Enzo squeezed her hand and she squeezed back. They were in it together.

"I don't know if they have any new toys, but we have a lot at my house. You can come and visit. I'll share. Daddy…"

Caroline burst in before Klaus could open his mouth or Hope could finish. "Of course he can come over and play."

Hope clapped and then Caroline clapped which made James smile. They might be crazy, but they were nice so far.

"Plus my dad paints and we get to paint with him if you want to get your paint on."

Caroline laughed every time Hope used her expression. Klaus grinned at her.

"Could I make something for my mom?" James asked, trying not to think about her too much, not wanting to cry in front of strangers, but he missed her a lot.

"Of course," Klaus promised, not sure what he could really offer other then help with a painting, but he knew how much this meant to Rebekah and Enzo.

"I'm hungry," Hope announced. It was early for lunch, but Rebekah offered to make something.

"James, do you mind if they join us for lunch?" It might been a tough question for him to answer in front of them, but Rebekah wanted to be sure he was ok still.

He nodded. He was ok with it. "Can we play outside first?" He felt cooped up in the strange and little more crowded house.

"Aww yeah," Hope agreed. She had friends at preschool, but most of the other times she was the only kid around the Mikaelsons.

"Do you play soccer?" James asked her. "I play at recess."

"Nope, but I can kick a ball really far," she boasted which made Caroline giggle. She'd do yoga with Caroline and she had her dance classes, but they hadn't signed her up for soccer so far.

Rebekah shot them a panicked look. She'd been focused on getting his school things and clothes set. She got a few toys and would get more, but they didn't have a soccer ball.

"Kol left one in his room at the house," Caroline began, figuring out why Rebekah paled.

Enzo stood before Klaus could, walking to the door before whooshing to the Mikaelson house, getting the ball and returning immediately.

"I can play soccer, James, although I call it football," Enzo told him. "Do you two want to play outside with me?"

Hope lifted her arms in victorious excitement and James grinned.

"What about you, pretty boy?"

"Oohhh," Hope sang as Klaus stood up. "Yes, Daddy!"

"Caroline," Klaus said, hand cupping her cheek, "if you need me, I'll be outside showing Enzo how to really play football. Let's go, Hope."

Caroline smiled at James and said in a conspiratorial whisper, "Klaus thinks he's good at everything, but you're probably better. You too, baby."

James liked her immediately and gave her a shy smile. Hope ran over to give Caroline a high five.

Klaus shot her an outraged look and she laughed, standing herself. "Go, Klaus!" she cheered and squeezed his arm. He rolled his eyes and the four of them left to play outside.

"Will you help me?" Rebekah asked Caroline, leading her into the kitchen.

The friends made simple sandwiches, pulling out chips and apples too.

"How has it been?" Caroline asked quietly as they finished.

"I know I'm tense and then he gets tense. Enzo is good, but it's awkward. He hasn't said much. He's spoken more to Hope than us." She smirked. "Thanks for bringing her."

Caroline smiled, watching them play through the window. "She's probably asking him really bold questions like where his mom is. Four and a half year olds do not have a filter, so be prepared."

Rebekah sighed. "So far, so good though. I heard him crying the first night," she admitted, feeling like she was inadequate.

Caroline put her hand on Rebekah's arm. "That's something I would expect, but you and Enzo are going to be great at this. He seems like a good kid caught up in a terrible situation. He'll adapt. Be steady. You've always been there for me."

That made Rebekah smile.

"Enzo's going to compel his mom, I know it, to stay out of trouble."

"Good," Caroline agreed. "Wait, you want that too, right?"

"Yes, Caroline. We're not going to use compulsion to keep him. The best place for him is with his mom. He's 7 years old. It's not like he's an infant who doesn't know his mother. Plus he hasn't been abused or neglected. She kept him out of her choices except when she got caught. He's a good student and they were close. Right now though, he has us."

"He's very lucky," Caroline agreed. "Let's eat outside. Relax, Rebekah," Caroline offered. "You'll be easier to open up to if you're you and not a Stepford wife."

They brought out lunch, but they let it sit on the deck table while Caroline and Rebekah kicked their shoes off to play soccer too. It made James smile that Rebekah was getting into just like the rest of them. The ball went flying over their backyard fence a few times that Enzo ran around retrieving.

Caroline and Hope did their new move which they enjoyed more than anyone although Enzo thought it was fantastic. Klaus remained baffled, but grinned at his favorite people.

For a break, they had lunch and James opened up to them a little more. They found out some of the things he liked. Rebekah filed all the information away until she could use it. He laughed and smiled though, mostly with Hope, which Rebekah and Enzo loved seeing.

After lunch, Klaus, Caroline, and Hope left the new trio spend time together, but they made plans for James to get his paint on in a few days that both of the kids smiled about, although Hope gave it a fist pump too.

"She's little, but she was nice," James offered when they trooped back inside the house after saying goodbye. He didn't know any preschoolers. His friends were all in his grade at school. He would have liked to have invited them over to play, but then he might have to explain where his mom was and that hurt too much. Maybe in a little while.

"She's a few years younger than you, mate, but she's a firecracker," Enzo said with a smile. They should bottle Hope's energy and sell it.

They sat in the living room. Rebekah pulled out a board game. James mentioned liking an app she heard of. She thought maybe she could show him how to play the board game, because there were a few similarities to the app.

She felt a lot more calm. Being around Hope helped because it reminded her of how she was fine with her. She could translate that to James and let him ease into things.

Enzo tried to make James comfortable too and Enzo generally felt ok, except he wasn't sure how to start with James. By getting him talking, hopefully things would come more naturally.

As a human, Enzo always thought of becoming a father as something he would do in his life. Then he was turned and it was taken from him. Being around Hope at first was awkward. He remembered asking baby Hope for advice on her Aunty Bex and that was one of his first encounters with a child in a century. However, she added such a light to his life. She then proceeded to find a way into his heart and wrap him around her little finger. Hearing her call for him or smile at him was the best feeling. He loved her dearly.

It wasn't easy to raise a child, but when Rebekah told him she would become a mother, it wasn't a deal breaking ultimatum because it was something he saw he could have too, especially seeing it with Hope. James already had a piece of his heart and it was just 2 days.

As they played the game, both Rebekah and Enzo would gently ask him questions as he was distracted, getting a better idea of who he was.

James put his marker down on the board and looked at them. "I'm going to see my mom again, right?"

"Of course," Rebekah added quickly, answering him honestly. "Enzo and I are taking care of you until she can. We just want to help you and we know that means getting you back with her."

That made him feel a lot better. It sounded different that time compared to the other times people told him that he would get back with his mom. Even Rebekah and Enzo told him the first day, but it was so overwhelming then.

"James," Enzo said, "we are very happy to have you here and I'll call tomorrow to see when we can arrange a visit with her. I bet she's missing you a lot too." They'd told Rebekah and Enzo in their training that this would likely come up. Social Services also told Rebekah and Enzo that visits with his mom would be allowed and the first would be soon so Enzo wasn't promising something that wouldn't happen, but he'd get a date to share with James right away.

James began to cry and this time Rebekah got to hold him. She rested her head on top of his as Enzo rubbed his back, having seen Klaus do the same for Hope to soothe her.

When James composed himself wiping his cheeks, a little of his personality came through. "You do give good hugs," he said and Enzo smirked, smiling at the woman he loved. Rebekah smiled her Mikaelson grin and knew that everything would be ok.

"I'm not so bad myself," Enzo offered gently and since James was willing, Enzo gave him a big hug too. He wasn't used to have a male figure in his life, but James liked Enzo. He did make him laugh like Hope said.

In the end, James was with them for four months. Compelling his mother probably wasn't necessary because being without her son was the worst thing she'd ever gone through, but Enzo did it anyway. Rebekah and Enzo continued to look out for James for the rest of his life. He taught them a lot and they loved him. It was another year before they were placed with a sister and brother, a three month old and a fourteen month old, that they started the adoption process on right away and became the legal parents of. James was the one who started it all.


	18. V is for Volunteering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Christmas-themed fluff (no, I mean really fluffy,) partially inspired by a Bob's Burgers episode. The other part was inspired by volunteer work someone I know and love does. I wish you all a very Merry Christmas.

The week after Thanksgiving, Caroline was vacuuming the Mikaelson living room. She was ready to start putting the Christmas decorations up. They had a housekeeper so the house was in good shape, but she couldn't resist getting the area prepped anyway. It made her feel good. Her plan was to bring out the plastic containers full of holiday goodies she'd accumulated once the vacuuming was done. She wasn't shooting any movies until after New Years and she loved Christmas.

She moved the machine around Hope who was kneeling on the carpet, using the coffee table as a surface to write on. Caroline figured she was doing her homework.

Thanksgiving Day for Klaus and Caroline was spent with their family and friends, all except Hope who was with Hayley and Bonnie who visited Elena and Damon in Seattle.

Hope put down her pencil and stood up to touch Caroline's arm to get her attention. "Wait right here."

"What?" she yelled over the noise.

"Wait here!"

"What?"

"Wait! Here!"

"What?"

Hope rolled her eyes, knowing Caroline was playing with her, seeing the twinkle in her eyes, and Caroline grinned. "I'll wait right here."

Hope ran up to see her dad. He was painting in his studio. She liked the sights and smells in the large room with all the sunlight pouring in. They still painted together. "Daddy, can you come with me?"

Klaus looked over at her. She was 6 years old and in the second grade. Her leggings were black and she had on a striped T-shirt. "I have to clean up my brushes, but I will be right there."

Hope nodded and went downstairs to wait for him.

Caroline finished vacuuming and put the machine away, sitting on the couch when Klaus entered the room. He sat down next to her.

Hope stood in front of them. "I have something serious to talk to you about."

Klaus and Caroline each were intrigued. That could mean anything coming from Hope, from her telling them the entire plot of a book she just read to her wanting to know why the sky was blue.

"First, here is my Christmas list." She handed them a piece of white lined paper with the things she wanted. They weren't extravagant things and there were about ten to twelve of them, ranging from fuzzy socks to a scooter.

"Is this what you're asking for from Santa too?" Caroline asked her, checking it out, seeing things that she knew they would pick up for her. It wasn't particularly long though, especially for how large a family she had.

"Nope." There was a separate list for those things.

"I will send this to everyone," Klaus said, taking a picture of the list and sending it out to the people who got her gifts in a mass text.

"Daddy, this is my letter to Santa. Will you please make sure he gets it at the North Pole?"

"I will make sure," he agreed formally, tucking the folded letter into his back pocket. That list included her bigger Christmas wishes, including a new bicycle. She also really wanted to see snow and to be able to go sledding, to ice skate, and build a snowman. When Klaus and Caroline looked at the letter later, both thought that would be awesome and talked about a winter vacation somewhere up north like Burlington, Vermont or even Quebec City. It was perfect and would be a gift for all of them really. She had the best ideas!

Hope began to pace, hands behind her back.

Klaus looked at Caroline. The meeting was not over and apparently they hadn't gotten to the serious part yet.

"What's going on, baby?"

"I know I've been pretty good this year, but I want to make sure I'm on Santa's nice list."

Caroline grinned and Klaus was pleased. That was what was bothering her. She had been a good, normal kid, doing normal kid things, including driving her family crazy every so often. They all did that to each other.

"I know you've been good this year," Klaus told her, putting his arm around Caroline's shoulders to pull her closer. She loved being tucked up into his side and slid her legs up on the couch too.

"I want to be sure."

"I'm absolutely positive that you are on Santa's nice list," Caroline told her. "You've been really good this year, Hope."

Hope stopped and considered them. They hadn't lied to her, so she wanted to believe them, but she still hesitated. "I need help with ideas to be sure, sure."

"You're the best person I know, but Caroline always has good ideas, princess," Klaus said, looking down at his wife. He wasn't sure how he could help.

"Let's think," Caroline said, "of things that could help other people. That's really what you're asking for right?" Caroline didn't think it was coming out of a selfish place to be sure she got presents herself. She also knew Hope knew about being polite, etc, so it wasn't that. Something else was going on with her.

"Yup," she agreed, explaining a little more why it came up, wringing her hands. "I mean, I know Santa will come, but in school we talked about helping people and that not everyone gets stuff for Christmas. It was sad. My teacher said sometimes people do something nice for other people and you guys, Santa really likes that. I can help people too, I think."

Klaus and Caroline were touched by her soft heart. She wanted opportunities.

"People who worry about helping people never end up on Santa's naughty list, Hope," Klaus told her. "You're always thoughtful and generous."

"But let's think," she said, focused.

Hope began to pace again and then she put her hand up to her mouth.

Caroline grabbed Klaus' hand and pointed at her without Hope seeing. She loved that Hope was copying another of Klaus' gestures. It was so adorable from her, her thoughtful pose.

They would come up with a solution to help her out. Caroline's mind whirred with ideas.

"Since you'll be getting new presents for Christmas, why don't you go through your old toys, the ones you don't play with anymore? We can donate all the ones that are in good shape after we clean them." She could get the name of the social worker Enzo and Rebekah used to see where they could donate the used toys. Her toys were purged every so often, but not usually that time of year.

Hope gave Caroline a huge smile. That was the sort of thing she could do. "Yes! Daddy, will you help me?"

"Of course I will." His chest swelled with pride.

"Your clothes too, the things that might be getting tight. You're getting so tall. It must be all the milk you drink."

She gave them a bashful smile, feeling better. With Thanksgiving being thankful and considering Christmas and people talking about the season of giving, she wanted to do her part.

"We can pick up an extra new toy to donate too," Caroline noted, adding it to her mental list. There were Toys for Tots donation bins everywhere. "They will go to someone who doesn't get many toys."

"Awww." That's what she was talking about.

"You can do things around here, like cleaning up all your shoes in the foyer so Mrs. Turner doesn't have to do it." Mrs. Turner was the housekeeper who doted on Klaus and Hope. She liked Caroline very much, but loved those two who gave her the same bashful smile. It cracked Caroline up.

"You can help me make dinner one night for Caroline," Klaus suggested, "and set out the dishes since she does so much for us." She was young to have regular chores, but she could help out. Caroline and Klaus split the cooking/ordering out, depending on Hope being around and Caroline's filming schedule.

"Awww," Caroline cooed, loving the idea that they would make dinner for her.

"Davina's coven is hosting a public dinner to celebrate the Winter Solstice. I bet she'd like volunteers to help serve," Klaus said and Caroline and Hope both beamed at him. Davina's coven was doing a lot of good work in the city. She was an excellent regent, balancing old witch style with modern times. As long as the witches, vampires, and wolves knew he could rule them all if he chose, Klaus was satisfied.

"Yes!" They each clapped.

"I think those are excellent ways to get into the holiday spirit. We can do any of them," Caroline said and Hope nodded, giving a little wiggle, and because she was Klaus' daughter, who thought more was more, she said, "I want to do all of them."

Caroline grinned, unsurprised. "Now come here and let us kiss you."

Hope rolled her eyes, putting one finger up in the air. "One kiss each."

Caroline nodded and Klaus grinned at her negotiation. She loved the affection.

Hope got between them. Klaus gave her a big kiss and Caroline didn't stop kissing Hope, considering it one long kiss on the cheek which made Hope laugh and laugh.

"CC," she said with a sigh when Caroline released her and Klaus pulled her on the couch to join them.

"I can't help it. Let's get our Christmas on. Do you want to help me with the decorations?"

"Woohoo!"

Caroline took that as a yes. Klaus did the heavy lifting and everything but the tree and wreathes were hung. They waited to get them so they wouldn't die too soon. Kol dropped by and they put him to work with the lights hung outside and in the courtyard with the palm trees. He made Hope laugh with his nonsense and his Christmas wishes, including his sincere desire for a Snuggie. She loved it, including when Kol chased Klaus around with mistletoe.

As planned, Klaus and Hope went through her things and ended up donating two bags of toys she'd outgrown. Then they went through and donated one large bag of clothes that she either never wore or were too small, not her younger cousin's style.

The following weekend they bought the tree and wreaths.

"Will you sing songs from your concert?" Caroline asked Hope as they hung the ornaments. Hope's school concert was in a few days and Caroline was excited because Hope was excited for it.

"Only if you sing with me," Hope said with her own sly smile and Caroline gasped, just dying to be asked to belt out a tune about Rudolph. "Who, me?"

They sang Christmas carols as Klaus just breathed and figured it would be over soon, appreciating how happy they were.

"Up you go," Klaus said as he picked up Hope, lifting her high to place the angel on the top of the tree as the finishing touch. Caroline shot a video of it, sending it to Rebekah and Enzo.

There were cheers and a round of hot chocolate to celebrate.

Caroline was inspired by Hope to do more. She'd volunteered when she was in college, but let it go when she moved to New Orleans. Her movie schedule wasn't regular, but that didn't mean she couldn't go at all…so she volunteered. She went to the local hospital, stopping by the oncology ward. She tried to comfort the patients by talking and listening to them as they received chemo, flirting too with the adorable elderly man who teased her in front of his wife who just rolled her eyes. The wife reminded Caroline of Klaus and she thought she was great, telling the woman so and sending her best wishes for the both of them, encouraging them to be positive.

"Baby," Caroline said a week later, fully into the holiday spirit, "do you want to join me for a few hours? I'm going to the hospital to see some people who might like visitors."

Hope nodded and Klaus saw them off. They'd already done the dinner with Davina's coven that had been a big hit. Hope liked volunteering very much, especially doing it with people she knew. She had been in charge of passing out the bread rolls.

When they arrived at the hospital, Hope stayed close to Caroline. They went into the pediatric wing.

"Friendliest girl I know, all we're going to do is play. Sometimes kids get sick and they need a lot of attention from their moms and dads and the doctors and nurses," Caroline told her, putting her hand on her shoulder, "but they have sisters and brothers who come to the hospital too. They aren't sick, but they could use a little attention and someone to play with while their brother or sisters are in with the doctors. It's boring waiting here otherwise." She gave Hope a look with a lifted brow. "You know how your Dad makes a fuss when he wants Aunty Bex to notice him sometimes?"

"Oh yeah." Her dad totally did that.

"We're just going to hang out with them, have fun, and play for a little while as they wait. Do you think you can do it?"

"I think so," she said, quiet in this new situation.

Caroline took her hand and said hello to the woman in charge. There were five siblings of patients in the waiting room and another volunteer. The kids ranged in age from 4 to 11.

"I'm Caroline. This is my stepdaughter, Hope," she said when they walked into the room, introducing themselves. "We're here to play. I have great board game skills. Hope has the best imagination," she told the kids, noticing there was a table and tea party set with a little girl sitting alone. That would be perfect for Hope.

Caroline waved and a little boy waved back. He was too cute.

Caroline brought Hope to the table and once Hope and the little girl warmed up, bonding over their pretend tea party, Caroline flitted around the room. They played with all of the kids and she organized a few bigger games for everyone to play, like Simon Says. They made Caroline laugh and she made them laugh too. Hope was popular and one little boy was just as big of a ham as she was. He was hilarious.

Parents would come in and get their child and leave. Sometimes a new child or two would come in for a half hour or so.

Sometimes they talked about what disease or condition their sibling had. Other times they didn't want to talk about it. They talked about Christmas and what things they asked Santa for. Not everyone celebrated Christmas so family traditions came up also. Complaints about homework were universal.

When the last child was picked up after his sister's chemo dose was given, Caroline and Hope said goodbye to the volunteer manager and got in the car.

"Why doesn't Santa visit everyone?" Hope asked as Caroline started the engine.

"I know the perfect person to ask," Caroline said, pulling out her phone. She dialed a number and handed her phone to Hope, who wasn't sure who she was calling.

"Hello?" a deep voice asked.

Ah! "Uncle Elijah, why doesn't everyone celebrate Christmas?"

Elijah told her about world religion, socio-economic reasons, etc, as Caroline drove them home. His explanations were a little much for a 6 year old, Caroline thought with a smirk. Hope listened though.

"What does Santa do if you don't have a chimney for him to come down?" she asked him, perplexed.

He gave her his explanation as Caroline pulled into the driveway. She got out and opened the rear door. She whispered in Hope's ear, having to repeat it so Hope got it right.

"Uncle Elijah, CC wants to know what words rhyme with Pegasus and archival?"

Caroline silently cracked up.

"He says nemesis and rival, CC," Hope said as Caroline helped her out of the car as Caroline giggled. "He says he hopes you're writing a song about him."

Caroline cracked up again, dying to tell Klaus that one.

Hope and Elijah finished their phone conversation where he promised he would see her Christmas Day.

"Thanks for coming today," Caroline told her as she took back her phone. "It feels good, right?"

"That's exactly right and I think we can do it again," Hope said in agreement, making Caroline smile and hug her close. She was awesome.

"Like a family tradition? Like singing carols?"

"Like drinking hot cocoa in our pajamas?" Hope offered.

"Like putting up the tree? And hanging our stockings?"

They egged each other on and on.

"And walking in the neighborhood and seeing the lights?"

"Like Tony getting dressed up as an elf?" Tony was a pug owned by the neighbors. He was dressed up for every holiday and as an elf every Christmas. He loved playing with Hope.

"Oh, I love that one." Hope leaned forward to whisper and Caroline bent down to listen. "Like hiding Daddy's presents because he tries to find them every time?"

"That might be my favorite one, Hope," Caroline laughed, appreciating her efforts at secrecy since Klaus was sneaky. "And making Kol get on the roof to hang lights?"

"And making cookies that make the house smell so good?"

"And me carrying mistletoe around so you and your dad have to kiss me all the time?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Hope was pumped, jumping up and down, and Caroline loved their plans. "Do you think Daddy will come with us one time?"

Caroline played with Hope's curls as they walked inside. "I think if we both ask him, he can't say no."

"Right?"

Caroline laughed and hung up their coats.

Klaus strolled in. "How are two of Santa's very best elves?"

"Awesome. We played and made friends," she said wisely, tipping her head as Caroline nodded alongside her. She gave him a sly look, dimples coming out. "We also talked about hiding your presents."

"Hope, come tell Daddy where they are. Give me a hint."

Hope cracked up, making them smile. "No way. Daddy, would you please come one time and play with us?" she asked, sticking her lower lip out. Caroline gave him the same pleading look.

"Oh no," he said, backing up. Their humanity and altruism better not be catchy.

"Daddy!"

"Don't give me those looks."

"Babe!"

Klaus smirked and walked back faster and faster until they were chasing him around the house. They finally caught him, trapping him in the kitchen…because he really wanted to be caught.

"I bet Mrs. Claus will take really good care of you," Caroline sang to him. "Get it, Klaus? Mrs. Claus? Klaus with a K? Claus with a C? I'm Mrs. Klaus. Get it? Do you get it?"

She cracked up and Hope giggled.

Klaus put his hands over Hope's ears and spoke quickly. "A 2 hour massage perhaps in a holiday appropriate outfit of red stockings only as an incentive? Including that thing where you pick up my head? Leading to a sex marathon?"

He pulled his hands away from Hope, who watched them back and forth, not sure what they were talking about.

"In exchange for all of us doing something nice as a family?" She narrowed her eyes at him for their negotiation when all she really wanted to do was agree right away and rub her hands together in glee.

"Yes."

"What will you do for me?" she asked, crossing her arms and lifting a brow, staying strong.

"The same, sweetheart," he said with a gracious smile, hands out wide.

"So you mean our usual weekend?"

He laughed and she grinned and looked at Hope. "Daddy's in, baby."

"Yes!" Hope boogied around.

"I will go with you only one time. I'm counting on you two to be good enough for all of us for many years to come."

"It's a Christmas miracle!"

Christmas was awesome in the Mikaelson house. It was their year to have Hope for Christmas morning and she was practically vibrating with excitement to see if Santa had come, racing down the stairs. Klaus was awake and Caroline was excited, but she was still moaning and groaning as she joined them.

Santa came! He even ate the cookies and drank the milk Hope set out. The carrots for the reindeer were gone too. Success! There was a fist pump.

Presents were ripped open and everyone received wonderful gifts. Caroline tackled Klaus when she got the new camera she wanted. He gave her that look when he found the plane tickets for the two of them to go to Sonoma. Hope painted a picture with her dad that she gave Caroline, which Caroline went crazy over. Caroline helped Hope with her gift to Klaus. They turned one of her drawings into a cover for his tablet that he loved. There were many more gifts given, but they wouldn't budge and tell Klaus where they had been hiding his before going under the tree.

Santa and her step-mom and dad treated Hope very well. She certainly was on the nice list and got the bicycle and scooter she wanted among other gifts. The rest of the family was coming over in the early afternoon, but the morning was just the three of them lingering in their pajamas, admiring their new things. Santa even arranged for their winter vacation. It had all of them excited so they looked at where they would stay online, making plans to play in the snow.

"I have one last gift for you, Hope, from Caroline and I," Klaus said, hoping she would like it. Caroline gave him a look, not sure what he was talking about. "The zoo is getting a new wolf enclosure courtesy of a donation in your name, Hope Mikaelson. It is yours."

Caroline was stunned and squeaked out, "What?"

He explained that he took the proceeds from his paintings that year and in the spirit of giving embodied by his wife and daughter, there would be a new plaque with Hope's name on it for the animals. Their space would be expanded, hopefully increasing their population due to the gift. The family still visited and were always drawn to the wolves, especially Hope.

"They will have a bigger home because of you."

Caroline began to cry and seeing that Hope burst into tears, overwhelmed.

"Daddy," Hope sobbed, opening her arms.

Klaus held her close and relished her hug. "I know you love them." She nodded into his chest. "And we love you. Merry Christmas, princess."

When Hope calmed, he pulled Caroline into his arms. She whispered into his neck how amazing he was and how much she loved him, how incredibly thoughtful he was for his family. She loved him more and more. She thought naming the wolf area after Hope was the most amazing gift and she was so proud to have him in her life and as her husband.

"That gift is from you, her dad," Caroline said as she wiped her eyes.

"No, sweetheart, that gift is from us. Hope is the best person I know because you are the best person I know. She looks up to you and you encourage her generosity and even mine. It's from us."

"Klaus," she whispered, pulling him in for another hug. "I love you."

"I love you." He whispered more words of love back.

"Awwwww, you guys," Hope sang, happy to see everyone happy, joining them for a group hug that made them smile, "Daddy made us cry. It's the best Christmas ever!"

Klaus rolled his eyes as Caroline laughed. "Let us kiss you."

He put up one finger. "Only one hundred kisses each."

Caroline giggled and Hope laughed and laughed.


	19. V is for Volunteering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was for Christmas. It still counts! Merry Christmas everyone.

The week after Thanksgiving, Caroline was vacuuming the Mikaelson living room. She was ready to start putting the Christmas decorations up. They had a housekeeper so the house was in good shape, but she couldn't resist getting the area prepped anyway. It made her feel good. Her plan was to bring out the plastic containers full of holiday goodies she'd accumulated once the vacuuming was done. She wasn't shooting any movies until after New Years and she loved Christmas.

She moved the machine around Hope who was kneeling on the carpet, using the coffee table as a surface to write on. Caroline figured she was doing her homework.

Thanksgiving Day for Klaus and Caroline was spent with their family and friends, all except Hope who was with Hayley and Bonnie who visited Elena and Damon in Seattle.

Hope put down her pencil and stood up to touch Caroline's arm to get her attention. "Wait right here."

"What?" she yelled over the noise.

"Wait here!"

"What?"

"Wait! Here!"

"What?"

Hope rolled her eyes, knowing Caroline was playing with her, seeing the twinkle in her eyes, and Caroline grinned. "I'll wait right here."

Hope ran up to see her dad. He was painting in his studio. She liked the sights and smells in the large room with all the sunlight pouring in. They still painted together. "Daddy, can you come with me?"

Klaus looked over at her. She was 6 years old and in the second grade. Her leggings were black and she had on a striped T-shirt. "I have to clean up my brushes, but I will be right there."

Hope nodded and went downstairs to wait for him.

Caroline finished vacuuming and put the machine away, sitting on the couch when Klaus entered the room. He sat down next to her.

Hope stood in front of them. "I have something serious to talk to you about."

Klaus and Caroline each were intrigued. That could mean anything coming from Hope, from her telling them the entire plot of a book she just read to her wanting to know why the sky was blue.

"First, here is my Christmas list." She handed them a piece of white lined paper with the things she wanted. They weren't extravagant things and there were about ten to twelve of them, ranging from fuzzy socks to a scooter.

"Is this what you're asking for from Santa too?" Caroline asked her, checking it out, seeing things that she knew they would pick up for her. It wasn't particularly long though, especially for how large a family she had.

"Nope." There was a separate list for those things.

"I will send this to everyone," Klaus said, taking a picture of the list and sending it out to the people who got her gifts in a mass text.

"Daddy, this is my letter to Santa. Will you please make sure he gets it at the North Pole?"

"I will make sure," he agreed formally, tucking the folded letter into his back pocket. That list included her bigger Christmas wishes, including a new bicycle. She also really wanted to see snow and to be able to go sledding, to ice skate, and build a snowman. When Klaus and Caroline looked at the letter later, both thought that would be awesome and talked about a winter vacation somewhere up north like Burlington, Vermont or even Quebec City. It was perfect and would be a gift for all of them really. She had the best ideas!

Hope began to pace, hands behind her back.

Klaus looked at Caroline. The meeting was not over and apparently they hadn't gotten to the serious part yet.

"What's going on, baby?"

"I know I've been pretty good this year, but I want to make sure I'm on Santa's nice list."

Caroline grinned and Klaus was pleased. That was what was bothering her. She had been a good, normal kid, doing normal kid things, including driving her family crazy every so often. They all did that to each other.

"I know you've been good this year," Klaus told her, putting his arm around Caroline's shoulders to pull her closer. She loved being tucked up into his side and slid her legs up on the couch too.

"I want to be sure."

"I'm absolutely positive that you are on Santa's nice list," Caroline told her. "You've been really good this year, Hope."

Hope stopped and considered them. They hadn't lied to her, so she wanted to believe them, but she still hesitated. "I need help with ideas to be sure, sure."

"You're the best person I know, but Caroline always has good ideas, princess," Klaus said, looking down at his wife. He wasn't sure how he could help.

"Let's think," Caroline said, "of things that could help other people. That's really what you're asking for right?" Caroline didn't think it was coming out of a selfish place to be sure she got presents herself. She also knew Hope knew about being polite, etc, so it wasn't that. Something else was going on with her.

"Yup," she agreed, explaining a little more why it came up, wringing her hands. "I mean, I know Santa will come, but in school we talked about helping people and that not everyone gets stuff for Christmas. It was sad. My teacher said sometimes people do something nice for other people and you guys, Santa really likes that. I can help people too, I think."

Klaus and Caroline were touched by her soft heart. She wanted opportunities.

"People who worry about helping people never end up on Santa's naughty list, Hope," Klaus told her. "You're always thoughtful and generous."

"But let's think," she said, focused.

Hope began to pace again and then she put her hand up to her mouth.

Caroline grabbed Klaus' hand and pointed at her without Hope seeing. She loved that Hope was copying another of Klaus' gestures. It was so adorable from her, her thoughtful pose.

They would come up with a solution to help her out. Caroline's mind whirred with ideas.

"Since you'll be getting new presents for Christmas, why don't you go through your old toys, the ones you don't play with anymore? We can donate all the ones that are in good shape after we clean them." She could get the name of the social worker Enzo and Rebekah used to see where they could donate the used toys. Her toys were purged every so often, but not usually that time of year.

Hope gave Caroline a huge smile. That was the sort of thing she could do. "Yes! Daddy, will you help me?"

"Of course I will." His chest swelled with pride.

"Your clothes too, the things that might be getting tight. You're getting so tall. It must be all the milk you drink."

She gave them a bashful smile, feeling better. With Thanksgiving being thankful and considering Christmas and people talking about the season of giving, she wanted to do her part.

"We can pick up an extra new toy to donate too," Caroline noted, adding it to her mental list. There were Toys for Tots donation bins everywhere. "They will go to someone who doesn't get many toys."

"Awww." That's what she was talking about.

"You can do things around here, like cleaning up all your shoes in the foyer so Mrs. Turner doesn't have to do it." Mrs. Turner was the housekeeper who doted on Klaus and Hope. She liked Caroline very much, but loved those two who gave her the same bashful smile. It cracked Caroline up.

"You can help me make dinner one night for Caroline," Klaus suggested, "and set out the dishes since she does so much for us." She was young to have regular chores, but she could help out. Caroline and Klaus split the cooking/ordering out, depending on Hope being around and Caroline's filming schedule.

"Awww," Caroline cooed, loving the idea that they would make dinner for her.

"Davina's coven is hosting a public dinner to celebrate the Winter Solstice. I bet she'd like volunteers to help serve," Klaus said and Caroline and Hope both beamed at him. Davina's coven was doing a lot of good work in the city. She was an excellent regent, balancing old witch style with modern times. As long as the witches, vampires, and wolves knew he could rule them all if he chose, Klaus was satisfied.

"Yes!" They each clapped.

"I think those are excellent ways to get into the holiday spirit. We can do any of them," Caroline said and Hope nodded, giving a little wiggle, and because she was Klaus' daughter, who thought more was more, she said, "I want to do all of them."

Caroline grinned, unsurprised. "Now come here and let us kiss you."

Hope rolled her eyes, putting one finger up in the air. "One kiss each."

Caroline nodded and Klaus grinned at her negotiation. She loved the affection.

Hope got between them. Klaus gave her a big kiss and Caroline didn't stop kissing Hope, considering it one long kiss on the cheek which made Hope laugh and laugh.

"CC," she said with a sigh when Caroline released her and Klaus pulled her on the couch to join them.

"I can't help it. Let's get our Christmas on. Do you want to help me with the decorations?"

"Woohoo!"

Caroline took that as a yes. Klaus did the heavy lifting and everything but the tree and wreathes were hung. They waited to get them so they wouldn't die too soon. Kol dropped by and they put him to work with the lights hung outside and in the courtyard with the palm trees. He made Hope laugh with his nonsense and his Christmas wishes, including his sincere desire for a Snuggie. She loved it, including when Kol chased Klaus around with mistletoe.

As planned, Klaus and Hope went through her things and ended up donating two bags of toys she'd outgrown. Then they went through and donated one large bag of clothes that she either never wore or were too small, not her younger cousin's style.

The following weekend they bought the tree and wreaths.

"Will you sing songs from your concert?" Caroline asked Hope as they hung the ornaments. Hope's school concert was in a few days and Caroline was excited because Hope was excited for it.

"Only if you sing with me," Hope said with her own sly smile and Caroline gasped, just dying to be asked to belt out a tune about Rudolph. "Who, me?"

They sang Christmas carols as Klaus just breathed and figured it would be over soon, appreciating how happy they were.

"Up you go," Klaus said as he picked up Hope, lifting her high to place the angel on the top of the tree as the finishing touch. Caroline shot a video of it, sending it to Rebekah and Enzo.

There were cheers and a round of hot chocolate to celebrate.

Caroline was inspired by Hope to do more. She'd volunteered when she was in college, but let it go when she moved to New Orleans. Her movie schedule wasn't regular, but that didn't mean she couldn't go at all…so she volunteered. She went to the local hospital, stopping by the oncology ward. She tried to comfort the patients by talking and listening to them as they received chemo, flirting too with the adorable elderly man who teased her in front of his wife who just rolled her eyes. The wife reminded Caroline of Klaus and she thought she was great, telling the woman so and sending her best wishes for the both of them, encouraging them to be positive.

"Baby," Caroline said a week later, fully into the holiday spirit, "do you want to join me for a few hours? I'm going to the hospital to see some people who might like visitors."

Hope nodded and Klaus saw them off. They'd already done the dinner with Davina's coven that had been a big hit. Hope liked volunteering very much, especially doing it with people she knew. She had been in charge of passing out the bread rolls.

When they arrived at the hospital, Hope stayed close to Caroline. They went into the pediatric wing.

"Friendliest girl I know, all we're going to do is play. Sometimes kids get sick and they need a lot of attention from their moms and dads and the doctors and nurses," Caroline told her, putting her hand on her shoulder, "but they have sisters and brothers who come to the hospital too. They aren't sick, but they could use a little attention and someone to play with while their brother or sisters are in with the doctors. It's boring waiting here otherwise." She gave Hope a look with a lifted brow. "You know how your Dad makes a fuss when he wants Aunty Bex to notice him sometimes?"

"Oh yeah." Her dad totally did that.

"We're just going to hang out with them, have fun, and play for a little while as they wait. Do you think you can do it?"

"I think so," she said, quiet in this new situation.

Caroline took her hand and said hello to the woman in charge. There were five siblings of patients in the waiting room and another volunteer. The kids ranged in age from 4 to 11.

"I'm Caroline. This is my stepdaughter, Hope," she said when they walked into the room, introducing themselves. "We're here to play. I have great board game skills. Hope has the best imagination," she told the kids, noticing there was a table and tea party set with a little girl sitting alone. That would be perfect for Hope.

Caroline waved and a little boy waved back. He was too cute.

Caroline brought Hope to the table and once Hope and the little girl warmed up, bonding over their pretend tea party, Caroline flitted around the room. They played with all of the kids and she organized a few bigger games for everyone to play, like Simon Says. They made Caroline laugh and she made them laugh too. Hope was popular and one little boy was just as big of a ham as she was. He was hilarious.

Parents would come in and get their child and leave. Sometimes a new child or two would come in for a half hour or so.

Sometimes they talked about what disease or condition their sibling had. Other times they didn't want to talk about it. They talked about Christmas and what things they asked Santa for. Not everyone celebrated Christmas so family traditions came up also. Complaints about homework were universal.

When the last child was picked up after his sister's chemo dose was given, Caroline and Hope said goodbye to the volunteer manager and got in the car.

"Why doesn't Santa visit everyone?" Hope asked as Caroline started the engine.

"I know the perfect person to ask," Caroline said, pulling out her phone. She dialed a number and handed her phone to Hope, who wasn't sure who she was calling.

"Hello?" a deep voice asked.

Ah! "Uncle Elijah, why doesn't everyone celebrate Christmas?"

Elijah told her about world religion, socio-economic reasons, etc, as Caroline drove them home. His explanations were a little much for a 6 year old, Caroline thought with a smirk. Hope listened though.

"What does Santa do if you don't have a chimney for him to come down?" she asked him, perplexed.

He gave her his explanation as Caroline pulled into the driveway. She got out and opened the rear door. She whispered in Hope's ear, having to repeat it so Hope got it right.

"Uncle Elijah, CC wants to know what words rhyme with Pegasus and archival?"

Caroline silently cracked up.

"He says nemesis and rival, CC," Hope said as Caroline helped her out of the car as Caroline giggled. "He says he hopes you're writing a song about him."

Caroline cracked up again, dying to tell Klaus that one.

Hope and Elijah finished their phone conversation where he promised he would see her Christmas Day.

"Thanks for coming today," Caroline told her as she took back her phone. "It feels good, right?"

"That's exactly right and I think we can do it again," Hope said in agreement, making Caroline smile and hug her close. She was awesome.

"Like a family tradition? Like singing carols?"

"Like drinking hot cocoa in our pajamas?" Hope offered.

"Like putting up the tree? And hanging our stockings?"

They egged each other on and on.

"And walking in the neighborhood and seeing the lights?"

"Like Tony getting dressed up as an elf?" Tony was a pug owned by the neighbors. He was dressed up for every holiday and as an elf every Christmas. He loved playing with Hope.

"Oh, I love that one." Hope leaned forward to whisper and Caroline bent down to listen. "Like hiding Daddy's presents because he tries to find them every time?"

"That might be my favorite one, Hope," Caroline laughed, appreciating her efforts at secrecy since Klaus was sneaky. "And making Kol get on the roof to hang lights?"

"And making cookies that make the house smell so good?"

"And me carrying mistletoe around so you and your dad have to kiss me all the time?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Hope was pumped, jumping up and down, and Caroline loved their plans. "Do you think Daddy will come with us one time?"

Caroline played with Hope's curls as they walked inside. "I think if we both ask him, he can't say no."

"Right?"

Caroline laughed and hung up their coats.

Klaus strolled in. "How are two of Santa's very best elves?"

"Awesome. We played and made friends," she said wisely, tipping her head as Caroline nodded alongside her. She gave him a sly look, dimples coming out. "We also talked about hiding your presents."

"Hope, come tell Daddy where they are. Give me a hint."

Hope cracked up, making them smile. "No way. Daddy, would you please come one time and play with us?" she asked, sticking her lower lip out. Caroline gave him the same pleading look.

"Oh no," he said, backing up. Their humanity and altruism better not be catchy.

"Daddy!"

"Don't give me those looks."

"Babe!"

Klaus smirked and walked back faster and faster until they were chasing him around the house. They finally caught him, trapping him in the kitchen…because he really wanted to be caught.

"I bet Mrs. Claus will take really good care of you," Caroline sang to him. "Get it, Klaus? Mrs. Claus? Klaus with a K? Claus with a C? I'm Mrs. Klaus. Get it? Do you get it?"

She cracked up and Hope giggled.

Klaus put his hands over Hope's ears and spoke quickly. "A 2 hour massage perhaps in a holiday appropriate outfit of red stockings only as an incentive? Including that thing where you pick up my head? Leading to a sex marathon?"

He pulled his hands away from Hope, who watched them back and forth, not sure what they were talking about.

"In exchange for all of us doing something nice as a family?" She narrowed her eyes at him for their negotiation when all she really wanted to do was agree right away and rub her hands together in glee.

"Yes."

"What will you do for me?" she asked, crossing her arms and lifting a brow, staying strong.

"The same, sweetheart," he said with a gracious smile, hands out wide.

"So you mean our usual weekend?"

He laughed and she grinned and looked at Hope. "Daddy's in, baby."

"Yes!" Hope boogied around.

"I will go with you only one time. I'm counting on you two to be good enough for all of us for many years to come."

"It's a Christmas miracle!"

Christmas was awesome in the Mikaelson house. It was their year to have Hope for Christmas morning and she was practically vibrating with excitement to see if Santa had come, racing down the stairs. Klaus was awake and Caroline was excited, but she was still moaning and groaning as she joined them.

Santa came! He even ate the cookies and drank the milk Hope set out. The carrots for the reindeer were gone too. Success! There was a fist pump.

Presents were ripped open and everyone received wonderful gifts. Caroline tackled Klaus when she got the new camera she wanted. He gave her that look when he found the plane tickets for the two of them to go to Sonoma. Hope painted a picture with her dad that she gave Caroline, which Caroline went crazy over. Caroline helped Hope with her gift to Klaus. They turned one of her drawings into a cover for his tablet that he loved. There were many more gifts given, but they wouldn't budge and tell Klaus where they had been hiding his before going under the tree.

Santa and her step-mom and dad treated Hope very well. She certainly was on the nice list and got the bicycle and scooter she wanted among other gifts. The rest of the family was coming over in the early afternoon, but the morning was just the three of them lingering in their pajamas, admiring their new things. Santa even arranged for their winter vacation. It had all of them excited so they looked at where they would stay online, making plans to play in the snow.

"I have one last gift for you, Hope, from Caroline and I," Klaus said, hoping she would like it. Caroline gave him a look, not sure what he was talking about. "The zoo is getting a new wolf enclosure courtesy of a donation in your name, Hope Mikaelson. It is yours."

Caroline was stunned and squeaked out, "What?"

He explained that he took the proceeds from his paintings that year and in the spirit of giving embodied by his wife and daughter, there would be a new plaque with Hope's name on it for the animals. Their space would be expanded, hopefully increasing their population due to the gift. The family still visited and were always drawn to the wolves, especially Hope.

"They will have a bigger home because of you."

Caroline began to cry and seeing that Hope burst into tears, overwhelmed.

"Daddy," Hope sobbed, opening her arms.

Klaus held her close and relished her hug. "I know you love them." She nodded into his chest. "And we love you. Merry Christmas, princess."

When Hope calmed, he pulled Caroline into his arms. She whispered into his neck how amazing he was and how much she loved him, how incredibly thoughtful he was for his family. She loved him more and more. She thought naming the wolf area after Hope was the most amazing gift and she was so proud to have him in her life and as her husband.

"That gift is from you, her dad," Caroline said as she wiped her eyes.

"No, sweetheart, that gift is from us. Hope is the best person I know because you are the best person I know. She looks up to you and you encourage her generosity and even mine. It's from us."

"Klaus," she whispered, pulling him in for another hug. "I love you."

"I love you." He whispered more words of love back.

"Awwwww, you guys," Hope sang, happy to see everyone happy, joining them for a group hug that made them smile, "Daddy made us cry. It's the best Christmas ever!"

Klaus rolled his eyes as Caroline laughed. "Let us kiss you."

He put up one finger. "Only one hundred kisses each."

Caroline giggled and Hope laughed and laughed.


	20. E is for Engagement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year 2016!

Caroline's car was in the shop getting some routine work done so Klaus dropped her off at yoga where she was going to class. Bonnie was at work and wasn't able to make it.

An hour and a half later, Klaus and Hope were waiting outside the room for the session to be over.

"Daddy, I see her. She's standing on her head again," Hope whispered. The glass door had frosting on all but a few inches around the edges. Hope had her nose pressed to the glass along the side with her hands cupped around her eyes to see better.

Caroline and everyone around her could hear Hope clearly. Her whispers were still really loud. It made Caroline smile as she continued with her headstand. She would have winked at Hope, but she couldn't turn her head at the moment, concentrating on her position.

"Oh, now her bum's in the air," she said as Caroline moved into downward dog and Klaus raced to get a look himself before he took Hope's hand and led her back to the sitting area. He happened to like when Caroline's bum was in the air a whole lot.

"She's almost done, princess." He gave Hope his phone for her to play around with.

A few minutes later they were done. Caroline thanked the instructor. It was a small group in the advanced class who were friendly with one another. Going to yoga helped her keep her life in balance.

Caroline ran to the door and opened it. "Hey baby," she said, picking up Hope even though she was sweaty, smiling at Klaus. Klaus watched from the doorway, taking the sandals she slipped off of Hope's feet so she could walk on the studio's wood floor.

"Did you see me?"

"I heard you," Caroline said with a smile, "even though I was on my head."

Hope grinned.

"Who's this cutie?" her friend Melanie asked, smiling at Hope.

"I'm Hope," Hope said, not shy at all that day as Caroline set her down and she danced around a little.

"This is my boyfriend's daughter Hope," Caroline explained. "Show us your downward dog?" she asked Hope and when Caroline whispered in her ear a reminder about basically sticking her bum in the air too, she did it to applause from the people still in the studio. "Great job, Hope."

"Will you be coming to classes one day?" Melanie asked her as she rolled up her mat.

"Yup," Hope said confidently as she stood up straight.

"They have a class for little ones over the summer," Caroline said with a smile at Hope, playing with a curl on her head. "I don't know if she has the attention span for it yet, but I think she'd like it. We do some moves at home."

"She's a natural. Bye, Caroline. Bye, Hope," Melanie said as she left them with a smile.

Hope helped Caroline put her props away and roll up her mat, joining Klaus in the lobby where Hope had her shoes put back on.

Getting back in the car, as Caroline drank water, she and Hope sang along to the radio as Klaus drove them to Hayley and Jackson's house.

"Bye, Hope. See you in a few days," Caroline said with a hug and kiss. "Love you, baby."

"Bye, CC. Love you," she said back, returning the hug and kiss.

"Bye, darling," Klaus said, giving her a hug and kiss too. "I love you. I'll see you on Tuesday and I'll have some exciting news."

"Ooohhh," she sang as she hugged and kissed him back. "Love you too, Daddy. Bye." Klaus handed over her bag to Hayley.

Caroline waved to her as they got back in the car and left. "What exciting news do you have?"

"You'll know soon enough," he teased and she turned to face him, imagination going. That was the kind of opening she could work with.

She began to list ideas as they popped in her head as he smirked, rolled his eyes, and laughed at the variety.

"You're growing a mustache for real this time."

"You're learning Mandarin."

"You're taking up tennis. Have I ever told you that I think a one handed backhand is sexy?" she asked, lost in the idea of seeing Klaus in tennis whites.

He gave her a look and she shrugged, no shame.

"You're taking cooking classes. I'm hungry, babe," she said, mouth watering at the idea that Klaus would be a gourmet cook. Enzo always cooked for Rebekah and she wouldn't mind a little of that. Klaus was helpful in the kitchen she'd admit.

"You're going back to college." That one made him laugh.

"We're going on vacation. Is that it? We're going to Dollywood? Yes!"

That was a big eye-roll one. No, not Dollywood.

"Klaus, are you becoming an actor? Seriously? I know you don't like when my characters have love scenes, but it's not like we could do every movie together."

He frowned at that one. "No, Caroline."

"Does it have something to do with your art? Did you sell another piece?"

He smirked. He sold one three days before and told her about it then, but that wasn't it.

"You're changing your name?"

"Does it have something to do with my nemesis? If so, the answer is no."

He chuckled.

She leaned over as he was driving, nibbling on his earlobe. "I hope you aren't going to rehab for your sex addiction, because I have it too."

He wiggled his brows and she sat back with a laugh.

"You know I only like surprises when I get to know about them beforehand," she whined with a pursed mouth. It was too hard getting secrets out of him.

"It's a good surprise a long time coming and by tonight, you'll know. I promise," he said, not getting ahead of himself. The ring box was burning a hole in his pocket. He was unwilling to leave it around the house once the jeweler finished the ring Klaus designed himself.

Caroline peppered him with ideas for the entire drive, sighing when he wouldn't budge.

Klaus took Caroline's hand as they walked into the house. They usually stopped holding hands once they were inside. She gave him a look. Was he being weirder than usual? She shook it off. Nope, that was just Klaus being Klaus.

He stopped at the bottom of the stairs. "Will you go out on a date with me tonight, Caroline?"

Her smile was enormous. "Yes," she said, leaning in to give him a kiss. "Ooohh, is this related to the surprise?"

He tugged her up the stairs, "No comment."

"I'm onto something now, Klaus," she said, teasing him as he walked them into his bedroom. "I'm going to follow the clues, just like Ashley Judd does in her movies." He rolled his eyes.

On his bed was a new white dress laid out for her.

"Klaus, are you picking out clothes for me again?" He hadn't done it in a while, but it usually did precede a special, romantic date. The dress was really cute too. It was an A-line white dress and she'd look good in it, already thinking of what accessories and shoes she had at his house to wear.

"Part of the date," he said with a smirk. "Our dinner reservation is in two hours."

Picking up the dress, she spun and smiled, setting it down to take a shower and get dolled up.

.

.

.

"You look incredible, sweetheart," Klaus said as Caroline emerged looking better in the dress than he imagined.

Her hair was in loose waves and her skin had a golden glow. She paired bright blue accessories with the dress, including shoes, that popped against the white background and made her eyes stand out even more. She spun for him.

"You look handsome," she said, sliding her hands across his chest. He was dressed up in dark gray slacks and a pale green shirt, sleeves rolled up. "I'm ready."

March in New Orleans was still cool at night and Caroline snuggled into Klaus to keep warm during their walk from the car. Dinner was at one of their favorite restaurants. It was a very small spot with mood lighting that kept things very personal and romantic. It was a place for lovers.

The food was delicious, wine just as good, and they were both pleasantly full after dinner.

Instead of driving them to his house or her and Bonnie's apartment, Klaus drove them back to the building that held their loft apartment for that amazing week they were attached by magical bracelets.

"What's going on?"

"A trip down memory lane, sweetheart," he said. Then he went around to her side of the SUV and opened her door, helping her out.

Klaus led her up the stairs and he opened the door to their old apartment, surprising Caroline when it twisted open and then she put her hands up over her mouth.

Oh.

In the middle of the loft, on the floor, which looked exactly like it did so many years before, there were glasses each holding a cut white rose. Between the glasses were white candles. The only light came from the lit candles studding the floor, flickering beautifully.

It took her breath away.

It was beautiful and thoughtful.

"Klaus," she said, biting her lip, and taking his arm to wrap hers around it. "It's so beautiful. I even have fond memories of the ugly green couch."

It did look nice, he thought. He knew he'd have to thank Bonnie for lighting all the candles. It looked exactly like he wanted it to. Hope helped him with the flowers and he was so glad she didn't ruin the surprise since she didn't understand it.

A bottle of champagne was chilling in an ice bucket near the bed.

Leading her into the center of the circle on the small rug, they sat down after slipping off their shoes.

Caroline looked stunning in the simple candlelight and his heart was bursting as always. Klaus sat across from her and reached for her hands.

"Caroline, sweetheart, there are more than 500 reasons why I know you're the woman for me. Number 1 will always be Number 1. I had no idea how long that list would get. Three years ago today, I stood on that trail with you in California and told you I love you."

"Wow." Caroline's eyes warmed even more. He was right. It was three years exactly. "I was young and beautiful then."

His eye roll was as massive as ever. Her smile was huge.

"I've never been happier," she told him sweetly.

"Caroline, you bared your deepest, darkest secrets right in this very room." She nodded as he continued. "You've also shared your light and life with me. I fell in love with the woman who wanted a dark cloud to follow her around and the woman who wanted to know if she still had a soul, a light soul. I told you then your immortal life was worth saving and I know you know that's true. That all happened here and our lives together have only grown closer and better."

Klaus shifted position and reached into his pocket, propping one leg up so he was kneeling.

"Caroline, you're the most beautiful person, inside and out, I've ever met."

When his hand came out with a ring box, Caroline put her hands over her mouth and began to cry, seeing why everything was so special and she forced everything in her mind to go in slow motion, wanting to savor this overwhelming moment forever and ever. Her life with Klaus was full of amazing moments, but some stood out more than others, including that one.

He expected the tears and could see how touched the love of his life was. "500 reasons and 500 years would not be enough. I love you beyond all comprehension. I love your heart, mind, and soul. My heart, mind, and soul are yours. I will always come back to you. Caroline Forbes, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Caroline bit her lip as he opened the ring box, but she didn't notice the ring. She was looking at the reflection of all the candles in his eyes and she saw such pure, unconditional love. It was the love she first saw in that very room when she thought she had nothing left to offer anyone ever again. It came from the person she never expected it from, making it all the sweeter. Klaus was a hidden gem. He knew she was valuable the entire time and didn't let her forget it. He made her happy. He was her safe place. She would always come back to him like he would always come back to her.

She saw the man who could be ruthless, but was more often kind. He could drive her crazy, but was more often was brilliantly intuitive and smart. She was drawn to him all the time, finding herself tucked against his side when he was telling her things. He made her laugh and joined her on every adventure. He encouraged and didn't stifle her. She did the same for him. She loved him completely and she saw how valuable he was too, how important he was to her and to the people around him. Everything she told him the day she returned to New Orleans and everything she told him the day she said, "I love you," to him for the first time was even more true.

"Yes. Yes, I'll marry you," she said between sobs, throwing her arms around his neck until they were laying flat on the ground, luckily avoiding candles as she tackled him.

He was smiling as he kissed her and she was crying, stroking his face over and over. "Yes. Yes, Klaus. Yes," she said over and over between kisses.

He brought the ring up and her breath caught again. It was gloriously huge. No, really, disgustingly and perfectly huge. She loved it. "I designed it myself. You are unique and deserve a unique ring," he said solemnly as he watched the light catch the facets of the diamonds as he slipped it onto her left ring finger.

"It's so perfect," she said with a sigh as she admired it, resting her head on his chest after another kiss. She could feel his rapid heartbeat under her head. Then she looked up. "Do you want to actually get married? Is this a lifetime engagement?"

"I've never been tempted before you, sweetheart, but I want the bonds between us to be public and as solid as I can make them," he said with a smirk and her eyes lit up. "It's a human convention and means as much as we make it mean. You know what I think of humans, but my life has never been more human with you and Hope. It will change again as life does and when Hope's older and we resettle someplace, starting new, it might be more vampire than ever. Love is powerful and can stand through anything." He knew familial love. It lasted a thousand years. The love he shared with Caroline was different and powerful because it was about free will and choice. "I know I can stand anything with you and our marriage would be a reflection of us. I love you."

"I love you," she murmured as she kissed him. "That's beautiful, Klaus, and I do want to marry you. I'm 24 years old and always thought I'd get married, but I want to call you my husband, not my boyfriend. I want to say the vows and have the rings and paper." She could admit the truth. She didn't need to be married, but she did want it with him. She wanted it all with him, her steady rock, and when he needed it, she was the rock in his tempest.

"You'll be Hope's stepmother too," he said as he stroked her fingers.

"I like it," she said, agreeing that being Hope's stepmother sounded better than being Hope's dad's girlfriend. The title didn't reflect the relationship they had. She loved her as if she were her own daughter. That crazy kid was awesome!

They laid in comfortable silence, happy, stroking each other's fingers and faces. Klaus assured her they were fresh sheets and he even climbed over her which made her smile when they climbed into bed. Then they drank the champagne and made love over and over in their old hiding spot. It made Caroline cry it was so beautiful.

It was a perfect night and perfect surprise.

In the morning, Klaus rolled onto his stomach when Caroline moved the hair from her face, always the very first thing she did. He took her hand and just happened to bring it to his back. When her fingers touched him he moaned and groaned. Her big cat, well wolf, really liked to get petted. Caroline giggled and rolled her eyes. Obliging, she climbed onto his back and ran her fingers along his back as his eyes practically rolled back into his head. She loved touching him and liked how she affected him. The massage turned into morning engaged-couple sex which Caroline thought was the best, although the idea of married sex turned her on too. When she told Klaus, he agreed and jumped her.

"Let's tell Hope first. Wouldn't she like that?" Caroline asked later.

"She would love it. Can you wait that long, sweetheart?" He thought it was possible Caroline would send a mass text her the fan club right away, but they'd kept it to themselves for the night.

"Shoot! Can we just hide out here? It would be like old times, talking, watching movies, and making love. Can we?" Being around people would make her want to shout it from the rooftops.

"Of course we can," he agreed. It sounded like bliss to him.

"I can't keep it in though," she whined. It was in her head and it needed to come out or she was going to explode. She threw on his shirt and raced to the window, throwing it open. "I said yes! I will marry him! We're getting married!" she yelled to the city five floors below them. She accepted the horn honks as congratulations and shimmied.

Klaus grinned, putting his hands behind his head as he watched her.

"He loves me and I love him!"

Other than her one yell, they kept their secret until they picked Hope up days later, sneaking out from the world for those magical days after Klaus made a run for food, blood, clothes, and a few other items, Caroline struggling not to tell Bonnie right away.

Hope chatted about what she'd done with her mom and Jack on the ride from the bayou, sounding a lot like Caroline again in sharing everything about her day non-stop. Klaus smirked. Caroline was practically vibrating with excitement.

When they got home, they brought Hope into the living room.

"Do you remember I told you I would have a surprise to tell you?" Klaus asked.

"Oh yeah," she said, excited. Then like Caroline, she gave them guesses. "Are we finally getting a turtle, Daddy? Oh my gosh, are we getting a pool?" She had her hands in front of her chest in excitement, ready to clap.

"Not quite, darling," he said, amused at what her life dreams were apparently, as he held Caroline's hand.

"Your dad and I are getting married!" Caroline yelped. Then she clapped and Hope did too, both jumping up and down. "Hooray!"

Caroline gave Klaus kisses all over his cheeks and did the same to Hope, her family.

"Do you know what that means?" he asked her as they sat down, Hope between them.

"Maybe," she hedged, not really sure of all the details.

"It means Caroline will be moving in," he said with a smile. They talked about it and agreed on that one. They also talked about a tentative timeframe to have the wedding.

"It means we'll plan a really big party with dancing and cake. I'll give your dad a ring like he gave one to me," she said, showing the enormous ring to Hope. "Well it won't look like this." Klaus rolled his eyes. "Your dad and I will stand up in front of everyone and promise to love each other for ever and ever." Caroline was ready to marry him that second.

"Awww," Hope said, liking that a lot. "Will I be there?"

Klaus stroked her cheek with a smile as Caroline gave her a shocked look. "Seriously? Duh."

Hope grinned at them. Not being with them every day meant she missed things and vice versa with her mom and Jackson, so knowing she would be there for the big party was important.

"You're the first person who knows," Klaus told her which made her feel very special. Her dimples flashed like his.

"When I marry him, I'll change my name too, except for my acting, to Caroline Mikaelson. We'll have the same last name, all three of us."

Hope smiled and leaned her head into her dad's chest as he rubbed her back.

"I'm dying to tell everyone. Do you want to do it?" Caroline asked her with a sly smile.

Hope's eyes got big. That did sound good. They prepped her on what to say.

"Hey Aunty Bonnie," she said easily.

Bonnie smiled. She didn't get a lot of phone calls from Hope, but they were always good. "Hey girl. What's going on?"

"I have a secret to tell you. It's shocking."

It made Bonnie smile. There was definitely a lot of Caroline there with the shocking line. "Ok."

"Daddy and CC are getting marriaged!" she yelled.

"Married," Klaus said softly to correct her.

Bonnie was shocked although really she knew she shouldn't have been. "What?!"

Hope laughed with glee at sharing the shocking secret and Caroline took the phone.

"It's true," Caroline said and she told her all about it, gushing at how perfect the proposal was, until it was time for the next call. Bonnie was thrilled for her, knowing it was what Caroline really wanted. As long as Caroline didn't make her squeeze into an ugly bridesmaids dress, she'd be ok.

Caroline felt like a weight was lifted off her being able to share this awesome news. Onto the next!

"Aunty Bex, is Zo there too? I have a big surprise to tell you," Hope sang, getting into it after the call with Bonnie went so well.

"Enzo, come here," Rebekah called, setting down the phone and putting it on speaker, smiling when he joined her. "Hope has to tell us something."

"Hope-a-roni, what's the news?" he asked, slipping an arm around Rebekah.

"Daddy's buying me a turtle," she said with a laugh.

"Hope," Klaus drawled in the background as Caroline giggled. "Tell them your real surprise."

"But Daddy," she whined. "Oh all right," she huffed. Then she paused a second and then blurted it out. "CC and Daddy are getting married and we're gonna have a party with cake." The cake part was important.

"Congratulations!"

"About time, Goldilocks," Enzo said.

Enzo and Rebekah were excited. Klaus talked to them as Caroline entertained Hope, finding her a coloring book and crayons from up in her room. They switched places so Caroline could talk and Hope called Davina afterwards, but she didn't pick up her phone. Elijah and Kol were out, but Klaus left them and Marcel messages.

When the calls were done, they sat down, happy.

"Are you going to get married one day, Hope?" Caroline asked her as she colored, laying on her belly on the floor.

"Totally," she agreed which made Caroline smile.

"When do you think it will happen?" Klaus asked her with a raised brow, thinking that in 300 years he could maybe fathom it. She was his baby.

She looked at them over her shoulder. "Probably when I'm old, like when I can drive."

Klaus smirked and Caroline giggled, which made Hope smile at them, setting down her crayon to look at them.

"Who are you going to marry?" Caroline asked her.

"Um, Daddy."

Klaus laughed and Caroline did too, both of them grinning at her. Hope smiled at them, liking to make them laugh, then got back to her coloring.

"Cool," Caroline said with a shrug, knowing they'd remember that moment and be able to tease Hope about it for the rest of her life. She would have to get it on video.

"It's not going to be easy, you know. An endless, immortal marriage," Klaus said, looking at his wife-to-be and daughter.

"It's so crazy that I'm looking forward to it," Caroline said with her head on his shoulder. "It will be our next amazing adventure."


	21. M is for Mothers

Caroline arrived at Hayley and Jackson's house to pick up Hope. Usually Klaus did it or they picked her up from school, but Caroline had some time off. The wedding was less than a month away and things were going great. She accepted the task with a smile, leaving Klaus to get dinner.

As Caroline got out of her car, she could hear Hayley tell Hope she was there. It was a nice day in May. Hope would be finishing kindergarten in just a few weeks.

Hayley stood in the doorway, holding the screen door open for Hope to pass through.

"Hi, Hayley," Caroline greeted her as she stood with her keys in hand.

"Hey."

Caroline didn't have any problems with Hayley- she wouldn't let there be any. Hayley was Hope's mom and Caroline knew how special a mother-daughter bond could be. She still missed her own mom. Caroline also knew how hard it was to be a kid shuffled between parents. Caroline didn't see her father as much as she wanted to after her parents divorced. She didn't have to remind Klaus of that because he was a strong presence in Hope's life. Caroline did what she could for Klaus and Hope, her priorities. Causing real drama, not in front of a camera, didn't interest her.

Hope came out with a paper in hand and her backpack on. She didn't look happy. In fact, she looked mad. Hayley kissed her on the head as she walked by. "Bye."

Hope didn't say anything and stood before Caroline, handing her the paper while giving her mom the evil eye.

It made Caroline pause. She'd certainly gotten that look from Hope before, Klaus, too, especially when they had to actually parent Hope. She was a Mikaelson after all and their tempers were fierce. Making sure there were rules was part of being a parent and they weren't always Hope's favorites but she was a really good kid so it was rare. Who knew what would happen when she turned into an angsty teenager coming into her witchy powers.

"Aren't you going to say goodbye to your mom?" Caroline asked gently as she took the paper.

Hope sighed and was gracious. "Goodbye, Mommy. I'll see you soon."

Hayley nodded, but her mouth was pinched.

Caroline looked at the paper. It was a card Hope made for her. It had a picture of them together on the front and inside it said that Hope loved her and she liked doing things with her. It also said Happy Mother's Day, which was the following weekend.

It was beautiful and it touched Caroline's heart. "Awww, it will make me cry. I love it and I love you. I'll treasure it forever. Thanks, baby," she beamed at her and gave her a big hug. Hope smiled, proud, and jumped into the SUV, getting settled.

"She's not your baby you know," Hayley said before Caroline could walk around the car to get in the driver's seat.

Caroline changed directions and walked towards her. Clearly something was going on. "I know. Hope knows too."

Hayley crossed her arms. "Do you? Really?"

Caroline knew more than biology mattered, but sometimes it did matter. "Yeah. What's your problem, Hayley? Is this because of the wedding? Nothing's going to change and I thought you and Klaus figured out visitation while we're on our honeymoon." Her head tipped to the side in confusion.

"It's not that." She stared at Caroline. "Hope's class is doing something for Mother's Day. She wanted to invite you too, but I told her no. I'm her mother."

Caroline tried really hard not to roll her eyes and mostly succeeded. She didn't notice Hope open the door behind her to find out why they hadn't left yet. Caroline was busy trying to find the right words to say.

"I won't go. That's fine, but I think it's really crappy that you'd make her categorize who she's allowed to love and how much." "To make yourself feel better" was the part Caroline thought in her head, but didn't say out loud. Whatever Hayley said hurt Hope and that wasn't ok with Caroline.

Hayley wasn't ready to give in. "You're not her mother," she repeated stubbornly.

"She's just like a mother to me," Hope yelled, upset at what was happening, starting to cry. She loved them both. "She ties my shoes and braids my hair. We sing songs and dance together. She makes me lunch. She hugs and kisses me all the time. She loves me." Her voice was shaky as she listed some of the things moms and Caroline did as she cried.

Caroline gave her a teary smile. That was the sweetest thing ever, but Hope didn't need to defend her and it wasn't good for Hope to see them fighting. Caroline squatted in front of her as Hope cried with her face in her hands. "It's ok, Hope. None of those things are changing and you don't have to change a thing, you're perfect, but she is your mom. That's special."

Hope squeezed Caroline in a tight hug. "She can't keep me from you."

"No one can ever keep me away from you," Caroline promised, holding her close and rubbing her back. The thought of it chilled Caroline to the core. No one would come between them. "Never, ever."

Hayley bit her lip, seeing what she'd done to her daughter, how upset she was. "Hope, I'm sorry." She stepped forward as Hope kept her arms around Caroline's neck. "You mean everything to me. I…wanted to have a special Mother's Day with you, just you."

Caroline stood and stroked the top of Hope's head. Hope sniffed and wiped her cheeks. Caroline did too.

"I love you," Hayley said quietly, not sure she said it enough. When Hope came back from being with Klaus and Caroline, she was more affectionate and vocal with her love. She never would have thought it, especially around Klaus, but it was true.

Hope walked to her mom and hugged her, heart open in a way that only a sweet 5 year old could be. It might not always be that way. "I love you, too."

Caroline couldn't believe she was offering, but, "It will be so cool to have your mom there in your class and maybe all 3 of us can do something else soon. You know I'll be at your kindergarten graduation too."

"Really? We can?" Hope asked, excited. So often the people in her life were firmly divided except for when she had her dance recitals. To have them mix any other time was thrilling and she was ready to jump up and down. It was a lot better than nothing.

"I'd like that," Hayley said when she saw how much Hope wanted it to happen. It was an olive branch she accepted from Caroline. Caroline was going to be Hope's stepmother. She had been in Hope's life for a long time and would remain there. Hope was crazy about her.

"Yes!" Hope said as she clapped and held her arms in front of her chest, so excited.

"Let's hit the road," Caroline said and Hope ran to the car, jumping in, feeling a lot better after a terrible day.

"Sorry," Hayley said softly to Caroline. "It wasn't fair, but sometimes I think she likes you more than me. She talks about you guys all the time and I snapped."

"I'm pretty awesome, Hayley," Caroline said with a grin, "but you're her mom and she loves you. I've never come between you and I never will." Caroline vowed to never make Hope choose between them. That wasn't fair to Hope.

"Thanks."

Caroline nodded and got in the car, setting off. That was weird, but baby-momma drama was rare fortunately and it would stay that way. There was no place for it and Hope deserved better.

Caroline caught her eye in the rear-view mirror at the first stoplight. "You made the card for me in case my feelings were hurt, right?" she asked. Hope nodded shyly, reminding Caroline so much of Klaus. "That was very thoughtful and made me feel really good. Thank you for thinking of me. I can't wait until I'm your stepmom." Hope gave her a big smile. Caroline turned up the radio and they sang together the whole way home.

When they parked, Caroline quickly jumped into the back seat before Hope could get out. She sat and as Hope watched, she admired her new card again.

"I still can't believe you did this. I love my dress and my hair and we're playing together. That's one of my very best favorite things to do." Caroline ran her hand over the crayon drawing. It was so sweet.

Hope grinned, twisting her hands around. "Do you really love it?"

"Seriously?" she asked her and Hope laughed at the stunned question. "It's awesome and it's going on the fridge. You know that no one can change my feelings about you, right?"

"Yup," Hope answered confidently and Caroline gave her a high five.

"In not too long, I'll officially be your stepmother, totally not an evil one, and we can start a new tradition to celebrate Stepmother's day every year, just you and me. I'll also come and visit your class again before school ends, ok?" She'd been to Hope's class for school events like the Christmas concert, but it sounded like Hope might want her to see her classmates and get introduced like Hayley was going to experience. Caroline would make it happen by stopping by another time to say hello and take Hope home.

"I love it, just you and me," Hope said with a big smile. "Daddy's gonna be so jealous." Caroline laughed. That would probably be true and he'd probably try to sneak in, but he also loved when they bonded, so he'd wait a little before making his move.

They got out of the car.

"Daddy!" Hope yelled when they walked inside the house, dropping her backpack on the ground.

"No need to yell, princess," he said as he strolled in, smiling at Hope who ran to him. Picking her up, even though she was really too big, he kissed her and asked her, "How are you, Hope?"

"Awesome. Mommy and CC and I are going out together."

"You are?" Klaus asked with a quirked brow extended towards his fiancee.

"Yes and it's going to be so great because I have Mommy and CC who is like a mommy and it's almost Mother's Day," she told him matter of factly as he set her down.

Caroline rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Why don't you bring your bag to your room?"

Hope nodded and practically skipped up to her room with her backpack.

"What?"

"Exactly," Caroline answered. First she showed him the card that he admired with a proud father smile. Then Caroline told him the run down and his expression changed. He was irate when Caroline told him about Hope crying especially, but she did remind him he promised to kill Jackson if Hope ever called him "Daddy." It didn't appease him at all. Then she asked him how he would feel if Hope invited Jackson to a Father's Day event. Klaus growled and she merely raised a brow. He picked up his phone to call Hayley, but Caroline stopped him. They were better served talking to Hope.

Klaus did think he might have put something together though which might explain a little of what was going on with both Hayley and Hope.

"Where can we go that doesn't involve a lot of speaking?" Caroline asked him, trying to come up with something to do with Hayley and Hope.

Klaus laughed and then did what Caroline often did to him and came up with a list.

"Waterskiing?" he offered with that familiar smirk.

"With a 5 year old? Really Klaus, it's like you aren't taking this seriously," she said with a faux sigh. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as she smiled.

"The Opera?"

She shook her head.

"A movie?"

"That's actually not a bad idea. Speaking isn't encouraged and Hope can sit between us."

"Karaoke and you just keep singing?"

She laughed and he kissed her dimpled cheek.

Hope rejoined them and they moved into the kitchen. Caroline unwrapped the take out containers as Klaus took out the plates and utensils. Hope carried one of her toys.

"Hope, I haven't seen Jackson lately. Is he well?" Klaus asked, trying to be nonchalant.

Caroline stared at him. What was he talking about? He was being weird.

"Mommy said he's gone for a little bit," Hope answered as she played with her Disney princess doll. She pursed her mouth. "I hope he's ok." She sighed. "I miss him."

"I'm sure he misses you too, baby, and I'm sure he's fine," Caroline said, sad for her. She saw where Klaus was going. Hayley and Jackson must have been having issues. Hope definitely noticed that she hadn't seen Jackson since it came out with Caroline and Hayley was clinging more tightly to Hope.

After he set the table, Klaus sat next to Hope.

"Caroline's not going anywhere," he told her fervently. "Even if she didn't love me, she'd still love you. Do you understand?" It wasn't something he could even imagine, but if anything happened with Caroline, he'd never take Hope away from her or vice versa. He wouldn't do that to his daughter or Caroline. It was the Klaus who was a father who realized that and it was different than what he would have done five hundred or fifty or ten years ago. Maybe Hope needed to hear that because of what was happening between Jackson and Hayley.

"I guess."

Caroline set down the opened boxes on the table and joined them, more than willing to explain it again. "If anything happened to him and me being together-which it won't- I'll still see you and love you. Remember you said your mom can't keep me from you?"

Hope nodded.

"That's right and your dad can't either. I love you like crazy, Hope, and you do remember my ninja skills, right?" she asked with a smile. Hope rolled her eyes and her dimples popped out. "I'm very clever and if I want something I always get it, including this guy right here. I tricked him into spending the rest of his life with me," she said with a smile at Klaus who thought the exact opposite was true. "Nothing can keep me away from you, baby." Caroline kissed her on the cheek and laid her head on Klaus' shoulder. "Plus, do you know who I work the best with if anyone else tried to keep me from you? Who is my best partner?"

"Me!" Hope said. Caroline and Klaus laughed.

"Well yes, we do awesome stuff together. Who is my second best partner?" She slid her eyes over to give Hope a hint and Klaus coughed.

"Daddy!"

"Exactly. Together, we can't be beat. You, me, and Daddy are the best team and no one can get in our way."

"We're a family. Always and forever," Hope said, repeating the family motto, and they agreed. Always and forever. Klaus loved hearing her say it. It meant so much to him.

"Do you think anything could keep your dad away from you?" Caroline asked her with a big smile.

"No way, not like, anything," Hope said seriously with huge eyes and Klaus nodded, feeling a thousand feet tall.

"Exactly, princess. Caroline is the same way." He knew that was true. He didn't trust anyone like he trusted Caroline around Hope. She was determined, resourceful, and fierce in ways Hope didn't know yet. "At the wedding we're going to make promises to each other again, promises about being together forever," Klaus looked at Caroline as he spoke.

Caroline smiled and stroked his hand with hers. Sometimes it took a talk with Hope to remind them of what the wedding meant- solidifying their futures together. Sometimes love faded, but not for them. They'd been through so much and were ready for more, together.

Rising to get some milk for Hope, Caroline left them at the table.

Klaus slid his hand along Hope's cheek, speaking to her quietly. "I saw your card for Caroline. It was beautiful and thoughtful. I'm very proud of you, princess."

Klaus pressed a kiss to her cheek as she smiled shyly.

He spoke over his shoulder. "Do you want a kiss too, sweetheart?"

"Yes!"

Hope rolled her eyes at them. Caroline pressed a kiss to the top of Hope's head as she set down the milk and she got the promised kiss from Klaus too.

Klaus and Caroline got back to dinner and lighter talk, Hope comforted for by their words and promises, confident in their love of her. Klaus was sensitive to Hope's vulnerability and soft heart, seeing so much of his younger, human self in her. He watched her closely, but she really did look like nothing was weighing on her mind and that's exactly what he wanted for her. She told him all about school and what she'd done since they last had her.

When Caroline and Klaus were getting into bed, Klaus asked her, "Do you think Elijah knows?" He wiggled his brows.

Caroline laughed and groaned as she climbed in. "You are fresh."

"You're just jealous you didn't say it first," he said with a raised brow as he got in his side, sounding like her.

"True," she admitted as she laughed, sliding close to him.

He thought of thanking Caroline for how she handled the situation that day, but that wouldn't be right. That would make it seem as if she wasn't sincere and she was. She said what she really thought and wasn't exaggerating for Hope or for him. She chose to be a step-mother when she chose him, but she didn't love Hope because of Klaus. She loved Hope because she loved Hope. He considered her a mother to Hope utterly and completely.

"It's early, but…Happy Mother's Day, Caroline." He would be giving her a sapphire bracelet on the big day itself since it would just be the two of them celebrating. "She reminds me of you quite a bit with her enthusiasm for everything and bubbly nature. You're a great example for her. Then I see her put her hands behind her back."

Caroline giggled and got even closer to him. She loved when Hope did that. "Her soft heart comes from you. She's awesome just like you too and I love being around her." She looked up at him. "Klaus, she changed you, really, and I love the man you are, all the little pieces that make you, you."

"I love you."

"I love you."

In the end, Jackson and Hayley got through their rough patch and stayed together, which relieved Hope because she really did love Jackson, who was a good man.

Caroline, Hayley, and Hope ended up going out to lunch and then a movie. Hope couldn't stop smiling between them and they knew it meant a lot to her. The two women weren't thrilled, but did it for her. It's all Hope wanted, not to choose and divide, but to have it all. Caroline also visited her class as part of their Stepmother Day celebration. She said hello to all of the students and Hope proudly told them Caroline would be her stepmom very soon. Caroline was just as proud to have Klaus and Hope in her life.


	22. Q is for Quarterback

Caroline received a series of text messages as she walked into the living room, setting down a drink for Rebekah before quickly responding, her fingers flying. She asked her step-daughter a question, "Hope, guess who's coming to visit next weekend?"

Hope looked up from Klaus' tablet, curious.

"That cute boy you met a few months ago." Then Caroline looked at Rebekah with sleeping 2 year old Emily, her adopted daughter, in her lap to explain. "Matt Donovan."

Rebekah grinned and got flushed. "He is cute, Hope," she said with a smile. Her niece had good taste.

Hope didn't remember him though. "Which cute boy?"

"How many cute boys do you know?" Caroline asked with a hand on her hip that made Hope giggle. She prompted her, "He's the one we saw in Mystic Falls on vacation. He's a sheriff. He was wearing his uniform."

"Oh yeah," she said, sitting up straight, "your old boyfriend. He was before Daddy, Aunty Bex," she explained wisely. Caroline laughed.

"Should I tell her?" Rebekah asked as Emily began to wake up from her cat nap. Emily was content to pass out wherever she was if tired.

"Tell me what? Is it shocking?" Hope asked, getting excited.

"He's my old boyfriend too, darling."

Hope's jaw dropped as she looked from her stepmom to her aunt. It was shocking all right. She pointed back and forth as Caroline smirked. "Both of you? You guys are weird."

Caroline cracked up and Rebekah laughed. "Yes, but I'm a weirdo who loves you," Caroline said and her eyes twinkled. "Let me hug you, kiss you, and love you," she requested and Hope laughed and yelled, "No," setting down the tablet. "No," she said again with a huge smile and then she began to run.

"Let me love you." Caroline chased her around the room.

Emily got in on the action, beginning to chase the duo, waking up to fun times.

"Get her, Em," Rebekah cheered as she stood to make sure Emily didn't run into anything.

Caroline switched tactics and ran towards Emily behind her, picking her up to nuzzle her and kiss her. Her chocolate curls were so soft and her chubby cheeks were begging to be kissed. "Got you."

"Don't do it, Emily. She'll never let go," Hope warned her.

"Mwahahaha." Caroline laughed evilly and gave Emily one last big kiss. Then she set her down and resumed chasing Hope.

"What's going on here?" Klaus asked, hearing the commotion as he walked in with new canvases in his hand. He set them down.

"Save me, Daddy," Hope yelled as she ran into his arms. He hugged her to him.

"Let me love you," Caroline called, keeping her distance, holding her arms out wide, ready to pounce if Hope left Klaus' side.

"From what?" Klaus asked Hope.

"CC wants to hug, kiss, and love me…again."

Klaus smirked. "The horror!"

"I know, right?" Hope replied, not getting his sarcasm. She held out her arm to Emily. "It's safe here, Em."

Emily rushed into the group, hanging onto Klaus' other leg. He stroked the top of her dark curls. Caroline put her hand on her hip, loving the scene that Rebekah got a picture of on her phone. "You do realize all of you are hugging over there, right?"

Klaus grinned, loving it, as Hope was horrified, jaw dropping again at what she'd done, and Emily was oblivious and happy.

"Emily, come and play," Caroline cooed, holding up her niece's favorite toy, luring her over to the dark side.

Rebekah held out her arms and tempted her daughter, blissfully happy. "Come play with us. Let us love you, Emily."

"Don't do it," Hope warned her again, but Emily ran off to play with them. She wanted to be kissed, hugged, and loved.

Caroline gave Hope and Klaus sneaky looks as she and Rebekah hid Emily behind the couch to play with her. They tickled Emily and Rebekah gave her a raspberry that made her laugh and laugh.

"It doesn't sound so bad," Klaus told Hope who had been trying to get a peek at what was happening, but she couldn't see it, part of Caroline's devious plan. They could just hear Emily's hysterical laughter.

Hope bit her lip and inched closer and closer to the couch until Caroline grabbed her ankle in a surprise move, pulling her to the ground. She tickled her, making Hope laugh until she could barely breathe. Emily and Rebekah helped. Then Caroline kissed her cheeks over and over and squeezed her tight.

"You forgot my ninja skills. Love you, baby."

"Love you, CC," she said on a sigh, spent. "Now do Daddy."

Caroline's head popped up. "Her words, babe."

Klaus held out his arms and she ran to him. "I'll do Daddy all right," she whispered up close. "I want to love you, kiss you, and hug you." He squeezed her tight, wanting all those things too, preferably without his daughter, sister, and niece around.

Enzo and his 3 year old adopted son Jake came inside behind them, both with mischievous grins on their faces and their clothes and hands covered in mud. Jake had the same dark curls and big brown eyes that his little sister did. "Mud pies."

"That's why you're here and not at your own house," Caroline figured out, pointing at Enzo who was shameless. Then she shrugged. The housekeeper was going to get a bonus.

"Daddy, you're supposed to run away and CC chases you," Hope reminded him.

"Can I chase her?" he asked. She chased him last time. His wolf liked to do the pursuing.

"Oh all right," Hope huffed as Enzo laughed.

"Ready, old man?" Caroline asked as she took a few steps away.

Klaus rubbed his hands together and his eyes warmed. He noticed how short her shorts were and winked.

Caroline gave him that smile….then she was off.

The rest of them cheered as Caroline ran through the house, dodging his reaching hands, trying to avoid patterns, and a clapping Jake.

Caroline flew outside and snuck back into Freya's old witchy room they never used.

She held her breath when she heard Klaus creeping outside the door. He was much faster than her, but prolonging the game until he could pounce was his favorite part.

"Where are you hiding, sweetheart? I'm going to get you."

She squirmed.

So fast he was just a blur, he whipped open the door and had his body pressed against hers as she squeaked.

He buried his head in her neck and her head flopped back, her fingers finding the loops of his jeans. He sucked on her neck as she moaned and her heart continued to race. Getting caught was her favorite part.

Klaus stood up straighter and kissed her lips. She smiled and he did the same.

"It always brings me back," she told him as she stroked the side of his face. It was kind of crazy, but it was true. "I'm going to remember exactly how I feel right now later tonight. Call it fore-foreplay, because we have guests."

"They don't count," he said and returned his head to the other side of her neck. "A little longer."

She couldn't resist and they made out with hands roaming around, sliding underneath clothes to tease.

Caroline was flushed with her lips red when they returned to the living room hand in hand. Klaus had a smug grin.

"I caught her," he announced with a smirk.

"Yes!" Hope pumped her fist in excitement even though they'd moved on to watching a movie. Enzo and Jake had gotten a little cleaned up too.

The pair sat down with the others. Caroline rested her head on Klaus' shoulder.

"Matt Donovan's coming to New Orleans next weekend for some police thing," she told him as the movie played.

"The quarterback will be here?"

She nodded.

"He hates me," Enzo said as Emily sat near his feet with the other kids on the floor.

"Because you were awful to him," Rebekah reminded him.

"Sometimes they're too alike," Caroline told Bex, pointing back and forth.

"Seriously," she agreed.

Both Enzo and Klaus stared at Rebekah. "Seriously?" they said as the same time.

Caroline laughed as Jake climbed up between Caroline and Rebekah on the couch. Rebekah put her arm around him and Caroline tickled his toes. He smiled up at them both.

"I'll text Bonnie. Do you want to come, Bex?"

"Sure."

Caroline looked up at Klaus. "Do you want to come, babe?"

"Not especially." She figured that would be his answer. She didn't bother asking Enzo.

"I'll come over here and bring the kids," Enzo offered and Klaus nodded. It had been too long since they'd gotten together with the kids and without Rebekah and Caroline. Three were so much harder to handle than one although Hope was pretty low maintenance since she was 7.

Caroline looked over at Hope, ready to get her going. "Hope," she called, "your dad and Enzo will have you guys next Saturday night."

It took her a minute to think it through. "Yes!" she yelped and stood, doing a little dance.

That's exactly what Caroline was hoping for and Hope did not disappoint as Klaus squeezed her leg.

"Why don't you tell your cousins what that means? They might not remember," Klaus asked her. Caroline loved egging her on, but so did Klaus.

Hope grinned and paused the movie like the techie pro she was. Hope put her hands behind her back and paced in front of them, a mini-Klaus with her bright blue eyes, wild blonde curls, shorts, and T-shirt.

"Daddy and Uncle Enzo always get pizza because they hate doing dishes." Klaus laughed. It was true. "If it's not raining, we'll play outside until it's dark." Then she put her hands in front of her, so excited for the best part. "And we get to stay up late!" She threw her hands in the air. it was summer. There was no school to get ready for and it was awesome! Her dad and Uncle Enzo didn't have a lot of rules when they were together, meaning it was always the best time.

"Awww yeah," Caroline cheered. Emily and Jake joined in.

"I'd be worried we're getting predictable if that didn't sound so good, pretty boy," Enzo told him and Klaus agreed. "Homer Simpson, you are very smart."

Hope preened. "Thanks, Uncle Zo." Then she walked over and put her hands on her dad's leg. "Daddy, can Uncle Kol come too? Please? Please say yes, Daddy. Please?" She gave him puppy dog eyes. "I haven't seen him in so long," she said as pitifully as possible. It had only been two weeks, but having Kol there would take it to the next level.

"Kol," Emily said and Rebekah smiled at her brother, getting in on it. "They really want him, Nik. Please?"

"Please?" Jake asked sweetly. He was a man of few words and Caroline would have caved forever ago…unless it was Elijah they asked for. Nope, she would have caved then too, but Elijah was in Europe, probably buying out Savile Row or something equally glamorous.

"How can you resist that, mate?" Enzo asked.

"Oh all right. I will invite him, but that doesn't mean he will come."

"Woohoo!" Hope squealed and the rest cheered. "It's gonna be a party!"

Klaus rolled his eyes, but he loved making her happy, even if that meant inviting his mischievous brother.

"What about Uncle Elijah and Uncle Marcel?" Hope asked, trying to push her luck. She was her father's daughter after all. "Aunty Davina?"

"Excuse me, why are you planning an awesome party when Aunty Bex and I won't be here? Bonnie too?" Caroline asked her with a raised brow and smile.

Hope gave her a shy smile, lifting her shoulders in a shrug, looking so much like her dad.

"Elijah won't be back from his trip," Klaus reminded her. "I don't know about the others."

"Ok," Hope said, satisfied, as she sat back down to restart the movie. Behind her, Klaus pointed at her and Caroline watched. Hope gave one last wiggle in her excitement about what was going to happen and Caroline silently cracked up, leaning even closer into Klaus.

The next two weeks went quickly. Bonnie was free and Matt was happy to see all three of them.

Caroline got them reservations at a nice restaurant near his hotel. She arrived with Bonnie and Rebekah.

Not long after they sat down, Matt arrived with a pretty brunette. Caroline quickly got another seat added to the table.

They each hugged him tight.

"Everyone, this is Monica." He smiled at her. "She's my fiancee."

"What?"

"What?"

"Since when?"

"Since yesterday," Monica said, showing off her ring. She would have been intimidated by the three gorgeous women, but Matt told her they were all nice and she trusted him. She was still on Cloud Nine after the engagement.

"Congratulations. Let's get champagne."

They sat with Matt making further introductions. He really did have a law enforcement seminar in the city, but it was just one day. He extended their trip for his surprise. Monica had no idea it was coming. She was a nurse who moved to Mystic Falls two years prior. She was blissfully ignorant to the supernatural and very nice.

Bonnie asked them about Mystic Falls. She hadn't been back since Elena's graduation from Whitmore. Elena and Damon had moved to Seattle. It was good to hear things settled down.

"Wait, have I seen you before? You're the Caroline Forbes? From The Hoax?" Monica asked. "I love that movie."

"Don't get her started," Rebekah teased as Bonnie laughed.

"I'm an actress, but I'm really just a former Miss Mystic Falls at heart," she said as Bonnie bumped her shoulder as she rolled her eyes.

Monica thought it was cool, but Caroline's acting career didn't dominate the conversation. Rebekah talked about her two kids. She was making retro jewelry in her spare time. Bonnie was working for an oil company, looking for green alternatives. Her dating life was alive and well. She wasn't quite ready to settle down. They all had the balance between work, play, and obligations.

Dinner went fast and the conversation flowed.

"We can get drinks nearby," Caroline offered as they stood up to leave. "Or…I'm not sure if you'd be interested, but there's a little party back at the house if you want to stop by." Rebekah would be going anyway and Bonnie loved seeing her honorary nieces and nephews.

"Are we keeping you from it?" Matt asked.

"Are you kidding?" Rebekah scoffed. "They planned it after we told them we were busy."

They laughed.

"I'm not sure," he hedged, but Monica was interested.

"Let's go," she urged him. She wasn't a city girl. They'd seen some touristy sites, but getting to see what a real New Orleans house was like would be a nice change. Plus she heard about the three kids that would be there and she loved kids. She hoped they would be in her future with Matt sooner rather than later. It would certainly be cozier than another bar.

"Hope thinks you're cute," Caroline teased and he blushed.

"We have to go then," Monica said with a smile, holding her fiancé's hand.

They could hear the laughter as they got close to the back yard and when the fence was opened, they could see the scene. Torches were lit, making cool shadows with the leafy trees. The sun was almost fully set. Music was playing softly. There were all sorts of balls scattered around the yard. The fire pit was lit and there were chairs full of family sitting and having a drink.

Klaus spotted them first. He tapped Hope on the shoulder and pointed her in the right direction. She raced over to them. "CC," she said, hugging her around the waist, "we are still partying."

"Yeah you are," she said as Rebekah gravitated to her kids near Kol. Bonnie got a beer from Marcel. Klaus joined Caroline, hand on her back.

"Quarterback."

"Klaus," he said pleasantly, surprised at how normal everything looked, trusting Caroline, Rebekah, and Bonnie.

"Welcome to our home," Caroline said, reminding herself to invite them inside to see it. "Monica, this is my husband Klaus." She got that gleam in her eye. "He paints pet portraits for a living." Caroline almost died at the look on his face and it was so hard not to laugh. "Klaus, this is Matt's fiancee, Monica. They got engaged yesterday."

"Congratulations. If you adopt a pet and need it painted, let me know. It will be a wedding gift," he said with a smile that killed Caroline.

"This here is Hope, my stepdaughter," Caroline said, petting Hope's curls as she buried her face in Caroline's chest, shy. "She's almost 8, loves Harry Potter and ice cream. She looks a lot like her dad."

Klaus smiled at Hope.

"I remember you, Hope," Matt said. "Thanks for having us at your party."

"You're welcome," she said shyly. As she got older, she was a little more shy at first, but once she warmed up she was back to her exuberant self.

"I love Harry Potter too," Monica offered, good with kids. "I was Hermione Grainger for Halloween." She picked up her phone. "Do you want to see my costume?"

"Um, yeah," Hope said, forgetting her shyness as she checked out the pictures. "That is so cool. You did a really good job."

"Thanks," Monica said with a smile, making a friend.

"My birthday party is gonna have a Harry Potter theme," she told Monica, really excited. "I'm going to be Hermione too and my friends are coming and we're getting sorted into the houses and lots of fun stuff. The cake is going to have the four house crests. Aunty Bonnie's making it. It's gonna be so good!" She smiled at Caroline. "CC wanted to be the coolest character, but I told her Hermione was already taken." She cracked up which made Caroline and Monica laugh and Matt smile.

Klaus smiled at her. Both Hope and Caroline thought they were the most hilarious people on the planet. He loved it.

"I'm going to be Luna Lovegood instead, because I think she's pretty high on the coolness scale," Caroline told her.

"Daddy's being 'He-who-must-not-be-named,'" Hope said with a look at her dad. "He says that there were flaws in his plan and he could improve it and not be vanquished."

Klaus nodded and Caroline squeezed his ass. He was going to borrow Caroline's former Britney Spears Halloween prop snake that Hope kept in her room for Nagini for his brief appearance, but Caroline told him he couldn't mess with his face to look like Lord Voldemort, she liked it too much. He could be Tom Riddle though.

With talk of Hope's upcoming birthday party over, Bonnie introduced Matt and Monica to the others, getting them drinks. Matt mostly avoided Kol and Enzo. The others he liked, including Davina and Marcel. The kids were really cute.

"Ok," Hope yelled a little later to get everyone's attention, super happy everyone including Uncle Kol was there. He didn't disappoint, making them laugh and getting into trouble that they loved before the others arrived. He had chased them around the yard, tossing balls at them. He also got a ball caught in a tree. He carried Hope up the tree to get it free. Klaus had been appropriately aggravated at his brother. "Who wants to dance? Raise your hand. Uncle Marcel?"

"You know it," he said with a grin, considering the party a prelude to his real night out on the town. She gave him a high-five, loving to dance with him.

"Why does it always turn into a dance party?" Klaus asked, hands behind his back until Caroline came over and pulled one free.

"Just because," was Hope's answer.

"I'll dance," Davina said with a grin. She was in a dancing mood. She gave Kol and Marcel, her favorite guys, big smiles.

"Yes, Aunty Davina!" Hope gave her a high-five for her participation. "CC?"

"Duh, baby." Hope came over to give her a high five. "Your dad too. We'll dance together."

"Aww yeah!" Hope gave him a high-five too.

"I'm in," Monica said, standing up. Hope grinned at her and gave her a high-five. New people were in and she loved it, pumping her fist. "Yes!"

"Me too!" Bonnie announced after taking a swig of her beer. She got a high-five.

"Jake?"

Jake nodded and he got a high-five. He was a dancing man.

Kol changed the music to something they could dance to. When it played, all the confirmed dancers and a few more joined them in a section of the lawn away from the fire pit. Some were more enthusiastic than others. Jake was hilarious with his moves and the smile never left his face. Emily bopped around with Rebekah. Davina and Kol did some fancy moves together. Marcel stole the show as usual, dancing with Hope.

Bonnie and Matt sat down for a break later. "It's really good to see you, Matt."

He reminded her of a past that seemed so much further away than it was. Her life was calm and successful. She had a coven and witch friends, but also average, human friends who had no idea about the supernatural world. She loved her job. Her life was great after leaving Mystic Falls which she had fond memories of, but there were also awful memories associated with it too. Staying in New Orleans was the best decision she ever made.

"You too, Bon." He looked around, still amazed. "I can't believe this."

"Don't let it fool you. If you cross Klaus or any one of us, he'll destroy you without batting an eyelash," she told him softly, including herself in the group Klaus cared for, "but he'd do it to protect all this," she said, pointing to the people dancing and talking in the Mikaelson backyard. "That's why it's different." They weren't chasing down magical relics, trying to bring dead people back, or fighting off new enemies. They were living and they protected each other. Things came up and they always would, especially for Klaus and Davina. They weren't human, but the stakes had to be high enough for them to get involved and threaten the amazing things they had going. "Things are really good here."

"It is good," he said, getting it a little more. He always felt protective of Mystic Falls. He was a sheriff after all, but that was less tangible compared to this big family.

They clinked their beers.

A little later, Klaus caught Bonnie inside as she was returning from a trip to the kitchen to grab some snacks.

"I heard what you said…to Matt."

"That super hearing can be really annoying."

"Thank you, Bonnie," he said sincerely, touched. "I know you haven't always been my biggest fan, but if you needed me, needed us, we'd be there. For better or worse, you're part of this family as long as you choose," he told her, hesitant, with his hands behind his back. He almost told her she'd be part of their family forever, but it was really her choice if she wanted that or not.

Bonnie considered him. "I always thought you and Caroline maybe, just maybe, would make sense if you acted towards other people like you did to her. It was the only way I could figure it out other than chemistry…and you're basically doing that, even to me, Klaus. I…respect that," she said with a quick smile, putting into words what she thought for a long time, the alcohol helping. She'd come to grips with Caroline being with him years prior, but she never said out loud that she considered him a friend.

Klaus was there for Caroline, making her happy, and was a good dad. He wasn't perfect and like she told Matt, he'd go crazy Alpha-hybrid style if needed, but only when needed. "I guess you all are my family too." She groaned as they walked together. "I don't like vampires, Klaus," she whined. "There are too many Mikaelsons, too."

He laughed as they stepped out onto the lawn.

"Come gives us a hug," he said, feeling really good, opening his arms out wide.

Bonnie laughed. "No, no way."

He walked towards her and she walked away.

"Bonnie Bennett," Caroline yelled, pointing at her after catching what Klaus said about giving him a hug, "you let him love you!"

Bonnie laughed and Klaus smirked at his lovely wife. Bonnie moved quickly away from Klaus, using Marcel as a shield, sneaking a squeeze of his biceps. Yum.

"Aunty Bonnie…," Hope added with huge eyes, "RUN!"

Since it seemed like a good idea after the drinks she'd had, she did run.

Klaus chased her.

Hope jumped up and down in her glee. Caroline cheered. Marcel and Davina grinned at the scene. Kol stuck his leg out to try and trip Klaus. Emily was asleep in Enzo's arms and the music was turned off. Jake wasn't tired. He joined the running and Rebekah caught him and dangled him upside down which he loved.

Klaus finally caught Bonnie with human speed and she couldn't help but smile at him.

"It's not like I haven't hugged him before," Bonnie called to the spectators with a smirk. Klaus stood with his arms out wide.

"Bonnie, the wedding was years ago," Caroline complained with a hand on her hip. "I told you before, but he's a really good hugger."

"Seriously." Hope nodded. He was.

Bonnie smirked and Klaus laughed, delighted at his fan club stepping up.

"Nope, wait," Davina said with a cheeky smile, already laughing, "there was also that one time Kol dared her to do it."

They laughed, remembering the game of Truth or Dare.

"Thank you, darling," Kol told Davina by his side, "for remembering. No one else does. My dares are brilliant."

Bonnie did basically admit he was her friend after all, so maybe one more hug wouldn't kill her and she'd be able to tell if he really was a good hugger or if Caroline had Klaus-goggles on again. "Fine. Remember this moment everyone," Bonnie agreed. She gave Klaus a hug. It wasn't bad and she thought she was covered for the next decade.

"Yes!" Caroline and Hope yelled at the same time, pumped at the rarity becoming reality. Clapping was involved and the others raised their glasses at the event.

"They take their hugging very seriously," Rebekah told a confused Monica and Matt as she set Jake back on the ground.

"Who else wants to hug my Daddy?" Hope asked, hoping the fun hadn't quite ended.

Caroline raised her hand.

Then she waved her arms over her head to get Hope's attention. Hope looked at her and laughed and laughed, but she asked if there were any other takers, egging Caroline on, as she giggled.

Kol popped up from his chair and he gave his big brother a hug which Hope loved. "Always and forever." Rebekah, Klaus, and Elijah were the Original trio, but the motto had been expanded for the whole family.

That spurred Rebekah to give one to her big brother too. "Always and forever, Nik."

Marcel stepped up for a hug. Klaus meant a lot to him.

"He looks better in leather pants than me," Enzo groused to an amused Davina, giving her a reason why he wasn't hugging Klaus that night.

"Anyone else?" Hope asked between giggles at Caroline's increasingly drastic antics where she was jumping up and down. "Anyone?"

Caroline stopped all of a sudden and started to wave her hands over her face, feeling teary. "I can't take it. I can't," she said, emotional. Everyone looked at her and she pointed. "Look."

In the corner, Jake was holding up his hand. He wanted to hug Klaus.

"Awww." Rebekah's eyes warmed and Enzo smiled at their little boy, proud, as Rebekah put an arm around her man's waist. She loved being a mom.

"Hug him and never let go," Caroline told Klaus seriously.

"Well let him go at some point," Enzo added.

Klaus smiled at his nephew and as Caroline died of feelings, he hugged him and picked him up, holding him close. "Thanks, Jake." Klaus smiled with his dimples flashing and Jake was happy, checking out his uncle's necklaces. Jake was Klaus' latest fan club member. Rebekah wiped at a tear. Not only did Klaus love Hope and Caroline and them, but his heart was open enough for more.

Enzo smiled at his little boy with Emily still in his arms. "Do you want to hug Uncle Marcel?" he asked him, knowing that Jake expressed himself with touch versus words at that point, very affectionate. Jake nodded so Jake hugged everybody and everybody hugged Jake. Caroline was the last to go.

Jake was set down and Caroline opened her arms to him, ready to squeeze the little cutie tight. "Do you want to hug me?"

Jake began to laugh and laugh as he ran away from her, wanting to play the game he'd seen her play all day long. The others laughed and Caroline cracked up. "Jake, let me love you!"

They were off.

"Jake is so awesome, Daddy," Hope said as she leaned back into him with a yawn, his arms hanging over her shoulders. She loved her cousins. Jake could do more since he was older and he was up for anything. Emily was gentle and sweet. Getting to play with her aunts and uncles? And stay up really late though? Super awesome!

"He is, but you are too," Klaus said as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"My turn to hug you, Daddy," she said as she turned and gave him a squeeze. "Love you."

"I love you, princess." Her affection was worth everything.

He whispered to her as she faced forward again, "Do you think CC remembers she wants to hug me?"

Hope cracked up. "Totally."

Klaus grinned and squeezed her shoulders as she yawned again. "Is this what you wanted?" he asked, pointing at everyone filling the backyard. It was a beautiful scene. "They're all here because of you."

That made Hope feel really good. "It's awesome."

"It is," he agreed.

Caroline caught Jake after his epic run and he got the missing hug from his Aunty CC on the night the Mystic Falls quarterback came to town.


	23. Y is for Yelling

Hope came racing through the doors, crying, and threw herself at Caroline's legs.

"I'll call you back," Caroline said to Bonnie, hanging up and gently tossing her phone on the couch. She'd just walked in. She was going to spend the day with Klaus and Hope.

Reaching down with concern she picked up the little girl, trying to look her over. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

Hope buried her face in Caroline's neck as she sobbed. Caroline rubbed her back, worried about what happened to her. She didn't smell any blood and nothing was noticeable.

Klaus walked in and he was clearly upset too. He was livid in fact. "You talk to her," he said and then he carried in the grocery bag to the kitchen.

"What's the matter, baby?" she asked, pulling one of Hope's arms away to see her. Her face was red from crying and the tears were spilling down her cheeks.

Hope tried to catch her breath and wiped her face. "Daddy…yelled…at me."

Oh. "How come?"

"Because he's mean," she said angrily, eyes blazing, showing that Mikaelson temper.

Caroline sat down with Hope in her lap, her legs straddling Caroline. It was January and Hope was bundled up, so Caroline helped her peel off her coats and boots. She cupped her hands over Hope's feet, warming them up as she got settled.

She'd yelled at Hope herself too when she was beyond frustrated with her, but it didn't happen often. Caroline didn't like it, but it's what happened. Klaus rarely yelled at Hope. He liked to yell of course, but it was rarely directed at her.

Hope was 3 years old. Caroline had been living in New Orleans for almost a year with Bonnie. The biggest change in her life was getting to play a role in Hope's life and development. It was an awesome responsibility. There was a lot of not fun things like tears, snot, dirty diapers early on, and throwing up. There was also hugs, kisses, laughter, and love. The little girl in her lap and Klaus needed her. She needed them too. They were a wonderful part of her life.

Caroline didn't always know what she was doing, Klaus either, but she dealt with Hope honestly and tried to keep the lessons simple, especially since Hope was so young. She was like a little sponge learning so much all the time. Repetition around her helped. "Please," "Thank you," "Excuse Me" were big topics, along with asking her to use her words when she was so frustrated or tired she just melted down. She could articulate her needs and feelings so much better and meltdowns were less frequent as a 3 year old. Naps helped.

Hope was at the age where they could do so much more with her than before too. They brought her to parks and museums, trying to keep television time to a minimum. Their activities gave Caroline a chance to see more of her adopted city too. Klaus was proud to show off. The library was one of Hope's favorite places. It's where she got to see other kids her age as she picked out books with her dad and play in the play room with new friends. It wasn't always fun and games though.

"He can be grumpy like all of us, but I don't think he's mean. What happened?"

Klaus whooshed in the room, having taken a moment to try to calm down as he unpacked the groceries and took off his coat. "As I was paying the bill, she ran off. I turned around and she was gone. She was outside, Caroline." The thought of it still sickened him, seeing her there through the sliding glass doors of the grocery store. "That is not acceptable, Hope Mikaelson," he told her sternly and then he was out of the room again. He needed a drink and it needed to come from his special stash in his study.

Hope began to bawl again, angry and sad.

"You made a mistake and he's really upset," Caroline told her over her crying, rubbing her back. Caroline was pretty sure she would have melted down too if Hope ran off. "Do you know why he's mad?"

Hope shook her head against Caroline's neck, her tears subsiding again.

"Can you guess?"

"Because I wasn't a good listener?"

That was the other thing they emphasized, for Hope to listen. "Yes. He's also really mad because he was scared. You really, really scared him, baby."

Hope sat back to look at Caroline's face, sniffing and wiping her sleeve across her nose. Caroline pushed Hope's hair behind her ears. Her big blue eyes were still watery and her face remained flushed.

"Can you imagine if your dad was someplace with you and all of a sudden he was gone and you couldn't find him? Wouldn't that be so scary for you, especially if you told him before not to leave you and he didn't listen?"

Hope nodded in agreement. That would be really scary.

"There are some not nice people in the world that do bad things plus sometimes accidents happen. There are cars that go too fast which is why we hold your hand where they are. They might not see you or be able to stop in time and we'd do anything to protect you. When you're little you rely on people you trust to keep you safe. That's what we do for each other." She gave Hope an encouraging smile. "When you disappear, anything could happen and that's not ok. That's why you can't walk off without us and why you have to be a good listener."

Klaus returned with a drink in his hand, staying in the doorway where Hope didn't see him. Yelling at her was the least he could do, he thought, still shaking. He'd yelled at her before and he would again he was sure, but this incident deserved some yelling and in fact when they were in the car and he could breath again, he spoke to her softly but with an icy intensity that was worse than any yelling could be.

Becoming a father over a thousand years into his existence was insane, but he loved being with Hope. He loved teaching her and watching her learn. She was innocent and kind and funny. She was wonderful. He promised himself and her over and over that she would have the childhood he never did. His vows to protect her he kept very seriously and the incident that morning had shaken him.

"It must have been really scary, because you mean the world to him, to us. That's why he was really mad."

"Really mad," Hope agreed.

"He yelled to make you listen and realize how serious this is. He loves you and everything will be ok. If anything happened to you, he'd never forgive himself though." The thought made Caroline sick too, if anything happened to Hope. Nothing would ever be the same. She continued to stroke Hope's back to keep her settled and soothed. "Do you understand, Hope?"

"Yes," she answered. "Daddy was scared when he couldn't find me because he loves me and he yelled really loud." In her head, he had been really loud. Caroline bit her cheek at the 'really loud' part that Hope was still caught up on. Klaus certainly made an impression. Hope sighed, tired after her crying, wanting things to be smoothed out with her dad. "He's still mad?"

"Oh yeah he is," Caroline answered honestly. Hope pouted, but Caroline went on knowing Klaus was right there listening and watching, "but I bet if you told him you were sorry and that you won't do it ever, ever again, he'll feel a lot better and he won't yell about it again. Then you'll feel better too, baby. It was a mistake and now we fix it."

Hope nodded and leaned into Caroline's chest, resting.

"Will you promise me you won't run off without one of us, especially someplace with a lot of people and cars that could bump you?"

"I promise, CC."

"Thanks, baby," she said, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. Klaus sat down with them, next to Caroline, where Hope could see him.

Hope looked at him, trying to get a gauge on how mad he still was.

"I'm sorry, Daddy, that I scared you so bad. I won't do it again." She opened her arms and Klaus set down his drink and reached over and pulled her into his lap to hold her close, his precious little girl. He hugged her fiercely when he found her, but he hugged again then, comforted by holding her.

Caroline loved how Hope was, giving her dad a hug with her apology. She was open and honest in all the ways Caroline tried to be and all the ways they encouraged Hope to be.

"I was terrified when I looked over and didn't see you. I called your name and when you didn't come, I panicked. I'm not sorry I yelled, because you need to learn this lesson and listen, but I love you so much and I need you in my life, Hope." He pressed a kiss to her cheek and she snuggled into his chest, Caroline running her hand through her curls. He could feel his heart settle down and Hope felt much better too. "I love you so much."

They were quiet for a moment. Hope almost looked like she was going to fall asleep on her dad.

"Was it a dog or a baby?" he asked her with a small smile. He'd been caught up in a haze and hadn't noticed, focused on spotting her and hugging her to him when he found her. Then he paid the bill in silence and waited until they were in the car to talk/yell.

Hope's head popped up and she gave them nervous looks, unsure if she should admit it, but a little grin emerged as she played with his necklaces. "It was a puppy, so cute, Daddy." The baby black lab was too attractive for her to think about what she was doing when she spotted him with his owner outside the front door. "The owner said I could pet him and his name was Shadow."

Klaus rolled his eyes as Caroline smiled. Hope was attracted to animals and little kids like a magnet.

"You can visit all the cutest puppies in the world if one of us is with you," he told her.

"Ok." Hope hung her head dramatically as Caroline grinned and Klaus pressed another kiss to Hope's cheek.

Caroline ran her fingers through Klaus' hair, soothing him who needed it probably more than Hope.

"It was awful," he told Caroline, keeping Hope close to him. "I panicked and was ready to tear everyone apart. I felt so helpless and paralyzed. Then I saw how far she'd gotten and close to the parking lot."

"Imagining it is awful, but we're all here and we're safe and we learned from it." Caroline tipped her head. "I think it happens to every kid. This one and the one where they get a ride home from someone and don't tell us and we freak out. Oh or the one where we forget to pick them up."

"You're going to forget me someplace?" Hope asked with huge eyes, horrified. She had just said that sounded awful, didn't she?

Klaus gave Caroline a horrified look too. "No, we won't," he promised Hope.

Caroline giggled, unable to help it. "No way. I promise, Hope. Not you, but it happens sometimes. My mom forgot to pick me up after Pop Warner cheerleading practice one day. I had to wait an extra hour and I was so mad and hurt, but she got me."

"This isn't helping, Caroline," Klaus said and Hope agreed by nodding vigorously which made her laugh.

"Sorry. Forget I said it. I promise I won't forget you, Hope," she said, not being able to stop her giggles at their looks which made them smile with confused looks on their faces, which made her laugh harder. She knew it didn't sound good to say she wouldn't forget Hope while she was laughing, but she couldn't stop. "I love when you guys look at me like I'm crazy."

Hope put her hands on Klaus' face to get him to look at her, a natural ham. "She's so crazy, Daddy."

"I know, right? Seriously," he said with an American accent, sounding like the both of them.

It made Hope giggle and Caroline laugh more.

"Crazy in love with you, yes," Caroline said, leaning in to give both of them laughing kisses. "Uh oh, I feel a song coming on." She stood up and began to sing, "You got me looking, so crazy, my baby." Then she started from the beginning of the song.

Klaus spun Hope in his lap so they could watch Caroline do her best Beyonce for them. When she was done her two biggest fans gave her a round of applause and it turned into a great day after a rough start with no more yelling.


	24. G is also for Girl's Night In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a companion piece to this one featuring the guys.

It was a cold and cloudy February Saturday afternoon when Caroline drove to Klaus' place. Caroline finally planned a girl's sleepover for Hope to take part in and Hope was over the moon. 4 and a half year olds loved to have fun. She livened up any event and was comfortable with Caroline, Rebekah, Bonnie, and Davina. She loved them and they loved her.

"Hello?" Caroline called as she walked in and set down her keys inside the door. "Any girls here looking for a little sleepover action?"

Adorable Hope Mikaelson came sashaying down the stairs very proud that she was invited to a sleepover party for the very first time, at Caroline and Bonnie's apartment no less. Klaus came down the stairs behind her, carrying a bag of her clothes along with her favorite pillow.

"Hey CC," she greeted her shyly when she met Caroline at the bottom of the steps.

Caroline hugged her swiftly and gave her a kiss, admiring her jeans and T-shirt combination topped with a puffy vest, her hair down. "Hey, baby." Then she reached her arm out and cupped the back of Klaus' head to pull him in with a kiss. "Hey, babe."

He smiled against her lips and gave her a big kiss. "Hope is very excited for this adventure, sweetheart. We even went out and bought new pajamas for the occasion."

Hope grinned and swung her arms from side to side, anxious to start the fun.

"I can't wait to see them because I'm super excited too," Caroline told her then looked at her handsome boyfriend. "Have a date tonight with Enzo?"

He smirked. "There's a new restaurant he wants to go to."

"Save your leather pants for me please," she teased with a grin as Hope took her hand, ready to go.

Klaus squatted in front of Hope. "Have a wonderful time, princess. I'll see you tomorrow." He kissed her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too, Daddy. Don't let the bedbugs bite," she sang.

Klaus gave Caroline another kiss that would have her dreaming about him, like every night, before they left him with waves.

Moments later, the duo arrived at Caroline's apartment.

"Hey cutie," Bonnie greeted Hope with a big smile. She, like Caroline, had on jeans and a comfortable sweater.

"Hi Aunty Bonnie," Hope said, getting a hug.

Caroline set Hope's bag and pillow down in her bedroom as Hope got comfortable on the couch, slipping off her sneakers and her vest.

"Davina's on her way. Rebekah too," Bonnie told Caroline when she came back out into the living room/kitchen area.

"What's gonna happen?" Hope asked them. Caroline hadn't told her a whole lot of details, purposely keeping her in the dark.

"Excellent question, Hope," Caroline said as they followed Bonnie into the kitchen area. "Each of us is in charge of one part of the night's festivities. Bonnie is making the appetizers and dessert."

"I have hummus, pita chips, veggies, and ranch dip. I'm also making a trifle. It's almost finished. Do you want to help me?"

"Oh yeah," Hope immediately agreed. Bonnie helped her wash her hands and Caroline pulled over a chair from the kitchen table so Hope could reach the counter by standing on it. Bonnie showed her what ingredients were going into the large glass bowl and Hope put them in as instructed. There was angel food cake, lemon curd, berries, and whipped cream. Hope snuck a few blueberries to snack on as they worked.

"I'm in charge of the movies," Caroline explained. "I also cleaned our place up for guests."

Bonnie smiled and kept helping Hope. "Davina is bringing the beauty treatment items. Rebekah is picking up the pizza and drinks."

"Hope, I know I told you girl's day involves ice cream, but what you and Bonnie are making looks amazing."

"It's gonna be so good," Hope agreed with a clap as the final touches were added.

"What are you in charge of Hope?" Bonnie asked her as she put the trifle in the fridge to chill until they were ready to eat it.

"I'm gonna teach you some dance moves from my class," she said as she climbed down to the floor. Immediately she began to twirl on the tile floor in her socks. Hope had just started to take dance classes and she loved them.

"Who's the best dancer I know?" Caroline asked with a raised brow.

"Seriously? Me!"

"Yeah, you are," Caroline said with a grin and a high-five.

"Who's the second best dancer?" Bonnie asked as she laughed.

Hope stopped spinning and thought about it, tipping her head to the side. "Ummm, Uncle Marcel."

Caroline and Bonnie had to agree. Marcel loved to dance, which was a huge factor, plus he knew dances going back to the Charleston. There wasn't anything he couldn't do.

"He can really move his hips," Bonnie said under her breath that had Caroline slapping her arm in glee. Why must Bonnie tease her so?

Bonnie went to the radio in the living room, turning it onto a pop station. Like always, it got Hope to dance with Caroline and Bonnie joining her and laughing.

Caroline heard the doorbell through the music and opened the door to Davina and Rebekah, both with their arms full. "The party has already started as you can see," she said as she took the pizza boxes from Rebekah.

The new arrivals smiled and danced to the music, making their way into the kitchen to drop off their items there, stopping for a song or two.

Hope was breathless with happiness already. She never wanted girl's day to end. She got hugs from her Aunty Bex and her Aunty Davina.

They nibbled on the appetizers set out and since they were already in the dancing mood, Hope instructed them.

"First you put your arm down like this, then you spin, and…oh wait, I did it backwards," she said as they watched her expectantly, all in their bare feet or socks in a small area of the living room they moved the furniture out of. The hardwood floors were the perfect stage.

"Why don't you show us what you want us to do and it doesn't have to be your routine," Caroline offered.

That sounded good to Hope. She got to be the choreographer. She had them spinning and jumping all over the place, shaking their butts and doing jazz hands. It made her laugh that they listened to her and tried. She liked being in charge. "Aunty Davina, you're really good."

Davina smiled and almost wanted to blush. Getting an unprompted compliment from a 4 year old was very cool.

"Let's eat before the pizza gets cold," Rebekah suggested when the dancing was winding down. It wasn't her forte. They all thanked Hope for sharing her awesome moves which made her smile. It was her welcome contribution.

They settled in front of the television in the living room, sitting crosslegged on the floor after the furniture was moved back into position. Hope sat between Rebekah and Bonnie on the couch. Caroline checked in on Davina, quietly talking. She hadn't seen her in a while, but she was glad she could come and spend the night with them. Hope told Rebekah and Bonnie about preschool and her preschool friends. Bonnie talked a little about work and Rebekah told them a story about Enzo that made them laugh.

"We have dessert too, so don't have too much," Bonnie reminded them to oohs and aahs. Bonnie was a really excellent baker. It was that chemistry/witch mind that her creating amazing things for them to try.

After they each had enough of the two pizzas, they each got changed into pajamas and washed their faces.

Hope emerged with her brand new pajamas on. Like Caroline and Davina's, they had flannel bottoms and a t-shirt top. They were pale pink and had mini-elephants on them. Bonnie wore gray drawstring shorts since she was always hot and a Tulane T-shirt. Rebekah had on glamorous silk pajamas.

"Ooohh, I love those pajamas, Hope, tell me where you got them," Rebekah asked her as they went into the kitchen.

Hope smiled shyly and named a store downtown. Rebekah gave her an impressed look.

"Beauty treatment time," Davina said which made Hope and Caroline both clap.

Davina went searching online for unique treatments they could try and came up with one. "I found a recipe for an oatmeal face mask."

They watched as Davina mixed together plain oatmeal and hot water. Once it cooled she added yogurt, honey, and an egg white. Bonnie sliced a cucumber Davina brought to use for eye masks. Rebekah and Caroline found enough headbands for everyone to keep their hair out of their faces.

Rebekah was the first victim of the mask. They smiled at her. It wasn't a great look with the oatmeal pieces sticking to her skin, but she took it like a champ. These ladies nights were as important to her as anything. One day she wanted to have a daughter to share these nights with and her fostering process was in the works. Rebekah dutifully laid down on the floor as they put the cucumber slices over her eyes.

"Good thing I vacuumed," Caroline teased since they each ended up laying on the floor so the cucumbers wouldn't fall off once their masks were applied. Of course Hope loved it and she kept forgetting not to move her head, so they kept falling off. "Shoot!" Hearing her make noises when it happened cracked the others up. The timer was set and they chatted as they waited for the fifteen minutes to be up.

They rinsed their faces in the bathroom, admiring their complexions.

"How you feel Bex?" they asked since she was the first one cleaned up.

"I liked that one better than the milk one for sure," she told them as she helped Hope get cleaned up, describing a natural beauty treatment they tried at a prior girl's night.

"Me too," Hope agreed seriously which made them smile.

It was a winning combination according to them so Davina was pleased. They each moisturized and Davina took out her carrier case with all of her nail polishes. She couldn't resist them in the store which is why she ended up with so many.

They sat down on the floor, not wanting any accidents on the furniture, and they painted someone else's nails until they each got done. Hope had her tongue caught between her teeth as she carefully did Davina's nails, getting her face very close to do it. She was worried she didn't do a good job, but Davina promised she was great and that for 4 years old, she was awesome. To speed up the drying process, Bonnie brought out her hairdryer and it worked until Caroline decided to use it like Beyonce's wind machine which made them laugh and throw pillows at her as she sang.

"Movie time," Caroline announced. They each found a spot in the chairs, on the couch, or comfortable on the floor. Bonnie sat Hope down in front of her, braiding her hair, which made Davina sit in front of Rebekah, wanting her hair to get braided too in an old Viking style.

Caroline's first movie choice was the live action Cinderella.

"This is the part where CC cries," Hope whispered loudly about ten minutes in.

Caroline smiled as she wiped under her eyes. She really did cry every time Ella's mom died. It reminded her of how much she missed her mom. Davina also wiped away a few tears.

Hope jumped up since Bonnie was done and gave Caroline a hug to comfort her, patting her on the back. "It's ok."

"Thank you, Hope."

She gave Davina a quick hug too.

"I feel better now. Thanks, Hope," Davina said, touched.

Hope got settled in front of Bonnie again. "She also makes Daddy pretend to be the Prince all the time."

Caroline put her hands over her face and giggled as the others laughed, unsurprised. "Baby, don't tell them all of my secrets."

"Come on, Hope," Rebekah teased. "Tell us another one."

"Hmmm," she said, tipping her head to think as Bonnie paused the movie. She thought of something and jumped up to stand in front of Caroline, blocking Caroline's view. She cupped her hands around her mouth and whispered loudly, "She wants me and especially Daddy to tell her if she has any hairs on her chin."

They cracked up and Caroline grabbed her and tickled her as she laughed and laughed. "That's what happens after three years of dating," Caroline said.

"I don't have to ask Enzo," Rebekah told them, "he oh so kindly points them out."

"I'll tell you Hope's secret," Caroline said, keeping Hope in her arms.

Hope gave her a confused look.

"If she doesn't get her cheeks kissed every few hours…they'll fall off."

Hope's jaw dropped and she slapped her hands on her cheeks. "What?"

They laughed at Caroline's feeble excuse to kiss Hope and Hope's reaction as Caroline told her the truth. "I'm kidding, baby."

"Oh my gosh, CC," Hope sighed as she laughed.

"There. Safe," Caroline said, giving her a kiss on the cheek

"I can touch my nose with my tongue," Bonnie offered out of the blue, sharing her silly secret.

They demanded to see it, so she showed them.

Rebekah looked shy. "I really like One Direction. I hide the CD in the car."

Caroline and Hope clapped, not thinking that should be secret at all. They were both Directioners for Life!

"Davina," Bonnie asked her. "What's your secret?"

Davina thought for a few seconds. "You know those really wispy mustaches? They totally creep me out. I can't even look at them. Kol points them out everywhere and always threatens to grow one." She shivered as the others giggled.

Hope returned to her spot and they restarted the movie.

"Have courage," Rebekah said when the movie was over.

"Be kind," Bonnie said with a smile.

"Not all stepmothers are evil, Hope Mikaelson," Caroline told her seriously which made them smile. She told Hope that every time they watched the movie together. Caroline didn't realize that in a few weeks Klaus would be proposing and that she'd be Hope's stepmother in a little more than a year.

The next movie choice was a dance one with, of course, some romance. Everyone of them but Hope had seen it before.

There was an easier dance at the start and they paused it to try to learn the moves which made them laugh. Davina picked up it way too easily. They were convinced she'd been practicing. They gave up after a while to keep watching.

When the movie's lone sex scene came up, Bonnie and Hope went to get the trifle and served it up. Hope was oblivious and the movie continued as they had their incredible dessert.

"This is your best yet," Bex told her with a grin.

"I'm so glad we'll have leftovers," Caroline told her with huge eyes. It really was her best trifle.

Caroline took Hope to brush her teeth, knowing she would be the first one to fall asleep pretty soon. It was close to her regular bedtime and they'd been hanging out for hours.

They continued to watch the movie and when Hope was really getting tired and all the sugar wore off she moved next to who she was the most comfortable with, which was Caroline.

She snuggled up with Caroline on the couch, putting her pillow in Caroline's lap and laying on it with her feet pressed up against Davina's thigh, little enough fit between them. Caroline rubbed her back and that was it. Hope was out.

When the movie was finished and the dancers saved the day, Rebekah picked Hope up since it was too awkward for Caroline and set her in the middle of Caroline's bed.

Then she returned to the living room after shutting the door. The grown ups cracked open a bottle of wine and put the last movie in.

"You guys, Hope made Klaus buy her new pajamas for tonight. Ugh," Caroline sighed. "Isn't that the sweetest thing? I'm so glad you noticed them, Bex. She's going to talk about this for a really long time. It's her first sleepover. She's so stinking cute."

Rebekah raised her glass in acknowledgement.

"Awww," Davina cooed just like Hope as the others smiled.

"We had some pretty good sleepovers back in the day, Caroline," Bonnie reminded her.

Caroline laughed. "We did terrible beauty treatments, talked about Matt Donovan way too much, and half the time got into fights."

They enjoyed the bottles of wine. Talk turned to Valentine's Day and what they were each doing it for it. Caroline got reservations at a place in the city and was planning a romantic date, just her and Klaus. Plus it was near his birthday, so it served double duty. Davina was limited by school, but she wanted to plan a dinner in with Kol. Rebekah and Enzo were going away to a Bed and Breakfast out near Lafayette. Bonnie was mysteriously non-committal, which led to a questioning by Caroline, but she wouldn't budge, driving Caroline crazy again.

Bonnie and Caroline each had queen sized beds. Rather than making people sleep on air mattresses in the living room or on the couch, they would be sharing. Bonnie and Davina would split one bed. Caroline and Rebekah would have Hope between them in the other.

Before settling into bed since it was late, they each used their phones to check in one last time.

"How is she doing?" Klaus asked as soon as he picked up.

"She was asleep by 9:30 and she loved all of it. She had us doing a dance routine for her as she giggled."

He grinned at that.

"You'll have to ask her about it tomorrow because I'm sure her version will be awesome." Caroline tucked some hair behind her ear. "Did you get to second base with your boyfriend?"

"Caroline," he huffed and she giggled. "I save my second base for you, although the night is still young."

"You better. I don't want to fight Enzo for you. It would be embarrassing for him," she teased and she sighed, her voice getting softer. "I'll see you tomorrow after breakfast. I can't wait to spend the day with you two," she told him, having already cleared her schedule just for them.

"Me neither," he said in the same soft voice. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Goodnight," she said and then clicked off.

Rebekah had already gotten into bed and Caroline slipped into the darkened room with the two Mikaelson girls and fell asleep.

"CC," she heard the next morning whispered into her ear when her hair was pushed back. "CC, are you awake?"

Caroline softly groaned. "Yeah, I'm awake, Hope." On the other side of the bed, Rebekah stirred. Caroline rolled onto her back and brushed her hair from her face. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah. I like your bed," she said which made Caroline smile. "I have to go to the bathroom." Hope was trapped between the two adults and couldn't get around them without a little help.

Caroline got up and helped Hope down so she could use the bathroom. Hope used it and Caroline saw that Davina was already awake, drinking coffee. "Good morning, Davina. Your skin looks divine."

Davina preened. "You're up early," Davina teased, pouring a cup for Caroline who doctored it with milk and sugar.

"One day Hope is going to be a teenager and sleep really, really late," she said with a laugh.

Rebekah emerged still looking good. They greeted her and Hope joined them. Hope drank orange juice and Rebekah also had coffee. It was another twenty minutes before Bonnie made her way to them.

"Our skin looks amazing, I think I had a dream about that trifle, and that pizza was really good, so I think our sleepover was a success," Caroline said.

"Don't forget the awesome dance party and lesson," Bonnie teased her with a sway of her hips.

"Totally my favorite part. I was saving the best for last, Bonnie Bennett!" Caroline vowed, which made Hope smile. "Donuts? Beignets?" Caroline asked as she slipped on some shoes and a long coat after she used the bathroom herself. She had no shame sneaking out to go to the local bakery in her pajamas.

Caroline was back ten minutes later. They sat down eating the doughy confection and teasing each other over breakfast.

"I have to run, guys, but I had a great sleepover," Davina said after she slipped on jeans and a sweater, looking gorgeous without any makeup. She hugged each of them warmly and took off.

The others put their clothes on and Rebekah also took her leave, taking the leftover pizza to bring to Enzo. He was a foodie, but that didn't mean he didn't like to eat cold pizza while playing video games with Marcel. "Love you, bye. Let's do this again," Rebekah said as she left them with hugs and an extra kiss for her niece.

"Ready to go see your dad, baby?" Caroline asked her after they watched a little television together. "Let's make sure we have all of your things."

"I guess," she said, knowing it was true, but still a little sad it was over. Bonnie put the milk back in the fridge after getting a second cup of coffee. "Umm, Aunty Bonnie, would it be ok to bring some dessert to Daddy?" She spied the leftovers in the fridge.

"Absolutely," Bonnie agreed. Bonnie and Caroline alone weren't enough to eat all the dessert she made and there was plenty left. The sooner this one went, the sooner she could get to her next creation. Bonnie pulled out two plastic containers. "One for you for later and one for your dad," she said, handing them to Hope to carry as Caroline quickly packed for Hope.

Hope hugged her with one arm and Bonnie squeezed her. "Best girl's sleepover ever," Hope told her which made her smile.

"Best one ever," Bonnie agreed.

"See ya, Bonnie. I'll call you," Caroline promised as they left.

They arrived at the Mikaelson house shortly after.

"Daddy! We're here," Hope announced and Klaus whooshed up to them. He picked her up to snuggle her close.

"I missed you, princess. Did you have fun with the girls?"

"They're my friends," she said with a wise nod that made Caroline want to crack up. They were more than her friends, but Caroline knew why she said it.

"What do you have there? It smells good," he said, tipping his head towards what was in her hands.

"Bonnie made dessert and it is so good," she promised him, breathing heavy, excited about her own leftovers.

"It really is," Caroline said as she whooshed Hope's bag up into her room, unpacking it quickly and throwing her pillow onto her bed.

Caroline found Klaus and Hope back downstairs, the dessert having been put in the fridge. Hope was telling him all about her night.

"Then we danced and CC did some singing," she explained, using her hands to talk just like him.

Klaus had his hands steepled in front of his mouth as he watched her pace.

Caroline didn't think she was the only one singing, but she couldn't help it when certain songs came on.

"Aunty Bex loves my new pajamas, Daddy, and Bonnie did my hair," she said, showing him the back of the braid which was still mostly intact after she slept on it. "Aunty Bex said something really funny and we all laughed."

Caroline grinned as she watched them.

"How did you get even more beautiful since you left?" he asked when she paused.

Hope smiled at him and climbed up into his lap. "Thanks, Daddy."

She leaned her head against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Room for me?" she asked and Hope nodded.

Caroline slipped into the chair with them, sitting on Klaus' other leg, pulling Hope's legs over hers. "Are we squishing you?"

"I've never been better," he promised. "What else happened?"

"We told some secrets," Hope said, knowing her dad would be all over that.

"You did?" Klaus was very interested indeed, which made Caroline roll her eyes.

"I'll tell you what Hope told them my secret was," she told her boyfriend with a smile, "She told them about Chin Watch." She stroked her chin and he smirked.

"Is that one?" he asked, squinting.

"What?" Caroline whooshed away to the bathroom to get her tweezers and get it.

Klaus looked at Hope and shook his head. She covered her mouth to giggle.

"Very funny," Caroline said as she crossed her arms over her chest when she joined them again. "Tell him your secret, baby."

Hope rolled her eyes with a ton of Mikaelson sass. "CC told them my cheeks will fall off if people don't kiss them."

"What?" Klaus gasped dramatically, sounding like Caroline, and then he kissed her cheeks over and over, making Hope and Caroline laugh. "No one told me," he told her between kisses. "I'll save them."

"Daddy! It was a joke," Hope spit out between laughs.

"Just to be safe," he said as he gave her one last big kiss and she sighed, happy.

Caroline joined them in the chair again, loving the goofy, playful side Klaus showed Hope and her.

"It sounds like you had a wonderful time, Hope." He turned to Caroline. "Thank you for inviting her." It meant a lot to him.

"Thank you, CC," Hope said, sincerely.

"You are both welcome. It was the best sleepover ever."


	25. R is for R-E-S-P-E-C-T

Caroline was perched on a chair in the living room on a rainy April afternoon. 6 year old Hope was at school and it was one of Hayley's days to have her anyway. Klaus had gone out to meet with one of his real estate brokers. Kol and Elijah were supposed to visit later and go to dinner with Klaus.

She was reading a movie script. She'd been in 4 movies so far and loved making them. Being on set, getting to try on someone else's life for a few hours at a time was challenging, but it satisfied the go-getter in her.

Her next movie wouldn't start shooting for another few weeks. It would wrap just before her birthday. She was on the lookout for what would happen after that.

With a flick of her wrist, she closed the script and sighed. She wasn't interested in the project. It didn't offer a strong female character she was drawn to and frankly was pretty exploitative.

"Angela. It's Caroline," she said as she spoke with her agent. "I read the script." She named it.

"You did?" There was surprise in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm going to pass."

"Caroline, I know. Your husband told me last week you passed on it. I'm working on getting you more to read. I should have something soon."

Say what? "He did?"

"Yeah. Great accent," she answered.

"Has he done that before?" Caroline was very confused.

"No." Caroline heard a noise on the other end. "I've got to run. Talk to you later."

"Bye," Caroline said, not really paying attention, as she put down the phone and sat up.

Caroline was puzzled, but then her blood began to boil. She stood up and paced, unconsciously mimicking her husband.

One thought kept running through her head: Klaus called her agent and declined a role BEHIND HER BACK! It was a role she didn't know anything about and he declined it for her?

The only reasons she could guess why Klaus would have done such a thing was either he wanted to keep her around the house OR it was because the movie had a couple of scenes that would require her to be topless.

It was a horror, slasher film that wasn't very good. The only reason she read it was because it was filming in Louisiana.

Caroline had an hour to work herself up before Klaus got home, oblivious to the storm awaiting his return.

"Hello, sweetheart."

"Don't you 'sweetheart' me," she bit out, incensed.

Klaus raised a brow and set down his keys.

"Klaus, you ass, you called my agent and turned down a role WITHOUT TELLING ME!"

His face hardened as she yelled. "I was going to tell you."

"When? Why? Klaus, just no," she said, pushing her hands through her hair, incredibly frustrated.

Caroline marched upstairs to their bedroom and he followed. "Caroline, the movie was terrible."

That wasn't the point and she spun on him. "Have I ever gone behind your back and cancelled one of your deals?"

He put his hands behind his back. The answer to that was obvious.

"Exactly." She crossed her arms across her chest and tapped her foot, trying not to notice how nice he looked that day in his jeans and gray Henley. She was mad at him even if she was forever attracted to him. "It was the boobs, wasn't it?"

"Yes."

Caroline began pacing again, looking beautiful in shorts and a tank top.

"You're my wife," he started, trying to charm her, but she jumped in.

"I didn't get a 'Property of Klaus Mikaelson' brand on my ass when I married you, Klaus," she said dismissively, eyes blazing, cutting his plan off at the knees.

"Yes, clearly my thoughts don't matter," he said, getting angry himself. He was tired, cranky, and didn't want to deal with it.

"And yet I didn't hear your feelings when you didn't tell me them," she said snottily. She walked to the window. "They're my boobs and I'll show them when I want to."

"Don't you dare," he barked as she lifted her tank top and flashed the neighborhood from the upper window of the house.

"I dare," she with a smirk. It was a Wednesday afternoon and the neighborhood was quiet.

She heard a noise and looked down into the yard.

Kol was there.

He was shocked and then he grinned.

Caroline whipped down her shirt and made a noise as she stepped back.

"What?" Klaus asked, walking towards her, but she stopped him where he was in the doorway.

"Nothing," she chirped, not wanting to back down, dying to prove a point, one of her biggest flaws. She took off her shirt totally, turned, and flashed the yard again. "Get a good look, strangers!" She shook her shoulders.

There was a cough. She looked down into their yard again.

Elijah had joined Kol who hadn't moved. Kol gave her a thumb's up and Elijah didn't blink.

Caroline walked away from the window and slapped her forehead with her palm. That didn't go as planned.

"What?" Klaus asked again, aggravated.

"Kol and Elijah are down there," she whispered.

Klaus whooshed to the window. "Show's over. LEAVE!" He whipped the shades down.

They wisely left.

He felt his blood pressure rise to boiling.

"Do my breasts offend you, Klaus?" she asked him, trying to recover from that fiasco, watching him carefully. She walked around him, still mad, trying to gain the upper hand again. "Don't you have more than one topless painting of me in your studio?" She trailed a finger across his shoulders, pushing. "Pictures I'm sure you've used when you're by yourself in there?" she asked in a whisper, pointing towards his crotch.

His eyes narrowed, knowing her so well. "Wouldn't you like that?"

She sniffed, her vanity coming through. Sue her, she wanted her husband to desire her in all ways. "Yes."

He crossed his arms over his chest and smirked.

Argh! "I'll take that as a yes," she said crisply when he didn't answer. She licked her lips, getting to the point. "Do you still love me?"

"Of course," he snarled, getting more upset that she would even ask, head going back with disdain. "I will never stop loving you." If he wanted to sound threatening, it didn't work. It's what exactly what she wanted.

She also wanted Klaus. She wanted her sometimes overly possessive and smug Original Hybrid Alpha Male husband. She wanted him right there even though she also wanted to wring his neck.

"Good," she muttered, strutting into his face, drawn to him. "I'm still so mad at you."

He didn't want to make her mad, but he couldn't help notice that it looked good on her. Her eyes flashed and her cheeks were flushed. Her breasts slightly jiggled as she walked and he couldn't look away. She wasn't afraid of him one bit, getting right in his face.

"The feeling's mutual," he said, seeing the look in her eyes.

"Fuck me," she growled, grabbing his head and kissing his roughly, biting his lip in the process. Her eyes flashed with the hint of his blood in the air. His own eyes flashed yellow and her pussy pulsed.

Klaus squatted and took off her shorts. He picked her up and tossed her on the bed. She laughed and rubbed one foot over the other shin as he stripped off his clothes. With a growl, he jumped on the bed and climbed stealthily on top of her, all wolf-like.

Her fingers clawed his back and her legs twined around his hips. His erection was thick and ready against her belly. She wanted it inside her. He dove for her neck and she writhed from the pleasure of it. It was all fast movements and desperation. His tongue laved her skin and sucked hard as she scraped his back.

"Fuck me, Klaus," she repeated.

"You're not ready for me," he uttered against her lips and she squirmed, not wanting to be turned on by that statement, but turned on by it.

His hands cupped her breasts and brought them to his mouth, sucking on one nipple then the other. Her nails dug into his shoulders. He loved her breasts and he showed her by caressing them.

With a curse, she pushed and pushed him until he was on his back. He gave her a smug smile that kept her as irritated as possible with him. He laughed when he saw the look in her eyes and her eyes flashed, black veins creeping under her eyes, fangs falling.

Kneeling between his legs, Caroline leaned down and sank her fangs into Klaus' femoral artery. He yelped at the pinch. His hands fell to her head so close to where he really wanted her, fingers getting caught in the blonde strands.

After taking a few drags, Caroline sat up. She licked her blood-stained lips and Klaus groaned.

She was everything erotic.

With her fangs retracted, Caroline dove for his cock. The move surprised him and the suction was intense. His head reared back, eyes closing. Her teeth just grazed him and he growled, still upset himself, not wanting to let go of his anger yet.

Having Klaus' huge cock in her mouth certainly was enough to get her even more aroused.

She cradled his balls and then looked up, her mouth swollen, his bobbing dick seeking her mouth again. "If you come before you get inside me, Klaus, so help me…"

"It's never been a problem before," he said, eyes flashing. His huge ego and cock were on display. She gripped his cock in her hand tight enough that his eyes crossed.

Picking her up around the ribs, Klaus set her back on the bed. His fingers went down to her pussy. She squirmed as he checked how aroused she was, sending his fingers across her clit as well. "Having my cock in your mouth really does it for you, doesn't it, sweetheart?"

"Argh!" she yelled at him, utterly aggravated, as his dimples made an appearance. Yes, it did "do it for her." It wasn't the only thing, but it worked.

She dragged him up her body when he made a move to go down on her. "Later," she muttered. She needed him inside her that minute. Her legs wrapped around him, heels pressing into his ass.

With a flick of his hips, Klaus sent the first few inches of his cock inside her. She moaned with relief and grabbed the headboard above her head, needing something to cling to. He pumped his hips a few more times until he was fully inside her. She was wet enough, but it was a tight fit. Her eyes fluttered at the sensation.

"You're even tighter when you're mad at me," he murmured, fucking her and watching her breasts jiggle. Her tight pussy clamped down on him and he had to hold on from coming too soon. She wanted to get fucked and he would fuck her. One of his hands fell to one of her breasts, squeezing.

"Harder. Faster," she demanded, taunting him.

He lifted her legs higher up his hips, getting his knees firmly set on the mattress. He leaned forward and she squealed at how much deeper he was inside her. He grabbed the headboard behind her head too and sent his hips flying. The bed rattled at the pounding.

"Fuck," she groaned. Klaus was huge inside her and her body was squeezing him as tight as possible. Every in stroke had him hitting the spot she needed him to fuck hard. Every out stroke had all of her nerves firing with pleasure. His pubic bone thudded against her clit every time he pushed inside.

With her lip caught between her teeth, she looked up at him. He was sweating above her, straining to give her everything. The most powerful creature on the planet was giving her the fucking of her life. She raked her nails down his chest and gripped his necklaces so he'd look at her. The look in his eyes was feral. "Faster," she requested and he did. The bed rocked harder against the wall, threatening to knock down the paintings around the room. His eyes flashed again as he watched her taunt him, appreciating that she could drive him crazy and keep up with him like no one else.

She squirmed under him, using her legs to meet him in the middle, fucking him back. She wasn't a wilting flower. She was Caroline Forbes Mikaelson!

"Is that all you got, Original Hybrid?"

He grinned evilly and his hybrid features came out which sent her almost over the edge of the cliff. Even when he was insanely mad, there was no one he wanted but her. If she wanted more, he'd give it to her.

Their hips crashed against one another. Beads of sweat gathered at her temples, forming curls along her hairline, and underneath her breasts. Where their bodies touched, it was slick.

Her orgasm was building and building, spiraling into something huge. She was on the edge, getting tighter and tighter around him.

She watched his fangs get closer and closer to her neck. The anticipation and his fucking were going to kill her. Then he was there.

Klaus bit her neck and she came with a scream. She couldn't hear or see anything. It was just blinding pleasure that overwhelmed her, stars exploding behind her eyelids. If she lost consciousness, it wouldn't surprise her. Everything inside of her let go- all of her heightened emotions, anger, rage, frustration, euphoria, everything inside of her released all at once.

Her pussy spasmed and squeezed him so tight Klaus came with a shout, spilling his seed inside of her, unable to resist her one second longer, her blood filling his mouth. The taste of her always did him in. She always did him in.

Klaus rolled off her with a groan, watching her chest rise and fall as she recovered. His heart felt as if it was going to thump out of his chest. Each of their bodies had little muscle spasms, nerves trying to recover from the sensual overload.

Unable to think about anything else, Klaus ripped into his wrist and pushed it against her lips. She drank a little blood, enough to be cured of his bite, and he watched it heal.

Bloodsharing wasn't always part of their sex life, but it happened occasionally. They did it both making love and needing to feel that connection so wholly with someone else, including having the other's blood running through their veins, and when they were angry and reveling in their supernatural status.

"Do you still love me?" he asked moments later, needing to hear the answer as he watched her. She'd asked him the same question earlier.

She felt like a blissful limp dishrag, but Caroline rolled over and pulled his head down so he would look in her eyes, ready to have this conversation with her awesome husband whom she loved more than anything. "Always, Klaus and I know you love me. You loved me even after I lifted up my shirt. That was my point. I was…I still am still mad at you, because you respect me! I know you do and it's one of the things I fell in love with, but this time you didn't. That hurt my feelings. We don't keep secrets." Him taking that respect away even for a moment really hurt. They were equals, partners.

"I know," he said, keeping her close. "I shouldn't have done it, sweetheart. I'm sorry." It was something he knew was going to bite him in the ass, but he couldn't see past his own feelings in the heat of the moment.

"Apology accepted. Please don't do it again." She smiled as she snuggled against his side and laid her thigh across his lap as usual. His cock was softening under her leg and his skin was still hot. "It was a terrible movie and I wasn't going to do it anyway."

He smiled at her, willing to see the humor in what happened reluctantly. "So only my brothers got to see your boobs, boobs which I love, Caroline."

Caroline grinned and then bit her lip. "Kol will never let me live it down. No more flashing, Klaus. That was a little drastic and backfired." She smiled up at him. "Our bodies are private." It's what they told Hope.

She traced her fingers along his tattoo. "What if it was a great story?" she asked him quietly. They still had to talk it out.

He opened up. "Caroline, you sharing your life with me is everything I crave. You share so much with the world- your face, your laughter, your story through your acting and press, and your humanity." He pushed some hair back from her face. "I wanted to keep a piece of you just between us."

She pressed a kiss to his salty skin. "That's very sweet, Klaus, even if it's wrong." He pouted and it made her smile as she looked up at him. "You have my heart and no one can take that. You get the real me no one else knows. You know me like no one else does. You can't take a piece of me for yourself. I give you the real me." She traced along his tattoo again. "Acting is the pretend part and those smiles I put on for the camera are fake. You and I are real. Showing skin on camera wouldn't make us any less us." She licked her lips. "I don't have any intentions of going topless on-screen, but the choice is mine and it's not going to be made behind my back. I would have talked to you about it if I thought I should do it. Let me decide what to do in my career and we'll talk about any decisions we need to make together. We're in this together, babe. Ok?"

"Ok," he agreed, feeling better, his fingers lingering on her cheek and then running down her back.

"I love you completely, Klaus," she reminded him, feeling better now too that they'd talked it out.

Caroline was sensitive to Klaus and Hope's needs, but it was her career and she had the final word on it. She wasn't just Klaus' wife and Hope's stepmother. She was a woman and an actress. She had own needs and would never let anything take complete control over her life again as she promised once she got her humanity back.

Klaus rolled on top of Caroline and kissed her sweetly. "I love you, too, sweetheart." They made love and they were ok.


	26. T is for Turtles

Klaus looked over at Hope who was in his bed with him. She had joined him after waking up and they read a book together. He heard a noise and recognized it. "She's coming."

Hope grinned and then laid down. She had plans. Evil plans! Mwahahahaha!

Caroline opened the door to the Mikaelson house and took off her jean jacket, hanging it on the coatrack in the foyer. "Klaus?"

"Up here," he loudly whispered. The door was open and Caroline heard him, trudging up the stairs to his bedroom. It was quiet.

When Caroline reached the doorway, she saw Klaus sitting up in bed. His shirt was off and he looked yummy!

Klaus told her in another loud whisper with his eyes twinkling, "Hope is asleep."

Caroline could see her little blonde head on the pillow next him.

4 year old Hope began to dramatically inhale and exhale, basically sounding like cartoon version of someone sleeping and/or snoring.

Caroline had to turn around cover her mouth because it was the funniest thing she'd ever seen in her life. Klaus had to keep from laughing out loud too.

Hope peeked at what was happening and quickly closed her eyes, getting back to her ruse.

Caroline walked over to Hope, trying desperately not to laugh. "She's Sleeping Beauty."

"Boo!" Hope yelled, throwing back the blankets.

"Ack!" Caroline yelped, caught off guard. Her hand flew up to her chest. She expected Hope to surprise her, but she thought she'd drag it out a little longer.

Klaus cracked up and Hope laughed and laughed at her joke. Caroline had to laugh too as she recovered.

"You got me, baby."

"I'm a good tricker."

"You are hilarious," Caroline agreed as she climbed onto the end of the bed, squeezing Hope's toes under the blanket.

"Why don't you go wake up Kol? You need to get dressed too," Klaus asked Hope who leapt off the bed with excitement. Then he looked at Caroline. "Today's the day?"

She smiled at him. They'd gotten engaged a few weeks earlier and Caroline had been slowly moving in. Leaving Bonnie was hard, but moving in with Klaus and Hope was great. She had the last car load waiting outside to be brought in. "Today's the day."

"I'll help you after we get back."

"No, you go and I'll finish."

"Are you sure?" he asked as he climbed around the bed to get to her, laying her down beneath him.

"I'm sure," she said with a smile, pulling his head down to kiss him. Without him around, she could move all the things of his she wanted to move without him noticing!

Downstairs, Hope knocked on Kol's door and pushed it open.

"Good morning, Uncle Kol," she sang. His room was dark. He was a lump on the bed who groaned.

"Squirt," he mumbled as she poked his cheek.

"Daddy says we're leaving very soon. You need to get dressed and brush your teeth really good."

He appreciated the advice and rubbed his hand over his face. "Where are we going again?"

"You're coming with us to the library, silly, and Daddy's taking us to breakfast. You promised."

"Alright," he said as he slipped his legs over the side of the bed, tossing the blankets aside. He must have agreed to it, but he didn't remember and he certainly didn't remember it would be so early.

Hope raced up the stairs to get dressed and gather her library books.

When she was ready to go, Klaus was too after making out with his future wife. Caroline walked with him down the hall to get Hope.

"Bye, baby. Have fun with Uncle Kol and Daddy." She leaned down and gave her a kiss.

"Yup. See you later," Hope sang, handing her books to Klaus to give her a hug.

"We'll be a few hours," Klaus said as he pressed another kiss to Caroline's cheek. She waved them off, grinning at Kol who looked very bleary.

Caroline finished unpacking a few hours later. Rebekah's old bedroom had been turned into a guest room. Caroline was using the closet there to store the clothes she didn't need to get to often, like her formal dresses and winter gear.

She was in there when Klaus and Hope arrived home, having dropped Kol off at Davina's apartment.

"CC?"

"In here, Hope," she called back.

Hope found her and smiled at her. Then she went to her room to drop off her new library books before she returned.

Caroline hung up the last dress and Hope checked them all out.

"I want to put on a princess dress," she announced, inspired. She ran off to get changed from her shirt and skirt combination. She had a variety of princess dresses in her closet and it wasn't uncommon for her to play dress up.

"How was the library?" Caroline asked her fiancé when he found her, leaning his shoulder against the door frame.

Klaus grinned. "Kol got suckered into reading to her and then a swarm of others came out of the woodwork to listen in."

Caroline giggled. She'd seen the same thing happen to Klaus.

"Finished?" he asked, gesturing around the closet, satisfied that finally Caroline would be with him every night. It soothed him.

"Finished," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He kissed her and Hope was back wearing a blue gown.

"Is that you, Cinderella?" he asked and she grinned, doing a spin.

"It's Hope Mikaelson, Daddy," she reminded him. "Um, CC, will you put on a princess dress too?" She was surrounded by them after all.

"You are my queen," Klaus told her with a raised brow.

"Why not?" she answered. She loved getting dressed up. She did it for a living really. Seeing all the dresses did make her want to put them on again.

"Yes!" Hope yelped with a pumped fist, not expecting her to agree.

They looked around to help her pick one out.

Klaus spotted the prom dress he lent her and his eyes gleamed. Caroline saw it and gave him a warm smile, but Hope had another in mind.

"I like this one," she said, touching a strapless green one.

"That's my Miss Mystic Falls dress," Caroline said with a grin. "I won in that dress."

"I haven't seen you in it," Klaus said and that decided it for her. "Be right back," she said.

A few minutes later she joined them wearing the gown, doing a spin too.

"You are both too beautiful," he said with admiration. "I must leave you though. I need to go get that thing we discussed, sweetheart."

She nodded. "Hope and I have a project." Her mouth was pursed. "I need to pick up the supplies." She had a list already made of what she needed.

"In that?" he asked her, pointing to their ensembles.

"I think your brother goes to the gym in a custom-made suit," she reminded him and he had to agree with a grin, kissing them both on the cheek again as he left.

Caroline sat Hope down and put her wild hair up in a quick twist, doing the same to her own. They put on some costume jewelry as befit their royal status.

"CC, can we have a tea party?" she asked as she put on Chuck Taylor sneakers, making a statement with her footwear.

"I have an idea," Caroline answered when she thought for a minute of all the things she wanted to do that day. "We need to pick up supplies at the art store, but we can go out to lunch afterwards and maybe even go to the grocery store and get things to make homemade cookies for a tea party. How does that sound?"

"Woo hoo!"

Caroline found shoes of her own to wear. They checked out the kitchen and decided on oatmeal chocolate chip cookies, but they needed eggs, chocolate chips, and oatmeal. Butter was set out to soften and they were off.

Going to the art supply store in a gown didn't phase Caroline. It certainly wasn't usual, but especially after her humanity-less time she didn't care much about what people thought of her, plus she encouraged Hope's individuality. She would have loved it if her mom got dressed up with her at that age. The art supply store was where man buns and leather pants reigned supreme. They wouldn't stand out too much in there.

Inside, they got a few smiles as they picked up poster board, markers, and the stickers Caroline needed.

Next was the grocery store. Another little girl told her mom about the princesses shopping that made Caroline smile. They also met a little baby named Leo that Hope loved to pieces. They both cooed over him and he gifted them with an adorable drooly smile.

Finally they went to a deli to get sandwiches near the house. Caroline carried Hope on her hip to order.

"Goldilocks and her little bear. What's going on here?"

They turned and smiled. Hope held her arms out. "Hi Uncle Zo."

Enzo grinned and took her from Caroline's arms. "Hello, honor roll. What's the occasion?"

"It's Tuesday," Caroline said with a shrug that made him chuckle.

"We are fabulous," Hope told him sassily.

"That is true. Will you beautiful ladies join me for lunch?"

They did. He explained that Rebekah was getting her hair done. He took a picture of them and sent it off to Rebekah and Klaus.

"I have groceries in the car," Caroline said as she stood up and threw their trash away.

"We're making cookies."

"I'll have Klaus bring some over," Caroline promised as she took Hope's hand.

"Woo hoo!" Enzo teased as he got hugged goodbye. He thought Klaus was a very lucky man. He also thought one day it would be Rebekah and maybe a little girl or two of their own who would dress like princesses and make cookies.

"That was so fun," Hope said as they arrived home.

Caroline helped her out of her car booster seat and gave her a bag to carry inside.

"So fun," she agreed, bringing everything else in.

Inside, they made the cookies and as they baked, Caroline took out all of the art supplies, spreading them on the table as Hope waited patiently for the first batch of cookies to cool enough to try one.

"What are we making?"

"Since we're all living here and I like schedules, we're going to make a really big calendar and write all of the important things on it. We'll mark the days you're with us, the days I have to work extra late, when your Daddy has important meetings, appointments, birthdays, all that good stuff. Maybe even Uncle Kol and Uncle Elijah will use it too."

Hope nodded and Caroline turned the large poster board into a calendar.

"You, my best girl, get to decorate all along the edges," she told her when the first month was finished, handing her the markers and stickers.

Caroline tried to make it educational, asking Hope to make shapes, letters, animals, different colors, etc. They even sang their ABCs as they completed 4 calendars with Caroline adding in the days things were happening. Hope wrote her name on the days she would be with them carefully, getting some writing practice, using the stickers too.

Adding the date of Hope's upcoming 5th birthday was exciting. Adding a dentist appointment? Not so much.

They admired them when they were done. "Now we know where everyone is."

"That's right and you did an amazing job. Thanks for your help." Caroline gave Hope a high five. "Let's have our tea party and then get changed and play outside."

With Hope's chocolate milk, Caroline's coffee, and the still warm cookies, they played at the kitchen table, adding some of Hope's Disney princess dolls to the empty seats to make it a real party.

"My dear," Caroline said with a crisp British accent, "what a wonderful party."

Hope laughed as she picked up her glass. "You sound like Uncle Elijah."

Caroline winked and handed her a cookie. She thought she didn't sound quite formal enough for the unflappable Elijah Mikaelson. "Princess and sweetheart, I am amazing," Caroline said in her best Klaus impersonation which sent Hope into a fit of giggles.

"That was Daddy."

As they enjoyed each other's company and excellent cookies, Klaus was leaving his minions who stayed at Marcel's compound when his phone rang.

"Yes, Davina?"

"You need to hear this," Davina said seriously, setting his internal alarms off. She gave him an address and he immediately went there.

Klaus and Davina had to work together. While Marcel might have been considered leader of the vampires, Klaus considered himself leader over everyone. Davina was in love with Kol and Klaus' daughter would be an incredibly powerful witch one day. They had bonds between them.

With Esther gone and Dahlia also killed, the ancestors reluctantly accepted the peace offered by Klaus. It wasn't in their nature to accept vampires, but the living witches were thriving and calmer heads prevailed…for now.

Klaus arrived at the cemetery where Davina was standing with a witch Klaus didn't know. He didn't see Vincent or anyone else around.

He stood with his hands behind his back, looking deceptively at ease.

"Maria is not content with her lot," Davina revealed. "She broached a plan to another witch who brought it to me."

"And this plan?"

"Involved hurting my family. It involved kidnapping Hope," Davina said carefully.

"Your daughter," Maria started, but before she could say another word Klaus was there picking her up by the throat, preventing her from speaking or casting a spell as Davina raised her arms to keep her secure with her own spell.

"You're not fit to speak of her at all, witch," Klaus spat and looked at Davina. "Was anyone else involved?" His hybrid features threatened to emerge, eyes flickering yellow.

"No. It came to me immediately and did not go any further," she promised, having investigated with Vincent.

He nodded and with a twist of his hands, snapped the witch's neck. She fell into a lump on the ground. Dead.

"She will not buried in New Orleans," Klaus told Davina and sent a text message to minions to arrange for the same. She would not join the consecrated witches of New Orleans to spread her hate.

His phone buzzed with an incoming message and he showed the picture text to Davina.

"That's who you are protecting," he said, holding up the picture Enzo had sent him. "They felt like dressing up like princesses today." Seeing their beautiful smiles both soothed him and enraged him that someone would dare threaten his family. They had nothing to do with whatever the witch wanted. They wanted to work and play and be free. Hope existed though and that was enough to earn some people's hatred. It was because she was his daughter that she was in danger. He hated it and dedicated his life to making sure she was happy and healthy.

Davina gave him a tight smile, upset at everything that happened. "You don't need to remind me. Hope gave me a hug a few months ago when a movie made me tear up and Caroline has always been there for me." She didn't need the reminder. She loved them and they were her family as she said.

"Thank you for bringing this to me," Klaus said. Hearing about it second hand would have not been enough and Davina knew Klaus would kill the witch as soon as she called him. No one would touch his family. No one. "You will make a wonderful mentor to Hope. Now," he said, exhaling and squeezing her arm, trying to get a hold of his emotions, "I need to go make her dreams come true and get her a turtle."

As he was walking away, Davina called out to him, "I'm sorry, Klaus."

"Me too," he said as he continued.

After picking up the turtle and all of the supplies along with some instructions, he arrived home hearing the sound of giggles. It's what he always wanted to be able to hear from them.

Setting everything down, he listened in.

"Sweetheart," Caroline said as Klaus, "where are my boots?"

She smiled at Hope and lost the accent. She'd been telling her about acting and how she got to use her imagination at work during improvisational moments. It was professional pretending. "Now what would I say?" she said, encouraging her.

"Umm," Hope said, tipping her head to the side and smiling, "Klaus, I love you. Kiss me!"

Caroline absolutely cracked up and Hope did too, loving to make her laugh.

Klaus whooshed into the room and took Caroline up into his arms. He eased her back into a dip and kissed her passionately before she knew what was happening.

Hope cheered.

Klaus pressed another kiss to his fiancee's lips, loving the dazed expression in her eyes. "I love you, too," he whispered and she nodded as she stroked his cheek.

He eased Caroline back into standing and rounded the table to get to Hope. "I love you, too, and I will kiss you."

"I was pretending to be CC," she said with a laugh, but he picked her up and kissed her too over and over.

"Are my boots missing?" he asked with a furrowed brow and Caroline shook her head with a grin. "I have a surprise for you," he told Hope, setting her on his hip.

"Ooohh," she sang.

Caroline put her hand on Klaus' waist, excited for the big reveal. They'd already arranged for the housekeeper to help care for the turtle. The housekeeper didn't mind because Klaus was paying for her youngest son's sophomore year of college in return.

"Caroline got a ring when I proposed, but for your gift, I got you this."

Walking into the living room together, he pointed at the tank on the floor. "It's a turtle, Hope."

She let out her siren squeal and shimmied so much in his arms, overjoyed, that he had to put her down which made him chuckle. She practically vibrated with happiness.

"Ohh, Daddy, I love him," she said, squatting to check him out. Caroline took a picture of the scene on her phone quickly.

"They bite, so you can't put your fingers near his mouth and they don't like to be picked up," he warned her.

"Aww," she said, nose pressed up against the glass. "Thank you, Daddy." Dreams really did come true!

"You're welcome, Hope."

"Are you ok?" Caroline thought something was off with him.

"I'll tell you later, but we're fine," he said, pressing a kiss to her forehead. Getting to share burdens with Caroline wasn't easy because he wanted to protect her from it all, but she told him before that being partners meant sharing burdens. It was difficult, but he would tell her because they were in it together. "We have a turtle."

Caroline squeezed him close and they watched as Hope made friends with Sheldon the turtle.


	27. F is also for First Steps

In March when Hope was 6 years old, Caroline finally wore Rebekah down to join her and Bonnie for a dinner out. She often cancelled on them because of something going on with Jake and Emily even though Enzo encouraged her to go out with her friends. The only one who had separation anxiety was her.

Wrangling two young children wasn't easy for Enzo, but he assured Rebekah they would be fine. Jake was 2 and Emily was about to turn 1. "Enjoy yourself, Bex," he told her with a kiss as he scuttled her out the door. She'd already kissed the children and thought about cancelling again a million times, but she took a breath and agreed she could go out for one night. What could possibly happen?

When he saw Bonnie's car drive away, Enzo gathered up the kids and their things and brought them down the street to visit his prettiest friend and favorite niece. Jake had been extra fussy, but Emily was mellow as usual. It was almost the one year anniversary of their arrival in Rebekah and Enzo's house.

Klaus opened the door and smirked. Enzo had Emily in her portable car seat and Jake by the hand. "Hope, there are some strangers at the door." Enzo rolled his eyes.

Hope came racing down from her bedroom and slid to a stop at the door. She'd been reading a book to Sheldon. "Hi Uncle Zo, come in," she said, opening the door wide.

"Hello, Hopalong Cassidy."

Klaus took Emily's carrier and Enzo picked Jake up and carried him in, shucking his shoes at the door, Jake's too.

"Hi Jake," Hope said, smiling at him which made him smile back.

"Hope," he said proudly and she clapped for him.

Then she squatted in front of Emily when her dad put her down. "Hi, Emily." Emily smiled too. They both loved their cousin Hope.

"Hello, Lorenzo," Elijah said as he came strutting out. "Jake, Emily," he said, stroking their cheeks with a smile. His family was all that he could have wanted and so much more.

"Uncle Elijah, are you leaving?" Hope asked. He'd been meeting with Klaus to talk investments.

"I have a dinner engagement to attend."

"Awww." Since he'd gotten his own place when Klaus and Caroline married, she didn't see him as much.

"Tomorrow, I will teach you more about the constellations," he told her, bending down to kiss her.

"Awesome," she agreed, pleased, and gave him a hug.

Klaus smiled at him and Elijah left them.

"Have you eaten?" Klaus asked as Enzo got the kids settled.

"Not yet."

Klaus took his phone out of his back pocket. The housekeeper made a meal for him and Hope, but it wouldn't be enough for Enzo and the little Jake and Emily would have. Klaus ordered two pizzas.

"Hope, can you pick up your Legos so they don't walk on them?" he asked when he sat down. She raced around and Enzo had to get one away from Jake who already had one and wanted to it eat. "Don't you feed your children, mate?" Klaus asked with a smirk.

Enzo flipped him the bird when Hope wasn't looking which made Klaus chuckle. Then he took Emily out of her carrier and put her on his lap where she could see all the action.

"Daddy, I need potty," Jake said. It was his usual few words, straight to the point.

"Got it, buddy," Enzo said, handing Emily over to Klaus.

"Aww, Daddy, she likes you," Hope cooed as she saw Emily smile at him when Klaus took Enzo's place.

"Do you want to hold her? She'll wriggle a little bit," he warned her. Her eyes got big and she sat up on the couch and opened her arms. She loved babies.

Klaus sat Emily there on her lap, making sure she wouldn't fall back if she wriggled too much. Hope held her hands. Emily was almost one and steady. Hope talked to her and Emily listened intently. Enzo got back with Jake a minute before the pizza arrived, taking Emily from Hope when she started to get restless.

Klaus got the door when the bell rang and paid for the pizza.

"Hi, pizza man," Hope said, giving him an adorable smile with dimples as she peeked out from behind Klaus' leg. They usually got the same kid and Hope thought he was great.

"Hi," the awkward kid said with a smile as he took the money and walked back to his car.

"Daddy, I want to carry them," Hope said with her arms out.

"They're very hot," he told her as he shut the door.

"I can do it," she said, asserting herself, stubborn just like him.

"You can carry one, but take it by the sides and don't touch the bottom."

She nodded and took it carefully. He forgot to mention for her to not run with it which she started to, so he called that out too and she slowly walked it into the dining room. Enzo did his best to set the kids up since he didn't bring high chairs, using pillows under their butts to get them up higher. Klaus shrugged. Enzo rustled up carrot sticks for the kids in addition to their pizza. At least could tell Rebekah he made an effort.

Jake was fussy during the meal, crying too, which wasn't like him. His crying made Emily upset and Hope's face scrunched up, but they finished eating.

After dinner, they went back into the living room. They let Emily crawl along the floor, but Jake got more and more upset. Enzo tried everything and wasn't sure what was going on. It wasn't like him. "Could he be allergic to you?" Enzo asked, narrowing his eyes at Klaus who rolled his.

"Hope, can you find out why Jake's upset?" Klaus asked her. "She's my secret weapon," he told his friend.

Hope stood in front of Jake, ready and willing to solve the mystery. She used pantomime to help her and Caroline would have been very proud. "Jake, are you still hungry?" She did the baby sign language for it, which she'd picked up from her Aunt Rebekah and Uncle Zo using it. Jake didn't respond. He'd just picked at his food earlier. "Is it your tummy?" She rubbed her belly and he didn't respond to that either. "Do you have to go potty again?" She turned around and pointed at her bum which made Klaus chuckle and Enzo grin. Jake stopped crying to stare at her. "Is there something else?" He just stared at her.

She turned and looked at her dad and uncle. "I don't know," she said putting her arms out wide with a shrug.

Behind her, Jake began to cry again and to tug on his ear. Something really was wrong. Hope wrung her hands, not liking to see her cousin upset. He was never cranky.

Klaus noticed what Jake did and since he Googled everything Hope did right after she did it, he had an idea of what was going on, coming across that symptom before.

Startling Enzo, he stood up and put his hand on Jake's forehead. It was warm. He double-checked like Caroline did and felt Hope's forehead which was cool. There was a distinct difference. "I think you need to bring him to the doctor, mate. He might have an ear infection."

Enzo jumped up, feeling bad he hadn't figured that it himself.

"Can I try?" Hope asked. Klaus nodded as Enzo ran to his shoes to put them back on and grabbed Jake's. She felt Jake's forehead with one hand and her own with the other. Her hand was cool on Jake's head and it felt good, settling him a little, but he was still uncomfortable.

Enzo picked him up and felt the same thing. "Ok buddy, we'll get you to a doctor right now." He looked around, thinking about the things he needed to do. "The clinic will be open," he said, checking the time. He'd compel his way to get what he needed for his son.

"Go and I'll watch Emily until you or Rebekah get back," Klaus said with his hand on Enzo's arm. He knew the panic, but Jake would be ok once he got a dose of antibiotics.

"Ok, thanks," Enzo said, "I'll text you and I'll let Rebekah know once he's seen."

Klaus nodded and Enzo raced out the door.

Hope wrung her hands and bit her lip. "Will Jake be ok?"

"Of course he will, princess," Klaus said, squatting to get down to her level, keeping an eye on Emily as she explored. "He needs some medicine for his ear and he'll be perfectly fine."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously," he said as he stood, caressing her curls. She was so empathetic. "I bet Emily wants to play."

"Seriously," Hope said with some of her natural sass and he smiled. That one word from her and Caroline could convey so much.

Hope got closer to Emily and then she scrunched up her nose. "I love her, Daddy, but she stinks," she said, pointing at her cousin.

Klaus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He thought his diaper changing days were long behind him. He picked Emily up and grabbed the diaper bag Enzo left behind. Hope didn't want anything to do with stinky diapers and waited until they returned.

Emily was all smily then, making happy baby noises.

Klaus sat with Emily on his lap. "Do you want to see what you did as a baby?" he asked Hope, smiling at her.

"Yup," she said, scooting over to sit next to him.

He stood Emily up on his knees, holding her hands. "You used to love this. You would wiggle and squat, especially if there was music playing, even more than Emily's doing. Caroline thought it was hilarious that you were already dancing." Hope leaned into his arm with a big grin. She loved hearing stories about when she was a baby.

Emily bopped up and down a little. She liked it and they smiled at her.

"Then when you were a little older, we'd do this," he said. He put Emily's feet down on the ground and held her hands. She picked up her feet, not sure, but then she got into the swing of it, walking while holding onto his hands. "You were very good at this, Hope, just like Emily here. Keep going, Emily."

"I was so cute!" Hope yelped.

Klaus walked with Emily around the room, stooping over to keep her hands in his.

"Then you loved this," he said and he moved Emily over to the couch, letting her hold on to the fabric of the couch. He moved the coffee table back to give her space.

"You're doing so good, Emily!" Hope cheered her on.

Emily had done that one before at her house and walked back and forth along the couch, liking it a lot, especially because their house was a little more unfamiliar and there were new things to explore. She fell down on her butt once, but didn't fuss and Klaus helped her back up. She laughed and Hope laughed too. "She's so funny, Daddy."

"Emily is a very sweet girl," he agreed. "The last step was that you learned to walk."

Klaus squatted down a few feet from Emily and placed Hope in front of him. He put his arms forward around Hope's sides to catch Emily if she fell. "Call her and maybe she'll try to take a step."

"Emily. Emily," she called, holding her arms out like her dad, leaning over. "Come walk over here with us. It would be really cool."

Emily turned and while she was shaky, she was enticed. She moved to only hold onto the couch with one hand. Hope kept calling her and smiling at her. Instead of dropping to her knees and crawling, Emily gave it a shot.

"You can do it, Em," Hope said, and Emily ventured off the couch taking one step, then another, then another. She started to fall forward and Klaus grabbed her and set her on the ground.

They witnessed Emily's first ever steps!

Hope jumped up and down and clapped. "Oh my gosh, she did it!" She threw her arms up in the air, thinking it was the coolest thing ever.

Klaus moved around Hope and kissed Emily on the cheek as she sat. "Well done, Emily. Very well done." He looked at Hope who was so excited. "You too, princess. You were excellent and she tried to get to you."

After giving Emily a quick hug, Hope boogied around.

"That was so awesome."

"It really was," Klaus said, impressed. With a smirk he realized his sister was going to kill him for getting that moment with her daughter. Oh well. Nothing to be done about it then. He knew she hadn't walked before because Rebekah would have sent a text or video, anything.

They gave Emily a rest and a half hour later a much less frazzled Enzo and Jake came back through the door. "Ear infection it was. He took his first dose of antibiotics and Children's Tylenol."

Klaus nodded and opened his mouth, but Hope jumped in first. "Emily walked!"

Enzo had been putting Jake down, but he froze and did a double take. "She what?" She'd been close and they expected it soon, but it hadn't happened.

"Yes, well," Klaus said with his arms out, "I was showing Hope how she learned to walk."

"And Emily did it!" Hope yelped, throwing her arms up in the air, wanting Enzo to be as excited as she was.

Enzo set Jake down and ran to Emily. "You did? Emily, you're a champ," he said, giving her kisses that had her laughing up at her dad. Then he looked at Klaus and Hope. "Rebekah is going to be so jealous."

Hope gave him a bashful smile, putting her arms out. "We didn't know we'd be so good at it."

Klaus nodded behind her and put his hands out in the same way. They really didn't.

Enzo looked back and forth from Emily to them with a mischievous smile. Rebekah would kill him too. He'd texted her that Jake was fine, but he saw the doctor. He expected a car to come squealing up any second. "Do you think she'd do it again?"

"Oh yeah," Hope said.

They got into position again, Enzo holding Jake close so he could watch his sister.

"Emily, can you do it again? Can you walk over here?" Hope cooed, holding her hands out to her cousin. Emily teetered a bit, righted herself, and let go, taking a few steps just short of Hope's fingers and landed on her butt.

"She did it!" Hope yelled, just as excited as the first time, pumping her fist.

"Emily!" Enzo yelped himself as he swooped her into his arms. "You are wonderful, just like your big brother." He kissed her and Jake too, thrilled to witness it. He pulled Hope into a hug and kissed her too. "Thanks, her Hopeness. You really are the secret weapon."

Hope hung her head with her shy smile and Klaus squeezed her shoulder.

They could hear a car outside. Enzo looked at Hope sharply. "Let me tell Aunty Bex, ok?"

"Yup," Hope agreed, still excited.

The door was thrown open. A thunderstorm had blown in too, adding to the ominous nature of Rebekah's return.

"Where is he?" Rebekah yelled, looking for him and she spotted him with Enzo. Running to him and snuggling him, she ran her hand down his face. "My darling, are you feeling better? I didn't know you were sick," she said, holding him close. She could feel that he was still warm. She looked at Enzo. "This is what happens when I go out."

"It would have happened anyway, Bex," he said, picking Emily up as Caroline walked in having said goodbye to Bonnie who drove them. He told Rebekah about the doctor visit.

Caroline stroked Hope's head and wrapped an arm around Klaus' waist as they greeted her. "He's ok?" she whispered.

"I diagnosed him, sweetheart," he said, very proudly, leaning in and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"All your Google detective work?" she asked with a grin. It had saved their sanity, especially Klaus'.

"CC, the pizza boy came today," Hope said with a wicked grin, telling her the other exciting news.

"Ooohh," Caroline sang as Klaus rolled his eyes. That they both had a crush on the pizza boy always made him roll his eyes. Caroline gave Hope a high five. "Did you say hi?"

"She called him 'pizza man,'" Klaus said and Caroline cracked up.

"You're the best, Hope."

They watched as Rebekah calmed down with her babies around her.

"Rebekah, there's something else," Enzo said. It was rare that he used her full name.

"What?" she asked sharply, alarmed.

"Everything is fine, but well," he said and then hesitated. He blurted it out quickly. "Klaus and Hope taught Emily how to walk."

"Excuse me?"

"While I was at the doctor with Jake, Klaus and Hope taught Emily to walk," he said, pointing at the two of them, ready to take cover.

Caroline gave Hope and Klaus impressed looks, but looked down and bit her lip when Rebekah glared at her.

"I missed her first steps?" She was shocked and disappointed.

Hope wrung her hands and then put them out again. "We didn't know we'd be so good at it," she explained again with a remorseful shrug, losing her enthusiasm. Klaus did the same hands out thing and shrugged too. "Sorry, Aunty Bex," she said with her head hanging down.

Rebekah felt bad for hurting a 6 year old's feelings because she was jealous of the experience. She took a breath and looked at Enzo. The look in his eye gave her the confidence to once again realize that not everything had to be perfect, something that had been a struggle. She smiled at Hope.

"Hope, darling," she said, making sure she got her attention, "now that I think about it, if I couldn't be here, I think the next best thing would be for her to walk to you." She smiled at her niece. "She's going to look up to you and you're already teaching her very important things."

"Seriously?" She kept wringing her hands.

"Seriously," she said with a smile, proud of herself for letting go, a hard lesson. "I think it will count if I see it on the same day. Can you show me?"

"Show us, baby, " Caroline said with her own encouraging smiles for Hope and then Rebekah, watching her become an amazing mother day after day. She knew that feeling Rebekah had of missing something. Klaus too. Hope lost her first tooth recently and it was at Hayley's. It had been a milestone to look forward to and it didn't happen with them. Hope's first steps were taken when Caroline was in Mystic Falls preparing for her concert so she missed that among other things. Life happened.

Hope nodded, ready to work her magic again, and put her arms out. Enzo got Emily into position and Klaus stood with Hope. Rebekah held Jake in her arms, snuggling him as he began to fall asleep, feeling a little better, and Caroline watched with a smile.

"Come on, Emily," Hope cooed. "Come over here and show your Mommy you can do it. She really wants to see it. Walk over here."

Emily looked at Hope and her outstretched hands, ignoring the others, and once again took a few steps, falling on her bum and then crawling to Hope.

They erupted in great applause, including Emily herself, and Rebekah ran to her and covered her in kisses and praise as Enzo took Jake and rubbed his back.

"Hope, thank you very much," Rebekah said with her baby in her arms. She pulled Hope over to her and hugged her. "She loves you very much you know, just like I do."

"Love you too, Aunty Bex."

Rebekah and Enzo said goodbye after a very eventful night. Caroline closed the door and looked at Klaus and Hope and then she cracked up.

"You guys are awesome. You taught her to walk!" Out of everyone that it was Klaus and Hope who did it was hilarious to her. They grinned, pretty proud.

"Babe, you're a baby whisperer."

He rolled his eyes. "Hope, we're good at so many things."

Caroline's laughter bubbled out of her.

He winked at Hope and turning his back on Caroline, he put up his hand and she slapped it.

"No, you didn't!" Caroline said with mock outrage that gave Hope the giggles. Then she crossed her arms over her chest. "Let me get this straight. You had Uncle Zo and your cousins over, the pizza boy came over, you had an amazing adventure….and do you see the time?" It was way past her bedtime.

Hope checked the clock and covered her mouth to giggle. It really had been an awesome night.

They got Hope ready for bed and Caroline kissed her goodnight and reminded her that she did an awesome job. Hope read to Klaus for just a few minutes and then she fell asleep.

As Caroline climbed into bed after Klaus, she told him about their dinner before it was cut short. Climbing on top of him, she gave him a smirk. "Speaking of things you're really good at."

He quirked a brow, waiting for her.

"Horny shenanigans."

With one of those quick moves, he flipped her under him and kissed her neck over and over as she laughed and laughed. His heart fluttered as it always did and then he showed her his latest horny shenanigans.


	28. P is for Presents

"Daddy, CC, can you come here?"

Klaus and Caroline left their tasks and joined Hope in the living room, looking at one another. It was another of Hope's meetings. Hope was 7 years old and a second grader.

Hope's eyes were twinkling. Whatever news she wanted to share was good news.

"I have something important to tell you." She was trying to keep a straight face.

Caroline thought Hope was hilarious. "I bet she got into trouble at school," she told Klaus who played along.

"Or the police and she was arrested," he suggested, hands out wide.

At that, Hope had to turn around and cover her mouth to giggle. Klaus grinned and Caroline wanted to laugh, squeezing his leg.

When Hope was composed she put her hands behind her back and began to pace.

"In school today, Mrs. Robertson called me up to her desk."

"Told you," Caroline whispered as Klaus smirked and wrapped his arm around her.

"She gave me this."

Hope handed them the paper seriously and then held her hands up in front of her chest- her excited and ready to clap pose.

"I got a Gold Medal reading award!" she yelled as they read, throwing her hands up in the air after she clapped.

"Baby! Hooray!"

"Hope!"

They covered her in praise and kisses.

"We are very proud of you," Klaus told her as she sat with them.

"Tell us everything. First, what were you wearing?" Caroline wanted to know the important things. Klaus rolled his eyes.

"This. It happened today," Hope explained, dimples showing. She was wearing bright red jeans and a navy shirt with stars on it. Her hair was in a French braid with a few curls coming loose.

"Love it. Go on." At least Hope had excellent fashion sense, unlike her father. Caroline still liked picking out his clothes when needed.

"Why did you get this?" Klaus asked, beaming.

"We keep track of the books we read, at school and at home. Even summer reading counts and since the end of first grade I've read 30 books."

"Whoa." It was only October, so it was impressive.

"Right?" Hope said and then she looked at her dad. "I think all the reading we do together really helps, Daddy."

She couldn't have said anything that would have made him feel any better. That skill would come in handy when she was a teenager.

They had their special time together before bed. She was the one who read to him and he helped her with the difficult words. The books were short which is how she'd gotten through so many, but they were moving into longer stories. Klaus hated 90% of them, but loved the time with her. It wasn't unlike all the television shows and movies Caroline preferred. They made her laugh and that was enough for Klaus.

"Aww, I can't take it," Caroline said.

Klaus chuckled as Hope rolled her eyes. "We know. You love our teamwork."

It was true. "I do," Caroline said, tickling her for her sass.

"Do you think you can read more?" Klaus asked her, stroking her cheek.

"Oh yeah."

"Gold Medal winners deserve something special," Caroline said, standing up. "I don't know if you two remember, but something special happens tomorrow." Subtle she was not.

Hope giggled. The following day was Caroline's 27th birthday.

It had been a good year. It had been a quiet one. She and Klaus had celebrated their five year anniversary in January and their one year wedding anniversary in July. It was October. Hope was back at school and they were back in a routine. Klaus had been busy with his real estate deals, buying and selling, as well as the supernatural business in the city.

Caroline had been reminding them of her birthday for weeks, dropping subtle and not subtle hints. She recently finished a movie, a romantic comedy, and would be heading to New York that weekend to do some press for a prior movie she filmed.

Klaus looked at Hope, loving to get Caroline going too. "Do you know what she's talking about?"

"Babe," Caroline whined.

Hope cracked up, loving to be in on the secret, as Klaus stood up.

"Let's go out to dinner to celebrate after this goes on the fridge," he said, smiling at his wife and daughter.

"Woo hoo!"

"Yes!"

They went to Hope's favorite restaurant which they could walk to. It meant stopping to see Tony the dog next door and petting him. The weather was warm and it was a very pleasant night.

After dinner they stopped for Hope to get an ice cream cone with sprinkles as they meandered towards home.

"Can I get a hint about tomorrow?" Caroline asked prettily, arm around Klaus' waist. All they told her was…nothing! It was guaranteed to make her go crazy. She knew 27 was an odd number, but birthdays were a big deal and Klaus loved birthdays.

Hope grinned at her dad. He leaned down and whispered in Hope's ear, letting her give Caroline a clue as she licked her cone. Caroline kept up the surprise by not listening in which was so, so hard.

"Ok," Hope told her and Caroline gave her such an encouraging look that it made her crack up.

"Seriously?" she laughed since Hope couldn't speak.

"Ok," Hope started again after finishing her cone and with her laughing finished, "I can tell you two things."

"Yes!" There was clapping.

"You can sleep in as late as you want tomorrow and we'll bring you breakfast in bed."

Caroline put a hand up to her forehead. "Oh my gosh. That's exactly what I want."

"We know," Klaus teased, taking her hand.

Caroline still hated mornings, but it had been exacerbated by the movie's shooting schedule. She had to get up freakishly early for it. Knowing there was not any one place to be right away was a huge relief.

Hope pressed her nose to a shop window, checking out some jewelry.

"Especially if my super hot husband keeps me up all night. Bow chicka wow wow," Caroline whispered into Klaus' ear.

"That's definitely going to happen," he promised, squeezing her ass quickly. They still couldn't get enough of one another. One look and it was on.

When they got home, Hope put on the movie of her choice and they watched it together.

After Hope read to Klaus, she went to sleep after they kissed her goodnight.

As soon as Hope's door was closed, Klaus whooshed to his sexy wife and pounced on her. It was as earth shattering as always. Caroline told him they'd have to find out if the sex would be even better once she was 27. He was pretty sure that was the case and was willing to experiment. She loved him like crazy.

In the morning, he quietly showered, keeping the blinds closed as his favorite ball of sexy fluff stretched out in the middle of the big bed on her stomach, hair in her face, one foot hanging off the side. Klaus brought her phone with him so she wouldn't be disturbed.

He had breakfast with Hope when she woke up and they plotted. He appreciated the opportunity to teach Hope to scheme, a Mikaelson favorite.

Klaus tipped his head to the side. "I think she might be awake," he said, "but let's see if she goes back to bed."

Hope nodded, ready.

Caroline did wake up and she headed to the bathroom and then returned to bed, stretching out with a moan. With her eyes closed, she grinned and yelled, "It's my birthday!"

Hope grabbed a red balloon they bought for Caroline and ran upstairs as fast as she could. Klaus followed after.

"Happy Birthday, CC! Here."

Hope handed her the balloon that made Caroline smile. It was such a sweet gesture. "Thanks, baby. How did you know it was my birthday?"

Hope giggled. "Did you sleep so good?" Then Hope laughed and pointed at her cheek. "You have a sleep wrinkle."

Caroline nodded wisely. "That's how good it was."

Hope climbed up into the bed and got in under the covers next to her, snuggling close.

"Happy Birthday, sweetheart," Klaus said, cupping her cheek and giving his wife an excellent birthday kiss. He smiled into the kiss and she did too.

"Thanks, babe."

"Oh, Feliz Cumpleanos," Hope said matter of factly, having remembered to say it. "Alison told me that's how you say Happy Birthday in Spanish." Alison was Hope's best friend, the friend she made the first day of school.

"Gracias, Hope. Good job."

Klaus handed Caroline her phone which had been vibrating all morning with birthday texts.

"What would you like for breakfast?"

"Umm, French toast," she said, feeling like a sugary treat, sounding like Hope.

Klaus nodded and whooshed out. Hope and Caroline chatted as Caroline answered all of her birthday messages.

The breakfast was amazing and Klaus delivered it on a tray to their bed. Klaus got it at the place they had their Wednesday breakfasts at. He ordered enough for Hope to get some too even though she'd eaten. He knew seeing it would be too much to resist. Plus he brewed strong coffee that got the birthday girl going. Klaus sat on the end of the bed and they lingered.

Hope revealed the next part of the birthday surprise. "Next we're going to play miniature golf!"

"Yes," Caroline said, pumping her fist. She was much better at it than Klaus and she loved being able to beat him in something since he was good at everything.

It was a beautiful late morning full of sunshine. The course wasn't crowded so they didn't have to wait in line. Hope tried to blow her golfball into the hole when it was close, making them laugh. Caroline beat Klaus by 2 strokes and there was much rejoicing when she putted the ball past the windmill on the 18th hole.

She pretended not to notice all of the whispering and giggles coming from secret conversations between Klaus and Hope when they got back home. The whispers were all him and the giggles were all her.

"That was great," Caroline said with a smile, figuring that would be it until dinner.

"Next is yoga with Bonnie," Klaus told her.

"Seriously?"

"You don't have to go, but I bet she misses you," Hope encouraged slyly.

She couldn't resist that, so she went to yoga.

"Happy Birthday, Caroline," Bonnie said with a big hug as they met outside the studio.

"Thanks, Bon," Caroline said, happy to be there. Caroline told her about the morning as they walked inside and took off their shoes.

After the tough class, which had them feeling sweaty, sore, and conversely energized, they chatted as they stopped at a park close by, getting to catch up with a smoothie.

"You need to go home and shower. You have somewhere to be at 3:30," Bonnie told her after a few minutes.

Apparently she had a very tight schedule planned for the big day. "What? Tell me! Are you making an announcement about…you know?" She pointed at Bonnie's lower stomach.

Bonnie smiled and rolled her eyes. "No Baby Caroline announcements today."

"Shoot," she said with a teasing smile and gave her another hug. She had to get home quickly. "When can we go out? Ten minutes isn't long enough."

Bonnie gave up a hint. "Tonight."

"Woo hoo!"

Back at home, Caroline showered and when told she didn't need to dress like a ninja, a slight disappointment, she put on a v-neck t-shirt and denim skirt. She was comfortable for whatever crazy thing her stepdaughter and husband cooked up next.

"You guys," she said when she saw where they stopped.

Klaus smirked and told the receptionist Caroline was there.

They were at Rene's hair studio. Caroline had been going to him as long as she'd been back in New Orleans and didn't have to lie about being an actress either!

"Happy Birthday, chere," Rene said with a hug and kiss which made Klaus pout as they left, promising to return and pick her up.

Since she wasn't in the middle of a movie and didn't need to keep her hair the same, she let Rene work his magic. He added some highlights and gave her a trim and blowout.

When he was finished, she couldn't stop running her hands through it. It felt amazing and looked that good too. She felt extra sassy as she whipped her hair around.

Klaus liked it too. "Exceptional," he said seriously when she came out. He had that look in his eye.

"It's looks really good, CC."

Caroline did a little spin or two or three for them. "Thanks, guys. I feel beautiful. I feel like Beyonce would approve."

There were eye rolls all around before they got back in the car and drove home.

On the bed was a brand new dress that had Caroline's jaw dropping. "What?"

Hope wrung her hands. She went with her dad to pick it up. "Do you like it?"

"No, I don't like it. I love it!" It was a green jaguar print Givenchy dress she'd seen in a magazine and fell in love with. Caroline picked the dress up and held it up to her body. "I love it."

Setting it down, she gave Hope and Klaus kisses.

"I thought you could take it on your trip, but at least I'd see you in it first," he said as he stroked her cheek. "You should wear it tonight."

Klaus couldn't accompany her on her press stops. Hope had a parent-teacher meeting Monday morning, plus Caroline told him she didn't need him to come. It was boring enough that she would spare him the very short visit.

"It's perfect. Let me get changed!"

Hope raced into her own bedroom to get the dress on she was going to wear.

Caroline strutted out of the bathroom having done her makeup too while she'd been in there, singing away. For Klaus she did a slow spin, feeling ultra confident and sexy, her best self.

"Happy Birthday, sweetheart," he said seductively. He was amazed that he could still be impressed so often around her, but he was.

She clapped and he grinned at her enthusiasm. The dress fell just past her knee and the cut was conservative, but the print made up for it. It fit perfectly.

Klaus had dressed in black pants and a black buttoned down shirt. His necklaces were peeking through the open collar. In other words he looked yummy.

"CC, can you do my hair?" Hope asked as she walked in wearing a super cute blue dress, matching her eyes.

"Of course. You look amazing. I love it."

They decided on a simple braid. Caroline gave her a kiss on the cheek when she was finished and then put on her lipstick. "Where are we going?"

"Dinner," Klaus told her, sending her down the stairs to the car as he and Hope got their gifts together.

They arrived at an upscale, authentic Mexican restaurant with the best margaritas in town according to Caroline and entered the back room reserved for their party.

"Happy Birthday!" was shouted at Caroline from all over. She was all smiles as she went around the room to say hello, giving hugs and kisses. There was a Happy Birthday banner and red balloons were all over the place.

Klaus even had a theme for the party- Fan Club. There were name tags for everyone. Bonnie put Hope, Klaus, and Caroline's tags on them. The menu had been re-done, calling itself a newsletter. It had some facts about Caroline Forbes Mikaelson, including her birthday, her favorite color, movie, etc, all over them. It was quite impressive.

Elijah, Gia, Marcel, Bonnie, Enzo, Rebekah, Emily, Jake, Davina, and Kol were all there for her, a family party.

Caroline whispered in Hope's ear and then she ran over to her Uncle Elijah at the other side of the room.

"Uncle Elijah," she said when he noticed her and bent down to give her a kiss on the cheek. "What comes before Part B?"

He looked confused. "What?"

"What comes before Part B?" she repeated.

"Part A?" he suggested, unsure.

"Part-A! Part-ay! Party! Get it?" she said with a laugh at getting him with her joke.

Elijah rolled his eyes with a smirk as Gia laughed at his side. "Let me guess. Your CC taught you that."

"Yup," she said with a big grin, dimples flashing.

Caroline sat at the head of the table with Klaus on one side and Bonnie on the other. Hope made her way between her Uncle Kol and Uncle Enzo where she was very happy to be spoiled by them. Klaus and Caroline smiled at her strategic seat placement.

Drinks and food were ordered. Emily was still drinking from a bottle. Jake was in a high chair ready to go.

They were loud and boisterous as they caught up with each other. The drinks never stopped for a few of them and some licking and sucking was done too.

Enzo unconsciously helped Hope cut up her food before she needed to ask. She rested her head on his arm in thanks. He smiled at her, getting used to taking care of little ones with his two new arrivals. "Thanks, Uncle Zo."

"You're welcome, hobbit."

Caroline stood up when there was a quiet moment and most of the food was finished. "Thank you for coming, you guys. Seeing you all here, the people I love, is really all I wanted for my birthday. Oh well and this dress doesn't hurt," she said with a flirty grin, running a hand down her hip as they smiled at her. "I'd like to call this fan club meeting to order. If any of you want to tell me how much you love me *cough* Klaus *cough*, feel free to jump in." She sat back down.

Hope hung her head. "Oh my gosh."

"That sounds remarkably familiar," Marcel said, thinking of that day they came up with the plan to turn Dahlia into a baby.

"I love you more than words can say," Klaus told her sincerely. Then he looked at Hope and smiled, feeling the same way about her.

"So, so much, CC," she said and Caroline wiggled in her chair which made Hope giggle.

"So, so much," they all repeated as a toast as Klaus squeezed his wife's thigh under the table.

The cake was brought in. There was a glamorous shot of her on it which reminded her to get some pictures with everyone. The candles were lit. They sang Happy Birthday and Caroline almost wanted to cry when she saw the wonderful people she had around her.

She blew out the candles after making a wish and she, Hope, and Jake clapped.

"Is it time for presents?" Bonnie asked with a smile after they finished eating.

"Oh all right," Caroline huffed, doing her Klaus impersonation which made Marcel and Kol chuckle.

Elijah brought his gift over to her first.

Caroline stood and opened the wrapping up. It was a book with pages marked by flags.

"It's a thesaurus, Caroline, for all of your rhyming needs. I've marked a few of your favorites, archenemy, rival, opponent, nemesis, and the one I learned from you…frenemy."

Caroline laughed. Hearing Elijah say "frenemy" was a highlight moment. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you."

He also included a first edition Mary Shelley collection that she would enjoy reading.

"From us," Gia said, handing her a card. Inside was a gift card to a local bookstore. She gave Gia a quick hug too.

"Thank you both, very much."

Marcel was up next. He stood up and spread his hands wide. "Caroline, my incredibly sexy and gorgeous stepmother, for your birthday, I'm taking you out on a date."

"Woo hoo!"

"I have a friend who arranged for us to have time in his music studio. We're going to record a song."

"Finally!" she squeaked as she threw her arms around his neck. He planted a big kiss on her cheek with a dip that made Klaus roll his eyes and Caroline wink at him.

"That's enough," Kol snarked as he stood up, holding Davina's hand as he handed Caroline a card. Inside was a gift card to one of their favorite restaurants.

"We're including a night of babysitting."

Caroline smiled at Hope who pumped her fist at that news. "Is that a gift for me or for Hope?"

Hope covered her mouth and giggled as Davina chuckled. "It's really a gift for Kol, but it's our pleasure. Happy birthday, Caroline."

Caroline thanked them and hugged them tight. "You're going to tell us if Uncle Kol says any bad words, right baby?"

"Or allows you to drive?" Klaus added as they laughed.

Hope shook her head with a giggle. Nope, she wasn't telling and Kol gave her a high-five when they returned to their seats. They were partners in crime.

Rebekah poked Enzo's shoulder, hands full with Emily, and he jumped up to give Caroline their gifts. It was a large bag. Caroline reached in and first came up with a beautiful necklace Rebekah made for her. It was gorgeous with intricate beading in her favorite colors.

"I love it. Really love it." Caroline admired it, handling it carefully. "Thank you, Bex."

Caroline reached into the bag again and found two pictures. They were portraits of Emily and Jake.

"Aww, my beautiful niece and nephew," Caroline said as she showed Klaus the photos.

"Jake signed his autograph on the back," Rebekah said with a smile. Caroline looked at the scribble. Then she ran around and gave him a big kiss that had him grinning. "Thank you. I love it, Jake."

Emily was asleep in Rebekah's arms, but she pressed a kiss to her cheek, Rebekah's, and Enzo's too.

"One more thing in there, Goldilocks."

Caroline reached in and took out the big item along the bottom.

It was a black leather motorcycle jacket.

"Sexy," she said with a big eyes as she slipped it on, shimmying her shoulders. "Thank you, Enzo. It fits my ninja self."

Caroline took off the coat since it was warm and put it back in the bag, loving it.

"Mine next," Bonnie said with a smile, handing over a small bag.

Caroline pulled out a framed photo of the two of them taken way back in Mystic Falls. "I found this going through old things," Bonnie said with a smile. Caroline smiled at seeing the two of them so young. It was odd seeing a picture of herself not looking the same age. It would never happen again. She'd been a vampire for 10 years.

"I also rented a beach house in Texas for a few weeks in December. I'd love it if you could come for a couple of days. We can go to a spa and spend time at the beach." It was only a few hours away.

"Yes, Bonnie. I miss you." She did miss Bonnie. She still talked to her often, but spending time face to face had been difficult. Bonnie had her job that kept her busy. She didn't have the same unusual schedule Caroline did.

Bonnie gave her best friend a hug and Caroline squeezed her tightly in return. Bonnie sat down and took a sip of her margarita.

"Princess, why don't you give CC your gift?"

Caroline rubbed her hands together, making Davina laugh as Hope grinned, dimples going crazy, as she brought her bag up to her stepmother.

"You shouldn't cry, CC," she told her to start.

"I'll really try not to," Caroline promised with a grin.

First Hope gave her a card she made herself as she wrung her hands. It was perfect and Caroline had to try hard not to cry when she read it. She gave Hope a huge smile.

Next she pulled out two adult coloring books and some colored pencils.

Caroline admired them fondly. "They are perfect, Hope. I love coloring with you and now I don't have to steal your pencils." Hope grinned.

Then Caroline pulled out a keychain with a picture of New Orleans on it when Hope prompted her to get the last thing.

"That's to remind you of home when you're on your trip so you won't be sad."

"Baby," Caroline cooed, trying not to cry at Hope's sweet thoughtfulness. "I will miss you and think about you every day. I promise." She wrapped Hope up in her arms, whispering to her. "Where you and your Daddy are is my home. I will take these on my trip and they will remind me of you. I love you and when you do these nice things it makes me emotional, but I'm not sad, I'm touched by what a wonderful girl I have in my life." Hope nodded. "I'm very lucky. Love you, baby. Thank you for my gifts."

"I love you, CC," Hope said, feeling emotional herself. She squeezed Caroline tight, loving her so much, and then she returned to her seat, looking down as everyone gave her proud looks.

"I cannot follow that, princess," Klaus said with a smile to give her a respite. Caroline laughed, taking a deep breath. "Sweetheart," he said as he stood next to her, "when you go to California in February, Hope and I will be joining you."

"You will?" She gave him a huge smile and Hope was excited. She hadn't known about that. It was during her school vacation week. It was a long time away, but they could count down to it on their calendars.

Caroline had to go to some meetings with studios and her agent. Her next movie was scheduled, but she was working on what came next. Having them with her would make it so much better.

"I've arranged for us to spend a few days in Los Angeles and drive up the Pacific Coast Highway."

Caroline put her hands up in front of her chest like Hope. "Can we get a convertible so I can wear a scarf to keep my hair from getting messed up in the wind like in an old fashioned movie?"

"Duh," he said and she cracked up. He knew she'd want to do that. "We'll spend a few days in San Francisco and fly home together." He looked over at Hope who was super excited. "I've even purchased tickets for us to visit Disneyland."

Hope's jaw dropped and Caroline threw her arms up in the air. "Yes!"

"I think her eyes rolled up into her head," Kol said, laughing at Hope's reaction. She began to wiggle in her seat.

They laughed at how excited she was and how excited Caroline was too. They'd been to Disney World, but Disneyland was new. Hope had been too little to really enjoy it had they gone when Caroline was at UCLA so they waited. Caroline pressed kisses all over Klaus' face and they sat down.

"She is a gold medal winner," Klaus told them proudly. He explained and they were all very proud of her.

"Baby, do you remember when you were little and loved Minnie Mouse?" Caroline gave her a sentimental smile. It hadn't been that long ago, but Hope was a big girl since she was a second grader. That meant she had new interests.

Hope got up and ran around the table. She cupped her hands around her mouth and whispered in Caroline's ear, "I kind of still do."

Hearing that made Caroline very happy that the little girl was still in there even though they were all getting older. Caroline was careful to keep vivid memories of Hope as a child. They would know her so much longer as an adult. Her early years could never be recreated and they were so good. Forgetting was something that scared Caroline and it bothered Klaus too, but they made every effort to take photographs, videos, and paintings that they would cling to as long as possible. "Me too," she whispered back. She wrapped an arm around her waist. "Why don't you tell Aunty Bonnie about your soccer game last weekend?"

Hope told Bonnie who was interested as everyone continued to nibble on food and drink up. She made her way around the table to visit everyone.

"Klaus, babe, this birthday was too much," Caroline said, stroking his knee. It had been an amazing day from start to finish.

"No, it was just right. We're all here because we love you."

"Ugh," she said. "I love you."

He grinned and she leaned forward and kissed him.

"I love you, too. There's one more thing, Caroline," he said and his voice got soft so they wouldn't be overheard. He leaned in to whisper against her ear. It made her shiver and he smiled against her skin. "I also have arranged for you to get a private lap dance lesson."

She grinned and put her hands on the sides of his face, looking deep into his blue eyes. "Have I told you how much I love you lately?"

He laughed and she kissed him as she giggled.

"Happy Birthday, Caroline."


	29. B is also for Boy's Night Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the companion piece to Chapter 24.

"I think that's everything," Klaus told Hope, zipping up her bag. "Your new pajamas, clothes for tomorrow, your toothbrush and special toothpaste are all in there."

Hope wrung her hands, not sure what else she might need. "Should I bring a book?"

"I don't think you'll need one, but you can bring this guy." Klaus handed her the wolf stuffed animal. She grabbed it, kissed his head, and put it in the bag. Klaus smirked and zipped it up.

"Hello?" Caroline called as she walked into the house. "Any girls here looking for a little sleepover action?"

Klaus gave Hope a look and she jumped up and down before she quickly slipped her arms into her puffy vest.

He followed her down the stairs carrying her bag and pillow, watching her sashay and act all calm after being so excited.

"Hey CC," Hope said as Caroline hugged her.

"Hey, baby."

"Hey babe," Caroline told him as she pulled him in for a kiss. He thought she looked beautiful in her jeans and sweater.

"Hope is very excited for this adventure, sweetheart. We even went out and bought new pajamas for the occasion." She had been looking forward to this event for a long time and he was happy to make it as good as possible.

Hope began to wiggle, restless.

"I can't wait to see them because I'm super excited too." Caroline smiled at Hope and then her boyfriend. "Have a date tonight with Enzo?"

"There's a new restaurant he wants to go to." In fact, he had a lot planned for that night. Caroline and Hope wouldn't be the only ones having fun.

"Save your leather pants for me please."

Klaus squatted in front of his daughter. "Have a wonderful time, princess. I'll see you tomorrow." He kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too, Daddy. Don't let the bedbugs bite," she sang and he smiled. She was adorable he'd admit.

With a quick move, Klaus planted a hot kiss on Caroline to make sure she'd think about him as much as he'd think about her.

He waved them out of the house.

It was very quiet without them. While Kol and Elijah still technically lived there, they only came by occasionally. Klaus understood it, but it didn't mean he liked it all the time.

He wasn't meeting Marcel and Enzo until the late afternoon so he spent time painting. While it was a cool day, the light still poured into his studio. As soon as he made good progress on the painting, it was time to clean up his brushes and hands.

Marcel texted him an address he wanted to meet them at. Klaus drove up and got out of his dark green SUV, seeing Marcel there.

Marcel gave him a big smile, arms out wide. "Welcome to my world, Klaus."

"I thought your world was video games and being rejected by women."

Slapping him on the arm, Marcel laughed and that's when Enzo pulled up.

Enzo rubbed his hands together in glee as he joined them. "Well done, mate."

They were at a race track. Marcel had arranged for three luxury cars to be available for them to drive. He loved the freedom of going fast in amazing works of engineering. It was a passion of his.

Inside, the guys talked trash and then got in the cars. With their supernatural senses, handling the cars at top speed wasn't an issue. They could whoosh as fast as some cars, but with the ones they played with, they could pin the needle, going as fast as the car could go. They traded cars so each got a turn in each. There were no accidents. They didn't want to deal with any of those headaches, so they reacted quickly before they got to close to one another, although pushing the limit was part of the fun. It was an invigorating time. Rather than getting a clear winner, it turned out whoever had one particular car won every time.

"There's only one way to find out who the winner is," Enzo said when they went to their own cars in the lot, feeling the adrenaline flowing through his veins.

Marcel and Klaus crossed their arms over their chests.

"Let me get a ruler."

Klaus barked with laughter and Marcel did too.

"Enzo, you've seen me in leather pants," Klaus said, poking Enzo in the chest. "I am The Original Hybrid." He stared Enzo down.

Marcel coughed as Enzo grinned.

"Caroline does have a lot of freaky sex stories," Enzo teased.

"Alright, guys," Marcel said, the eternal peacekeeper, "let's go. I'll meet you there at 7."

Klaus stopped home to shower and change before they met up again. He pulled on dark jeans, a maroon Henley, and a black jacket. All he did for his hair was run his fingers through it. His stubble was raspy, but Caroline liked it.

Rather than driving, since it was his city and he could do anything he wanted after all, Klaus whooshed to the bar around the corner from the Smoothie King Center. It was an unfortunate name, but it's where the New Orleans Pelicans, the local NBA team, played basketball. Marcel was a fan of the sport, friendly with a few players. Enzo wanted to attend a game, getting to be part of the action he'd only seen on television. Klaus agreed since it was their night out and why not?

Marcel and Enzo were there, slamming back beers as if they were still racing. They were so young, Klaus thought. Immediately he thought of how Elijah would have reacted. Kol on the other hand would probably enjoy it. He'd have to remember to invite him along next time.

"What are you wearing?" Klaus asked Enzo, slapping Marcel on the shoulder when he walked to their small table.

"I'm secure in my manhood," Enzo proclaimed, doing a spin for Klaus in the crowded bar.

"I can see," Klaus snarked. Enzo was wearing his leather pants again not long after Klaus mentioned his. It was not a coincidence. The pants were tight and left little to the imagination.

Marcel handed Klaus a drink. "This will help you forget it."

Klaus took one of the beers, not his favorite, and looked around. It was quite crowded and the game would be starting in a few minutes. "I'm feeling a bit peckish."

"Mate, we're going out to dinner," Enzo whined. He was excited about where they were going after the game. Rebekah wasn't interested and this was his chance. He had reservations for them and everything.

Klaus shrugged and entered the small kitchen which reeked of old grease. He took a drink from the staff there. He felt much better when he returned to his buddies.

When their beers were finished, Marcel led them up to his private suite. Inside, the room was large and lavish with contemporary furnishings. There were leather seats where one could sit outside in the open arena or back behind glass walls where it was quieter. Two big screen televisions covered the interior wall. There was a fridge, wet bar, and private bathroom. Marcel's suite also had a pretty bartender that he flirted with as soon as they walked in.

"These two are taken, but I'm not," Marcel said with his huge smile, introducing himself to her as the other two looked around.

The game started down below them and they sat in the outer seats. Klaus knew the basics of basketball, but wasn't particularly interested. He thought Hope might like going to a game though. There were a lot of kids there. It would be a nice family time with her and Caroline. On that night, it was the companionship that appealed to him, although he'd never admit it without a fight.

Marcel brought the drinks to the guys, sitting between them. Enzo peppered him with questions. Basketball was around before Enzo was captured by the Augustines, but the game changed significantly during that period.

They joked, drank, and watched the game. To make Klaus laugh, Enzo copied Marcel's reactions, but always a few seconds later. If Marcel jumped up in response to a fast-break drunk, by the time Marcel sat down, Enzo was just getting up. It did make Klaus laugh.

Unfortunately for Marcel, the game was a blow out for the visiting team.

Outside, they walked with the crowds in the chilly night. New Orleans was buzzing and just getting started. It was February and Mardi Gras was only a week away. The tourists were out in full force.

Enzo directed them excitedly to their destination. It was in a neighborhood that the tourists generally didn't know about, which served the three men just fine. They were early for their reservation so they tried the microbrews available in the small bar. Ladies tried to hit on them, which Marcel ate up, but the others were in very happy, committed relationships. Enzo and Klaus were dating the other's close friend. Enzo and Caroline had a special friendship and Klaus and Rebekah had an unbreakable bond.

A noise from nearby had Klaus focusing his attention. He knew that sound and it made him smile. "Let's go next door," he requested. They still had a half hour before their table would be ready and they'd tried every beer available. They could have used compulsion to get a table sooner, but they weren't in a hurry.

Two dudes were setting down darts in the dive bar Klaus literally heard from the restaurant next door. He picked the darts up. There was only one set of them. "Loser pays for dinner."

Marcel tried to stop Enzo, but it was too late. Enzo agreed immediately, all the alcohol giving him even more confidence than usual. "Deal."

"Marcellus?"

"This is between you two," Marcel said, hands out, catching the eyes of two of beautiful women he gravitated towards.

"The odds are even better," Enzo crowed, taking the darts from Klaus. With a serious look on his face, Enzo checked the balance of each. They were satisfactory he supposed.

Klaus smirked, clasping his hands behind his back.

With precision, Enzo threw each dart, hitting the bullseye each time. His smile was huge when he plucked them from the board and handed them to Klaus. "I'm ordering lobster and the top shelf Chivas," he taunted, rubbing his hands together.

Klaus lined up his feet and with unnatural speed, he threw the three darts back to back to back. The first hit the bullseye. The second split the one that had been there and the third one split the one that came before it. The final dart's tip was buried into the cement block wall behind the dart board.

"I'm not ordering the lobster," Enzo said without missing a beat. "Is there snooker around here?"

Klaus laughed.

"You're more than a pretty face, my friend," Enzo said, putting his arm around Klaus.

Marcel left his new lady friends and the trio walked back to the restaurant where there table was ready.

The food was all organic, farm to table cuisine with a menu that changed daily. Enzo was in love before he took a bite. They let him order the appetizers that were delicious. They really knew how to build a charcuterie platter.

Klaus' phone rang. When he saw Caroline's name, he found a quiet corner in an outer room to speak with her.

"How is she doing?" It was late, but he thought the excitement might have kept Hope awake later than usual. She was his party girl. At least her streaking days seemed to be behind her.

"She was asleep by 9:30," she said and he grinned, "and she loved all of it. She had us doing a dance routine for her as she giggled."

That was his baby.

"You'll have to ask her about it tomorrow because I'm sure her version will be awesome." She paused. "Did you get to second base with your boyfriend?"

"Caroline," he huffed as she giggled, "I save my second base for you, although the night is still young." He kept the fact that Enzo wore his leather pants again to himself, wanting to see her face when he told her.

"You better. I don't want to fight Enzo for you. It would be embarrassing for him," she said, making him smile at his vampire ninja. "I'll see you tomorrow after breakfast. I can't wait to spend the day with you two."

"Me neither," he said softly. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Goodnight."

Klaus smiled as he slipped his phone back in his pocket. His two favorite people were having a good time. Rebekah was too, he assumed. He loved how her circle of friends was expanding just like his. She desperately wanted those connections for centuries. Elijah had taken Kol out for some brotherly bonding and Klaus himself was out with his two best friends. All of them made his life as good as it was.

Rebekah had also called Enzo who was just sitting down when Klaus returned to the table. Marcel had taken advantage of their absences to eat all of the prosciutto and country pate. His smile was unrepentant.

"How's it going?" Marcel asked as their empty appetizer plates were removed.

"Hope led them in a dance number."

"Did someone take a video?" Marcel asked.

Klaus gave him the side-eye. "Speaking of uncomfortable," he said as Marcel and Enzo laughed, "what's that growing on your face?"

Marcel rubbed under his lower lip. He always had a goatee, but he'd added a little patch.

"Bex told me it's called a 'flavor saver.'"

Klaus pointed at Enzo as their entrees were set down in front of them. "You're making me lose my appetite. Never say that again."

Enzo shrugged and focused on his plate. He thought it was funny. "It's not like you're clean shaven." Enzo liked his own scruff quite a bit. It was low maintenance.

A memory made him smile. "Did I tell you about the time Caroline forced me to shave?"

Neither of the men knew about it. As they ate, Klaus told them how she drew on his face when Dahlia was in his mind. He also told them how she threatened to pee on him. They laughed and silly stories were told as the wine flowed.

With a dramatic flourish after they were completely full, Marcel flicked the bill along the table to Enzo who griped as he paid it.

"Not bad," Klaus said as they walked outside.

"I'm coming back here on a date," Marcel added.

"I may not know much," Enzo said with a genuinely pleased smile, "but I know food. What's next? We're three young, well not in your case, Klaus, men out for a night."

Marcel's eyes gleamed. "Can I entice you two gentlemen back to my place with Call of Duty," he said, gesturing towards Enzo, "and top shelf whiskey," he said, gesturing towards Klaus.

"It's pathetic, but it's working for me," Enzo said, looking at Klaus. "That kind of violence is the only kind Rebekah thinks I should do without her." Klaus smirked. "C'mon mate. Watch me destroy Marcel."

"Oh all right," Klaus huffed.

.

.

.

When he woke the following morning, his head ached. It was such a rarity that it puzzled him. After a long night watching Enzo and Marcel play video games that he was talked into trying himself in a truly pathetic effort, he'd raced home and collapsed into bed. It was hard for him to get drunk, but it was the closest he'd come since one time he'd done it with Caroline and his body was paying for it.

He could have resorted to the blood bags he kept in the house for Caroline, but he hated the taste. With a groan that sounded like Caroline waking up, he threw on a T-shirt and whooshed next door. Rather than borrowing a cup of sugar, he borrowed a quart of blood.

By the time Caroline and Hope arrived, he was feeling like himself.

"Daddy! We're here!" Hope announced with her familiar shout to make her grand entrance. Klaus whooshed up to her and picked her up to snuggle her close, eyes roaming over Caroline, seeing that they both looked good. He missed them both.

After a fun night out with the guys he was thrilled to be surrounded by his girls.


	30. X is for X-Rays (are for suckers)

Caroline pulled her car up in front of the Mikaelson house, parking on the street. It was a hot late afternoon in August and she was going on a date with her hunky, hunky boyfriend.

"Hi, CC!" Hope yelled with a wave. "Are you watching me?"

Caroline smiled at her and waved back. Hope had just turned 4 years old a few weeks before. She was sitting atop her birthday present at the top of the driveway. Bright blue shorts and a matching polka-dot tank top had her looking as cute as a button, although she had a new Bandaid on her knee. Her bike was pink and so was her helmet. Her blonde curls were spilling out of the bottom of it. Her training wheels kept her steady.

"I'm watching," she said as she walked up to Klaus, taking his hand when she reached him as he kept a close eye on his baby girl.

Hope pumped her legs and did a big loop around the driveway.

"Oh my gosh, baby, you're getting so good with all your practice," she told her, loving the look of fierce concentration on her face.

"I know," Hope called out which made both Caroline and Klaus laugh as she kept going.

"Baby, can you stay little and awesome like this forever?"

"Umm, ok," she agreed as she focused on her bicycling.

Caroline pumped her first. "Yes!"

"You look gorgeous," Klaus told Caroline, leaning in to give her a kiss on the neck that made her shiver. She stroked his cheek with affection.

Caroline was feeling vampire ninja-ish. She wore black high-waisted shorts with large buttons along the front in two rows. Her top was black with a deep v-neck. She had bright red strappy shoes that she was completely in love with on her feet. She picked the shoes out first and then the rest of her clothes to be honest. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and she had in large hoop earrings. The red lipstick matched the red shoes and the red bracelets on her wrist.

Klaus wore dark jeans and a pale gray Henley. There were two necklaces peeking through. It was his usual look, but the cotton of his shirt was finer than his heavy ones and he looked good in it. He smelled really good too.

"Daddy like," he said, admiring her long legs and painted toenails.

"Eww," Caroline responded with a laugh. He never said that before. "Hope, your dad's being creepy."

"Daddy," she sighed as she pedaled.

"Sorry, darling," he called out as Caroline pinched his ass.

They watched her go.

Klaus pointed at some fading sidewalk chalk in the middle of the driveway that Caroline had done a few days before. It said, "Elijah! No!"

That was it. There was no explanation or anything, but it cracked Caroline up and seeing it again made her grin. She hoped it blew his mind, her nemesis, before the rain washed it away. Klaus' works of chalk art were amazing around it.

"I imagine that's what you looked like," Klaus said with a nod of his head towards Hope.

Caroline smiled. There were a lot of similarities. "It was my dad who watched me when I was this age too. My mom helped me when the training wheels came off." That was a bittersweet memory. "I wanted his attention just like she wants yours. My bike was pink too, but I had streamers attached to the handle bars."

Hope kept up with the big loops, pedaling away.

"Can you ride a bike, babe?"

Klaus scoffed and deflected the question. She smiled, knowing what that meant. "Why would you ask, Caroline?"

"Because you didn't grow up with them."

"Yes, but I can drive."

Caroline looked him in the eye. "I'll teach you." He looked down. "I won't tell anyone and we'll practice out where no one will see us. It will help you teach Hope when she's ready to take the training wheels off. I know you can do it."

"I don't think I'm the bicycling sort," he said softly. He'd managed to avoid it so far.

She wasn't sure he was either, but she wanted to show him. "Once you learn, you learn forever. Let me teach you, babe."

There was a very long pause.

"Ok."

Caroline was a great teacher and he wouldn't have to worry about being humiliated with her. That security was very freeing and he could at least make an attempt.

She squeezed his hand, pleased to be able to do that for him.

Hope rode her bike right in front of them, ready to get off. She was sweaty and getting tired. She'd been active all day and there wasn't a lot of shade over the driveway. Klaus had smothered her in sunscreen, a habit he'd gotten from Caroline.

"Did you go swimming today?" Caroline asked her, holding the bike steady so she could get off. Klaus pushed the bike under the extended porch to protect it from the elements when she dismounted and Caroline took off her helmet.

Hope was taking swimming lessons at a local pool. The kiddie pool in the back yard still got used too.

"Yup. It was awesome."

"I noticed you used your brakes instead of using your feet on the ground to stop," she said, picking her up when Hope put her arms up, "I'm so proud of you."

Hope gave her a brilliant smile and Caroline kissed her cheek. That's something she'd been working on.

"Did you have to work today?" Hope asked her as they walked inside with Klaus.

"Yup," she answered as she set Hope down and got her a glass of water. Inside was much cooler with the air conditioner pumping. "I had to record my voice." Some of the scenes for a recurring role she was doing had an audio glitch so she had to re-record the vocals to clear it up.

"Princess, Caroline and I are going out to dinner with Rebekah and Enzo. Kol will watch you," Klaus told her when she finished drinking.

"Aww, but CC just got here," she said, making a face. The Kol part was really good, but she wanted to see Caroline too.

"Aww, I'm not leaving yet. I'll help you take a bath and then we'll make sure you have everything you need for fun times with Uncle Kol and I'm sleeping over so we can do something tomorrow."

They ran upstairs, leaving a bemused Klaus in the kitchen. The girls needed some time together.

Caroline pointed at Hope's knee when they got to her room. "What happened?"

They sat on the bed and while Hope had been jumping around and biking like crazy a minute prior, she got closer to Caroline and leaned her head into Caroline's side to get snuggled as she told her sad story. She started with a sigh. "I fell."

"No." Caroline frowned.

"I was running so so fast in my flip flops and I slipped. It was bleeding."

"No," she cooed, "but you're ok?" Caroline asked as she pet her curls.

"Yeah. Daddy cleaned it, kissed it better, and got me the Bandaid." Hope straightened her leg out to let Caroline get a good look at it. "I cried."

"Aww, Hope. I would have cried too. I'm so glad you're better. I love you so much and you do run so so fast." She stroked her back and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Can I kiss it better too?"

Hope nodded and Caroline pressed a kiss to her knee to make her feel better. It was probably already gone. All of Hope's injuries/illnesses were gone by 48 hours at the very latest which was a relief to all of them.

Caroline helped her take a bath after her busy day, keeping her from hanging out in the bath tub for hours because she would have. Hope had stories to tell and swimming lessons to recreate for Caroline while also making a mess and having a blast in there. Caroline made faces and had reactions to everything, which Hope loved and spurred her into more entertaining storytelling. Caroline loved it too. Hope was the biggest ham she met…other than herself…and well, Klaus.

When Hope was all dried off and after Caroline applied a new Bandaid although she didn't need one, Klaus checked in on them letting them know Kol had arrived. Caroline helped her with her pajamas of sleep shorts and tank top. She also combed Hope's hair which would dry in her signature crazy curls.

"Oohh, baby, look what I found," Caroline said, spying something peeking out from under her dresser. She leaned in and grabbed them.

Hope clapped when she saw what it was. She put them on.

"Work it," Caroline called, dancing around, snapping her fingers.

They found Hope's Minnie Mouse sunglasses which had gone missing.

Hope stuck a hip way out and put her hand on it, making a face, exuding sass. Then she spun as Caroline cracked up. Hope knew how to work it.

"You get all that sassiness from your father."

Caroline took a picture of Hope who ran over to see it. It made her laugh and she loved having her picture taken.

"You work it," she said, handing Caroline the sunglasses.

Caroline gently put them on to not break them and she worked it. She did a spin and made faces with all of her own sass, flipping her ponytail around. Hope cracked up, throwing herself into the bed with her laughter after she took a picture too. Caroline put the sunglasses on top of her dresser for next time. Then Caroline helped Hope picked out some things for her to use with Kol. Her arms were full when her phone rang. It was Rebekah.

"Say hi to Aunty Bex," Caroline said, pointing at her phone as they started towards the stairs.

Hope took the phone and chatted as they went down, taking one step at a time, holding onto the railing with her free hand.

"Hi Aunty Bex."

Caroline concentrated on making sure she didn't drop anything and that Hope wasn't going to fall so she didn't tune in to Rebekah's side of the conversation.

"Uh huh."

"Yeah. I blew bubbles and did my doggy paddle."

"Yup."

"I rode my bike for CC and Daddy."

"Uh huh."

"Awwww."

"Yup."

"Ok. Love you, bye."

They were at the bottom and Hope handed back the phone when Caroline set down the toys. "Aunty Bex said they're ready for you."

Klaus and Kol walked in. Klaus smiled at Hope and pointed at her, putting his other hand on his brother's shoulder. "Kol, she's clean and smells good." Hope grinned, twisting her hips and sending her hands swinging from side to side. "She's happy." He looked at his brother. "Make sure it stays that way."

Kol rolled his eyes. "It's the same every time, Nik. Hello, squirt."

"Hi Uncle Kol. We have lots of stuff to play with," she said, pointing at the treasure trove Caroline brought down.

"Hi Kol," Caroline said, walking over and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello, darling, you look dangerous," he said as he held onto Caroline extra long, making a face behind her back about how good it felt to Klaus who narrowed his eyes at him.

Caroline grinned. She loved the compliment and of course she knew what Kol was doing. She'd gotten to know him more and more once she moved to New Orleans and she really liked him, troublemaker that he was. She picked up her purse, sliding it over her shoulder.

"Baby, I love you and goodnight in case I don't see you before you go to bed," Caroline said, giving her a hug and kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow for sure."

"Love you, CC," Hope said, used to the routine with all the hugs and kisses she got and gave. "Love you, Daddy," she said as she walked over to him, putting her lips into a pout so she could kiss him.

He leaned down and she kissed him on the cheek, holding his face in her hands. Then he picked her up and nuzzled her. "Be good and have fun with Kol. Don't get any tattoos." She grinned, inspired to get some fresh temporary ones they had stashed away. "I love you." He kissed her on the cheek and set her down. "Also, don't do anything to the house." He looked at them suspiciously and they both grinned back, making him squint even harder.

"Bye, Nik," Kol said, pushing him out the door.

"I don't trust them," Klaus grumbled as he walked with Caroline to the car.

She giggled. "I could see her eyes light up when you mentioned tattoos. I think she still has some that I bet will get used tonight."

Klaus smirked as they got in his SUV. Caroline put the address into the GPS. Cranking the air conditioning, they drove to Rebekah and Enzo's place.

"Hey," Caroline sang as Rebekah and Enzo got in the back seat. "Ooohh, you guys look great."

Rebekah was wearing a jean mini skirt and navy racer back tank. Enzo was wearing jeans and a white T-shirt, classic.

They chatted during the ride. Rebekah and Enzo had been living together for about 5 months. They had put in the paperwork to become foster parents, but it was a very long process. Rebekah wanted to go by the book for everything. It was too important to take shortcuts on. Caroline showed them the pictures she and Hope had just taken.

Caroline and Rebekah were taking Klaus and Enzo out to the remote restaurant they'd gone to together. It had been about a year and a half since their visit.

When they arrived, Caroline was excited. Rebekah was excited. Enzo was curious. Klaus was not.

"This is it?" It looked like a dump.

"It's perfect," Caroline chirped as she jumped out of the car. "It looks exactly the same."

The sun would be setting soon which would give them some relief from the heat. The parking lot was full, mostly trucks and motorcycles. There were burly guys smoking cigarettes at the front door. There were pretty local girls flirting with them.

"Wait until you eat the food," Rebekah told them as Enzo took her hand.

"C'mon babe, we're on an adventure and I'm dressed like a ninja," Caroline said as they followed Rebekah and Enzo inside.

It was no better inside to Klaus. Keeping his head on a swivel, he looked around. It was loud and crowded. There was a band off to the left and tables off to the right. He noticed there were werewolves in the crowd. There were a couple of guys giving him looks that he didn't like. He really didn't like the looks Rebekah and Caroline were getting either.

He looked over at Caroline and saw how excited she was to be there though. He'd give it a fair shot. He loved her adventurous side after all.

Rebekah spotted a table and ran to it, claiming it as their own after someone yelled for them to find a seat. It seemed more people than not were there to listen to music and drink versus eat.

Sitting down, Caroline wiped down the table with the napkins and passed out menus.

"Pitcher of whatever's on tap, mate," Enzo said to the waiter when he arrived. Then he looked at his friends. "Oh did you want something to drink?"

"You're hilarious."

They each looked over the menu as the band began to play.

Thrilling Caroline, the band was behind chicken wire! It filled every cliche and stereotype she ever had. They were pretty good too. They played country music from the 80s and 90s.

The pitcher of beer and four cups came out.

"Should I ask them if the gator is fresh?" Caroline asked while she read the menu.

"Yes, do that, Goldilocks," Enzo said with a big grin as he took a large gulp of cold beer.

They decided to get one of each special at Caroline and Rebekah's insistence. It turned out there wasn't any alligator to get. Rather, they got fried chicken, fried shrimp, pulled pork, and a full rack of ribs. Each platter came with french fries and cole slaw.

Klaus was eyeing the crowd, watching for trouble, but even he had to admit once again that Caroline knew what she was talking about when he took the first bite. His eyes closed in bliss and he made a noise.

Caroline looked at him, really happy, as she dug into her own food, knowing that noise. Klaus only made that noise when he really loved something.

Pitcher after pitcher was delivered. They had a little of each plate and Enzo could not get enough of the ribs and ordered more that he fought Klaus to hog.

Caroline was definitely buzzed and having a great time. Klaus was laughing at Enzo's stories. Rebekah was smiling and Enzo was practically licking his fingers.

"There has to be a secret and I will find it," Enzo said, getting up, ready to go into the kitchen.

"I'm coming!" Caroline piped up. "I'll get more beer too."

Klaus scooted out of the bench seat and let her loose.

The band was taking a break and as Enzo made his way through the crowd, Caroline stopped as the band was getting their own refill of beers. It was too good of an opportunity to pass up.

"You guys were great," she said, smiling at them through the chicken wire. "Do you ever take on guest singers? I can do Shania."

The lead singer walked up to Caroline, definitely interested.

"Sugar, you can sing here any time." His voice was very suggestive and Caroline smirked.

Something caught her attention though and she turned, eyes wide, listening in to a quiet conversation. Enzo was at the bar. He hadn't quite made it through to the kitchen, stopping for a beer on his travels.

Someone was hitting on Enzo!

A guy!

Caroline sashayed over and stood next to Enzo, checking out the guy. He was handsome and she got good vibes from him. It was probably hard for him to find dates in a small town in Louisiana, she imagined, compared to New Orleans.

Enzo was kindly telling the man that he was taken when Caroline appeared at his side.

"Her?" the guy asked, figuring it out.

"No way," Caroline said, making a grossed out face. Enzo made a face back at her. He was a catch! "Enzo is like my sassy gay best friend, well except he's not gay, just sassy."

"Thank you, Goldilocks," Enzo said sarcastically. Someone had a little too much to drink, he noticed. He hoped the freaky sex story part of the evening was coming up.

"Not all gay men are best friends to women you know," she rambled, "and if he were gay I'd love him just as much."

"That's very nice, gorgeous," Enzo said, trying to stop her as the other man began to smile a little at the crazy woman.

"However, his lover is the blonde with legs for days over there." She pointed at their table.

Rebekah and Klaus looked down.

"Don't acknowledge them," Klaus whispered tightly.

Rebekah nodded.

"Mine's the babe over there with the deep blue eyes, long lashes, and hot body."

Enzo rolled his eyes. That still didn't differentiate between the Mikaelson siblings. "Gorgeous, I'd say your description skills were bloody awful, but it's how I met the love of my life."

Rebekah grinned at Klaus.

"Not the guy," Caroline continued, "he's my sex partner."

Enzo grabbed the pitcher of beer he'd signaled for and shoved it into her hands.

"See ya, mate," Enzo said to the man and huddled Caroline back through the crowd towards their table. "I'm not sure exactly how offensive you were back there, but I think another drink will help figure it out."

Caroline slid in next to Klaus, setting the beer on the table. She excitedly relayed her story to Klaus and Rebekah, which they already knew.

She was more affectionate with Klaus, touching his thigh under the table and she squirmed when he did the same to her. The fire was always there just simmering under the surface.

The music started up again and they finished the beers, enjoying their night out.

That's when everything fell apart.

Like the time before, a fight broke out.

Chairs went flying across the floor as new participants got up.

"Something about how Big John did somebody wrong?" Rebekah said, tipping her head, uninterested as a bottle went flying over the booth behind them. She didn't even flinch! The Original sister was kickass!

The band played on.

Whoops and yells filled the room.

Caroline looked at Klaus, seeing how his eyes lit up at the sight of violence in front of him. It would be something a normal human might worry about in a partner, but they were vampires. They lived on other people's blood. Klaus knew enough not to kill someone if he didn't want to. His life with Hope was very human, but there was another huge part of him, the part that had a millennium of history breaking bones and snapping necks to get what he wanted.

"Caroline," Klaus said, hesitating. He was absolutely interested in getting involved, but he wanted to be sure she was safe. That was his first priority.

"Go ahead, babe," she said, standing up. "I'm going to go sing."

Enzo and Rebekah smiled at one another and got involved in the action, throwing kicks and punches, holding back their real power, but defending themselves. They went after those being aggressive.

Klaus flew around the room, knocking people out, as he grinned. Blood was in the air and it invigorated him.

"You're going to need an x-ray on that," Klaus said, sending a kick into a werewolf's femur.

"X-rays are for suckers!" Enzo yelled across the room as he was hit over the back by a chair that thrilled him.

Klaus drank his fill from those around him, sending them to the supply room to recover when he was done with them, not wanting to explain the bite marks. The werewolves received most of his attention. It wasn't a full moon and they were child's play.

Caroline sashayed and made her way into the band's area behind the chicken wire. She didn't need compulsion, she just smiled and they let her do what she wanted when she said how scared she was.

Puh-lease! Hearing it made Rebekah roll her eyes. There were people who could do brainless bimbo, but Caroline wasn't one of them. She was an actress, but anyone who looked at her should be able to see the intelligence in her eyes. Dahlia hadn't learned that lesson though.

They knew "Any Man of Mine," by Shania Twain and Caroline sang her heart out as there was chaos in front of her. She dedicated it to Klaus like always.

Beer was spilled everywhere, including getting Caroline's legs. It didn't stop her from singing though!

Klaus, Rebekah, and Enzo made quick work of the room so after the single song, Caroline came out.

One of the last guys tried to grab her around the waist and wouldn't let go.

"Don't touch me."

Klaus saw it and flashed up to her, but before he got there Caroline stomped on the guy's foot, broke his hold on her, and punched him in the face sending him to the floor.

"Babe, was that hot or was that hot?" she asked him, knowing him too well.

The look in his eyes said it all. It was hot.

He licked his lips.

"We need to go now. We have a long drive," she said seductively, putting her arms around his neck and licking up a droplet of blood that somehow got on his face.

She could feel exactly how excited Klaus was pressing against her belly.

"Wait, you're ok, right?"

Klaus rolled his eyes and she grinned.

"I love you."

"I love you, sweetheart. You're ok? There were some wolves here."

"Yup."

Taking his hand, they followed Rebekah and Enzo out to the car. There were sirens in the air and people coming outside limping. It was just another night out at the bar.

"I love this place," Caroline said with a happy sigh as they left.

The ride back was full of laughs as they described what they'd been doing and how much fun they had. Plus, the food! Enzo became sad when he remembered he hadn't gotten to the kitchen, but Rebekah promised to take him again.

"Good night. We're in a hurry," Klaus said when they arrived at Rebekah and Enzo's place, kicking them out.

"Alright, alright," they grumbled as they climbed out.

Because it was late, Caroline loudly whispered when she rolled down her window, "Love you, bye!"

Whipping just down the block, Klaus parked and Caroline ran inside ahead of him.

"Are you ok?" Kol said, sitting up when Caroline came in. He'd been lying down on the couch, watching a movie. "I smell blood." He stood up.

"Perfect. It was a bar brawl." She grinned at Kol. "Thanks for watching Hope, but um, if this bed's a-rocking don't come a-knocking."

Kol gave her a dirty grin and a high five. He never left her hanging!

Caroline laughed as she kissed him on the cheek and raced upstairs. She wanted a shower with her boyfriend. The beer had dried on her legs. It was sticky, smelly, and gross.

Klaus walked inside as Caroline ran upstairs.

"Everything ok here?" Klaus noticed Kol had a new fake Tinkerbell tattoo on his forearm.

"Yeah, she's fine, Nik. She's really not so bad," Kol said, surprising himself all the time with how much he loved Hope. "I guess that's what happens when you have parents around who love you."

Klaus nodded, knowing exactly what he meant. "We're all trying."

"What happened tonight?" he asked.

Klaus grinned and told him all about it. He hadn't seen Kol look so excited about anything in decades. That was his brother all right.

"Like the Double Deuce?" Kol whispered reverently. He loved the Patrick Swayze movie Roadhouse.

"Let's give the humans a few weeks to heal and I'll take you," Klaus said, patting him on the shoulder and heading upstairs. "I have matters to attend to."

"Is that what we're calling it these days?"

Klaus gave him the finger.

After a truly incredible bed-shaking night, Caroline woke with a groan. It was quiet so she knew she was alone. Her head ached and her tongue felt thick. Her body felt amazing though! Klaus was the best freaking lover on the planet.

With another groan, she trudged her way into the bathroom and then downstairs to the kitchen for a blood bag after pulling on some clothes. She felt a million times better when she walked into the living room, but then she saw Klaus on the couch not looking right. Hope was looming over him.

Something was off.

"Klaus, are you ok?"

"Nope, Daddy is sick," Hope told her seriously.

With a whoosh, Caroline was at his side. That's when he winked at her and she exhaled. He was indestructible, but that didn't mean she didn't worry about him. She should have known better, but it was early and she loved him like mad.

"What's the matter with him, Dr. Mikaelson?" Caroline asked, sitting on the coffee table.

"Feel his head," she advised. Caroline bit back her smile. That's what she did when Hope wasn't feeling good.

Caroline felt Klaus' forehead and his eyes closed. He moaned for Hope's benefit.

She felt Hope's forehead too, brushing back her hair from her face and tucking it behind her ear. "He does feel warm."

Hope felt her own forehead and checked out Klaus' temperature too, double-checking, one forehead for each hand. It made Caroline smile.

"Are you going to listen to his heartbeat?" she asked, pointing at the toy stethoscope.

"Yup," Hope said, grasping at the idea. She put the end over Klaus' heart and heard the very sluggish beat. "You try," she said, letting Caroline get a listen.

"Sounds good to me. Has he been coughing?"

"Yup."

Klaus coughed.

"Has he sneezed?"

"Lots."

Klaus pretended to sneeze.

"Is his nose stuffy?"

"Uh huh."

Klaus sniffed and spoke nasally, being a good sport for his daughter. "Hope is healing me."

"She's very good at that." She watched as Hope took the reflex tester and started banging on Klaus' knees, making him wince and mutter. It made Caroline giggle. "What's wrong with Snow White?" she asked, pointing at the doll also on the couch.

Hope shook her head sadly. "She's sick too."

"Aww," Caroline said. "I hope she feels better. I think they have colds. Hope, what are the things doctors tell us about getting over a cold?

"Um, I'm not sure," she said, hands out, when she put everything down.

"Rest and lots of fluids," Caroline told her. "Vitamin C is good too. Do you know what has a lot of Vitamin C?"

"What?"

"Oranges."

Hope's eyes lit up and then she ran off. A minute later she was back and handed Klaus an orange from the fridge.

"Thanks, princess. I'm feeling better already."

Caroline took the blanket from over the side of the couch she liked to snuggle in and wrapped it around Klaus, tucking him in with the Snow White doll in his arms.

"Now you have to go nuh-nights," Hope said.

Klaus opened his mouth to finish their game of pretend, but she put a finger to his lips, not accepting his excuses, and Caroline had to cover her mouth and muffle her laughter.

"Go to sleep, Daddy," Hope said and kissed him on the cheek and kissed Snow White's cheek too. Caroline thought she was going to die seeing all the cuteness.

Then Hope packed up her gear and held out her hand. "Come on, CC."

Klaus rolled his eyes and Caroline leaned down and gave him a kiss. "Feel better, babe, and you too, Snow White," she cooed as she took Hope's hand, shutting off the lights.

Klaus sighed and waited for someone to rescue him.

The girls went into the kitchen together. Caroline needed breakfast and Hope sat with her. "Hope Mikaelson, you are very clever," she said, looking at her with narrowed eyes that made Hope grin and put her hands out wide just like her dad did all the time. Hope had gotten her play time in with her dad and now had Caroline all to herself.

Caroline ate and they came up with ideas of things to do for the day. When she was finished, they returned to ask Klaus which he wanted to do. He was still on the couch with the blanket around him. However, when Caroline turned on the light there was an orange peel on the floor. He'd eaten the orange! It made Caroline laugh.

"I'm cured," he said and Hope clapped. It was a very good day.


	31. U is for UCLA

As the professor finished up his lecture, Caroline set down her pen and grabbed her phone checking the time. Right on schedule. She looked over her notes and squinted at them. She'd rewrite them and organize them before the final exam coming up in a few weeks, but she had more important things to get to at the moment.

Caroline walked across campus with her bag and jumped in the car. The car seat Klaus gave her for their visits was in the back ready for an occupant. She was meeting Klaus and Hope at the airport. It was November of her senior year. Thanksgiving weekend. She'd gone to New Orleans the month before to celebrate her birthday and she would be back there after finals for a long break, but it was Hope's first visit to LA in a long time. Not seeing them for weeks at a time was really hard, but she had just over a semester to go and she was determined to make it everything she wanted for her college experience.

After parking, she arrived at LAX and waited for her two favorite people to come to her. She smoothed her hands down her hips. Her bright pink sundress was one of her favorites. Her long blonde hair was in waves.

Klaus sent a text message that their plane landed. Caroline got up to the bar separating the guest and passenger areas and got up on her tip toes to find his blond head over the others.

When she saw them she grinned and waved her arms until he noticed her. He smiled and his eyes lit up, but she thought he looked a little tired. He whispered down to Hope in his arms and pointed. She was shy and buried her face into his shoulder. She was sucking her thumb.

Caroline took a picture of them with her phone, thrilled.

When they got closer, Klaus put Hope down. Caroline squatted as best she could in her dress and held her arms out. "Hi, baby. I missed you. Come here."

Hope hesitated, then grinned and ran to Caroline who picked her up and hugged and kissed her over and over. Hope was the most adorable mess Caroline had ever seen. She had on floral leggings and a striped T-shirt, clearly picking her outfit out. Her sneakers were neon green. Her hair was in lopsided pigtails. She had multiple fake tattoos up her arms. Her cheeks were pink and she looked tired, as if she'd just woken up. Her wolf toy was in her arms. It was hard to see something more beautiful.

"I missed you so, so much, baby." She rocked her from side to side, putting her on her hip so she could reach the other person she missed so much.

"Babe," she said, grabbing his head and pulling him in for a big kiss. She couldn't wait to get them all to herself. Being able to hold her and hug him felt really good. "I'm so glad you're here," she whispered. She needed him as he needed her.

"Me too, sweetheart," he said, keeping his arms around her. He exhaled, feeling better than he had in a long time.

"What's the matter?" She stroked his cheek, needing to touch him.

"It was a rough flight. This little menace pitched a few fits. I'm surprised her photo hasn't been passed around worldwide as a general terror. "

Caroline pet Hope's curls, smiling.

Klaus sighed. She was all quiet and cozy with Caroline now, but the flight had been early which had disrupted Hope's sleep schedule too much. He hoped that meant she would sleep on the plane, but her ears bothered her. He tried to calm her, but she was cranky and uncomfortable. Hope also wanted to roam, but they had to wait a few minutes and patience wasn't her strong suit at 2 years old. There was a lot of tears and yelling from her and dirty looks from their fellow passengers. First class didn't have a lot of kids, but Klaus compelled anyone who tried to give him a hard time. She finally mellowed out and fell asleep not long before they landed.

"Were you a pill?" Caroline asked her.

"Yeah."

Caroline laughed. At least she was honest. "How come?"

Hope shrugged and laid her head on Caroline's shoulder, putting her thumb back in her mouth, eyes almost drifting shut. She was still tired. Melting down took a lot out of her and her nap wasn't long enough.

"Does she need to go to the bathroom?" Caroline bit her lip, thinking about their drive back. "Traffic is already building up." She looked around and saw a bathroom sign. "I'll take her to the bathroom. You go get a drink. I'll meet you at those doors in a few minutes." She pointed at a sign and Klaus smiled. She was marshaling her troops. Klaus kissed her on the cheek and did as she asked. He met them at the door. He got some relief from the blood and from Hope when Caroline took her. Caroline was a blessing.

Within the first minute of them hitting the road, Hope was back asleep. Klaus smirked, it figured, and then Caroline told him everything he missed, about her classes, friends, volunteer work, the weather, everything. He smiled and felt better and better with every word that came out of her mouth. She had that effect on him. They didn't stop touching.

"Tell me everything that's happened there."

Klaus made her laugh with his stories of going out with Kol and how Hope had Enzo even more and more wrapped around her finger. He told her that Hope was speaking in longer and longer sentences. "Why?" was her favorite question and the twos were terrible until she learned something new and her eyes lit up and she was the sweetest kid in the whole world. Rebekah told him that Hope acted like he did for a thousand years, alternating between cranky and temperamental and sweet and vulnerable. He thought his sister was ridiculous.

Caroline grabbed Klaus' bag and her own when they arrived at her place as he carried the sleeping Hope up.

Klaus had purchased a toddler travel bed that had been shipped to Caroline the semester before for when Hope was in town. Caroline had it all set up, fresh sheets ready to go, in her living room since she only had a one bedroom apartment. Klaus laid Hope down on the bed and she sprawled out, completely passed out.

"How long will she sleep?" Caroline asked. It was after noon. They didn't want her further off schedule. On the other hand, Caroline really wanted to jump her hot boyfriend.

"Long enough," he said, reading her mind. She muffled her laughter as he picked her up and carried her into her bedroom.

After reconnecting with one another, also known as smoking hot hybrid/vampire sex, Caroline laid up against Klaus' side. That was one of things she missed most of all, being held in his arms when it was quiet. They hadn't even been together a year and too much of it was apart. Every day got her a little closer to her goals and her graduation date though. Every day got him a little closer to his goals and he was becoming a better father, brother, and boyfriend.

They whispered to one another and later, Hope began to stir. Klaus went to the bathroom and pulled on his boxers. Caroline used the bathroom and got dressed after him. He carried the just waking Hope into Caroline's bed. The three of them got cozy.

Hope gave her a sleepy smile that melted her heart. "Hi, CC."

"Hi, baby." It was as if Hope was finally getting that she was seeing her and that the reunion at the airport wasn't a dream. She was glad that Hope remembered her. It was hard only seeing her on the phone after the summer they spent together. She wasn't around every time Caroline had been to New Orleans. "I missed you, Hope. I'm so happy you're here with your daddy." Caroline winked at her. "He's my boyfriend."

Hope smiled up at him and Klaus nodded his head proudly.

"I have everything we need for Thanksgiving tomorrow." It was their first Thanksgiving together and it was going to be freaking perfect. She'd gone grocery shopping a few days before, squeezing it into her busy schedule. "I was thinking we could go to the playground later," she said. She figured they'd want to poop Hope out before bed and get her back on track. "Tomorrow we'll have dinner. We can watch a movie and Friday? I think we should go to the beach. Saturday is whatever we want…although I do have a complete list of options right there." She pointed at a stack of papers.

"That sounds wonderful, Caroline," Klaus said softly. He could see that she'd taken a lot of time and effort to have things for them to do without having her to leave them to do schoolwork. He was amazed at how many balls she was juggling, yet she'd talked about how important it was for her to not let any one thing dominate the others. Everything in moderation was her motto.

They had a fun rest of the day together and the next morning, Caroline buzzed into action.

"Can I help?" Klaus asked kindly when he saw her racing around her tiny kitchen. Hope was playing with some toys he brought from home for her. He kept an eye out on her antics.

"Cut these up and put them in cold water in that pot," she said, pointing it out. She handed him a small bag of baby red potatoes. He did as she asked.

Caroline raced around. She bit her lip and sighed. "I know it's a lot," she said to him softly, "but a lot of these things remind me of my mom." Caroline had a turkey breast in the oven. She was making stuffing on the stove. Klaus was working on the potatoes. Plus she had carrots to cook and gravy to warm up.

"I'm quite hungry," he said with a small smile and she leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek, thanking him for being understanding. She'd hand out leftovers to her neighbors and classmates with whatever was left.

Thanksgiving dinner at her place came out exactly like she wanted. She had two people she loved very much around her and the small table was covered in food. Hope didn't eat much, but Klaus was sweet and ate a lot for her. He was definitely going to go into a turkey coma. "Save room for apple pie," she teased him.

"You made that too?"

Tipping her head, "I bought it." She had enough going on that she could save that one thing for the professionals. "Babe," she said, catching his eye, "I'm really thankful that you and Hope are here. I have a lot to be thankful for."

He pulled her hand to his lips to give her a kiss. "Me too."

She nodded and smiled at Hope who had a mess going on. "I love you, baby."

Hope gave her a messy grin as she lifted a spoon of mashed potatoes sort of near her mouth. "Love you, CC."

They went for a walk after lunch, enjoying the California sunshine before heading back. Hope had her usual nap and Klaus and Caroline had their own version of a "nap" too. They stayed in that night, letting Hope pick the movie and she was on a Jungle Book kick so that's what they watched.

Friday morning, they got ready to go to the beach.

"Hope, I have a couple of presents for you," Caroline sang and Hope yipped and came racing over. Klaus smirked. It was the same reaction Caroline herself would have given.

"Go Bruins!" Caroline said, handing Hope a little UCLA T-shirt. Hope liked it, but what Caroline gave her next really won her over. "Who is this?" Caroline said, pointing at the new bathing suit she saw for Hope and couldn't resist getting.

"Minnie!" Hope said with her dimpled grin, hands up in front of her chest. The new bathing suit was bright red with polka dots and Minnie Mouse's face on the front. Hope was a big fan of hers and hugged it to her chest.

"Good job," Caroline said. "Your dad will help you put them on and we can go to the beach!"

Klaus got him and Hope changed up. Caroline packed up a bag for them and put her bathing suit on while Klaus made sure they were set. She also took a picture of Klaus and Hope together, looking too cute, in her living room, posting it on Instagram for her friends back home. Hope had on the T-shirt over her bathing suit with bright yellow flip flops. Hope had a hat for the beach to keep the sun out of her eyes too. Caroline had a white bikini on under her cover up, with a baseball hat and sunglasses. Klaus had on board shorts and a white T-shirt, along with his sunglasses. They packed up the car and drove to the beach.

After they unpacked all their things, towels, a large blanket, a beach umbrella to get some shade under, snacks, etc, Caroline slathered all of them with sunscreen, a human habit she couldn't seem to break. Klaus loved it because of all the touching involved and Hope put up with it, but was not a fan.

They each stripped down to their bathing suits and then took Hope's hands, one each, to walk her to the water. They found a quieter spot where they wouldn't be too close to others. Caroline got in up to her shins. Klaus did too and they called to Hope who was on the dry sand. She was skeptical of the whole thing. The waves were loud and kind of scary because they weren't all the same. She loved her kiddie pool, but this was something altogether new. Caroline used her phone to take a video of Hope getting into the ocean.

Hope began to walks towards them, but then a bigger wave came through and the water got towards her feet. She ran away from it and began to cry. She turned to them with fat tears rolling down her cheeks. It was heartbreaking to see.

"It's ok, Hope," Klaus said, walking towards her.

Hope's eyes blazed and she stopped crying. She was mad! "No. I said, no," she said, shaking her finger at the ocean, scolding it, "I don't like that."

Caroline bit her lip and was thrilled she got that on video. "You tell Mother Nature, Hope." As much as it made her laugh, she was also really proud of Hope standing up for herself. "No" was a powerful word.

Klaus reached her. "Princess, the waves come in no matter what, but we're right here and won't let anything hurt you." He wiped the last tears off her face and kissed her cheek. She put her arms up and he carried her in to where Caroline was standing. Caroline stopped the recording. Hope kept an eagle eye on the waves behind Klaus and when bigger ones threatened to get near her feet, she climbed higher up Klaus' body. He stood steady against the battering waves, but moved deeper until it was closer to his knees, Caroline too.

"I will protect you, Hope," he vowed, never more sure of anything. They pointed at landmarks in the distance, kites, boats, other beaches, surfers, etc. She calmed when she wasn't focused on the water. It was less scary when her dad was holding her too. She was definitely Daddy's little girl.

Caroline smiled at her gently. "The water's really cold. Do you think you could put your toe in and see? Your dad would never drop you."

Hope held on tight to Klaus, but she was alright to try. He lowered one side of her gently and she extended her foot. Her toes touched the cold water and she squealed and laughed, retracting her foot with a giggle as she buried her face in Klaus' chest. "It's so cold." She dramatically shivered and they laughed.

"Why don't we try this?" Caroline said, taking Klaus' hand. "I'm going to be getting sand in places it doesn't belong, but she might like this." She handed him her phone and sat down where the waves gently brushed her legs. She put her arms up and Hope was ok to sit in her lap.

Klaus brought Caroline's phone to the blankets which he kept an eye on and watched as Hope got used to being closer to ground level.

"Watch, Hope," he said and then he ran into the water, diving in. He came up with a shake of his head. He slicked his hair back and Hope was amazed. Both of them clapped for Klaus and then he swam around, showing off.

Since Hope was getting accustomed and didn't object, Caroline opened her legs wider and set Hope down on the wet sand between them. "It's cold on my bum," she giggled which made Caroline laugh and kiss her chubby cheek, unable to stop kissing her.

"Mine too."

Klaus came striding in towards them and ran to his phone to get a photo of his beach babes to turn into a painting.

"My turn," Caroline said, standing up. Hope stayed seated and Klaus stood behind her.

Caroline dove in and swam around. Hope did her own exploring, standing up and walking back and forth. There really weren't any interesting shells around. She took a couple steps forward into the water and gave her dad a mischievous smile for her daring. He returned it with an arched brow, seeing how far she would take it. She could get up to trouble as long as he was with her.

"Check this out, Hope," Caroline yelled and timing it right, she did a handstand in the water. She got upright again just as a wave crashed into her back, making her sputter and laugh.

"Good job!" Hope yelled, impressed.

Caroline dipped her head back to smooth out her hair.

Spotting some seaweed, Caroline grabbed it and with sparkling eyes, walked towards them. Klaus saw that look and loved it. He picked Hope up and Caroline kept coming towards them, holding her hand out in front.

Klaus broke into a run and Caroline followed. Hope laughed and told him to go faster and faster as they ran up and down the beach, other people stopping to look and smile at them.

After a fun run, Caroline dropped the seaweed. It was gross. Hope was fascinated by it though and had to touch it before they moved on. They returned to their towels. Caroline brought Hope to the bathroom and reapplied the sunscreen and put their hats back on. Klaus also used the bathroom and got a drink from the vein while he was on his travels.

Caroline sprayed him down with sunscreen and put Hope's hat back on, her own too. They had their snacks and water on the blanket. Klaus and Caroline held hands as Hope chatted between them.

"It was cold and I was scareded, but I did it."

"Scared," Klaus corrected as he stroked her pink cheek. "I'm very proud of you."

"You were very brave, baby, and you used your words."

Hope hung her head and smiled.

"That's exactly how you do it," Caroline said, squeezing his hand. "Babe, is she the cutest kid ever or what?" She had the big blue eyes, the curls, the hat, the dimpled cheeks, the Minnie Mouse bathing suit on. She couldn't be cuter.

"Nope, she's the cutest kid ever," he agreed immediately. Caroline nodded and Hope did too which made them laugh.

"Do you think we compliment her too much?" Caroline asked. "I mean, I'll follow your lead with her, but do you think we're spoiling her? You don't want a brat."

"Caroline, you're wonderful with her and I want her to believe in herself. I didn't hear 'I love you' for a thousand years. I hope she hears it every day for the rest of her life."

She nodded and bit her lip. Thinking of Klaus being neglected hurt.

They played in the sand with some toys Caroline picked up for their visit. They made a sand castle which Klaus was really good at. Hope loved destroying it even more which amused him on a certain level. It was like her and blocks all over again. They also buried Klaus' legs which Hope thought was hilarious. She couldn't stop laughing and made Caroline take a picture of it.

As they were patting the sand down over his shins, they heard a song playing from a nearby blanket. Immediately and unconsciously, Hope began to do her squatting dance.

"Is this your favorite song, Hope?"

"Yeah," she said absently as she worked and danced.

It was Uptown Funk and it really was her favorite song.

When Caroline looked up, she saw that Klaus was taking a video of them. She fluffed her hair, loving a camera as much as ever. She got up on her knees and began to lip sync for him. He smiled behind the camera.

Caroline added shoulder shimmies which Hope noticed and she began to dance more. They danced together through the end of the song, Hope with her squatting and Caroline up on her knees, shimmying around. Klaus treasured the video of the two of them forever.

When they finished burying Klaus' legs, Hope wanted her legs done too and they did it. She emerged from the sand growling like a monster which cracked them up.

After another dip where Hope was very enthusiastic as she got even a little deeper in the water, stomping her feet to get some splashing going, they laid down and dried off. They went into the water one last time after a late lunch. Hope was horrified when Klaus threw Caroline into the deeper water before Caroline popped up with a laugh. She still didn't love the big waves, especially when one knocked her down, but other than that she loved it. They reminded her to always go with an adult. She liked pools the best still with her floaties.

They laid in the sunshine or shade under the umbrella to dry off until they packed everything up. It had been a long, awesome day at the beach.

Hope fell asleep on the ride back to Caroline's apartment, having spent all of her energy and then some.

"Can you show us around?" Klaus said after Hope finished her nap and before they went out to dinner. He wanted to see campus, get a feel for the places Caroline told him about.

"Seriously?" she asked, excited by that idea. She hadn't thought of it. It would be quiet since most people went home for the long weekend.

Caroline excitedly pointed out where her classes were and where she spent time. They either carried Hope or let her walk around. She liked the grassy areas and ran around. They both smirked at her. She'd be out for the night before she knew it, exerting all the energy at the beach and running. Klaus listened to Caroline attentively and asked questions. When they asked Hope if she was going to go to school there too she agreed, making them smile although neither wanted to consider her leaving them ever!

They enjoyed the rest of their weekend together, but the part Klaus and Caroline dreaded came. It was time for Klaus and Hope to go home.

They were quiet as they packed up and drove to the airport.

Caroline walked with them until they reached Security, finding a corner to say their goodbyes in.

Reaching out, Caroline took Hope in her arms, closing her eyes. She vowed to remember what it felt like for the last few tough weeks to get through. Hope had her arms around Caroline's neck.

"Hope, I had the best time with you and your Daddy. We had so much fun and I love you. Thanks for coming."

"I don't want to go," Hope said, getting emotional. Her arms tightened around Caroline's neck.

"Hope," Klaus said, reaching out to get her.

"No, I want to stay with CC." She got the mulish look on her face and then she began to cry. "She's all alone. I love her."

That made Caroline start to cry. "I have friends here," she said as best she could. "Babe," she whispered, appealing to him, "I can't."

"Caroline," he said, noticing with tenderness how they clung to one another, "Hope cries every day about something. She loves you and misses you. I do too, but you're doing something important here, sweetheart." He hugged both to him. "It's like your tear ducts are psychically connected."

Caroline rubbed her face into his shirt. She then pulled his head down until their foreheads touched, Hope still upset in her arms.

"I always need your strength and faith, including right now."

"I know, sweetheart," he agreed, kissing her forehead and prying Hope into his own arms. They needed to get going. Lingering would just make it harder. "Study hard. I'll call when we land. This one will want to talk," he said, jostling Hope in his arms. She was still crying. "She'll be ok, Caroline. You will be too." He saw her open her mouth and jumped in. "Yes, me too. I promise."

"I love you so much."

"I love you, too."

Caroline planted kisses on them both one last time, wiping the tears from her face, seeing how upset Hope was still.

Klaus leaned in to whisper. "Just think, soon you'll be able to teach her 'losersayswhat."

She knew he was saying it so she would smile and she did even if it hurt.

"Bye, babe. Bye, baby. Love you so much."

They walked on through Security and Caroline watched them leave.

Klaus and Hope walked to their gate.

"Daddy, I'm sad."

"I know. I am too. We can miss CC and be sad, but there are people at home who are missing you right now."

She was calmer and sniffed, laying her head on his shoulder. "Yeah."

"I bet Uncle Elijah is crying right now."

"Yeah. Uncle Zo, too."

Klaus laughed. "We'll call Caroline and see her face when we get off the plane. You can tell her all about it. Ok?"

Hope nodded and stuck her thumb in her mouth.

Caroline kept it together until she got to her car and then she bawled. The unfortunate price for their great weekend was saying goodbye.

When she was done, she wiped her eyes. At her apartment that seemed too lonely, she had a blood bag and laid down on her couch watching Lifetime movies. It was her downtime before she buckled down and finished the first semester of her senior year.


	32. H is also for Home Away from Home

"Hey, Klaus." Caroline opened her hotel room door after a very long day, dropping off her purse and landing face-first on the bed.

"Why were you crying?" he asked, instantly alert, hearing it in her voice.

Hope was sitting in the living room with Klaus. She'd been kneeling at the coffee table, doing homework. She was 8 years old and in the third grade. Her eyes got huge and she grabbed for the phone, trying to get it from his hands. He stood so she couldn't get it. "Daddy!"

"It was for the movie. Today was the tough stuff. I had to cry on cue over and over, stay in the right light, everything. I'm ok." She didn't even ask how he knew she had been crying. He just knew.

She rubbed a hand over her face as she rolled onto her back. Her hotel room seemed really empty and lonely. She was tired and emotionally drained. They'd gotten the right take at the end of a long day and she'd immediately called him. "The movie's going to be really good." She could tell and it was professionally very satisfying.

Klaus didn't like that her job put her through the emotional ringer. He was the only one who could do that with his issues!

Caroline had been in New York for weeks for the role she would later be nominated for an Oscar for. Klaus flew up with her, but had obligations in New Orleans and couldn't stay more than a couple of days. She was working 14 hour days and there were only a few more scenes to go. "We'll come to you." He looked around, thinking about how to get Hope's things together so they could get on a plane immediately or if he should leave Hope with Rebekah.

"Klaus, no, it's ok. Any other time and I'd jump at the offer. I'm ok," she repeated softly. She loved him like crazy and appreciated his need to be there for her, but she was there for herself too and she really was ok, just a little beat up. "I need sleep and the hard part is over. I'll be home Sunday. I promise I'm ok. Talking to you helps a lot."

"Alright," he said on a long sigh. He wasn't happy about it, but he trusted her to tell him if something was seriously wrong. They'd gone through brutal trials and built up the kind of trust he didn't think was possible. He loved being her support and loved getting hers in return.

"Remind me why I'm doing this?" she asked wistfully.

"You know why," he said softly. He wanted her to be close by at all times, but he also wanted her to be successful. In this instance, she had to be in New York for part of the movie. She was very excited about the role and he wasn't going to hold her back. Being unselfish hadn't been easy or fun while they'd been long distance, but they managed and Caroline would be home soon. She needed his support, he knew.

"Excuse me, Daddy!" Hope implored, trying to get his attention desperately. "Daddy!"

"Do you want to talk to your favorite person? Well, other than me?"

"Sandra Bullock's there?"

The laugh bubbled out of him and a small smile crossed her face, feeling that thrill as always when she made him laugh. She could still surprise him.

"I'm kidding. Of course I do."

Klaus handed the phone over to Hope who began to pace back and forth.

"CC, why were you crying?"

"Hope, are you wringing your hands?" she asked gently, picturing them perfectly. Hope would be in an adorable outfit, marching back and forth, her father's daughter. Klaus would be listening in intently, hands behind his back, waiting like a python to strike.

"I can't. I'm holding the phone."

That made Caroline smile. Hope's nervous gesture was helpful because they knew when something was making her anxious, but they didn't want her to have any anxiety.

"Baby, I'm ok. I had to cry for the movie and think of sad stuff, but it's all done. No more crying."

"We can come get you," she said just as fiercely as Klaus did. He looked at Hope with overwhelming approval. She looked back at him and he nodded. He was ready if needed.

The only people who Hope thought could make CC cry and it be ok were her and her dad…when they did something sweet that made her overcome with emotion. She'd say "I can't take it" and flap her hands and then hug and kiss them. Her crying away from home was not ok.

Caroline smiled, feeling very loved, kicking off her shoes and rolling onto her side to watch the sun set over New York. "Thank you, but I'll be home in 3 days, well 2 and a half really, not like I'm counting or anything."

That made Hope smile. Calendars were very important to Caroline. Then she thought of something that might cheer her stepmom up. "Uncle Elijah told me that we all see the same stars in the United States."

"I'm looking at the sky right now," Caroline said, getting up to get a good look. There was too much ambient light to see stars, but she pictured them. "That makes me feel really close to home. Thanks. I'll look at the keychain you gave me too." Her fingers touched the clasp of her fleur de lis necklace Klaus gave her so long ago, another reminder of New Orleans.

"If you can read the stars you're never lost."

A sigh left Caroline. "That's beautiful. Baby?"

"Yeah?"

"After Elijah finishes teaching you, will you teach me about the stars?"

Hope loved it. "Yup. I'll do it." She sat next to Klaus on the couch and he put his arm around her. She snuggled into his side.

"Tell me everything I missed," Caroline requested.

Hope regaled her with tales of school and recess.

"Ashley G or Ashley R?"

"Ashley R," Hope crowed.

"No," Caroline gasped. "Seriously?"

"Seriously and tomorrow night Alison is sleeping over. Daddy's taking us to a basketball game. We really wanna get on the big screen." Klaus rolled his eyes at his daughter. Caroline wasn't the only one who loved screen time. "I hope if we're really good and not as loud as last time, maybe he'll take us to McDonalds."

She gave her dad a sly look that made him smirk. The amount of noise those two could make together was really incredible, so he appreciated the plan to keep it down. He also blamed Hayley for Hope's interest in fast food. He hated it. Marcel was going to the game with them. Klaus would send Marcel into McDonalds while he could stay undefiled by it.

Klaus also saw how his favorite girl and woman tried to get him to do what they wanted. It only worked…a lot.

Caroline laughed. "That sounds like an excellent plan."

"Umm, can we play with your makeup?" she asked hopefully.

"Umm, no. You can use my nail polish and the stuff that makes your skin tingle though."

"Ok, thanks." That was pretty good. "Oh and last night there was a thunderstorm and it was really scary. It was a bad one." Hope was not a fan of thunder and lightning.

"Did someone protect you?"

Klaus smiled down at Hope. She'd joined him in the middle of the night. She was getting old to do it, she knew, but when her whole room was lit up even though her shades were closed, she couldn't help her yelp and raced into his bedroom. She couldn't sleep during it, but Klaus told her a story from his past that she thought was fiction. It distracted her until she fell asleep.

"Yeah."

Caroline smiled.

"Um, CC," she said, looking at her dad, "Alison's getting a new baby brother or sister."

"Oh my gosh! I'm so excited," Caroline squeaked. Alison was really adorable and a good friend to Hope. She was part of a huge family already.

"Maybe I could get a new baby brother or sister too?"

Klaus kept his face blank and Caroline thought for a minute what to say. It was awkward to discuss over the phone. "Baby, I can't carry a baby in my belly."

"Aunty Bex had babies that didn't come from her belly."

She was too smart, Klaus thought.

"That's true. What does your dad say?"

"Daddy?"

"Hope, you'd be a wonderful big sister," he said gently, knowing that was true. "I know you love babies. Caroline does too very much, but right now you are spoiled by all of our attention. It wouldn't be that way with another baby in the house."

"I can share. I'm good at sharing."

"Yes, you are very good at sharing. What your dad's trying to say, Hope," Caroline said, "is that it would be hard right now. You'd still leave us to see your mom, but a new baby would stay all the time. You wouldn't get to see your brother or sister every day. That would be hard."

Her mouth pursed. She didn't like the sound of that, leaving them behind.

"Right now we decided not to have anyone but you. Maybe that will change. You're so precious and we love every minute with you."

"Ok," she sighed. It didn't hurt to ask.

Klaus breathed a sigh of relief.

"How's the Shelster?" Caroline asked, ready for an easier topic.

"Well, he tried to get my fingers…again," she huffed, "but he calmed down when I read to him and now he's good."

"He's so fresh. Has your Dad been high-fiving you behind my back?"

Hope giggled and Caroline felt really good, sitting down on the bed again after pulling back the comforter. "Nope."

"Good. Are you helping him with his clothes? He needs us."

"Yeah," she agreed.

"Thanks, baby. I love you and miss you both so much, but I'll be home on Sunday."

"Are you going on any trips after this? I don't like when you're gone a lot," Hope admitted. Klaus hugged her tight. There were choices adults made she didn't understand, including that Caroline's job occasionally required travel and the no-sibling thing. This trip had the exception of its length. Not living in Los Angeles or New York was a huge compromise Caroline made. Klaus' real estate dealings occasionally required travel as well.

"Not for a very, very long time, Hope," Caroline said softly.

That sounded really good. "Awesome, so we can do stuff together. I'll see you before I go to Mommy and Jack's, right?" Sunday was the day she switched houses. She looked to her dad.

"Yes. Caroline's flight will be in before we bring you over."

"Ok, good," Hope said. "I love you too, CC. Here's Daddy. Bye."

Hope was soothed and she went up to get changed for bed after giving her dad the phone. Caroline was ok and she'd be home soon. That's what mattered and she'd make a poster for her to welcome her back. It gave her purpose.

"Caroline," Klaus said, having made a decision, "I'm sending you my number 2."

She was quiet.

"Gross."

Klaus pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

Hearing that noise, she went into hysterics. She laughed and laughed.

"At least you can still make jokes."

Caroline's stomach hurt from laughing. Every time she thought she was done, she'd start back up again. She wished she could see his face! Being tired made everything so much funnier. She wiped fresh, cleansing tears from her eyes.

Klaus grinned into the phone, heart going wild. That's the Caroline he loved to hear, the one who thought she was hilarious. To get her kicks, she was probably telling people ridiculous things about him like he had the world's largest collection of ceramic masks or something.

"Ahhh, that was a good one."

He rolled his eyes with a smile. His wife was the kind of crazy he was in love with.

"Kol?" she asked when she settled down.

"He's number 98."

She laughed at that, too. It was probably a minion she'd end up sending away, but she'd let Klaus send her someone. Maybe she could get the minion to run an errand for her like get her a slice of Junior's cheesecake…or a frozen hot chocolate from Serendipity…or a huge bag of peanut M&Ms from the store in Times Square. Sugar was obviously on her mind.

"How are you doing on the list? Hope will need her uniform for her soccer game Saturday afternoon. The housekeeper gets paid tomorrow."

Caroline left behind a detailed list with day to day instructions. Klaus made copies for the housekeeper and some of his minions and let them do their things. "It's all under control," he soothed her.

It worked. She liked knowing things were going smoothly.

"Mmmm, Klaus," she said softly, sliding her legs across the cool sheets. "Do you think we can have an extra long sex marathon when I get home?"

His smile was wolfish. It had been the longest they'd been apart in years and it was driving him crazy. "It's on my calendar already, sweetheart. As you know, I never miss a date in my calendar."

"I love you so much."

"I love you, too." He heard Hope rustling around. "I'm going to call you back in an hour, after Hope goes to bed and in exquisite detail, I will tell you exactly what will happen when you get home."

Caroline shivered. He knew how to push every button just right. "Oohhh! Will you use the words I like?"

"It's my husbandly duty," he said which made her sigh in pleasure. "Get room service, get blood from the person who delivers it, and I will call you shortly."

"Babe, I'm so excited," she squeaked. Phone sex with her hubby was the next best thing to being there. She also appreciated his advice. That's exactly what she would do. "Bye."

"Bye."

After a pretty great night with her hunky husband even though he was hundreds of miles away, Caroline woke up feeling better. Her call time was very early and they got the scenes needed. She had the rest of the day off, which was frustrating because she couldn't go home still.

She returned to her hotel room to get changed. Her plan was to work out and then go shopping.

That's when she heard a knock. Housekeeping or Klaus' minion? She would put in her order for some junk food from whoever Klaus sent and if it was the housekeeper, she didn't need anything from them.

"This room smells of…mediocrity."

Caroline's mouth quirked up into a smile before she could help it. Then she scowled and crossed her arms. "Isn't that last year's Gucci? The lapels are too wide."

"You wound me, Caroline," Elijah said, hand touching a lapel in question.

She opened the door wider so he could enter.

.

.

.

Arriving at Louis Armstrong Airport on Sunday, Caroline grinned. Home! She was finally home. The sights, smells, and sounds were all comforting.

Rounding the corner, her two favorite people were waiting for her with a colorful sign, welcoming her.

"Welcome Home, Caroline!" was written in huge letters on a pink poster. It was awesome with designs all over it. Hope was holding it up proudly.

Jogging over to them, Caroline hugged and kissed Klaus and Hope over and over.

"Baby, you grew. Didn't we agree that you wouldn't?" she asked, hugging Hope to her chest, kissing the top of her head, wrapping her up close.

"I can't help it."

"Oh all right," Caroline huffed, and she looked at her hunky hubby again, ready to jump him. "You look nice." Her eyes roamed up and down his body. He looked hot!

Klaus rolled his eyes. "She wanted me to wear my tuxedo."

Hope grinned and Caroline laughed. At Hope's insistence, Klaus was wearing a gray suit, pale blue shirt, and navy tie. She was helping him with his clothes like Caroline wanted.

"Thanks, Hope," Caroline said. "This sign is so cool!" She held it up to admire it.

Sliding his hands around her waist, Klaus gave Caroline a hot kiss. Woohoo!

"I have a surprise for you," Caroline said with a devilish look at Hope.

"Oohhh," she sang and there was clapping in anticipation.

Caroline pointed and a minute later Elijah came around the corner.

Hope slapped her forehead with her palm, one of her newest mannerisms. "D'oh! Uncle Elijah! What are you doing here?" It blew her mind. She thought it was hilarious.

Elijah Mikaelson strolled over to them, causing hearts to flutter all over the place.

Bending down, he hugged his niece. "Hello, Hope." Then he rose and shook the hand Klaus extended towards him. "Niklaus, you're looking presentable."

"Thank you, brother," Klaus said quietly. Even though Caroline didn't want him to go to New York, he had to do something and Elijah just happened to be traveling anyway.

They explained to Hope that Elijah stopped on his return trip from Toronto via New York to check in on Caroline. She thought it was awesome. They both bought Hope some things at the American Girl store that she thought was even more awesome. Caroline also bought some gifts for Klaus, Bonnie, Jake, and Emily.

Elijah was thanked warmly, especially by Caroline, and they would see him again soon. He was anxious to see Gia.

Klaus, Caroline, and Hope trudged out to the car with her bags and the sign.

"Can we take the long way, Daddy?"

"Can we, babe?"

"We can," he said, making them happy. It made him happy too, for all three of them to be together.

"Tell me everything, CC," Hope said.

Caroline grinned and twisted in her seat to tell Hope some of the things that happened in New York. Her stories were dramatic of course. She made Hope and Klaus laugh.

"Oh and someone the other day thought Elijah was my husband."

Hope cracked up and Klaus smirked.

"What did you say, sweetheart?"

Her hand squeezed his thigh. "Ew. Gross."

Elijah had taken Caroline out to dinner. He had a standing reservation at Nobu of course. She took him to spinning class where she saw him disheveled for the first time. They also went shopping. The barbs and snark didn't end, but there were some quick smiles neither were able to conceal. They were frenemies no one else could mess with.

Klaus laughed and Hope covered her mouth to giggle.

Hope told Caroline all about the basketball game and sleepover with Alison. Marcel let them eat inside the McDonalds as Klaus paced outside, annoyed since he thought they would get take-out. Uncle Marcel also talked to his contacts and got Alison and Hope on the big video screen where they danced, making it the best basketball game ever! Klaus had taken a video of it where Hope was dancing with her best friend. Caroline had gotten it in New York and thought it was awesome.

Too soon for Caroline and Hope, they were at Hayley and Jack's house.

Outside, they said their goodbyes as Jack stood at the door, smiling at Hope.

"Baby, have an awesome time with your mom and Jack. Be good in school and we'll see you on Thursday. Love you so much," Caroline said, giving her a huge hug. She usually gave Hope the same goodbye. It had becoming comforting in its routine.

"I'm really happy you're back, CC. Love you," Hope said, kissing Caroline on the cheek.

"I love you, princess. Have a good week and if you need me, I'll be here," Klaus said, giving her a hug and kiss. Saying goodbye was always hard.

"I love you too, Daddy."

She narrowed her eyes at them, pointing from one to the other, with her purple backpack over her shoulder. "Don't have too much fun without me."

"Us?" Caroline gasped.

"We would never," Klaus said, putting his hand to his chest, shocked.

"Love you, bye." Hope giggled and she ran to hug Jack.

Caroline waved. Klaus nodded.

Inside the car, Caroline's hand stroked Klaus' thigh. "Babe, I got you a present too," she cooed, stroking his earlobe.

"Did you now?" he drawled, liking how her eyes had become heavy-lidded.

Using his peripheral vision, he watched as Caroline undid her wrap dress.

"Do you like it?"

Yes. Yes, he liked it very much.

She'd gotten new lingerie. It was scandalous and Klaus started to drive off the road, unable to look away.

"Babe!" She grabbed the wheel with a laugh, getting him to drive straight.

Finding a remote road up ahead, he pulled over.

When he parked, she climbed up into his lap. "I love you."

"I love you, sweetheart."

He began by kissing her neck and as always she melted.

"Klaus, how's my list?"

"Done, just like I'm going to do you."

He cracked her up.

Pulling back, she held her husband's face in her hands. "I think I just came."

He laughed and she did too. Smiling, he kissed her and she returned it. "Let's see if I can make you come again."

"Yes!"


	33. T is also for The Truth

When Hope was 12 years old they told her the truth.

For her 10th birthday, she was given a bracelet to wear to diffuse her emerging magic. She didn't know the importance, but it was pretty and when they asked her to wear it all the time she agreed. The clasp was unbreakable.

Hayley and Klaus agreed that when she was 12 they would tell her everything. No one was looking forward to it because they knew she'd be hurt by the secrets they'd been keeping even though they thought it was in her best interest to have the most normal childhood possible. Her world was about to be tipped upside down more than anyone should bear. It wasn't fair.

Hayley and Jackson drove Hope over to Klaus and Caroline's house for the talk, part of their normal transfer since it was Caroline and Klaus' day to have her. It was summer vacation and Hope had been having a blast with her friends, still swimming like crazy, and going to dance class.

"Hey, baby girl," Caroline called to her with a big smile. She wasn't a baby, growing taller and taller, looking more and more like Rebekah, but Caroline still called her that. Hope grinned and gave Caroline a hug. Caroline was always so happy to see her and it felt really good to get hugged by her.

"Princess," Klaus said, kissing her on the head. He looked at Hayley and Jackson. "Come on in."

Hope set down her bag in the doorway and Klaus led them into the living room where they sat. Klaus and Hayley sat on either end of the couch with Hope in the middle. Caroline pulled her armchair close enough to Klaus to reach him, ready to sit on the arm of the couch when things got rough. Jackson sat at Hayley's side as well. "Hope, we have something to tell you."

"Are you having a baby?" Hope asked with a big smile, ready to clap as she sat, teasing them.

Caroline smiled quickly. "No."

"Hope, your mom and I decided a long time ago to keep some things from you. We agreed to wait until you were old enough to understand to tell you. It was for your protection," Klaus said carefully, hands out. This was a conversation he desperately wanted to avoid on one hand, but she was owed the truth and she might take advantage of the supernatural opportunities she would uniquely have. "We're going to tell you today."

"Ok." They were being so weird.

"Hope, all of us in this room are supernatural," Hayley said, getting to the point as Hope's brow furrowed, unsure if they were serious or playing a joke. "I am a vampire. I am also a werewolf." She looked at her husband. "Jack is a werewolf."

"Are you serious?"

"Absolutely serious," she answered.

"Daddy?" She didn't understand at all.

Caroline put her hand on Klaus' shoulder. "I'm also a vampire and werewolf. Caroline is a vampire. Elijah, Kol, Rebekah, Enzo, and Marcel are vampires." He watched all of the emotions cross her face and it hurt. "You know Davina and Bonnie are witches."

She clung to that. She did know about Bonnie and Davina and their coven. She hadn't seen them perform much magic, just minor spells, but she had gone to some of the coven's public activities.

"What does that mean?" she whispered, feeling very anxious. They were serious and there was so much tension in the room. She wasn't sure what was what.

"We have supernatural abilities. Our bodies can do more than humans. Our appearance doesn't change ever."

Hope only knew about vampires from movies and TV shows. They always had one thing in common. "Do you drink blood?"

Caroline nodded and Hope's face crumpled and she began to cry. It broke Caroline's heart. They kept a fridge just for the blood bags locked once she turned 5 so she wouldn't ask questions. Klaus always drank from the vein and Caroline drank both from bags and humans depending on the situation.

Hope's chest hurt and she wanted to run away from everything. They were serious. All the memories of them whooshing around, not really aging, and never getting sick tried to come forward in her head, but she ignored them and pretended they weren't real. "What about me?"

Klaus' heart hurt too. "You are a miracle," he told her in an earnest voice. "My mother was a witch. That has been passed down to you."

"I'm a witch?" she asked, dazed, tears running down her face which she wiped away. Everything was spinning in her head and she had nothing to cling to.

"You're also part wolf," Hayley told her gently. "That's why wolves are always drawn to you and vice versa." Jackson nodded. Their pack didn't understand why Hope didn't know everything, but Hayley and Jackson kept her out of it. Hope loved the pack, but she didn't know about their transition ability. If she didn't kill anyone she wouldn't trigger the curse.

"We also think you have some vampire properties if only because you heal so quickly." She'd gotten over the chicken pox in 2 days from start to finish.

Hope heaved out a breath and wrapped her arms around herself, feeling sick as she cried.

"Bonnie and Davina will teach you anything you want to know about practicing magic," Klaus said quickly, hating what was happening because it hurt her, the person he did everything to protect. "That bracelet you wear is to keep your magic from coming out and overwhelming you."

Hope stared at it and recoiled. She jumped up. "You all lied to me!"

Caroline had been doing everything not to cry, biting her cheek until it bled. It wouldn't do Hope or Klaus any favors to not be strong.

"We all lied to protect you," Hayley explained. They did what was best for Hope even if she didn't see it just then. Hayley had to believe that.

"I don't want this. I don't want this to happen." Hope put her face in her hands and sobbed. She never felt so alone. Hayley stood up and hugged her. Hope didn't acknowledge her back, feeling betrayed, scared, and angry.

Klaus stood and took an unsteady breath. "I realize, Hope, that this is overwhelming and you may have a lot of questions." He sighed.

Caroline stood up too and wrapped her arm around his waist, sniffing into his shirt. She ached for Hope so much. Hope just wanted to be a normal kid and they tried, but she really wasn't.

Hope was quiet and they weren't sure what to do, but Hayley decided to give her some time to process everything.

"I wish you were coming home with us," Hayley said, long moments later, holding her daughter close, "but we're going to go and give you some time to think about what we said. Call me later. I love you."

Jackson wrapped his arms around Hope when Hayley stepped back and she hugged him back, always feeling very close to Jackson. "I love you, Hope," he whispered into her ear. "I know this is a lot, but if there is anyone that can handle it, it's you." He kissed the top of her head and left with Hayley. It was hard for both of them to leave, but it might be less overwhelming to Hope with less people.

Klaus watched and walked over to get a drink, desperately needing it.

Hope's tears had slowed, but her eyes were bloodshot and watery when she looked at them after her mom and step dad left. "I don't want this," she cried forlornly. "I want to go back to the way it was. I want to forget everything you told me."

Caroline ran to her and hugged her, crying too. "I know, baby." She sniffed and looked down into Hope's eyes as the tears fell from her face, cupping Hope's face in her hands. "If that's what you want, to live the most human life, you can. You can have that. You never have to act differently, ever, Hope. You can get married and have kids. You can move to Iowa and become a pharmacist." She gave a watery smile. Caroline almost told Hope she could also become the most powerful witch in the world too, but that's not what Hope wanted to hear just then. "Our lives right now are very human. That's because of you and I love it." She pulled Hope over to the couch and Klaus joined them, sitting next to Caroline. "We can't change who we are, but we have jobs. We pay taxes. We use schedules and planners. We get haircuts and snack on chips. There is a lot of normal for a supernatural family, you know. We aren't changing that at all. Your routine is going to stay the same. You just keep concentrating on school, your friends, soccer, and dancing, the things you love. Just be your awesome self. We love you," Caroline told her fiercely and kissed her cheeks.

The love she could see when she looked at her dad and stepmother was what steadied her.

They'd talked about what they would do for Hope and what they expected to happen beforehand. The reality was a lot more painful. Klaus and Caroline agreed that they would keep her routine the same. She needed it like Caroline did and she was such a good girl and thriving. They didn't want to disturb that. If she wanted to learn about her witch heritage she would learn from Bonnie and Davina, but other than that, they would live their mostly human lives without the secret hovering over them.

"I'm sorry, Hope," Klaus said very softly and it made Hope's eyes tear up again. Caroline put her hand on the back of his head to comfort him.

To give her an example that wouldn't terrify her, Klaus whooshed to the bathroom, grabbed the box of tissues there and returned in seconds. Hope did a double take and exhaled, uncomfortable, although she realized she'd seen it a million times before.

Hope sniffed and exhaled. "Jake and Emily?"

"Totally human," Klaus said softly. "Rebekah and Enzo adopted them just like you know. One day they will have to tell them why they aren't aging and can do certain things." Rebekah and Enzo would get the benefit of Hope having gone through something similar. It's what Rebekah told him so long ago, that Klaus would go through all the pitfalls of childrearing as a supernatural creature first. They would also have to decide if they would offer Jake and Emily vampirism or not. Caroline did not envy having to make that decision. It's one of the reasons why she and Klaus didn't adopt.

Klaus switched seats to sit on the other side of Hope. "Caroline is right. You can do nothing with what we've told you, you can do everything, or something in the middle. You don't have to decide now or soon. You're still our baby." He gave her a quick smile and Caroline nodded. She was 12, but still so young to them. He licked his lips. "I'd like you learn ways to keep yourself safe and protected since we're with you less and less." He wanted her to knock someone on their ass with magic, but he'd start small. "I'd say that as a human dad too. What I can tell you is that I love my supernatural status even if you haven't always seen it. It's made me who I am and it was time you knew the truth."

"Do you have any questions, baby?" Caroline asked her softly, pushing some hair behind her ear. "We're always here you know to answer any questions or you can ask anyone else in the family. I'm afraid your friends wouldn't understand and that stinks." Caroline had people around her when she changed who knew about the supernatural, but as far as Klaus and Caroline knew, none of Hope's friends knew of the supernatural and were much too young to have been turned. Hope needed to rely on her family who was always there for her. It was those relationships they fostered over her 12 years that would serve her.

"Will you promise to tell the truth?" Hope asked and it hurt Klaus and Caroline to hear it. She had so much faith in them before.

"Yes," Klaus said, knowing that could lead to more tears and anguish, depending on what she asked.

"Who are you?"

Caroline's eyes teared up again, hurt, but she went first, telling Hope what was real. "You know the real me. I'm your stepmother. I'm married to your dad. I love you both more than anything. I have an awesome family, the best in the world. I'm an actress." She stroked Hope's cheek, wiping away a tear. "I'm almost 32 years old and I grew up in Mystic Falls, Virginia. I was Miss Mystic Falls." She licked her lips with a quick smile, trying not to get too dark. "My mom and dad both died. Aunty Bonnie did a spell for me two years ago to make me look a little bit older so I don't get too many questions." There had just been a couple of minor tweaks to keep people from speculating too much. She took a breath. "I was turned into a vampire when I was 17 years old. It wasn't by choice. There were vampires around and I was caught up in their game. This is my daylight ring," she said with a breath, pointing out the ring she always wore. Hope knew she always wore it, but not why. Bonnie made a few daylight items for Caroline with some being worn under clothes so when she took her ring off for movies it wasn't an issue.

"It protects me from being burned by the sun. I was a very insecure teenager who didn't know that I was good enough. I know that now and being turned was one of the best things that happened to me too." She sniffed. "My story isn't always happy and some parts are hard for me to tell," she said, thinking of Damon's compulsion and especially her time without her humanity, "but I'll tell you more and more if you want to know it. What's more important than my past is what we have in the present and how we've been for the past 12 years with you. All of the awesome memories are real, all of the birthdays, the vacations, the girl's sleepovers, the holidays, the laughing, the hugs, and the time you called me 'sweetheart.'" She gave Hope a smile. "That person, CC," Caroline said with sniff, "loves you and I have loved you ever since the day I met you. Never doubt that for one second."

Klaus reached across and took Caroline's hand as she composed herself.

Hope leaned in and gave Caroline a hug. Hope was still hurting, but she was a comforter by nature and seeing Caroline cry hurt her too. She loved her so much.

"I love you, Hope."

"Love you too, CC," she said, letting Caroline know that they would be ok. Hope was going to be going through a big transition enough with her teen years coming. Adding this on top of everything was making a hard thing even more difficult, but if anyone could do it, it was Hope Mikaelson like Jack said.

Hope kept hugging her, getting comforted by Caroline, but she turned her head. "Daddy?"

Klaus licked his lips. "I'm your father and you are the miracle I was given. I'm Caroline's husband and I love you both more than I knew was possible. You changed my life, you and Caroline. I grew up in Mystic Falls too, but I was born over a thousand years ago."

Hope's jaw dropped and Klaus didn't want to be amused, but he smirked.

It felt more secure to hear what her dad was telling her as Caroline was holding her the way that Caroline always held her. That hadn't changed. Her arms were warm around her and Caroline's perfume was the same too. It felt right.

"He really is an old man," Caroline teased, rubbing her hand over Hope's curls.

"My mother was a witch and she was the one who created vampires in the first place. I'm one of the first vampires ever and I was turned when I was 23 years old."

Hope's mouth was pursed. That was sort of cool if vampires had to exist. "That's why I'm your princess, because you're like vampire royalty."

Klaus nodded. "You'd be my princess even if I were a pharmacist in Iowa and you were my daughter."

That made Caroline giggle and it pulled a reluctant smile from Hope too.

"All the stuff in the attic is yours?" She thought maybe he collected the old stuff in there as a hobby, not things he used over his life.

"It is."

She nodded. More and more things made sense, like the old paintings where he looked the same and why he and Caroline never, ever got sick.

"I have a long history after a thousand years, but it's only been since I met Caroline and then you that good things happened. I don't need a daylight ring as Caroline does. Like your mother and Jack, I can turn into a wolf as I please." That blew Hope's mind and she hugged Caroline tighter. "Kol, Elijah, and Rebekah are also Original Vampires. They had a different father than me. I had a brother Finn who died not that long before you were born and a brother Henrik I loved very much who died before we became vampires." He sighed and rolled his eyes when he got to the last member of his family. "I have a sister. Her name is Freya and she, as Caroline would say, is the worst."

Caroline nodded and Hope smiled at the term and tone he used. If her dad could make jokes, maybe this wasn't the worst thing in the history of awful things.

"Freya is in an unusual state of being an immortal witch. She is in a vegetative state 99 out of every 100 years. She was last here when you were an infant. Fortunately," he said with a perky smile, "we won't see her again for a very long time."

Hope bit her lip. "Will I die?"

"No!" they both said at the same time as Caroline hugged her closer. "No way, Hope."

"No," Klaus repeated, putting his hand on her leg. "You too are an immortal witch." That's what they all believed. They weren't sure at what point her appearance would stop aging, but they were confident it would happen.

"You're not my baby, baby," Caroline said, rubbing her back like she did when Hope was a baby, "but you're all the best of us…your dad, your mom, Jack, and me. Even though Jack and I aren't technically in your blood, I think we're there and in your heart." Hope thought so too. She loved Jackson and Caroline as much as her biological parents. Her bond with Caroline was incredible and couldn't be strengthened even if they were biologically related. "You are incredibly special and the best person I know."

"I still don't think I want to be special. I want to be normal," Hope said with an emotional sigh. There was still so much she couldn't wrap her head around. She just wanted to be like every other kid in her school and not a weirdo. If her parents could keep their freakiness hidden, that would be great too.

"You are still special to Caroline and I, no matter what, because we know the person you are, what a kind, smart, beautiful, loving, thoughtful girl you are," Klaus said with a raised brow and it made her grin because he said it so fiercely. That was familiar, their unconditional support of her.

Caroline whispered down to Hope. "I'd ask him for a high five after that because I agree, but you know he wouldn't do it."

Hope giggled at the familiar joke, something else that was steady and hadn't changed and Klaus smiled, treasuring that sound. Her dimples showed and she wasn't crying any longer. His beautiful girl would be ok.

They were quiet as Hope sifted through all the questions running through her head as she sighed. She felt like she'd gone through an emotional gauntlet. "Do you have any more kids?"

"No biological children, but I helped raised Marcel for some years when he was about your age."

Hope sat up straight and Caroline held her hand, needing that connection to her. "Is that why Marcel calls CC 'mom' sometimes and they think it's so funny?"

Caroline laughed and Klaus smirked. "Yes."

"So he's like my brother? Why do I call him Uncle Marcel?"

"Well, he's about 200 years older than you and I wasn't a very good father figure to him. We had a falling out and were not in touch for a very long time. We reconnected and are friends, but he doesn't really consider me a father and I consider him more of a friend than son."

Hope nodded. She looked at the both of them. "My stomach doesn't feel good," she said, "but maybe I'm hungry?"

"Let's have dinner then," Caroline said, standing up after giving her another kiss, knowing what Hope meant about her stomach not feeling great, feeling that same anxiety. She also understood that Hope had enough for one day.

Caroline started on her way after kissing Klaus on the cheek too. "We're in it together," she whispered and he nodded. She was his strength too.

Hope stood up. "I still don't want anything to change."

Klaus stood and Caroline turned. "Ok," Caroline said simply with a smile, accepting it, and went to get their dinner ready, her night to do it. She liked her mostly human life, even if she sometimes got the urge to give in to her supernatural side. She also knew Klaus had grown to love his human life, but that supernatural part of him was in everything he did.

Klaus put his hands on Hope's shoulders. "There came a time when an offer was made to take some of your magic away when you were a baby. It would have taken enough away to make it more manageable or even all of it and I said no. Do you know why?"

Hope bit her lip and shook her head. Klaus cupped her cheek.

"Because it's up to you. We kept the truth from you, but it's your choice what you do with it. My mother took many things from me, including some of who I was when I was a child. She was not a nice woman and she hurt me, my stepfather too." It wasn't easy for Klaus to talk about and he didn't want to traumatize his daughter any more. "I vowed to be the parent they were not in every way. You're going to get every opportunity and you take the ones you want. If you want nothing to change, that's what we want too. My job is to make sure you're happy, healthy, safe, and loved. I think you are," he said, eyes full of emotion. "You're my daughter no matter what. That will never, ever change. I love you and I would do anything for you." He pulled her in for a hug. "I love you, Hope."

She squeezed him back tight, clinging to him. "I love you too, Daddy."

"We're going to continue to live our lives just like we have been," he told her as he hugged her, "including telling CC how much we love her tacos."

Caroline came racing around the corner, wiping away another tear at their conversation. "I heard that!"

Hope giggled, needing a break.

"Babe, can you go get some ice cream? I need ice cream." Caroline was worn out. She'd have wine with dinner, but she needed ice cream to stress eat after dinner. Hope nodded too.

Klaus raced off to get ice cream to make his girls happy. When he returned they sat as the family they were and had tacos for dinner and ice cream for dessert just like they'd done before. Hope was quieter than usual and they couldn't pretend something dramatic hadn't happened, but Caroline filled in the blanks, making them laugh, smile, and try to regain some balance, a new balance. It was denial, but it was the first step.

It wasn't easy for Hope and there were meltdown and tears for a while. Her sense of betrayal was still there and took a while to get over. She cried herself to sleep more than once and Klaus and Caroline tossed and turned those same night, wondering if they did the right thing and if it could be done any other way. They did the best they could, letting their love and faith in her guide them and vice versa as Hope counted on them.

Hope was desperate to find out more on one hand, but also pushed it all away on the other. She relied a lot on Davina who she grew closer to. Davina was still a young witch and had an enormous amount of power too. Davina let Hope observe her. Hope also asked each of her relatives how they turned, at that point interested in them rather than her own powers. They told her and showed her their vampire faces when she asked. She also saw the hybrids and werewolves turn and was amazed at how beautiful they were. Learning that they only turned after they killed someone made her cry for days. She never wanted to trigger the curse.

Once she learned more about her family, she dug in and clung to her human life. During her later high school years, she approached magic again, learning simple protection spells, but that was it. Going to the prom, having good friends, and spending time with her family was more important to her. She went to college and got her degree in Biology. It was one of the proudest days of Caroline and Klaus' life to watch her graduate. The celebration was enormous. It was just as big when she graduated from nursing school.

Her vocation was a perfect fit. Hope was a comforter and wanted to help people. She always had and helping those with their human frailties gave her purpose. She worked hard on her magic and was able to harness it. She appreciated human life and the natural course it took, birth and death, only using her magic to alleviate people's pain and to protect herself and those she loved. She wasn't God and didn't play with human lives.

She settled in Chicago and told her dad and Caroline that they couldn't move with her as much as she loved them. They sighed and pouted, agreeing to only visit her all the time. She laughed and grinned at them. She wanted to find the love they shared and eventually that came into her life too. She was a successful, powerful, bright, loving woman and they couldn't have been more thrilled at who she was. They loved her and she loved them.

Telling Hope the truth was one of the hardest things they ever did, but Klaus and Caroline did it for her, their daughter they loved.


	34. F is also for First Boyfriends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one where Hope is older.

Hope ran down the stairs. "CC," she said in a panic. "I need you."

Caroline whooshed to her and looked for anything unusual. Klaus came racing out from his office too.

"It's a girl thing," she said in explanation and grabbed Caroline's hand, dragging her up the stairs and leaving her dad behind.

His brow furrowed, but he'd wait and then find out what was going on in his house.

Hope brought Caroline into her room and pointed dramatically at the bed, shutting the door behind them.

Caroline walked to it, not sure what she would find. A spider? A fashion emergency?

Hope's bed was covered in clothes, both clean and dirty. Caroline saw Hope's phone on top of it all.

Hope Mikaelson was 16 years old, a junior in high school. She was on the varsity soccer team and took dance classes over the summers. Accompanying Caroline and her Aunt Bonnie to yoga was something she enjoyed too.

She got excellent grades, although she wasn't a fan of math. Drivers Ed was coming up. She already decided Bonnie would be the one to teach her. Caroline and Klaus were too uptight and Kol was way too loose. Bonnie didn't panic in an emergency. Plus, Bonnie was the very happy and harried mother of twin two year old boys. There wasn't the Baby Caroline of Caroline's dreams, but two babies were even better and Caroline went crazy over them. Hope too! They couldn't escape their hugs and kisses. Caroline loved making Klaus hold them, shoving them in his arms and running, so she could coo over the scene.

Bonnie volunteered happily to get out of the house and teach Hope to drive when the time came. Robert Junior and William, affectionately known as RJ and Will, were adorable and awesome, but a lot of work. Bonnie's husband Robert was her dream man and a wonderful partner. Life was very good for Bonnie Bennett after some really hard times.

While Hope didn't have a job yet, she and Caroline volunteered together usually once a month at the local hospital. She also occasionally babysat her cousins Jake and Emily or RJ and Will. Sheldon was still the family pet. Hope was still the best girl Klaus and Caroline knew, the apple of their eyes.

Caroline saw the latest text message and her eyes got huge. "You didn't mean to send this?" She bit her lip, hoping Hope didn't mean to send it. Otherwise they would need to have a big conversation.

"No!" Hope said, wringing her hands, freaking out.

"Ok, we can fix this." Her mind began to race and she hummed while she thought. "Who is Mark?"

Hope put her hands over her face and said in a muffled voice, "He's a really cute senior and we've been texting and then that happened." She peeked through her fingers. "I write it at the end of every text to you and Daddy, Mom, Jack, the rest of the family, and it totally slipped out. My fingers just moved!" She was horrified. It was so embarrassing and would totally ruin her junior year!

He'd think she was crazy!

"Ok," Caroline said, "I've got this." She quickly read the texts before it to get an idea of what it should look like and going with her gut, she sent a text and tossed the phone on the bed like a hot potato when she was done.

They both stared at the phone as if it was a snake.

"What did you say?"

"I don't know," Caroline admitted with a giggle.

"It's not funny," Hope said, but Caroline couldn't stop giggling, and eventually Hope joined in for the release of tension. It wasn't the time for giggles, but that's when it always happened.

Hope had accidentally texted Mark "I love you."

When she saw what she'd done she run for Caroline!

With dread, Hope picked up her phone and checked what message Caroline had sent back.

H: That's what my dad and stepmom say all the time to each other. It's so annoying.

Hope took a breath. It was sent a minute or two after the first one. The delay was weird, but couldn't be helped. "That's not awful, right?" she asked with a shrug, hoping that it worked. It wasn't great, but was better than laughing it off. "It is annoying," she teased Caroline when she could breathe again.

"It is not," Caroline said haughtily. "He's my hunky man and I can't get enough of him."

"Ewww," Hope laughed, scrunching her nose. She waited anxiously to see if there would be a response. "Can we move to Alaska? I think you would really like it. Dad too."

Her phone chirped and they both anxiously looked at it.

M: I like it. See you tomorrow Hope.

Caroline peered over Hope's shoulder to read it. "Well I don't know anything about this kid, but he's got good taste."

Hope smirked and responded, taking control of the situation.

H: It is kind of cute I guess. See ya.

Hope set her phone down to hug Caroline. "Thanks, CC." Over the years Hope started calling her "Caroline" a little more often, but she was still "CC" most of the time.

"Do you like him? Tell me about him," Caroline said, sitting on the bed with her.

Hope gave her a shy smile, wanting to share. "I like his hair. It's dark and curly. He's a really good singer. He does the talent shows at school. He's shy and nice."

Caroline smiled as she listened to Hope talking about the first crush Hope had that she ever really talked to. Usually it was a cute guy she was too terrified to actually interact with or it was a friend who didn't return her affection…or the pizza man. There had been some kissing that Caroline found out about, but that was more about experimenting at summer camp. This was different. Hope Mikaelson was growing up.

"He sounds nice. Do you want to invite him around? Your dad can grill and we can eat outside."

Hope rolled her eyes. "Dad would be so weird."

"Oh he so would," Caroline agreed with a laugh, "but it will happen eventually. I'll try to keep him kind of normal." She tapped Hope's knee. "Alison likes your dad."

Hope grinned and looked at Caroline out of the corner of her eye. "She thinks he's a babe."

Caroline laughed out loud. "She has good taste, too."

Hope sighed. "I'm not ready to invite him over. We're just talking and maybe we're friends."

"Ok," Caroline said. They'd already talked to Hope about sex and relationships. She was a smart girl and they trusted her. They checked in on her often too to make sure they really knew what was going on. "I don't want you to be afraid of saying 'I love you,' but mean it," Caroline said, "when you say it. They're powerful words. I love you."

"I love you, too."

"No sexting either."

"No way," she agreed.

Caroline stood up and because she couldn't help it, she lifted Hope's shades which had been closed all day and began to pick up clothes from the floor and put them in Hope's hamper. The room really needed to be cleaned badly.

"CC," Hope whined, not liking when Caroline touched her stuff. She didn't know where anything was now.

"If it's on the floor, it can't be clean," Caroline huffed, clearing a path, itching to clean off the bed. "How's the Shell-man?"

Hope looked at Sheldon in the corner of her room. He still made her smile with his simple ways. Hope put her hand to her ear, cupping it. "He says you should leave everything as it is. You're creating a toxic environment."

Caroline laughed. Despite her changing and growing up, Hope was still a ham.

The pile of clothes was dropped into the basket. "You can talk to me about anything, Hope. I had too much boy drama before I met your dad. Even if Mark's just a friend forever, we want to meet him and at least get introduced." Hope nodded knowing that was true. "I think I'm overcooking the chicken right now, but this was way more important and a lot more exciting." Hope agreed as she rolled her eyes. "Point him out next time he's around so I can see if he's cute too. Deal?"

"Deal."

Caroline kissed her cheek, unable to resist ever, and went down to dinner.

As she was trying to salvage the chicken from the bottom of the baking dish a few minutes later, Klaus came strolling in, hands behind his back, trying to look nonchalant.

"What was that about?"

"Hi babe, you look nice. Is that an extra necklace today? What's the occasion?"

"Caroline," he said with a sigh, making a face when he saw her trying to scrap off the burnt parts. He took the pan out of her hands and tossed the contents into the trash. He called in a pizza order. She shrugged.

"Have I mentioned how sexy it is when you take control in the kitchen? You're so hot when you order pepperoni," she said all seductively, wiggling her brows, and he couldn't help but roll his eyes and chuckle. His life was so very domestic and he was looking forward to living a more supernatural life once Caroline stopped acting and Hope was through college. He was The Original Hybrid after all, but just then he was a father and husband who had the local pizza place on speed dial.

"Caroline," he said, shaking his head, not willing to be dissuaded. Hope was at the age where she didn't tell them everything. It drove him crazy even if Caroline tried to remind him that it was normal and good that she had her own independence and was forging her own way while they helped her. He didn't like that and wanted to be part of everything.

"It was an errant text message emergency," Caroline explained truthfully.

Klaus narrowed his eyes at her and she put her arms out, trying to look adorable. She even did a spin since she was wearing a cute skirt and shirt she was in love with.

"Alison has a crush on you," she said to get him to move on.

"I know," he said and she grinned, stroking a dimple that emerged when he said it. She loved her smug Original!

Then she sighed and was honest again, but gave Hope her privacy too. "She sent a message to someone she didn't mean to and doesn't want them to get the wrong idea so I helped her make it sound insignificant."

He nodded, seeing the honesty in her eyes. Caroline was better at finesse. He was better at blowing things up.

They had pizza and after the texting adventure, it was a quiet night…until Klaus asked Caroline to tell him again how sexy he was when they were in bed. She laughed and of course obliged.

It was a few weeks later when they were at Hope's last soccer game of the regular season, where Klaus and Caroline were cheering her on, that the subject of Mark came up again.

"You were so good, baby," Caroline told her with a hug when she came off the field. Hope rolled her eyes. She was an inch taller than Caroline, but Caroline told her she'd always be her baby…but not really her baby, baby. The endearment didn't bother Hope as long as Caroline didn't yell it in public. They looked more alike with the long blonde hair, blue eyes, and dimples, but she still really resembled Rebekah. Bonnie's spell on Klaus and Caroline was subtle. Caroline was 36 and looked like an unbelievable only-Hollywood-actresses-could-look-that-good 36 versus 17. Klaus looked disgustingly good as Caroline told him, with a little gray at his temples. Enzo called him a silver fox which only mollified him slightly. He'd gotten used to being called pretty.

"You were wonderful out there," Klaus said, giving her a hug too. Hope had an assist and their team would be going to the playoffs.

"Good job Number 12," a male voice called out.

Since that was Hope's number, they all looked over. Klaus' eyes narrowed immediately, sensing something he didn't like.

His daughter was beautiful and talented.

The young hormonal boys noticed.

He had hoped they would stay away for centuries.

The poor kid swallowed hard and waved bravely.

"Thanks, Mark. See ya in History," Hope called back with a big smile, curly ponytail swinging.

Mark nodded and walked away.

"He is cute," Caroline said, putting her arm around Hope's waist as they walked back towards the school, resisting the urge to introduce herself to him. She knew that would have horrified Hope.

"Hope, who was that?" Klaus asked, bringing them to a stop.

"Dad," Hope said with a smile knowing something was bound to be said, "he's a kid I go to school with."

"I don't think I like him."

Caroline rolled her eyes.

"You don't know him," Hope rebutted, expecting nothing less, not offended.

"I don't like his smell," Klaus said haughtily.

"Eww, babe," Caroline said, getting them walking again. "You know your dad gets creepy when he smells thing," she told Hope.

"Seriously," Hope agreed and went into the locker room to get her stuff.

"So you knew who he was?"

"That's the first time I've ever seen him," Caroline told him, arms crossed over her chest, brow raised. She loved going toe to toe with him.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Yet the name was familiar."

"Yes."

"Caroline," he whined, seeing that she wasn't caving.

"Klaus," she said, putting her hand on his face. "Here's what I know. He's a senior here. He's a singer and according to Hope he's nice. That's it, but if you get too possessive or controlling you're going to alienate her and she'll hide things from us." Her thumb stroked his cheek. "Be a dad, but not an insane one, ok? We'll figure this out." Caroline smiled. "I asked if we could meet him so we can find out if he's a good kid, but she said she didn't want to yet. She also thinks you'd be weird."

"I would be," he pouted.

"We know," she said with a smile. "Just think, if you practice on him, maybe by the time she meets someone she really loves you'll be able to figure out if they're good, kind, and will treat her right that much faster. Use your power for good, babe."

"No one is good enough," he muttered.

"That's what my family and friends would have said, that you weren't good enough for me, Klaus Mikaelson," she reminded him sternly. He was the original bad boy after all. "And I love you completely. You are perfect for me."

"I love you too, sweetheart," he said, bringing her in for a hug, needing comfort as his life was a bit unsettled. She kissed him quickly and he pinched her ass which made her grin into his neck. They still had that electric chemistry between them. He was still the man who got her like no one else, the one who was her emotional trigger. She was still the one who saw what no one else did, the one who saw the real person inside and loved him unconditionally.

Hope came out and Klaus made every effort not to be weird or creepy at Caroline's direction. He'd learned especially with Rebekah that pushing too hard led to resentment and fights, but if he treated her with respect there was honesty and affection. He'd try to do the same for Hope, but it was really, really hard. He was her dad!

"When can we meet that fellow?" Klaus asked during the last minute of their drive home.

"I don't know, Dad."

They pulled into the driveway and all got out of the car.

"If you did invite him, I'd be on my best behavior as long as he earns it…and I would try not to be too…weird," Klaus said, watching her closely. Caroline gave him an approving smile.

"Thanks, Daddy," Hope said with a hug, knowing that was as good as it got. Baby steps. He was crazy, but he was her dad and she loved him.

Two weeks later, Mark and Hope were out with friends together after a football game. They had been sitting together and talking. Hope liked him, really liked him, but wasn't sure if he felt the same way. It had been awkward, but also awesome. He was a senior, cute, and talented after all. She was too tall, had crazy curly hair, and loved science.

They walked up to the concession stand to get popcorn together. "I didn't tell you, but remember you sent me that text about your mom and dad saying 'I love you' all the time? I saw them after your soccer game on my way to the car…and I totally heard them say it to each other and then they hugged. Your mom's really pretty."

Hope smiled. They were still so in love and celebrated their ten year wedding anniversary that summer with an epic around the world trip. "They're like that all the time, but that's my stepmother. She is really pretty. My mom, too. She had to miss that game," Hope explained.

"I still think it's great," he said with a smile and his hand reached out for hers. She felt butterflies and wanted to swoon as he held her hand and tucked a curl of hair behind her ear.

"They're kind of awesome. I'd like you to meet them," she said quietly, looking down at their hands, ready.

He smiled and she felt really good.

After the game, he kissed her cheek and asked her out on a date. Her dimples flashed and she said yes, walking on air.

Mark was Hope's first boyfriend. Meeting Klaus and Caroline gave everyone except Caroline tons of anxiety, but Klaus made a stipulation that they met him before they went out on a date. Klaus started out the first few minutes too aggressive, but Caroline pulled him aside right away. She reminded him calmly to act his age, stepping in before he made a mess of things. He had promised after all to be reasonable and they held him to it.

Mark's brow was beaded with sweat throughout the dinner, but he got through it. Caroline filled in all the conversational blanks, trying to engage the others. Hope was embarrassed, but also excited. Klaus was quiet, oftentimes starting at Mark to express his feelings, only replying when Caroline kicked him under the table.

They were able to get through it without any explosions though, which Caroline and Hope thought was a success. Baby steps.

"Mark," Klaus said, running after him when he walked to his car when dinner was finished. "If you don't treat my daughter with respect or if you hurt her in any way…well, you can guess what happens, right?" His head tipped to the side and Klaus could see that his message was understood quite clearly.

"Yes, Mr. Mikaelson," he answered with a gulp.

Mark was a good kid. Klaus didn't particularly like him. He also didn't think he was the brightest bulb, but he was kind to Hope and that did get a smidgen of Klaus' respect. Caroline thought he was adorable, especially when he wrote a song about her baby…which of course she offered to sing backup vocals on.

They only lasted until he went off to college. It was hard for Hope and hearing her cry was heartbreaking. Klaus wanted to compel Mark to be miserable forever, but Caroline stayed him. It was a relationship that wasn't meant to last and that was ok. She understood his impulse, but they had to love Hope more than wanting to hurt Mark. Hope moved on and there were more boyfriends after Mark, but she had good taste and didn't bring the losers home, weeding them out early.

Plus there wasn't only her dad to worry about. Her uncles Zo, Marcel, Elijah, and Kol all made their feelings known to her boyfriends about how Hope would be treated. Her dad was just one of many and Caroline often said that her ninja side was ready when needed. That kind of love felt awesome, even when it lead to really awkward first meetings.


	35. C is for Color Coded List

Caroline slowly opened the door to the Mikaelson house in New Orleans. Creeping in, she set her luggage down inside the foyer.

When she peeked into the living room, what she saw melted her heart and she immediately took a picture with her phone. Klaus was laying on the couch, using his phone. He was just in his boxers and on his chest, as it rose and fell, was Hope, fast asleep. She was in her diaper and her thumb was up near her face, as if she'd fallen asleep and her thumb had fallen out of her mouth.

"Surprise," Caroline whispered. Klaus looked up and his eyes lit up too. He'd heard someone come in, but figured it was Rebekah, Elijah, or Kol. She walked over and gently pat the top of Hope's curls and kissed Klaus. "I caught an earlier flight last minute. Hi, babe."

"This is a very nice surprise, sweetheart," he said as his eyes raked up and down her body. "You look wonderful." He knew she was coming, but not for hours. He missed her deeply. Klaus moved to get up, but she put a hand on his shoulder, keeping him where he was.

Caroline sat down in an armchair, pulling it close so she could hold his hand. "Is it nap time? Because I could use one too," she asked with a wan smile. She was on California time and she was tired after the early flight.

Klaus held up his phone to her and she read it and smiled. It was an article about how fathers and babies bonded when they were skin to skin. "Makes sense. That's how I like to bond with you too," she said with a wink.

It was quiet and warm in the house. Before she knew it, she'd flung her legs over the side of the chair and gotten cozy, not wanting to disturb either of them, hand in his. "How much longer will she sleep?"

"An hour or so," he said as he looked at the clock.

"Perfect," she said as she yawned, comfortable now that she was actually with them.

Then Caroline got an idea. Standing, she carefully picked up Hope who remained blissfully asleep, loving the weight and smell of her. Holding her in her arms felt really good, as it always did. It hadn't been that long since she'd clung to Hope, wanting something innocent in her arms after she admitted what she'd done, what she'd lost in Mystic Falls. She held out her other hand to Klaus who took it silently.

She led them into his bedroom. Pulling back the sheets, she smiled at him and Klaus climbed in. Caroline resettled Hope on his chest. Then she kicked off her sandals and climbed in next to them. When she pulled the light sheet over them and snuggled close, leg across his lap like usual, she was completely satisfied. She always slept best with Klaus after all. She was honestly tired and appreciated the peace of the moment after the hectic nature of the airport and getting school work done so she could enjoy her long weekend.

Klaus smiled at his sleeping blondes smothering him and was at peace himself, closing his eyes after kissing Caroline and Hope both on the head.

It was April of Caroline's junior year. Klaus and Caroline had only officially been together a few kick ass months. The hard part was traveling back and forth, but they were determined to get through the latest challenge. Hope was a few months shy of turning 2 years old and totally adorable when she wasn't melting down.

Caroline woke shortly before Hope did, feeling a little more refreshed. Her eyes slowly opened and she pushed her hair out of her face. "Did you sleep?"

"I dozed." He looked at her and smiled. "It's good to have you here, sweetheart." He hesitated. "I love you." They'd only been saying it for a few weeks and it was still very powerful.

"When you say it," she said softly, "it's like my heart gets bigger in my chest." She leaned up and kissed him. "I love you, too, Klaus."

That's how he felt about it too. He had to tell Caroline he loved her because it wanted to burst out of him all the time, but hearing it back made his chest tight, as if it was too big for his heart to contain.

Hope shifted on him and her eyes fluttered open. Her thumb went into her mouth and she closed her eyes and sucked her thumb for a few minutes.

"She looks great," Caroline said with a yawn, gently smoothing Hope's soft blonde curls. Hope's eyes fluttered again and she gave Caroline a big sleepy smile with baby teeth that was so cute!

"Hi Hope, I missed you."

Hope sat up, excited to be in the big bed and totally awake all of a sudden, just like her dad. She climbed around them, exploring a bit as they made sure she didn't fall off the bed.

"Hope," Klaus asked her with a smile, "where are your clothes?"

Hope grinned and Caroline clapped, which had her clapping too.

"No shoes, no shirt, no problems," Caroline sang as she laughed. He groaned.

Then Caroline picked Hope up and blew a raspberry against her belly that had her hysterically laughing. Her laughter made them laugh.

"Again. Again."

Caroline kept doing it over and over at Hope's request.

Hope grabbed her feet while she was sitting which made her fall back on the bed, unsteady. "Piggy," she said.

It made Caroline laugh, knowing what Hope meant. "She's been asking everyone about it, sweetheart," Klaus explained. It made an impression on Hope and everyone was called in to take part after Caroline introduced her to it.

Taking Hope's tiny big toe into her fingers, she told her, "This little piggy went to market." She went down the line. "This little piggy stayed home. This little piggy had roast beef. This little piggy had none. And this little piggy went 'wee wee wee' all the way home." She tickled the bottom of Hope's foot who thought it was hilarious and loved being tickled.

Hope pulled her foot in from being tickled, then shoved it at Caroline. "Again."

Caroline did it one more time on her other foot, but resisted a third time. Otherwise it would never end.

They set Hope down on the floor after Klaus changed her diaper.

Caroline picked up the towel Hope had worn after bath time and before her nap. It was one of the terry cloth towels with the animal heads. Hope's was a duck.

She wrapped Hope up in it. "You are too cute. Do you know what sound a duck makes, Hope?"

Klaus got up and walked around to them, looking at how cute his daughter was and how stunning his girlfriend was. How did he end up so lucky?

"Quack. Quack."

Hope marched around as Caroline clapped. "That's right."

"Her Aunty Bex," Klaus said, using the nickname Rebekah had been encouraging, "got her a toy with animal sounds. They play with it a lot."

"Moo."

Caroline cracked up and Klaus grinned. She picked up her phone to take a photo of the cutie.

Hope immediately stopped when she saw the phone pointed at her. "Cheese!" She gave Caroline a huge smile. Everyone was taking her picture all the time and she loved it and was used to it. She didn't realize how special she was to them!

After spending the day together, Hope was put down for the night. Since Caroline was around, Rebekah was staying at Enzo's. Elijah was off with Gia and Kol was with Davina. They had the house to themselves which was really nice.

Klaus took the baby monitor with them. They opened a bottle of wine and sat out on the back deck. It was comfortable outside.

"I have something for you," she said. Setting her wine down, she ran inside and came out with a small binder.

"What's this? Your life plan for the next century."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Excuse you. My life plan binder is much bigger, thank you very much," she said with sass as she sat down. He grinned.

Pulling her chair closer and putting her feet in his lap, enjoying the sounds of the crickets, she watched him open it.

When he read the very formal cover sheet, he looked up stunned.

It was her list of reasons why she loved Klaus, why she was in love with Klaus, and why she thought her future was with him.

"Really?"

She nodded and bit her lip, gesturing for him to look at it. It was really a thing she'd made when they'd been apart just like she told him. She didn't mean to make it, but at a certain point she gave in to the reasons floating in her head and wrote them down. She knew she'd go back and see Klaus when she was ready, but that book gave her the confidence to do it. Some she'd added since they'd gotten together too.

First he flipped through the pages to get an idea of the scope. None of the pages were empty. There really were hundreds of them listed.

They were small notecards with her handwriting on them.

"There's a key at beginning," she explained, knowing she was a total dork, but unashamed of that part.

Setting his wine down, he focused all his attention on it. No one had ever done anything for him like it, telling him in clear words what they liked, well loved, about him.

The categories were: Physical, Sex, Emotional/Romantic, How he makes me feel, Fate/Coincidence, Common Interests.

Klaus read them aloud. Each category had a color assigned. She put a colored mark on each index card showing what category it corresponded to. Pink was for Emotional/Romantic for example.

"Tell me sex is the biggest one," he joked, overwhelmed.

"You have the biggest one I've ever had sex with." She giggled to hide her nerves and he smirked. "They aren't really in order after a certain point, babe," she said seriously as she watched him, "I mean, I put numbers on them, but they don't have more or less value. They all matter. Ok?"

He nodded and she couldn't keep still, fingers fiddling with her daylight ring.

"It's really personal, Klaus."

"I know, sweetheart," he said, pinning her with his eyes. He knew she was exposing some of her deepest thoughts. That's what made it so special.

Then Klaus began to read them starting from the back. They had numbers in pencil and he could see that some had been erased and apparently moved around.

Every once in a while she would lean over to see where he was, biting her lip as she sipped her wine.

He would sigh or stroke her hand. He would smirk, raise a brow, or even laugh. Some he read aloud. He would be quiet and introspective too. She wasn't sure what he thought. Was it too much? Was it overwhelming him? Was he ready for it?

Reason Number 473. We both like movies.

Reason Number 388. He's incredibly talented. His art is so beautiful and the painting of my mom is stunning.

Reason Number 337. Weirdly, his calves are attractive.

Reason Number 264. He's become a better person. I can see it.

Reasons Number 202. I don't have arrhythmia after all. Seeing Klaus makes my heart flutter.

Reason Number 112. We managed to get through a week together attached at the wrist!

Reason Number 99. Fighting with him is awesome, not the hurtful words, but he doesn't back down from me or take it easy on me. I love it! I want his best and he gives it to me.

Reason Number 86. His blood is the most amazing thing I've ever tasted in my life.

Reason Number 75. He's sharing his fears and dreams. I share mine too.

Reason Number 51. The sex, making love, and fucking is un-freaking-believable. I didn't know all three existed.

Reason Number 50. No really, the sex is that good.

Reason Number 49. The licking.

Reason Number 48. The sucking.

Reason Number 40. We're both from Mystic Falls, Virginia. That's fate, bitches!

Reason Number 32. We encourage each other as individuals and compromise as partners.

Reason Number 27. When I look in his eyes, I see my home and my future. It's always been that way even when I wasn't ready.

Reason Number 26. He waited until I was ready.

Reason Number 23. He's so incredibly smart and when I act like the overenthusiastic baby vampire I am, he doesn't patronize me.

Reason Number 19. He never gave up on me. Ever!

Reason Number 16. He doesn't treat me like a doll to be kept safe, but acknowledges my skills.

Reason Number 14. Those curls.

Reason Number 13. That sweet vulnerability he shows me is so precious. He's dynamic and complex in ways I didn't know.

Reason Number 12. He says my soul is still light. He sees it in me. I know that light is in him too. I see it.

Reason Number 11. He can make me laugh like no one else.

Reason Number 10. He'd never hurt me. I would never hurt him.

Reason Number 9. He'd do absolutely anything for me.

Reason Number 8. I would do absolutely anything for him.

Reasons Number 7. No one has ever looked at me the way Klaus does.

Reason Number 6. We're equals.

Reason Number 5. Those dimples!

Reason Number 4. No one has ever believed in me like Klaus.

Reason Number 3. He's not afraid of me, any part of me. There's nothing I need to hide or be ashamed of.

Reason Number 2. He has a huge kind heart he's sharing with me.

Reason Number 1. I love him.

Klaus shut the book and was quiet.

"Caroline…" he started, unable to finish, absolutely blown away.

"I trust you with my heart, Klaus," she said into the darkness.

He opened his arms and she was there, climbing into his chair with him, laying her head on his shoulder.

His arms stroked up and down her back and arm, keeping her warm. "You love me."

"I love you," she agreed, wiping a loose tear away, thinking of some of those reasons she gave him. The shock on his face was everything.

"People don't love me like that," he admitted.

"I do. You've given me so much over and over for almost a year. Even when we were apart I felt you holding me up when I wanted to give up. Those reasons are why I'm doing that for you too. Let me. Let me love you, Klaus."

He laid a tender kiss to her lips. "Thank you."

Her head laid back down on his shoulder. "We're going to face challenges and I'm looking forward to getting to help you like you helped me."

"You helped save my daughter."

"I did, didn't I?" she asked with a smile he loved. He stroked her cheek. "I meant to include them in there, your family and Hope. They're really awesome, babe. They're kind of my family too."

"Not 'kind of.' They are your family. Hope is crazy about you. I think Kol likes you more than me."

Caroline giggled. "He just hugs and kisses me a lot so you get that look on your face."

"I know," he said with a sigh. Then he was vulnerable with her. "I'm afraid sometimes that something will happen and I'll wake up from this dream."

"We went through too much for this to be a dream."

"Or that one day you'll wake up and realize you're with me."

Caroline sat up and put both hands on the sides of his face. "Klaus, I am with you. I know what that means. I'm not afraid of that and I'm not afraid of you." She pointed at the binder, fierce in her passion. "That's full of things I've experienced with you, things I know to be true. It's going to get longer and longer. My eyes are wide open. I choose you, your thousand years, and your scars. I choose to be part of your future too."

"Sweetheart," he said and she kissed him with all the love she had for him. She poured all the passion into it so he could feel it, giving all of herself. "Now let's make love that's so beautiful and profound it makes me cry."

Klaus wanted to smirk, but instead he buried his face into her neck, squeezing her tight, unable to speak or breath. Her love was breathtaking and filled him.

Her fingers combed through the hair at the nape of his neck. She comforted him. It's what she wanted, to be strong for him when he wavered, to have faith when he questioned. They were in it together. She loved him with no doubts or reservations. She worked through all of those months or even years ago.

"I love you, Caroline Forbes."

"I love you, Klaus Mikaelson."

He kissed her neck and carried her up to their bed where they made love, using their bodies rather than words to express it. It was beautiful and Caroline cried. It was perfect.


	36. P is also for Painting

It was a warm July Thursday in New Orleans. They'd celebrated Hope's 5th birthday party two weeks before in epic style. The house was quiet and Caroline slept in. She was in the middle of a movie and would have to shoot later that day. The night before she'd gone out with Bonnie and had an awesome time catching up with her best friend. They crank called Rebekah who told them she wanted in next time, so they moved on to Kol who thought it was the best thing ever, amused by them and their terrible puns and jokes. He started to crank call them back!

"Good morning, CC," Hope chirped, having already been awake for ages with her dad when Caroline emerged in her pajamas.

"Hey baby girl," Caroline said, stroking her curls as she passed her in the kitchen.

"Sweetheart," Klaus said, handing her a cup of coffee and a kiss.

Caroline had been living with them for 4 months, but it seemed much longer since she spent so much time there beforehand. They had a routine all set up, mostly dictated by her work schedule and Hope's visitation. The wedding planning had begun in earnest also.

"What are we doing today?" she asked as she sipped and checked out the calendar which was mostly empty, stroking Klaus' hand absently. Hope had a swimming lesson in the afternoon, her favorite thing ever.

"I need to sign and scan these papers to conclude a sale this morning," he explained. "When do you need to leave?"

"4," she answered as she popped a couple of English muffins into the toaster.

"It's quite warm outside," he said, checking the forecast on his phone. "Do you two ladies want to paint?" It had been a while since they'd done it together.

"Yes!" A fist pump accompanied Hope's vote.

"Me too!" Caroline said with a grin and bite of her breakfast.

"Hi everybody," Davina said, appearing with Kol. She'd slept over at the house.

Kol's greeting was a grunt. He wasn't a morning person either.

Davina and Kol made breakfast and ate with them.

"Me and Daddy and CC are going to get our paint on and it will be so fun. Do you want to paint too?" she asked them with big blue eyes.

"I can't today, but next time," Davina told her. "A regent's work is never done."

"I have to bring Davina home, but I'll check in on your progress," Kol told her and that sounded good to her since he would be back.

While they were talking, Caroline leaned into Klaus. "Do you want to see if James wants to paint?" They'd told Rebekah and Enzo's foster child he could paint with them and it hadn't happened yet.

"Do you think he'd want to?"

Caroline smiled at his doubt. He didn't realize how special he was and that people other than her and Hope wanted to spend time with him. Even Kol probably wanted more of his time and attention, but was too much of a guy to mention it. "Klaus, you're a great teacher. It will be messy. What little boy doesn't want to get messy? Why don't you ask Rebekah?"

Kol and Davina said their goodbyes which included hugs from Hope.

"Baby, are you growing again? You look taller today," Caroline said, squinting at her suspiciously.

Hope was thrilled and wiggled around. "Ohhh. Let's check." She put her back to the wall and Caroline used a pencil to mark her height, adding her age. They hadn't done it in a while.

"No!" Caroline said, fist raised to the sky when Hope moved back. She was getting taller!

"Awww yeah. I think it's because I ate all my green beans yesterday."

With a grin at their antics, Klaus walked into the other room to call Rebekah, not wanting to get Hope's hopes up if James couldn't or didn't want to come.

"Hello, Nik."

"Rebekah, we're going to paint today. Would James like to join us?" Straight to the point.

Rebekah smiled at James who was putting on his sneakers. He was going to play in the back yard before it got too hot. "Let me check," she said into the phone and then set it aside. "James, it's Nik. He's inviting you over to paint today. Would you like to?"

"With Hope?" he asked, bent over to tie his shoe.

"Yes."

"Ok," he said with a shrug.

"When are you starting?" Rebekah asked into the phone.

"Right now. He shouldn't wear anything nice," Klaus warned.

"I'll bring him over." She paused. "Thanks, Nik. Bye." The invitation was unexpected. They still saw each other a lot, but it was a nice gesture. They were both parents after a thousand years and lived a few blocks from one another. Who could have ever guessed?

Since James had been with Rebekah and Enzo they saw a change in him. He wasn't scared any more and he didn't cry himself to sleep. He got to talk to his mom who encouraged him. Her court issues were going as well as could be expected. They were already dreading him leaving, but as foster parents they believed getting him back where he would do best was their goal. James' best place was with his mom as soon as she was straightened out.

"You know that shirt with the spaghetti stain? Why don't you wear that to paint."

James ran off to get changed, kind of excited, not knowing what to expect.

"Enzo," Rebekah said, finding him in the kitchen making something that smelled delicious, "Klaus invited James to paint. I'll walk him over and then I need to pick up wire and beads." She needed the supplies for her jewelry making.

"Will he be able to stand all the pretty?"

She smirked and walked with James over to her brother's house.

"I'm going to run errands while you're painting," she told him as they walked the short distance.

"What if I'm not done when you get me?"

Rebekah loved the confidence he had that she or Enzo would be there. He'd clung to them initially, scared of being alone or left behind. Now he counted on them showing up. They would not let him down.

"Either I will wait or you can go back another time to finish." Her eyes sparkled. "They don't live very far away."

James smiled because when he looked up they turned a corner and could see their destination already.

They walked in and Klaus was in the living room on his laptop sending off the documents he signed. "Hello, sister. James."

Hope heard the voices and came racing in. She too changed into her painting shorts and T-shirt. Caroline followed with her own gear on, ratty yoga pants and one of Klaus' old T-shirts she stole and tied into a knot in the back. They each had bare feet with pink toenails they'd done together the week before.

"Oh hey, James!" She waved.

"Hi, Hope." He couldn't help but smile. That girl was always perky unless she was asleep…or melting down. He'd seen her a lot including her recent birthday party.

"Hi Bex," Caroline said. "Hey James. Ready to get your paint on?"

"Oh my gosh," Hope squeaked, "James you're gonna get your paint on too? You're gonna love it." She clapped in anticipation and he grinned. Finally they got a new taker to paint with them!

"I have my phone if you need me," Rebekah told him, ruffling his hair. "I'll come back around lunchtime." She looked at her brother and squeezed his arm. "Thanks." Klaus nodded. Rebekah left and the others went up into the studio.

Klaus set up an easel for James. Fortunately, he had plenty of everything. Three easels were ready from before. It was a large room with lots of light. The easels weren't too close together so you could keep your work private if you preferred it that way. Drawers and cabinets were filled with all kinds of supplies.

Klaus used oil paints, but had acrylics for them to use. Acrylic paint dried much faster and cleaned up with soap and water. He had canvas boards and wax paper palettes for them.

"Come here, baby," Caroline said as she wiggled her fingers at her.

Hope knew what she wanted and raced over, holding up her arm, turning her back to Caroline. Caroline took the ponytail holders from her wrist and since she had two, spun Hope's hair into two messy buns on the top of her head to get it out of the way. Her own hair was up too.

Klaus showed James his area. He gave him a selection of brushes, a small cup of water to clean them, and paper towels. The canvas board was set up on the easel with a chair nearby if he wanted it. Klaus gave him general directions too, like to not be afraid of the paint, not to make it too runny with water, to mix on the palette, to clean the brush between colors, etc. He also laid paint down on the palette, explaining some combinations James might need.

"Do you know what you want to paint?"

James shook his head. "I want to make it for my mom."

"Excellent," Klaus said as Caroline's heart melted all over again. "What are some things your mother likes?"

James was more animated than ever talking about her, listing things that interested her.

"I'll be right back," Klaus said, hearing something they had around.

"Does your mom like turtles, James?" Hope asked, tipping her head to the side, back at her easel. "My mom doesn't, but CC and Daddy like them. Right, CC?"

"Right, baby. We love Sheldon."

Hope grinned. He was the best thing ever!

"Nope, but my mom likes cats," James answered.

"Awwww," Hope cooed. She liked all sorts of animals herself really.

"What are you going to paint, baby?" Caroline asked with a twinkle in her eye as she sat on her stool, knowing the answer to the question.

Hope leapt up and ran to her room, got the object, and returned.

She loved to paint Sheldon, but he moved sometimes, stretching out his neck. There was another animal closer to her heart to paint. Images of him covered her bedroom walls…and her mom, Elijah, and Kol's walls too, her gifts to them.

Hope set her toy wolf on the cloth-covered table in front of her station, kissed him on the head, and got herself into position, ready to go.

Klaus was returning when Caroline asked James a question, loving to egg Hope on. "James, have you heard his name yet?"

Hope grinned and James said, "Nope." He'd seen the toy wolf before, but didn't know it even had a name.

"I call him Wolfy," Hope told him, eyes twinkling.

"Caroline," Klaus whined, having heard her question as he walked in with a bouquet full of flowers he'd taken from the garden and put in a vase. He set it up for James to use for his painting.

Hope told him the rest of the story with the wolf. "His other name is Klausy-baby," she sang with a giggle and shake of her butt, dimples going crazy.

James laughed and Caroline did too as Klaus sighed.

"It's quite embarrassing," Klaus told James quietly, man to man. James' chest puffed up, loving to be on the boy's side along with Klaus.

Klaus set up the flowers and got James started. Then he gave Hope some paint for her eternal subject.

"Klausy-baby," he teased, poking her in the side before she picked up her brush. She cracked up.

He hated the wolf's name, but he loved the sound of her laughter filling the room.

"Sweetheart, what are you going to paint?" he asked as he put paint on Caroline's palette.

She hummed. "I want to try something new. Maybe a still life? Boy band album cover? Ryan Gosling?"

Klaus had another idea and left her, going to the kitchen. The housekeeper, Mrs. Turner, was there. Klaus loaded his arms up with fruit and veggies, a napkin, and a couple of small boxes of cereal. "I'll return these," he said in reply to her confused look.

Upstairs he set up the boxes and covered them with the napkin in front of Caroline's easel to create a stand. He posed the eggplant, kale, apple, onion, and pineapple. They each had an interesting color or texture.

"It's so beautiful," she said quietly, not wanting to distract the kids. Hope had her tongue between her teeth, going to town. Occasionally she'd huff just like her dad when things weren't going right. She'd also been known to make herself laugh, which made them laugh. James was working slowly and cautiously. He was quiet and thoughtful.

Caroline got started and Klaus checked in on the others. He was gentle with James, not sure how much help he wanted. He encouraged him and assisted him with a proportion issue.

"Daddy, I need green," Hope told him so he went to see her. She had a good eye, he thought, if dedicated to one subject. Even Monet did more than paint waterlilies.

"You can make green," he reminded her. "Yellow and…"

"Blue!"

"Excellent, Hope."

Klaus went to his own painting he'd been working on. The only consistent sound was the air conditioner.

"Daddy, I need more blue."

"Which blue?" He didn't trust her with the tubes. She always squirted out too much and it usually ended up on her versus the canvas.

"Bright blue."

"Cerulean," he said.

"Cerulean," she repeated carefully.

He brought her some. She was giving her wolf blue-green eyes and the sky behind him was blue too.

"Nik," James called hesitantly, "I need brown and red."

Klaus went over and told him the names. He repeated them just like Hope did which made Caroline smile. "Try this," Klaus suggested, encouraging James to use a different brush, showing him a new technique to give the flowers some texture.

"Thanks. That looks cool," he said, excited to try, liking how it looked.

Klaus looked around the room, feeling really good. Painting with other people wasn't the same as going it alone, but he got to share his passion for art, something humans were especially good at.

He helped Hope with the wolf's snout. It had gotten too big, but they corrected it and she was busy filling in the background. She ran back and forth between her and James' station, checking in on his progress. Klaus had to remind her every time to leave her brush behind if she was going to run. James peeked in on her work too. She was pretty good for a 5 year old.

"What's missing?" Caroline asked when Klaus came to her side, putting her hand on her hip. She knew something was off, but not what or how to fix it.

"Try adding more and deeper shadows here," he said, pointing to the shadows on the display that were missing from her painting. He helped her mix the colors and watched her apply it.

"Babe!" she exclaimed, pleased with the result. He grinned.

Since they were doing something fun, the kids' attention span was longer than usual. After a bathroom stop though, Hope came over to Caroline. She rested her elbows on the stool Caroline wasn't using, her chin in her hands.

"Are you taking a break?"

"Yeah."

"How's your wolf coming?"

"Good."

"What's he doing? Is he playing with anything?"

"What?" Her head tipped to the side, mind blown.

"Is he playing with anything? Is anything around him? Trees? Birds? Butterflies? You have a great imagination." She'd seen Hope use the toy wolf in all sort of different play situations, but hadn't thought of including that in her paintings.

Hope raced back to her painting, inspired. Usually she just put the wolf in with grass and a big yellow sun up in the right corner. "Daddy, I need you."

As always, he came when called. "Yes, princess?"

"I want to paint a butterfly."

Klaus didn't know any wolves who frolicked with butterflies and wasn't a fan of the idea in general, but she was at least expanding her artistic boundaries. Butterflies today, maybe something new tomorrow.

He found a pencil and paper, drawing the shapes for her to see. "Make it small because a butterfly isn't the same size as a wolf and it's always easier to make something bigger. It isn't easy to make it smaller."

"I want it purple."

"Do you remember how to make purple?"

"Um. Red and blue?"

"That's it, Hope."

Hope mixed it as he watched, James peeking over, and she did a test one at Klaus' insistence on a piece of scrap paper to get the shapes right. Then she applied it to the canvas board.

"Very good, Hope."

"It looks so good!" She wiggled her butt.

She added a few more butterflies as Klaus helped James who was making good progress.

"You've got it," Klaus told him which made James feel really good.

"Hello artistes!"

Kol made his grand entrance, getting greetings in return.

"Are you gonna paint with us?"

"I will be all of your assistants," he said and Klaus put him to work doling out paint and changing the water, cleaning brushes, etc. He was encouraging with the kids and Caroline too. Klaus helped each one of them since they were almost done.

When he wasn't needed, Kol sat in Caroline's favorite chair and told them stories that made them laugh. He was quite content to have a captive audience.

"Still at it?" Rebekah asked later with a smile, Enzo right behind her.

"Hi Aunty Bex! Hi Uncle Zo!"

"Hello Hockey Puck," Enzo said. "Painting Klausy-baby again are we?" He was the one who came up with the name for the stuffed animal and insisted on using it all the time.

"Yup," she said, proudly, looking too cute with her curly topknots, brush in hand as she concentrated on her work.

"James," he said when he saw the little boy's painting, "this is really quite excellent, mate." He squeezed his shoulder in affection.

James could see the sincerity in Enzo's face and his chest puffed up again. "I like it."

"As you should. Bex, have you seen this?"

Everyone went around to look at it. While usually being the center of attention didn't suit him, they were all very complimentary. Rebekah gushed and hugged him. Caroline squeaked. Kol was very kind. Klaus gave him words of real encouragement. Hope loved it! They all knew his mom would love it too.

"If I paint here again, I'll make something for you two," he told Rebekah and Enzo who were touched.

"There's one last step, James," Klaus told him, handing him a small brush after thinning out some dark paint for him to use. "You need to sign and date it in the lower corner."

Rebekah helped him as Hope ran to her painting, adding "HM" and the date Klaus told her. They'd teased her many times "A" should be added to the middle of her initials, but she didn't get it.

"I'm done too!"

At her announcement, they all dutifully went to admire her painting. She proudly accepted all of their praise, loving being the center of attention as much as James didn't like it. She twisted her hips from side to side, grinning proudly. They all told her how much they loved her painting of the wolf playing with the butterflies.

"Wonderful."

"Tremendous."

"I like it," James said.

"Princess, you did an excellent job. Well done, Hope." He leaned down to kiss the top of her head.

"Baby, I love it so much. One of my favorites ever."

"He's majestic," Kol told her which made Caroline crack up. Hope's painting was adorable as they all were.

"Sweetheart, are you ready to show us your painting?"

"I guess," she said, biting her lip. The kids' paintings were cute, but hers? She wasn't sure.

Klaus stood behind her, hands on her hips, as they looked at her painting. She leaned back into him.

"Gorgeous, well done," Enzo said.

"Good job, Caroline," James told her.

"Yes, nice job, Caroline," Rebekah agreed.

"Sweetheart, it's quite good. You really made it work, especially the kale. I'm impressed."

She spun on him. "Really?"

"Really."

She pressed a big kiss to his lips. "I love you."

"I love you."

"It's making me hungry, so I'd consider it a success!" Kol explained, making her laugh.

"CC, I love it," Hope gushed, breathing heavy. She pursed her lips and Caroline picked her up so Hope could kiss her cheek.

"Thanks, baby." She looked at her on her hip. "How did you get paint in your ear?"

Hope shrugged and Caroline giggled. Each of them had new paint stains. James too. He had smeared some brown paint across his chest when he had an itch.

Caroline kissed Hope's cheek and set her down so she could sign her painting. They all got cleaned up with the others helping get the room back in order.

"I can't paint," Enzo said, "but I can cook and I brought over some snacks."

"Oohhh," Hope sang.

"I will make my specialty for lunch," Kol told them, not letting Enzo take over the culinary spotlight. His announcement was met with some eye rolls and suspicious looks, but while they were enjoying Enzo's mini-quiches, Klaus found Kol in the kitchen while he put back all the fruits and veggies he'd grabbed earlier. Kol really was making his specialty…grilled cheese sandwiches.

Against the odds, they were a hit!

The kids got to play with Sheldon as the adults talked after lunch.

When it was time for them to leave, they posed Hope and James together with their paintings in their arms and took pictures. Hope gave her usual huge smile and James gave a shy grin.

"Thank you," James said sweetly as they stood near the door.

"You're welcome," Klaus said, feeling a sense of pride. "We can paint again any time."

James smiled.

"James, this is for your mom too, because we're friends," Hope said, offering her painting to him.

Caroline tucked her head into Klaus' back. She whispered over and over, "I can't take it." Hope's sweetness and generosity was too much to handle sometimes. She wished Hope never lost it and that no one would take advantage of it.

"Hope Mikaelson," Enzo said, using her real name for once, kissing her cheek, "that is just like you. Thank you."

"Darling," Rebekah said as she hugged her, "that is very generous."

"Thanks, Hope," James said. "She'll like it." He knew his mom would think it was cute. He wanted to show his mom the things he did while she was gone to show that he was ok. He also hoped that she would see all of them: Enzo, Rebekah, and even Hope so he could introduce them to her.

Caroline and Hope gave him high-fives and gave hugs to the others including Kol who also left again.

"Baby, you are so sweet! I couldn't even take it and I almost cried," Caroline said, picking Hope up and covering her in kisses, making her giggle, unable to get away.

"I know."

They laughed.

"And modest," Klaus said, taking her to give her a kiss, very proud of his generous girl. He knew it came from Caroline. As Caroline always said, she got her sassiness from her father.

"What does that mean?"

"It's what you are."

She grinned and Caroline stroked her cheek.

"Baby, for being so super cool and awesome and my number one best girl, this is for you."

Caroline handed her the painting she'd done that day.

"Aww, thank you, CC. I love it."

Caroline giggled as Hope accepted the painting so sincerely. "You. Are. So. Cute," she said as she kissed Hope's cheeks over and over once again, tickling her too.

Caroline held onto the painting. They'd find a place to hang it.

Hope laid her head on Klaus's shoulder, yawning.

"Are you a little tired?"

"Yeah," she said, putting her hand up to rest near her face on her dad's shoulder, another sign she was tired. They had a busy morning and a nice lunch. She'd also run a ton, back and forth to see how James was doing on his painting.

Klaus smirked. They figured out if they asked Hope if she was tired she would always say no, but she would admit to being a little tired.

"You were up very early this morning," Klaus said.

Hope reached out her hand and took Caroline's arm. She put Caroline's hand on her back. Caroline and Klaus both smirked. "Just like her Daddy." Caroline obliged and rubbed Hope's back.

That was it.

Hope's eyes closed and she passed out.

Klaus carried her upstairs to her bed. Hope really didn't nap much any more, but with the excitement and early start she needed a cat nap before she raced out like the energetic kid she was.

Caroline took advantage of the quiet house and she and Klaus talked about wedding things, especially picking out the 'save the dates' stationary and getting an invitation list together.

About an hour later, Hope emerged. "You guys, I fell asleep." She sounded amazed and as if they didn't know, hands out wide, and it made them smile.

"What?" Caroline gasped.

"You did?" Klaus gasped.

She laughed. Hope was in an awesome mood, having a fresh sleep wrinkle on her cheek.

"James finally got his paint on. Wolfy made it into another picture with the most beautiful butterflies! Uncle Kol was hanging out and we saw Aunty Davina, Aunty Bex, and Uncle Zo," Caroline said.

"And you have a swimming lesson later," Klaus reminded her.

"Yoga tomorrow and tomorrow night is movie night in the park. Not bad, baby girl," Caroline finished, impressed. A local park played kid's movies the first Fridays of the summer months and Hope loved it because it always had a lot of her favorite things there…other kids and dogs.

In response, Hope did a happy dance, shaking her booty all over the room before she joined them on the couch. She helped break the tie on what save the date stationary they should use, picking Klaus' choice.

"This time next year we'll be married, babe," Caroline cooed, kissing him over Hope's head. "Hope will be 6 years old and going into the first grade! The tooth fairy will probably be visiting."

"Who?"

"The tooth fairy." Caroline looked at Hope's blank expression. "You know. When you lose a tooth and the tooth fairy sneaks in while you're asleep and puts money under your pillow for it?"

"What?" Hope gasped, mind blown. Then she smirked just like Klaus. "Oh, CC, you are hilarious." She laughed and laughed.

Caroline and Klaus laughed too. She didn't believe them! Klaus knew he'd have to get a book from the library about the tooth fairy. It was silly and human, but they were giving Hope all of that while she grew up.

He slanted a look at her. "Since you picked the paper I liked, does this mean I can't chase you any more?"

"Daddy!" she yipped, excited, seeing the look in his eye that sent her jumping off the couch, ready to make a break for it.

"No, wait. I should chase her. She didn't pick my choice."

"CC!"

Then she took off as they chased her around the house, following the sound of her laughter.

It wasn't long before Caroline left to play the kooky best friend. Hope got cleaned up from the paint and had her swimming lesson. Klaus got to spend time with his favorite people and share his love of art. It was a great day at the Mikaelson house.


	37. W is also for Wedding

It was the big day. Klaus and Caroline were getting married!

Wedding preparations went just as Caroline arranged. She took time off between movies to arrange everything. Her wedding planner was getting paid enough to go along with her meticulous requests. Perfect was overrated, but it had to be awesome. Reining in her Bridezilla tendencies was hard.

Caroline included Hope as much as possible. Dress shopping was ok, but cake tasting was Hope's favorite. Caroline liked that too, but choosing a band and DJ was so much fun, especially when she told them she just happened to be a singer and might want to jam for a song or two. Klaus laughed at her, but she loved it!

Rebekah and Davina were Caroline's bridesmaids. Bonnie was her maid of honor. The bridal shower was held at Rebekah's house. It was a great time and turned into a family barbecue when the formal part was over and the guys crashed it.

Klaus and the boys went to Las Vegas for a weekend of debauchery she sort of, but didn't really want to know all about for the bachelor party. Leather pants were worn once again. Caroline and the girls went to New York for a lavish weekend bachelorette party that he definitely did want to know all about.

For both the shower and wedding, Klaus and Caroline did not want or need gifts. They asked for donations to her mom's scholarship fund and the local wolf sanctuary if anything. That didn't mean Caroline didn't end up with some amazingly raunchy lingerie from her best friends. Klaus ended up with cigars and perfectly aged whiskey he was thrilled with.

It was an evening wedding held at one of the most gorgeous mansions in the Garden District. Since it was summer, most of the event would be held inside with the air conditioner making it comfortable. People would be able to go outside, but the ceremony and reception would be held indoors. The rooms were huge with gorgeous ornate details. The gardens were full of bursting blooms.

The wedding colors were pink and white. The flowers were white roses, white hydrangeas, pink calla lilies, and pink daylilies. Tea lights on the tables made everything sparkle. The linens were white with silver accessories.

The bridesmaids dresses were approved by all three of them. They were a pale pink/blush color. They were strapless, but had a sheer overlay to help keep the dresses staying in place, knee-length. The guys were wearing classic black tuxedos.

A few hundred people were attending. They were Caroline's colleagues from the movies, her college friends, and friends she'd made in New Orleans like her yoga friends and neighbors. Elena Gilbert and Matt Donovan also attended, remnants of her old life. Klaus invited his minions, the few supernatural friends he actually trusted, brokers and other financial colleagues, and members of the local artist community he'd gotten more involved in.

"Are you excited?" Caroline asked as she zipped up Hope's dress. Her dress was white and it had a pink ribbon that Caroline tied. Bonnie, Davina, and Rebekah were all getting their makeup done at Rebekah's house. Rebekah and Enzo had just had Jake and Emily placed with them. Since the wedding plans had been set in places for months, Rebekah was running around like a crazy woman. She used a babysitter they trusted for James in the past who they hired again for the day. Rebekah was constantly checking in on them. She would have apologized, but Caroline understood. Rebekah and Enzo had a life and Jake and Emily were a new, huge part of it. They couldn't put that life on hold for a wedding, but Rebekah did the best she could.

"So, so excited," Hope answered with a clap. "There's gonna be cake and dancing and Daddy will get to see you."

Caroline grinned as Hope turned to her, resting her hands on Caroline's thigh.

"You're gonna be a Mikaelson too, CC, and you're gonna be my step-mother." Those were things they'd been reminding Hope of in the months between the engagement and wedding. She was thrilled!

"That's gonna be awesome," Caroline said as she clapped. "You're getting a totally not-evil stepmother and I'm getting a new last name and your daddy! You're my baby even if you aren't really my baby, baby. Woohoo!"

Bonnie and Davina laughed. Davina was getting her makeup done by the artist.

"Come here, cutie," Bonnie said and Hope raced over. Bonnie pulled her hair back on the sides and put in barrettes to keep her crazy curls out of her face.

Soon enough after all of their hair and makeup had been done, it was time for Caroline to put on her dress. It was a gorgeous Marchesa gown. Strapless with a tight bodice and tulle skirt, it was classic and very feminine. It also fit perfectly. Caroline was in love with it. Her makeup was subtle. Her hair was down in long blonde waves. She had large diamond studs in her ears and a diamond pendant necklace at her collarbone.

"Care," Bonnie breathed, "you looked incredible."

She'd seen the dress when Caroline picked it out, but seeing her with the makeup and hair? It was perfection! The hairdresser added the veil and Caroline's eyes started to water when she saw the looks on their faces, but she waved her hand in her face.

"No crying yet," she said and they agreed as they wiped discreet tears away. Their wonderful friend was marrying the man she was so in love with. It was very romantic.

Hugs were given out as the photographer took pictures.

The final accessories were put in place, including Caroline's shoes and her somethings old, borrowed, and blue.

"Caroline, sweetheart," Klaus called as he knocked on the door, "are you in there?"

Caroline made a scandalized face for Hope who absolutely ate it up.

"Daddy," she said, arms up in a tizzy, running to the door with Rebekah right behind her, "you're not allowed."

Rebekah crossed her arms over her chest and blocked his view. No, he wasn't allowed.

"Why not?" He looked very handsome in his classic tuxedo Rebekah noticed. Her brother was really happy. Klaus admired them back. Hope looked beautiful and just like his favorite sister. He gave her a warm smile.

"Just cause," Hope answered, arms out with a shrug. She wasn't sure why her dad couldn't see CC, but he couldn't. It was a rule.

"Will you please give this to my future wife?" he asked, handing her a wrapped present. He knew Caroline wouldn't come to the door, but that didn't mean he didn't want to check in person that everything was running smoothly.

Hope took the present and ran to Caroline.

Caroline had something ready for Klaus. She took his gift and gave Hope hers. "Does he look super cute?"

"Oh yeah," she agreed, running back to him, playing messenger.

"I'm leaving now. Please don't make me wait, Caroline. I love you," he called out before they kicked him out.

"I love you too, Klaus," she answered which eased him quite a bit. She hadn't seen him since the day before, but they'd been sending secret text messages. Each needed to be in control too much to not be in any contact at all.

"Princess," he said, looking down at her, taking the gift from her hands, "I haven't seen you all day."

"Oh all right," she huffed, missing him too, "I'll come with you." She wanted to know what her dad and uncles had been up to anyway. They'd had a girl's sleepover the night before after all.

Rebekah gave him a kiss on the cheek as Hope told Caroline she was leaving.

"We'll see you very soon and you'll walk down the aisle just like we practiced," Caroline told her. She resisted hugging her barely. She looked so freaking cute though and Caroline was so freaking happy!

"Yup," she agreed as her shoes were slipped on. "Love you, bye," she called with a wave as she left.

"She's the best present Klaus will ever give you," Davina said wistfully. Being in love with a vampire usually meant there were no kids. Klaus was the exception and Rebekah had found her own way.

"She really is," Caroline knew as she accepted a flute of champagne.

The women laughed, took photos, and reminisced. They offered Caroline the chance to call off the wedding if it wasn't right. She hugged each one of them and told them that she loved them. They were her friends and wanted what she wanted. What she wanted was to marry Klaus and she wasn't hesitant at all. She was making the right choice. He was it for her.

She opened the gift from Klaus just before they left the house. They'd agreed to give each other small gifts and creativity was encouraged. Klaus gave her a very small painting he'd done of them together. It was from one of their earliest dates and she loved it. They looked very happy. She noticed he'd added the magical bracelets even though they hadn't been wearing them at the time. It was a sign of their past though and the unbreakable link between them. All the girls sighed at how romantic it was and then they laughed and got in the limo for the short ride.

On the other side of town, Klaus was pacing back and forth in a private room, hands behind his back since they were about to begin. Hope was entertaining Enzo with stories of Sheldon and Kol and Elijah were trying to entertain Klaus, but he was focused on getting the ceremony started.

"She'll be here any minute," Kol told him, amused at how unsettled Klaus was.

"Drink," Marcel said, giving Klaus his flask to use. Even though he'd had some drinks earlier, the nervous energy was just pouring off Klaus. Like Kol, Marcel thought it was great to see. He teased Klaus about finally marrying his step-mother.

"Open her gift," Elijah said, putting it into Klaus' hands.

He grabbed at it, having forgotten it in the buzz of everything else.

Ripping open the paper, he opened the book and smiled. It was a book with copies of the sheet music for every song she'd sung for and to Klaus. It also included ones she was going to sing to him in their lives together she wrote in the inscription. Seeing the words and her handwriting comforted him. There were songs by the annoying boy bands she so loved. There were the songs she sang without her humanity when she wanted to know so badly if he was still into her. They made him smile. She loved him and she was marrying him. There was nothing to be nervous about.

"Hope," he said firmly, "I'm marrying Caroline."

"Seriously," she agreed with a roll of her eyes, not sure why he was even telling her. They were getting married and that was that. Duh! He smiled at his daughter and spent the rest of the time talking to her. She soothed him like always, making him smirk, smile, and laugh.

When Caroline arrived at the mansion, more photographs were taken and Hope excitedly rejoined them as Klaus took his position at the head of the aisle. The guests were in place and soft music was playing.

Elijah was Klaus' best man. Kol and Marcel were his groomsmen. Enzo had talked to Klaus and Caroline. He told them since neither Klaus nor Caroline could take him from the other, he was too important, it would be best if he was the universal emcee, doing what needed to be done. They appreciated it very much and took him out with Rebekah to lick and suck a few nights before the wedding. He meant a lot to each of them.

"Gorgeous, you look truly gorgeous," Enzo said sincerely with a warm hug and kiss when he saw her in all of her finery. The vision in front of him was the woman he knew was there all along. She was a good friend to him and an even better person.

"Thank you, Enzo, for being here. I…"

"Back at you," he said softly.

It was time. The music changed and Enzo took his seat after kissing his lovely Rebekah.

Caroline was dying of anticipation!

Davina walked down the aisle first. Kol was her escort. She was too beautiful for words as usual. His grin was mischievous.

Next Rebekah and Marcel walked down the aisle. No one should mess with those two!

After giving her love to Caroline, Bonnie took Elijah's arm and they walked down the aisle. Bonnie's date was Michael and he was in the seats. Gia was also in the seats, smiling at her handsome boyfriend. Bonnie and Elijah were elegance personified.

The wedding coordinator gave her the signal as the music changed.

"Baby, it's your turn and I'll be right behind you. I love you so much, Hope," she said, emotional as she hugged her once again. No one could change their relationship, but to the outside world it would be different in a matter of minutes. It was the same for Klaus and Caroline. The love was the same, but the titles would be different.

"I love you too, Caroline," she said, using her full name which touched Caroline. Hope gave Caroline a soft kiss on the cheek.

The moment was captured on camera thankfully.

Klaus grinned as his baby girl came walking towards them. She was perfect as she came down the aisle, not shy as everyone looked at her. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "You look so beautiful, princess and I love you very much. Is it time for me to see her yet?"

"Love you, Daddy. She's coming," she said with a big grin, dimples flying like his. She stood in front of him, ready and excited to start.

Caroline took a deep breath. She talked to Klaus about having Enzo walk her down the aisle, but thought it would be a nice gesture to leave the spaces at her sides free to represent her mom and dad. They should have been there and thinking of making such a huge life change without them knowing about it hurt, but she didn't let it drag down her emotions. They would never know Klaus like she knew Klaus or any of the other people in her life except Bonnie. It was sad, but she had those people and that made her happy and fulfilled. They were her family. She loved her parents and both of them knew it before they died. That was what was important.

"I love you, Daddy. I love you, Mom. I'm holding onto my happiness tightly," she whispered and then she took the first step down the aisle towards becoming Caroline Mikaelson.

Her head was held high as she locked eyes with Klaus when they finally saw each other. She was glowing and he beamed. His gaze was appreciative and hers was too. He was hers. She was his.

"Caroline," he breathed as he lifted the veil and took her hand, not ever letting go, when she reached him.

"Klaus," she said with a smile as she handed Bonnie her bouquet.

The ceremony began. Hope sometimes held Caroline's hand. Sometimes she held Klaus' hand. Sometimes both. She even sat down with Enzo for a little bit too.

Their vows were traditional even though they weren't at all. They used a justice of the peace since neither of them were religious.

Klaus said his vows first, repeating after the officiant.

"I, Klaus, take you, Caroline, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

Each word was spoken with the utmost conviction. His vows were eternal and she felt them.

"I, Caroline, take you, Klaus, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

She meant every word and her voice was steady. Her vows were eternal and he felt them.

The officiant asked and Elijah handed over the rings.

Klaus went first, sliding the platinum band he designed just onto her finger. "I give you this ring as a pledge of my love and commitment."

He slid it the rest of the way on her finger. It looked right. She was his as he was hers.

Unable to resist, he kissed her hand softly as they switched and she took the ring from Elijah to put on Klaus' finger.

Caroline had to keep it together. She always saw the look of love in Klaus' eyes, but everything around them magnified it and she wanted to turn into a puddle and weep because she was so freaking happy! "I give you this ring as a pledge of my love and commitment."

Her fingers stroked his, sliding over his palm, once the ring was in place. That was her ring on Klaus' hand for everyone to see. He was hers as she was his.

"By the power invested in me by the State of Louisiana, I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Both of their eyes lit up.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Caroline's grin was huge as Klaus leaned in and gave her the most epic kiss of epic kisses.

By the end she was smiling into it and he was too.

Wrapping her arms around him, she held him close as their friends and family exploded around them, Hope leading the applause, throwing in a few fist pumps and a booty shake too.

"I love you so much, babe," Caroline cried, unable to take it.

"You're my wife," Klaus said, stunned.

After a minute, they opened their arms and Hope came racing up to join them in a group hug.

"We did it, baby."

"We're a family," Hope said, really proud.

"Always and forever," Klaus said as he picked her up.

"Mrs and Mrs. Klaus Mikaelson," the officiant said as Caroline took Klaus' hand and the three of them walked down the aisle past their clapping guests.

The rest of the wedding party followed them out into the waiting area.

"We're married," Caroline said with a laugh, unable to stop kissing Klaus.

Pictures were taken and they had a short time before the reception would begin.

Hope kicked her shoes off and Davina did too. Rebekah called the babysitter and checked in. Everything was fine.

"Bex," Enzo said, taking her hand, comforting her.

"They're ok," she said and she smiled that brilliant Mikaelson smile. Good things were happening to her family and it felt like it was about time!

For the reception, Caroline changed dresses and since she wasn't willing to let her new husband's hand go, he joined her for a little fun in the changing room. She emerged not too long later in a new dress. She also had a new twinkle in her eye and flush in her cheeks. Klaus' bowtie was still intact but a little crooked. The gleam in his eye was devilish.

The new dress was Oscar de la Renta. It was made of eyelet fabric, but with the holes larger than usual. The underlay fabric was also white. The dress was shorter in front than in the back. It was also strapless. It felt perfect for the summer night, carefree and fun.

In the large reception room, they received a huge round of applause that made them smirk and grin.

Dinner was delicious. They were teased and did the teasing, unbelievable happy, at their table. People kept clinking their glasses to make Klaus and Caroline kissed. They loved it.

Wine flowed and the room looked gorgeous with the flowers and lights. Their guests came up to them and they visited the tables too. They were surrounded by people wishing them well. Hope flitted about, especially spending time near Enzo and Kol of course. Everyone wanted to meet her.

Short speeches were given by Elijah and Bonnie, who were the most respectful of the bunch. They were very sweet and Caroline had to wipe away a tear. Bonnie allowed Klaus to hug her, which sent Caroline into a fit of giggles.

"Sweetheart," Klaus said when he got the microphone, "you changed my life and I know I am the happiest man on earth. I've never admired anyone as much as I admire you. You're strong, beautiful, and full of light." The reference made her smile. She certainly noticed Klaus after he told her that all those years ago. "The things we went through would have broken many, but we are stronger for them. 500 lifetimes wouldn't be long enough. My heart is yours. My love is yours, Caroline." He paused. "I love you forever and ever."

She nodded, moved, and mouthed "I love you" back to him. Then she grinned. "He loves me," she yelled and everyone cheered. "I love him too, my Klaus."

"May I have this dance?"

Caroline nodded again and the band played the song they chose for the wedding. It had been contentious, but they finally agreed on "Use Somebody." They swayed to the music, wrapped in each other's arms.

"I've never been happier."

"Me neither."

After the song, it was Hope's favorite part.

"Baby, time to cut the cake."

"Yes!" She pumped her fist and grinned, racing around the table to get to them. She wanted to do it herself, but they helped her cut the first three pieces of cake. It was vanilla buttercream with raspberry. There was also a groom's cake with chocolate, mocha, and strawberry. Both were Hope-approved.

Klaus and Caroline were delicate with the cake, not smashing it into each other's faces. Hope devoured hers.

The catering staff took over cutting and passing out the rest of the cake as Klaus and Caroline continued visiting their guests. Everything was just like Caroline wanted it and people were having fun, which is what was most important.

After the cake, the band got going and there was enough dancing to make Caroline and Hope very happy. They sang and danced together like they did all the time at home. Marcel showed off his moves, impressing Hope who loved dancing with him, and Davina held Kol close. Rebekah gave in to her secret affection for One Direction and sang along with the band when one of their songs came up. Enzo smirked the entire time. Marcel even sang a song for the bride and groom.

"Klaus, I'm crazy about you," Caroline said when she joined the band on the little stage. He grinned and waited for her to spin some ridiculous tale, hand up to his mouth, brow raised. "I love you so much I won't even tell all these nice people how much you like to wear leopard print thongs."

Klaus rolled his eyes as everyone around them laughed. He could take the laughter because she loved him. Plus he knew if anyone liked to wear thongs…it was his utterly gorgeous wife! "I bought a bedazzled one for the honeymoon," he called back which made her giggle and wink as their guests laughed.

She grinned. "I can't wait to see it, babe." She got serious for a minute. "You're my rock and my heart bursts when I look at you. Klaus, you're my adventure, my partner, and the President of my fan club. No one believes in me like you do. I believe in you too. You mean the world to me and you're my last love." She wiped the tears that had formed away. The warmth in his eyes was everything. "My feelings for you, as always, are best expressed in song." He laughed and she grinned. Her heart was fluttering once again because of Klaus.

She sang "Truly, Madly, Deeply" for him and he smiled the entire time. It was cheesy and perfect.

Klaus took her in his arms when the song was over and kissed her in the middle of the dance floor, turning it into a dip. Cameras went off around them as the crowd cheered. It was just like the night Caroline returned to New Orleans.

"One more song. It's a surprise for you, Klaus," she said, getting back in front of the band, incredibly happy. "My partner in crime and I have a little song prepared. Ladies and gentlemen, the coolest of the cool, the sweetest, most hilarious kid, best dancer I know, and as of a little while ago, my stepdaughter," Caroline said, thrilled, holding her arm out, "Miss Hope MIkaelson."

Hope grinned and got up next to Caroline who handed her a microphone, hugging her to her side.

"We usually sing around the house and this song is by our favorite group. Baby, who's your favorite in One Direction?" She wanted to ease Hope in since they were in front of a lot of people.

"Niall," Hope admitted as Caroline smiled at her and Klaus watched with amazement at what those two had cooked up. "Hi, Daddy," she said, waving at him, liking the microphone.

"Hello, princess," he answered, watching with a huge grin. The other members of the family stood around him: Marcel, Elijah, Rebekah, Bonnie, Davina, Kol, and Enzo. "Do you have a surprise for me?"

"Yeah," she answered, twisting her hips from side to side. "You're gonna love it."

"Who's my favorite in One Direction?" Caroline asked her.

"Harry and you think he'd get fresh with you."

They all laughed and Hope grinned, dimples on display just like her dad.

"You know it," Caroline said with a laugh, nodding at the deejay who hit play on the track that they practiced to.

The music began and then Caroline and Hope sang "History" by One Direction.

It was adorable and awesome, a highlight moment. Hope was a little shy to start and her voice was soft, but she sang the whole thing and doing it alongside Caroline made it less scary. She focused on her family who was close by, smiling at her. Bonnie, Davina, and Rebekah sang along, encouraging her and she got more confident, singing louder. It was really, really cute.

It received huge applause when they were done and Klaus was amazed. Hope loved to surprise him and he couldn't get over it, telling her over and over how proud he was at the amazing job she did. He smothered her in hugs and kisses. He did love it. Klaus thanked her and also his brand new wife.

The band got back to their set and the dance floor was crowded.

Before long Hope passed out, exhausted after having so much fun dancing the whole entire time- except for cake breaks, and Rebekah and Enzo gave their very warm congratulations and goodbyes to Klaus and Caroline with hugs and kisses. They had to get home to their new charges. They'd see Caroline and Klaus at brunch before they left on their honeymoon.

The rest of them danced the night away when the DJ took over as Hope slept. It was awesome! Klaus danced with all the ladies, which was probably the first and last time. Caroline loved dancing with all the guys, especially Kol and Marcel who hammed it up. She kept Elijah a full arm's length away from her which Klaus thought was as it should be.

They thanked the guests as they left, wonderfully happy.

Bonnie took Hope home, her date Michael carrying her to the car, for the night. Kol, Marcel, Davina, Elijah, and Gia stayed out, hitting the city's hot spots, all night.

Klaus and Caroline spent all night making love in the honeymoon suite of the five-star hotel they had stayed at during the time they were attached with bracelets. It was another reminder of coming full circle. It was everything they wanted and beautiful.

Brunch the next morning was great, Klaus and Caroline loved being married, but saying goodbye to Hope especially was hard. They were going on a six week honeymoon. They were splitting it three weeks in Maui and three weeks in Costa Rica. Hayley and Jackson were going to visit a friend of his who moved to Montana and were turning it into a road trip. They were working through their marriage issues and Hope was thrilled that Jack was back. They'd have Hope for the entire 6 weeks, but Enzo and Rebekah promised to check in on Hope when they were still in the bayou. Kol promised too, which meant the world to Klaus and Caroline, because they knew it meant the world to Hope. Klaus and Caroline were getting three weeks straight of Hope when they got back, a few days before her 6th birthday, and would get another three weeks around Christmas so Klaus and Hayley would be equal with custody again.

Hope cried and didn't know why she couldn't go with them, but they were strong. It was Klaus' only wedding in a thousand years and he kept Caroline from caving. He'd miss Hope desperately, but he was getting one honeymoon and it would be with his new bride only. Caroline agreed, but she couldn't help but cry when Hope cried.

The honeymoon was the sex marathon of all sex marathons…with a little sightseeing thrown in. It was perfection in paradise for Mr. and Mrs. Mikaelson. Honeymoon sex was the best sex so far.

Coming back was amazing too. They missed everyone while they were away and Hope's 6th birthday party was a time to reconnect and celebrate the blissfully happy couple. Hope was so happy they were back and didn't even set a limit on the hugs and kisses she got! The time with her mom and Jack had been great though and she had a million stories for them. Her cake was from the same place as the wedding and they got a bounce house for the day. All of her friends were invited. That helped make up for her dad and CC's long absence. She made them promise not to leave her that long ever, ever again. They solemnly agreed. The newlyweds were in bliss. They were a family, always and forever.


	38. B is also for Bad Days

"Will you tell Caroline about it?"

"No."

"What's going on?" Caroline asked as Klaus and Hope came inside the house. She'd just arrived and Klaus had gone to pick up Hope from Hayley. It was October and Hope was a way too cute 3 year old in her jeans, sneakers, and bright red shirt. The weather outside was still mild.

Hope set her hand out. "I'm not having a good day and I don't want to talk about it."

Yikes.

"Did anything happen?" Caroline looked back and forth from Hope to Klaus.

Klaus shrugged as he set down her bag. He hadn't gotten anything out of Hope except that she was having a bad day. He'd hugged and kissed her when he picked her up, but she wasn't her usual, bubbly self. She was quiet during their ride back, staring out the window, not even bopping along to the radio. Hope didn't fall asleep either which also often happened.

"Can we help you? Do you have a tummy ache?"

"I said I don't want to talk about it." Hope was so frustrated and cranky that she got really upset. "I don't want to use my words," she yelled. Then she began to cry.

Klaus and Caroline knew she was on the verge of a meltdown and there wasn't a lot they could do.

"She's your daughter," Caroline said softly to Klaus with a smile.

"She's your mini-me," he quipped, using the term she used, kissing her in greeting. He was happy to see her, sliding his arms up and down her back.

"Don't talk about me," Hope yelled and then collapsed to the ground. She was a ball of angry fluff on the carpet. "I don't like that." Her temper tantrum continued there. There were tears and yelling.

"We talk about you all the time," Caroline told her, arms crossed over her chest, brow raised.

"No!"

"Yes. When I see any puppies, I say Hope would love them."

"I ask Caroline what you're doing when you're not here. We talk about how much we miss you."

"No. Don't talk about me!" she shouted, tears running down her face.

"This is going to last a while," Klaus said softly. They hadn't been able to tease her out of her bad mood. While her meltdowns were a little less frequent, they were getting more intense. "Do you want me to go get sandwiches?"

Caroline smirked. He was going to leave and she was going to be left with the little girl crying her heart out on the floor. "Sure."

Caroline tried a few times to talk to Hope while Klaus was out, but Hope hadn't gotten all of her anger and sadness out yet, so it didn't work. Her bad day was getting worse. Caroline stopped her from knocking over a small plant with her legs, warning her that a time out was coming if she kept that behavior up. Boundaries were important. Hope eyed her and kept crying, but didn't push.

Klaus was back quickly and Hope calmed enough to join them at the table where they enticed her with potato chips. Her nose was stuffy and her eyes were all red from crying. She went to the bathroom then sat at the table with them.

"There's a tomato on my sandwich!" It sent her into a brand new tizzy. She wailed and wailed.

"They must have gotten the order wrong," Klaus said, acting quickly. "I took it off. It's gone."

"It still touched it!" The tears were flowing again. She was so upset.

"Hope, you're being very rude. I thought you were a big girl."

"No, I'm not," she yelled, not wanting to hear that she was rude, jumping out of her seat and laying on the ground again, writhing in her anger. "I am a big girl!" The only thing missing was her kicking her feet and pounding her fists. Hope bawled and bawled. It was that classic Mikaelson temper on display. Caroline could only imagine what Klaus was like as a little kid having a meltdown.

With a sigh over the screaming and crying, Klaus and Caroline had their dinner. It wasn't pleasant, but Hope was amazing 90% of the time. She was having a rough 10% moment. They'd get through it like the family they were. At least they weren't out in public.

Hope's tears eventually subsided and she put her thumb in her mouth to console herself.

"Hope, did you take a nap today?"

At first she didn't answer them. Then she shook her head and both Klaus and Caroline looked at one another. That explained a lot. Someone was overtired.

They got up from the table.

"I fixed your sandwich. When you're ready, it's here," he said, leaving it for her, not giving her behavior any extra attention.

"Want to play Scrabble?" Caroline asked Klaus. It was an offshoot of the games they played while attached by the magical bracelets. Klaus had a better vocabulary, but Caroline was pickier about letter placement so the games were pretty close, each competitive.

He nodded and they set up the board on the coffee table in the living room.

While they played, they watched out of the corners of their eyes as Hope eventually got up and made her way to the table where she ate her sandwich all by herself. She needed some alone time.

"Can I get some milk? Please?" she asked in a soft voice.

Caroline raced up and got it for her, beating Klaus to it who had been putting his letters down, wanting to help Hope.

"Baby, I'm sorry you're having a bad day and we teased you. I love you so, so much," she said as she kissed the top of Hope's head, setting the milk down. "I really missed you."

"Sorry," Hope said too, picking up the glass of milk.

"Will you come and play with us when you're done?"

"Ok," she sighed which made Caroline smile.

Klaus and Caroline continued their game and Hope came over when she finished eating, climbing into Klaus' lap, resting her head back against him. He snuggled her close as she watched them, sucking her thumb. Caroline pulled out Hope's toy wolf from her bag and Hope hugged him tight.

"Babe, it's too early for her to fall asleep. We have to keep her awake."

They had dinner a little earlier than usual, but they were still 2 hours from her normal bedtime. She'd be up way too early if she fell asleep just then and she did well with a schedule, like Caroline. She had to stay up a while longer if she could make it.

"CC, you see baby dogs and think of me?" Hope asked. The idea was stuck in her head.

"Yup."

She liked that. "Will you take a picture of them so I can see them?"

"I'll do my very best," she agreed and Hope gave her the most beautiful smile worth every meltdown ever. Klaus leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"What about me?" Klaus asked.

"Ummm, you can paint the doggies," she decided after a minute, shrugging.

He rolled his eyes and Caroline giggled.

The front door opened and Rebekah, Enzo, and Kol came in with bags, smiling.

"Hey guys," Caroline said.

"Hello," Rebekah said with her big smile. "Have you guys eaten? We were going to grill." The trio had gone out for drinks together which turned into the grand idea of eating at home.

"There was a very upsetting incident where a tomato touched Hope's sandwich earlier," Klaus explained, "but yes, we ate."

Hope nodded seriously, sucking her thumb again.

They noticed Hope wasn't her exuberant self. She hadn't run over to be hugged and kissed. She was snuggling with her daddy.

"What's the deal?" Kol asked, used to being attacked by her when he walked in, especially after she'd been with Hayley and Jack for a few days.

"Hope is having a bad day," Klaus said, acting as her spokesman.

Hope nodded again, still sucking her thumb.

"She doesn't want to talk about it," Caroline said.

Hope nodded once more.

"She'll greet you properly next time, right?"

Klaus tickled her when she hesitated and she laughed. "Right?"

Rebekah raised a brow at her.

Enzo put his arms out, pleading for her to say yes.

Kol gave her a shocked face.

Hope loved that they were waiting for her and eventually she grinned around her thumb and nodded.

Caroline and Klaus smiled at her.

"She's like a Roman emperor, giving the thumbs up or thumbs down. Way to make me wait. Did you learn that from Gorgeous?" Enzo asked.

Klaus smirked as Rebekah carried the grocery bags into the kitchen, ruffling Hope's hair as she passed by. Kol also left and went to turn on the gas grill on the back deck.

First Hope shook her head no and then she changed her mind and nodded yes. Yes, Caroline taught her that.

Caroline laughed.

"Thought so," Enzo said, giving her a fist bump.

"I teach Hope lots of important things, sir," she said with a raised brow, smiling at Hope as Enzo laughed and walked away. "Baby, I teach you nursery rhymes and Stranger Danger. We sing our abcs together. I'm teaching you what colors and patterns go together for great style. You know, the important things."

"Quite," Klaus agreed dryly. "Let's all go outside," he suggested and they agreed.

They put Hope in a hoodie since it was cool when the sun went down. Kol threw a big rubber ball with her in the yard as Rebekah and Enzo prepared a salad, burgers, and sides. Klaus and Caroline flirted as she sat in his lap, enjoying each other's company.

"Should we play a game?" Caroline asked.

"Guess Who!" Hope yelled out and gave a little wiggle.

"Alright," Klaus said, "but only if you put on your pajamas and brush your teeth." They all knew she'd end up collapsing soon, but they could make it easier on themselves first.

Hope was ok with that and Caroline got her cleaned up and got the game from her room. It was her new favorite. They put her hoodie back on so she was warm enough and she had fuzzy slippers on too.

They set up the two boards and chairs. Once again, Hope sat in Klaus' lap. Since she couldn't read, but could otherwise play the game, it was Klaus' job to read for her when it came time to guess the identity of the other person's secret player.

"Does your person have blue eyes?"

Kol stared at her hard and answered. "Yes."

Klaus gave her a little reminder and Hope knocked down all the people that didn't have blue eyes. Klaus pointed one out she missed and she knocked it down.

"Does your person have red hair?"

Hope shook her head no, sucking her thumb again.

Kol knocked down the redheads on his board and then it was Hope's turn again.

"Is your person," Hope started and then pointed to a caricature on her board.

"Judy?" Klaus finished after reading the name.

"How could you possibly get that?" Kol yelped, stunned.

Hope gave her belly laugh that made all of them laugh. She won!

"She's really good," Caroline said and they agreed. She was very aggressive, not waiting to whittle the population down a lot, but jumping ahead once in a while to guess a name. She was definitely Klaus' daughter and he was very proud.

"Very well done, Hope. Who do you want to challenge next, princess?" Klaus asked her.

"Ummm." She looked around. "Zo!"

Of course!

Enzo handed the tongs to Kol and gave him instructions. The burgers were just about done. Rebekah and Caroline set up the table and poured the wine.

Enzo rubbed his hands together after they reset the boards. "I accept your challenge, Hula Hoop, but you're too good at this game. You're up to something sneaky."

"I know," she said with her old sass.

They played a fierce round. Hope went in with her aggressive moves. Enzo played steadily, trying to get to a smaller number of choices. He needed just one more turn to win, but first Hope had her chance. She pointed at the card. Klaus read the name…and she won again! She cracked up at Enzo's face. She loved it and her Uncle Zo.

The adults had their dinner and they kept trying to get Hope's attention to keep her awake, but it was a struggle. She made her way over from talking to Kol to see Caroline. It definitely looked like she was going to fall asleep when she got there. Caroline put her arms out for her, but someone else arrived that was even closer.

Davina followed the sound through the house and found everyone outside.

Hope was right in front of her and Hope put her arms up, wanting to be picked up by her Aunty Davina, exhausted. She took the little girl up in her arms. "Hi Hope."

Hope didn't respond, snuggling into her.

Caroline and Klaus smiled at her. They'd kept her awake long enough.

"Davina," Klaus said as Hope snuggled even more into Davina's shoulder, "want to see real magic? Rub her back a few times."

Hope's eyes were already fluttering, but after Davina rubbed her back, she was out.

Davina smiled. That was the best kind of magic. "She feels so good."

They all knew what she meant about feeling good. Hope had fallen asleep on all of them at some point and it was the best feeling. She trusted them so much.

Klaus took her from Davina's arms. Caroline came over to kiss her forehead and Klaus carried her up into her bed, also kissing her goodnight.

The adults had a nice dinner and kept playing Hope's Guess Who game. They turned it into a drinking game. You had to do a shot whenever the other person said "no." Kol beat his big brother Klaus in an epic round! Kol taunted him which had Klaus chasing him around the yard, pelting him with the rubber ball as Kol laughed and laughed.

The next morning, Hope slept very late.

In fact, Caroline even beat her downstairs for breakfast! Klaus checked in on Hope to be sure she was ok and she was still passed out.

Hope woke soon after Caroline came downstairs, but she stayed up in her room to play with her toys a little.

Caroline thought she heard Hope say her name and motioned for Klaus to listen. They tried not to listen in on everything she did, giving her privacy, but sometimes they couldn't resist.

"…is why you have to be nice. CC says I'm the nicest person she knows. Mommy says I'm her sunshine." Klaus and Caroline smiled at one another as they listened. "Jasmine," Hope said, obviously playing with her Disney dolls, "my CC says, if you burp near someone's face you have to say 'excuse me.'"

Caroline bit back her laughter. She told her to say it every time she burped, but she guessed Hope thought it was more exciting when it was near someone's face. Hope was hilarious and she was "her" CC all right.

Klaus rolled his eyes.

"My CC also says, Ariel," Hope continued, "that you have to say 'excuse me' and 'sorry' if you toot near someone's face."

Then she gave a little laugh and Caroline absolutely died.

She couldn't ever remember laughing so hard. She was doubled over and Klaus was laughing too.

"Toot" was Hope's preferred way of saying "passing gas." She got it from Hayley they thought, and the term made Caroline laugh on its own, but Hope was just the funniest kid she knew. If Hope hadn't laughed herself, it wouldn't have been quite so funny to Caroline, but it was like Hope knew what she was saying was so funny.

"You're teaching my daughter the important things alright, sweetheart, but you didn't tell Enzo you were teaching her that," he agreed with a devilish grin as she laughed.

"You know it."

Eventually Hope came downstairs and while Caroline still wanted to laugh and wanted to laugh with Hope, she was quiet.

"Good morning, Hope. How are you today?" Klaus asked.

"Good," she replied, feeling refreshed, swiping her crazy hair out of her face.

"You slept such a long time. Look," he said and tipped his head behind her, picking her up onto her booster seat.

What Hope saw made her laugh.

Caroline did a little dance for Hope and laughed. "I know, right? I'm never awake before you."

She put down her coffee and went to Hope.

"This is for yesterday since I didn't get to do it," she said, hugging and kissing Hope like crazy, making her laugh. "This is for today," she said, doing it all over again. "Love you."

"Love you, CC," Hope sighed when Caroline let her go, happy.

"What do you want for breakfast?"

Her head tipped to the side. "Ummm, waffles."

"My turn," Klaus said and then he covered her with hugs and kisses.

"Phew," Hope said when he was done, breathless from laughing.

Caroline made the waffles for her, adding a little butter and syrup, finishing making her own breakfast too.

"Where's the rest of my almond milk?" Caroline asked, shaking the carton. She would have sworn there had been more before. She didn't live there full time, but Klaus kept some in his fridge for her. He was so romantic! "It's Elijah drinking it, isn't it?"

Hope covered her mouth and giggled. CC always thought it was Uncle Elijah doing stuff.

"Sweetheart, you had some last night. You said you needed it for your hot chocolate," Klaus reminded her.

"Oh," she said with a sniff, remembering, as Klaus and Hope grinned at one another.

"What were you guys laughing about?" Hope asked them, having heard the laughter.

"You know your dad's hilarious, baby."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Hope," Klaus asked gently, needing to know, "did something happen yesterday at your mom's?"

"Or were you just grumpy?" Caroline asked, sitting down, reminding Klaus there didn't have to be a nefarious reason involved.

"Just grumpy," Hope admitted.

"Ok," he agreed. "You know if anything happened, we would do anything, anything at all to make it right. Right?"

"Yeah." She knew that.

"I get those grumpy days," Caroline told her. "Even your dad does too."

"Even me, too," he agreed and that made Hope feel better, that people could have bad days just because. It happened to her a lot, especially if she was tired. "Do you think today will be a better day?"

"Yup," she said and she was right. It was a good day.


End file.
